Leaving Hope
by Solitary Siren
Summary: Serounds a groups of students in their last year of high school through to first few years in collage,friendships and relashionships tested, sex lies drugs and betrayal Cena/Torrie Stacy/Randy Amy-Lita/Matt/Ashley Candice/Jeff/Trish Maria
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The summer holidays have long gone. It's been a month and a half since the new school year had started and nothing interesting happened except they were seniors and were going to collage next year. Torrie Wilson and John Cena walked aimlessly through the streets of Chicago when they came across a moving truck in front of a house they've been in many times.

''Hey Mr. K, movin house'' John said as he and Torrie walked up to him

Gary Keibler, a middle aged man who is very respected in the community and is well known for his mechanical skills which he uses working in a car shop owned by Bob Orton

''Hey kids, no my daughters moving in with me. She's had some trouble at home so she's staying here for a while'' Gary said

''You have a daug..'' John was cut off but Torrie elbowing him in the gut

He looked to where she was looking and saw a tall blonde coming down the steps

''Torrie John this is Stacy'' Gary introduced them

They said their hi's then Torrie and John offered to help Stacy putting the boxes in her room and got to know her for a bit

''So Stacy are you attending school while you're here'' Torrie asked as they sat in the kitchen

''I was thinking about it but I wouldn't know where to start'' Stacy replied

''Yo you should come with us, we'll look after you'' John said getting in the conversation

''um…ok'' Stacy smiled

''Great so we'll see you at 8 tomorrow morning'' John said

''Yeah sure''

''Cool. Well it's getting late we should head out. See ya Mr. Keibler, Torrie will pick Stacy up tomorrow'' John said as he and Torrie headed out the front door

Torrie and John have known eachother most of their lives. They dad were born in separate states John's dad was born in West

Newbary Massachusetts while Torrie's was born in Boise Idaho. They met in high school the left in collage then both coincidentally moved to Chicago when Torrie and John were born. Torrie and John met in elementary school but weren't friends until high school when the were pared up for a project and have been around eachother ever since. Some have even speculated a relationship but both said they're just good friends

The next day John sat at his usual sat with his three football buddies Dave Batista and Randy Orton. The three were known for having their fair share of girls but Randy was the worst out of all of them. He would uses them then kick them to the curb. He would leave them without saying anything then brag about it to his friends the next day. Because Randy doesn't sleep with the unattractive they don't know why the ones that have been with him regret it and hate him

Torrie hates him the most cause most of the girls he's been with are her friends or co-cheerleaders. Torrie is one of very few attractive girls that haven't slept with him. She tries to avoid him as much as possible but still has to see him because he's John's best friend. And dreads whenever she has to see him which is what she's doing now

''Hey John'' She said sitting next to him ''Boys'' She said hardly acknowledging his friends

''Hey. Where's Stacy'' John asked

''Who's Stacy'' Dave and Randy asked in unison

''She told me this morning she doesn't have any books or anything so she'll get them today and be here tomorrow. Then

something about getting a job'' Torrie replied ignoring the boys

''So I guess we'll see her tomor…wait get a job where…and why'' John said

''Don't know'' Torrie said as the bell rang ''I'll see ya later John'' She said getting up and going to class

''Who's Stacy'' Dave and Randy asked again

The day went by pretty quickly Torrie got to hang out with John all day seeing as though no one saw Randy after the first lunch

break. After most school days everyone hangs out at a local diner 'Danny's' before going home. Torrie and John walked in with

a few friends Candice Michelle Amy Dumas and Matt and Jeff Hardy two brothers from North Carolina and sat down in a booth.

As they waited for their orders John saw a familiar figure at the counter

''Hey Tor isn't that Stacy'' John asked her

Torrie looked over and smiled before calling out to her '' Hey Stacy''

Stacy turned and saw Torrie and John then walked over to them

''Hey'' Stacy smiled

''Hey. Guys this is Stacy, Stacy this is Candice Amy, her boyfriend Matt and his brother Jeff'' John introduced them

''So what are you doing here'' Torrie asked

''I applied for a job here'' She replied

''Why get a job your dad's rich'' John said

''I know but I feel like I'm bludging''

''Bludging smudging'' John waved off ''I'm sure he wouldn't let you move in of you were gonna bludge'' He said

''I had no choice but to move'' Stacy sounded offended leaving an awaked silence

''Sorry'' John said

''It's ok. Look I have to go I'll see ya later'' Stacy said before going back to the counter

''Well she seems…nice'' Jeff said ''Come on guys we gotta help dad with the crops. Candice if ya need a ride come with'' Jeff said as he and the others left out the back way leaving Torrie and John in the booth

Stacy left the counter and walked out the door. As she went out she bumped into some one who looked they were in a fight. Stacy walked around him as he checked out her ass but was brought back to reality when he heard his friend call out to him

''Hey Randy'' John said as Randy turned around and sat with him and Torrie ''What happened to you. You look like shit ran over twice'' He stated noticing Randy's look

''I got in a fight with Masters and got suspended. That why I wasn't around today'' Randy replied

''Not that I care but aren't you two friends'' Torrie asked drinking out of her straw

''Yeah…Till I popped his girlfriend'' Randy smirked Torrie rolled her eyes and huffed

''You're a jerk'' She said ''John let me know when you get other friends. I'll see ya''' Torrie got up and left

''What did I say'' Randy asked John who shrugged


	2. My Violent Heart

The next day Stacy went to school and met most of Torrie and John's friends and got the job at the diner. Today was Thursday Torrie John and Stacy were in the library studying for an upcoming pop-quiz. John looked at Stacy wanting to ask her about what she said the other day but didn't want to upset her or get her mad so he just put his head down. He did this several times before getting the nerve

''Stac if ya don't mind me asking but…why didn't you have a choice to move here''

Stacy had been dreading that question since she came but she knew it was coming. She put her pen down and put her arms in front of her on the deck and leant forward a bit

''I had this boyfriend and at first everything was great. Just like relationship should be. But the longer we went out the more my popularity grew and the more friends I gained and he didn't like that…''

''How long were you with him'' Torrie asked

''About 3 years. Anyway he didn't like my popular status he says it makes him look bad to have a more popular girlfriend. Then one day he just snapped and we argued a lot and…other things happened but I don't want to get into that. So after awhile I got sick of it and we broke up but he didn't take know for an answer. Long story short I had to get a restraining order and moved here'' Stacy said a little saddened

Both John and Torrie were shocked and left them in silence, luckily it didn't last long for the bell to the next class rang

The next day went passed John was asked to go to a party tonight so he thought about asking the girls to go. But he didn't have time through the day to asked them so he hoped to catch them at the end. Luckily he caught them just before they drove off. They were packing their things in Torrie's car

''Hey chicklets'' He greeted ''Hey'' They replied

''I want to ask a favor. There's this party toni…''Torrie cut him off

''n,n,n,n,n,n,o'' She said quickly

''Why not'' John asked

''Cause last time I went to a party with you I had to chase your drunk naked ass down the street telling you to put some clothes on'' Torrie remembered as Stacy started laughing

''Ok, Stacy?''

''As much as I'd love to I have to work tomorrow and Sunday'' Stacy replied

''Looks like it's just me then''

''Looks like'' Torrie said getting in the car then drove off as John looked for more people to party with


	3. The Warning

On Saturday morning John woke up on his couch and saw Randy asleep on the other one. Deciding to wake him up John turned on the stereo and turned it up. When Randy started to stir he tuned it down a bit

''Good morning'' John smiled innocently

''There's nothing fucking good about it'' Randy said angrily getting up and rubbing his face

''Yo dawg chill what happened to you'' John said putting his hands up in surrender

Randy glared at him the told him the badness he endured last night. Unfortunately for Randy, John couldn't stop laughing

''Fuck up man, it ain't funny'' Randy threw a pillow at him

''Ok, Ok I'll stop. How about we go out for breakfast'' John said walking to the door

''Fine but can we get take away'' Randy said shutting the door

Meanwhile at Macdonalds Stacy and Torrie were talking and eating there meals

''I wonder how John's doing right now'' Torrie thought out aloud knowing all to well what he's like at parties

''Why don't you ask him'' Stacy said when she was John and Randy walk in

''Hey can you get my order'' John asked Randy seeing Torrie and Stacy

''You owe me'' Randy said as the walked in separate directions

''Mornin Ladies'' John greeted them sitting down

''Hey, how are you feeling today'' Torrie asked

''Better then some'' John replied looking at Randy through the window

While John waited for Randy he filled the girls in on last nights events (except Randy's) A few moments later Randy arrived with arms filled with bags

''Lets get outta here'' Randy said in an angry tone

''Chill for a sec man'' John replied

''Yeah what's up with you'' Torrie asked eating a chip

''Lets just say his conquest last night had a few more qualities then what he usually looks for'' John smiled

''Shut up…and don't call them conquest'' Randy said

''Why, you do'' John argued

''Not in front of the other girls ''

''Yeah you do. You say it to their faces. And this 'girl' ain't no different'' John smirked

''Yeah but this wasn't a girl'' Randy's eyes went wide when he realized what he said

''Randy is there something your not telling us'' Torrie mocked

''Look I met this gir…uh person and found out before anything happened. OK so now can we drop it, lets go John'' Randy pulled John away as he waved to the girls who waved back still giggling

''Who was that'' Stacy asked after the boys left

''You know how most schools have that guy that every girl wishes they were with. Well ours is Randy Orton except those who have been with him regret it the next day cause he breaks their hearts. We have a few bad ones in the school but he is one you should definitely stay away from. And after what you said the other day you don't need anyone like him around you. There are some who are lucky like me but I've seen what happens to them just ask Candice she was one'' Torrie explained as Stacy just sat there nodding her head and they continued eating

In John's car Randy was playing with the stereo but didn't find anything good so he turned it off. A long silence followed until Randy broke it

''Who was that girl with Torrie''

''That's Stacy, the girl we've been talking about and you don't know who she is…until now'' John replied

''She's hot I wouldn't mind getting a crack at…'' John cut him off

''Na man she's off limits''

''Why you got a thing for her or something''

''No.'' John said quickly Randy gave him a look ''She's been hurt…badly. So she's a bit fragile right now And I'm sure Gary Keibler wouldn't like you having 'a crack' at his only daughter'' John said driving

''Wait she's Gary's daughter. How does something like him make something like her'' Randy asked confused as they got out the car

''Don't know'' John said shutting the door

The next after noon Stacy had finished serving her last table then noticed an unserved customer. So she walked over to get their order

''Hi welcome to Danny's can I get you anything'' Stacy said politely

''Just a coke thanks'' He said Stacy turned and got his drink ''Hey do I know you'' he asked

''I don't think so'' Stacy replied giving him his drink

''Weren't you with Torrie Wilson yesterday''

''Oh your John's friend right'' Stacy asked realizing who it was

''Randy''

''Stacy'' They shock hands and Stacy noticed he seemed low ''Are you still mad from the other night'' she asked

''No'' Randy said immediately but she knew he was lying

''Don't worry I've heard worse. A friend of mine –who will remain nameless for popularity and legal reasons – got so drunk and met someone at a party and didn't find out until the next morning. You got off easy at least you found out before anything happened'' Stacy told

''Poor guy. Was it John'' Randy asked hoping it was

''Ah no'' Stacy laughed ''Anyway my shift is over so I'll see you around'' She said putting her apron on a hook

''Do you need a ride home'' He asked walking towards her

''Thanks but my dad's coming''

''Did you want me to wait with you. It can get pretty dangerous at night''

''Thanks –I don't mean to be rude when I say this –but I'm supposed to stay away from you so goodnight'' Stacy smiled apologetically and walked out side with Randy hot on her trail

''You say that now but you'll come around'' Randy smirked

''And what makes you think that'' Stacy said sitting on a low brick wall

''Curiosity. You'll want to know what I'm all about'' Randy said sitting next to her

''I already know what you're about''

''I bet Torrie told you. She's only jealous'' Randy huffed

''Jealous of what'' Stacy replied

''That she hasn't gotten me'' He smirked

''I don't think it jealousy, I don't know what it is but she isn't jealous''

Just then a car pulled up as Stacy stood and went to the car. She got in and it drove away leaving Randy there by himself thinking.


	4. The Mark Has Been Made

The next couple of days Randy was thinking of how he could Stacy away from John and Torrie when he came up with a plan and got her address from his dads files. Stacy on the other hand was trying to stay away from him, she asked Candice what he did to her. Candice said he flirted with her non stop not leaving her alone until she agreed to go on a date with him. The night they went on the date Randy took her back to his house and they slept together but Randy recorded it without her knowing until John told her after Randy accidentally screened it during a night with the boys. After hearing that Stacy didn't want to be seen with him.

Stacy had just gotten home from work, she saw he dad wasn't home yet so she made her dinner. After she ate it she was about to go upstairs but heard a knock on the door. Stacy opened it to find Randy on the other side

''Hey'' He greeted inviting himself in ''Your dad home''

''Why do you want to know'' Stacy asked closing the door walking in the living room

''My car need fixing, and I know how busy he is at the shop. So I thought I'd asked him to do it here…for a cheaper price'' Randy said sitting on the couch

''What makes you think my dad will do it he busy enough as it is. Also it's raining'' Stacy said

''I don't expect him to do it now" Randy stood up and sat next to Stacy on the other couch ''Look I get that you don't like me. But what I don't like about that is the fact that you didn't even get to know me before you made judgments. Instead you listened to what everyone else told you without giving me a chance. Haven't you heard 'never judge a book by it's cover''. You're a smart gorgeous girl and I think your old enough to make you own decisions''

Randy said moving closer to Stacy with each sentence. He leaned in to her when he was inches away lights shone on the living room window. Stacy quickly got up and ran to the window and saw her dad's car

''My dad's home'' and with that Stacy ran up stairs when Gary came in

''Randy what a surprise is Stacy home'' he asked

''Yeah she's up stairs. I'm actually here to see you sir. My cars a bit banged up and I was wondering if you could take a look at please'' Randy said

''Of course'' He smiled

''Great but um…it's gonna have to be less then what you usually charge'' Randy said

''Sure, I wasn't gonna give you an expensive price. So lets take a look'' Gary said walking out side with Randy following ''You hungry, I'll get Stacy to cook for us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind''

''Your in'' Randy thought to himself smirking

The next morning Stacy woke up and got ready for school. When she was done she went into the kitchen and got a glass of juice. While she was pouring it she saw her dad left a note after she read it she sat down waiting for Torrie. Then for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about what Randy had said to her, but shook it away when she heard Torrie at the door.

''Hey you ready'' Greeted a cheery Torrie

''Yeah just a sec'' Stacy got her bag and books before leaving the house

As they were walking on the foot path Torrie noticed something

''Why is Randy Orton's car in your garage'' Torrie asked as they got in her car

''He want's my dad to fix it'' Stacy explained

''So why doesn't he get his dad to do it''

''Don't know maybe he doesn't want his dad to see it. Its pretty banged up from what dad said'' Stacy replied

''Riiigghhtt'' Torrie said slowly she drove to school

After parking the car they walked through the gates and saw a larger crowed. In amongst the crowed Torrie saw Jeff and Candice looking on so Torrie guided Stacy to them

''Hey guys what's going on'' Torrie asked

''Melina and Mickie got into a fight'' Jeff replied

''Why I thought they were friends'' Torrie said

''Mickie broke up with Joey and they never really liked eachother. The only reason why they haven't beatin each other up until now is because of Joey. But I guess that doesn't matter now'' Candice explained

Torrie and Stacy looked to the fight and saw Mickie and Melina going at it with Joey and Melina's boyfriend Johnny Nitro trying to break it up.

''I hope Mickie kick's her ass. Melina's such a bitch'' Stacy didn't realize she said that out loud making everyone look at her ''What she said some mean things about me''

Melina Perez is one of the bitchiest girls in the school. She brings everyone down , she's always pointing out their flaws and thinks she's better then everyone else. Melina is the sort of person who starts something between two people then sits back and watches them go at it. She also spreads rumors and knows some peoples secrets that they wouldn't want to let anyone know, those are the ones she calls her friends. Then there's her boyfriend Johnny Nitro but he even seems fed up with her sometimes. She even talks about her friends Jillian Hall and Kristal Marshall behind their backs but they don't know it was her

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight but it didn't last long for the principal Mr. McMahon and the two deputies Eric Bishoff and Theodore 'Teddy' Long broke it up so everyone went back to what they were doing. At lunch break Candice Torrie Stacy and Amy were sitting in the cafeteria and were soon joined buy Matt Jeff and Dave along with Mickie which everyone was confused about

''Hey Mickie what happened I thought you got suspended'' Matt asked

''McMahon said he saw Melina throw the first punch so she's in more trouble then me. But I'm not so innocent so I got detention, I have help the janitor and write an essay on 'Why you shouldn't fight in school'' Mickie said mocking the principal's last few words

''Now when you 'Help the janitor'' does that mean any toilet work'' Jeff asked making a face

Mickie laughed but before she could say anything John stomped in looking mad slammed the books on the table making everyone cringe and sat down

''I fuckin hate Bishoff. I know he's out to get me'' John said obviously pissed

''What happened this time'' Matt asked as if he heard this before

''I got detention again…for no reason''

''At least now I have some one to sit with'' Mickie said trying to lighten things up but only got a glare from John in return

''Why'' Torrie asked putting a hand on his arm

''I don't know'' he snapped at Torrie who looked upset removing his arm ''Sorry'' he said calmly

''Did you do something to upset him'' Dave asked

''I don't know. He's been after me since I tried to get him fired'' John replied

''Well that does have a tendency to piss someone off'' Dave said

''Yeah but that was over two years ago. He should be over it buy now'' John said. After that everyone when off in their own conversations

''Yo I'm hungry who's comin'' John asked getting up

''I'll come '' Stacy said getting her wallet

As they waited in line John was talking to some friends while Stacy looked around her. Then she saw Randy with a group of guys. He was looking right at her. He gave a little smile and waved. Stacy looked around then gave a little wave back but n made it look like she was playing with her hair then continued talking to John and his friends Stacy didn't want anything to do with him but then she remembered her dads note and realized she had to see him but not now

In her last class of the day Stacy started to get a headache and asked to go to the bathroom. But instead of going there she went for a walk around. Then when she turned a corner she saw Randy at his locker. Even though she had a headache and didn't went to talk to him she had to give him the message so she walked up to him

''Hey'' He greeted when he saw her ''Curious yet'' Randy asked smirking

''Ah no actually I came to tell you that your car will take awhile to fix so dad wants you to him so you can have it back at the end of the week'' Stacy explained

''A week huh'' Stacy nodded '' Well that's a shame cause that only gives me four days to have you'' Randy smirked

Stacy laughed ''You couldn't have me. You couldn't handle me''

''Oh is that so'' Randy challenged

''Goodbye Randy'' Stacy said walking away

''You'll come around'' He called out to her then carried on with his locker

Later that night Stacy walked home from work. As she walked up the path she saw a light under the garage 'Must be workin on the car'' Stacy thought as she went inside the house. When she got in she noticed her dad brought home Chinese for dinner. Deciding to have it later she went into her bathroom and had a shower. After she got out Stacy wrapped a towel around her and stood infront of the mirror looking for her brush and brushed her hair. When she looked in the mirror she jumped when she saw Randy with his back to her in her room looking at her shelf

''What are you doing'' Stacy asked startling Randy

''I uh…just…nothing'' Randy stuttered seeing Stacy in only a towel

''I take it you're here to fix the car. Then why are you in here. My dad wouldn't let you just wonder around here when there's work to be done'' Stacy said getting some clothes from her closed

''He had to get some thing from the shop and told me to make my self at home. So I did'' Randy said

''Ah-huh, Just don't break anything. I'll just be a sec''

Stacy walked into the bathroom to get changed, when she came back she noticed Randy had moved from her shelf to her bed

''Comfy bed'' Randy stated

''Ah-huh'' came Stacy's reply

''I wouldn't mind giving it a test drive some time''

''Ok I know what your doing and it ain't gonna work. You can try to charm me as much as you want but I wont give in. I'm not like your little accomplices I don't sleep with anyone who isn't my boyfriend and you are not my boyfriend nor are you boyfriend material. So if I'm next on your list you may as well cross me off cause this is one girl you ain't getting.'' Stacy said calmly

Randy got off the bed and walked up to her causing Stacy to move back with every step until she was backed up on the wall

''You know what I think. I think that you've been hurt badly. So you've built up this little barrier to protect your self and you know I could break it that's why you act so defensive against me. Am I right''

Randy said getting closer to her when he got no answer he made his own conclusion. He looked at Stacy then leaned in to her but was again interrupted by Gary calling for him down stairs. Randy let out a frustrated groan before heading down stairs. Stacy shook her head and waited for him to go outside.

When he did she went in the kitchen for dinner then went back up stairs to exercise. Her exercise choice was dancing. Stacy had been dancing since she was 3 and has mastered in tap Jazz and ballet. After she did her second dance she waited for the next song then heard voices outside. Stacy paused her player and walked to the window which was placed above her bed and saw a BMW parked out the front with Randy standing near it on the passenger side with the door opened talking to her dad and his dad. Randy looked up and saw Stacy he waved to her before getting the car. When she turned around she was surprised to see Torrie on the door frame

''How long have you been there'' Stacy asked

''Long enough to know what you do when we're not around'' Torrie smiled as Stacy went red ''Don't be embarrassed I only came here to give you this now I have a question for you" Torrie said handing Stacy a study book

''What's that'' Stacy asked as she put the book on a shelf

''Well I see you like to dance and your obviously good at it'' Torrie said looking at the cheerleading trophies. ''So would you join our cheer squad'' She asked with hope in her voice

''I don't know'' Stacy said unsurely

''Come on you have nothing to worry about I'll look after you and Candice will be there also. Please'' Torrie pleaded

''Sure Why not''

''Great so you can tryout tomorrow. Oh but don't do that last dance I wanna use it for our next routine'' Torrie said excitedly

''Ok''

''Great so I'll see you tomorrow'' Torrie said walking out as Stacy can up with a dance


	5. The Great Below

Two weeks passed Stacy auditioned for the squad and after they had a vote Stacy got in. She fitted in well because she knew most of the group and most of them she hung out with. With the exception for a few bad seeds such as Melina Kristal and Jillian. Jillian doesn't like any of them because Melina says they talk about her behind her back. Kristal is just jealous because of Torrie and Candice's friendship with John. Kristal's had a crush on him since they started high school but never got her shot. As for Melina well she's just a bitch.

Randy got his car back the week he had been promised but didn't stop bugging Stacy. She thought she was a little hard on him considering she only knew of him from what others were saying so she gave him a chance at friendship though no one in the group knew they were hanging out . But then she had every girl come up to her left right and center telling her that he used them the night before. Stacy shrugged them off but then caught Randy with a girl who he had been dissing minutes before so that only lasted for about three days as she started to avoid him which was working. Randy also started hanging out with Masters again after he found out his girlfriend, Layla had slept with everyone on the team except for John and Dave so he forgave Randy

In her fourth class of the day Stacy sat down doing her work when the class got a visit from McMahon who gave them his usual speech. Then need someone to do him a favor seeing Stacy was in the front row he chose her. So she got up and he led her to his office to do some errands.

A minute later Stacy walked down a deserted hallway with papers and folders in hand. She was looking through them then she accidentally bumped into something that made the papers and folders scatter everywhere so she bent down to pick them up. She notice someone kneeling infront of her. She looked up to see the person she had been trying to avoid.

''Here let me help you with those'' Randy offered as he gathered up the papers

''I can do it'' Stacy tried to say politely but came out differently as she grabbed them off him

''Ok um…why have you been avoiding'' Randy asked standing back up rubbing the back of his neck

''What do you think'' Stacy snapped getting up

''Whoa babe what's gotten into you'' Randy held his arms in surrender as Stacy huffed

She placed the papers on a near by table then crossed her arms under her chest

''You wanna know what's gotten into me or why I've been avoiding. Ok I'll tell you 1.DON'T call me BABE and 2. How about the fact that I've had to listen to my friends go on about you using them leaving them high and dry. And then I catch you in a closet with a girl that you were bagging out just a few minutes before. So how's that for a reason'' Stacy said in anger as Randy walked over to her slowly

''Ok but you haven't heard my side of the story''

''I caught you Randy. And why shouldn't I believe my friends over someone who treats my kind like a piece of ass''

Stacy realized she was backed up a wall but showed no sings of backing down. Randy stood there looking at her trying to find the right words. When he didn't say anything Stacy smirked

''See I knew yu…''

Stacy was cut off by Randy kissing her. She struggled smacking her fist on his chest but he grabbed her arms and placed them on the wall then Stacy gave in and kissed him back. As they kissed Randy's free hand lightly traveled up her thigh and under her skirt but then stopped when they heard voices up the hallway. Stacy looked down the hall then back at Randy who was smirking

''I knew you wanted me'' He smirked

Stacy pushed in off then grabbed the papers and walked away not looking back as Randy stood there still smirking.

The next day came around and like always when you plan something it rains, which is what happened today. All the boys sat outside waiting for their coach who is usually late. It was about 10 minutes in to the period until he came

''Alright you sumbitches because it's raining we're going to practice in the hall along with the cheerleaders'' Coach Austin said causing all the guys to whistle and yell ''whoo hoo''

''But remember. Your there to practice. Not to look at the girls'' Austin added as the ran to the hall

In the hall the girls were in little groups talking quietly when the door banged open. They all looked towards they door and saw the footballers walk in

''Ah excuse me but what do you think your doing in here'' Melina asked rudely

''Take a seat toots you shearing with us today'' Randy said walking past Melina who was pissed that he dissed her like that

On the other side of the school Stacy was running as fast as she could. She had to run some errands for a teacher and she was late. Stacy decided to save some time by getting changed before hand. As she ran in the hall she saw the players on the court and the cheer leaders sitting on the stage not practicing. On one side of the stage she saw Candice watching the game so she walked over and sat down

''Hey where have you been'' Candice asked as Stacy sat down

''I had to run some errands, what going on'' Stacy asked

''Since it raining the boys have to practice in here and we thought that since we practice nearly everyday missing one wouldn't hurt'' Candice replied

''Candi we need you'' One of the girls asked Candice got up went behind the curtain

Stay looked around the hall and saw John standing there. She waved to him to get his attention as he waved back. Then half of them started jumping up and down. Stacy looked at the other end and noticed someone kicked in a goal then looked at the kicker and saw Randy looking right at her and mouthed 'score' Stacy looked away and noticed Torrie on the other end of the stage so she got up and watched the game with her. Every now and then Randy would kick in a goal and looked at Stacy who just glared at him

Awhile later during lunch break Randy walked outside and saw everyone sitting on a bench under shelter. So he walked over to them and sat down looking at Stacy who ignored him by doing school work

''People'' He greeted only to get groans from everyone except John and Dave

''So is Masters having a party tomorrow night'' Dave asked

''Yeah you guys can come if ya want'' Randy replied John and Dave agreed to go

''Torrie you coming'' John asked

''I don't kn…'' Randy cut her off

''Now in John's defense the last party he went to he only got partly naked'' He laughs

''I did?'' John asked confused

''Yeah you wanted to go swimming but your clothes were holding you back. So off with the shirt and pants'' Randy continued

''Yeah ok. So Torrie…''

''Ok'' Torrie said

''Great Candice'' John asked enthusiastically

''Why not'' Candice smiled

''Stacy'' Stacy looked up form her paper and saw everyone looking at her. She looked at Randy who was staring at her waiting for an answer

''Sorry I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I might have to work tomorrow night'' Stacy smiled apologetically. She didn't really have to work she just didn't want to go because of Randy and she doesn't like Chris Masters

''Well we'll miss ya. So who plans to hook-up tomorrow'' John said raising his hand getting a glare from the girls

The next night was Friday and that meant party night. Masters held a party at his house which consisted of nearly everyone it had been going on for two and a half hours now. There was people swimming in the pool, others had skateboard competitions and even a tournament on the playstation everyone was having fun. Except Torrie and Candice who were watching Dave and John try to out do eachother drinking shots as Matt Jeff Amy and Randy looked on eagerly

''Yay this is fun. And to think Stacy's missing out on all this'' Torrie said sarcastically

''Lighten up and have a drink'' John said drunkenly as he put his arm around her and waved a beer in her face. Torrie just laughed him off

''I'm gonna go'' Torrie said getting up ''Candice you coming''

''Oh god yes'' Candice replied desperately

Just as they were about to leave someone ran in yelling 'COPS'. Then what was a party tuned into chaos. With people running every where. Randy had already sprinted out as Torrie Candice Matt Jeff and Amy tried to get a drunken John and Dave out of there. They bearly made it out in time and put them in the Hardy's van and drove off

Stacy sat in the living room floor doing her home work on the coffee table. She wondered what her fiends were doing now when she heard a knock on the door. ''Who could that be everyone is at the party' Stacy though as she got up and opened to door to see Randy on the other side

''Why are you here'' Stacy asked rudely

''I have something for your dad'' Randy said bluntly

''Aren't you supposed to be at the party''

''Yeah'' He said simply

''So you ditched your best buddies party to give something to my dad'' Stacy asked unconvinced

''First of Chris ain't my 'Best Buddy' John is. And second the party was broken up an hour ago and I had nothing else to do'' Randy said inviting himself in

''Ok but he isn't here, so gonna have to just wait'' Stacy said walking in the kitchen

''I have no problem with that'' Randy said to himself sitting down and noticed all the study books ''I guess you didn't have to work tonight'' Randy said as Stacy walked in with two drinks in hand. She gave on to Randy who took it but gave her a look

''Don't worry it's not poisoned. As much as I would like it to be'' Stacy said standing across from him ''Now what were you saying''

''I guess you didn't have to work tonight'' Randy repeated

''What do you mean''

''Well you've got all those books over there. There's no way could've done all that if you had to work'' Stacy stayed silent she knew she was caught out

''Sorry if I'm not someone who has to party every day'' Stacy snapped

''So you don't like to go out. That's cool but you know what I think'' Stacy rolled her eyes Randy put down his drink and walked slowly to her as she moved back with every step ''I think it's because you know something could happen, And your afraid you'll like it'' Randy smirked as he backed her up a wall…again

''You're a Jerk'' Stacy said above a whisper but Randy wasn't convinced

He looked at her the lowered his head and kissed her and was surprised that she kissed him back. Randy lifted her up as she wrapped her legs round his waist as kissed a line from her neck to her lips back to the neck. Stacy closed her eyes and blocked everything around her the only thing heard was the stereo playing ''The Great Below'' by Nine Inch Nails. Randy started to slowly move his hand up her thigh. Just as he was about to move her panties Stacy heard a huge bang out side making her come back to reality. She unwrapped her lags and went to the window and saw her dad's car parked out side. Just as Randy fixed himself up Gary came through the door

''Stacy…Randy'' Gary greeted

''Uh…Hi sir I just came to give you this'' Randy said giving him an envelope ''It's some of the money''

''Well thank you. Anyways it's been a long day. I'll see you kids later'' Gary said walking up stairs

Stacy and Randy stood there in awkward silence that lasted for a good five minutes until Randy broke it

''So uhh…I'm gonna go'' Randy said looking at Stacy who looked at the floor nodding her head

Randy stood there staring at her as she gave him no responds so he just nodded and walked out as Stacy started packing her things thinking that what made her do that.


	6. The Beauty Of Being Numb

Thanks for the reviews. I have a lot of ideas of this story. I've written up to 50 chapters so it's gonna be a long one. Thanks again

It was a usual school day except it was raining like it had been all weekend. On the weekend Stacy had to work and was hopping Randy didn't come in which he did but luckily for her there was always someone around. The cheerleaders were on a 10 minute break after going non stop for an hour so they rested up and watched the game. Stacy and Torrie were talking although it looked like Stacy was in the conversation she didn't really hear anything Torrie said. She just nodded her head every now and then hoping Torrie would notice as Randy would look in their direction if he scored a goal. Then Stacy was brought out of her thoughts but Torrie lightly shaking her

''Sweety you alright'' Torrie asked with concern

''Yeah I'm just tired I had a late shift last night'' Stacy said yawning

''I know, John told me you were hyped up on coffee'' Torrie replied with a little laugh

''So what's gonna happen with yous next year'' Stacy asked referring to collage

''John want's to stay here and I'm…going back to Idaho to visit my family.'' Torrie said slowly

''Why'' Stacy asked

''When I first started here in high school I hated it and wanted to move back home, but then I met John and we became friends. He's really helped me through these last few years, but I miss my family. And my parents are staying here so I'll come back to visit them and I'll be back during holidays so I'm not going forever'' Torrie finished with a smile

Stacy sat silently nodding her head when she heard a cell phone ring. She looked over and saw Randy digging through his bag. Stacy bit her lip and looked at Torrie

''Tor, can I talk to you about something'' Stacy asked as she was Randy miss the call and walked out to call whoever it was back

''Sure'' Torrie smiled

Stacy opened her mouth to say something but stopped with Austin called out to her. She turned to his direction and saw him standing there with two cops. They walked towards her and she started to panic

''Stacy Keibler'' One of them asked Stacy nodded stiffly as she saw all eyes on her

''Don't be scared your not in trouble. We need to talk to you about an accident'' The other one said as John stood beside Stacy

''What accident'' Stacy asked

''Could we see you outside'' Stacy agreed jumping off the stage and walking out

''Wonder what that was about'' Torrie asked John who shrugged and sat where Stacy was

''I'm worried about her'' Torrie said concerned

''Why'' John asked

''Lately she's been dazing a lot and just now she was acting different'' Torrie said was Randy walked up to them looking worried

''Who's different'' Randy asked

''Stacy…What's up with you'' John asked noticing Randy's state

''I just spoke to my dad. There was an explosion at the shop''

''Explo…''

Torrie stopped when Stacy ran through the door looking upset –not crying just upset, and grabbing her bag before running out

''How much of an explosion'' John asked as neither three took their eyes off the door Stacy ran out of

''The whole shop'' Randy said

A week and a few days later Stacy's dad passed away. Good thing she had a job so she could pay the last minute bills. Originally the diner gave her awhile of but Stacy got them to reconsider saying she had to keep the money coming in. Bishoff gave her a few weeks off and even Randy left her alone, only because he was helping his dad buy a new shop. After the accident Stacy was going from one house to another between Torrie John and Candice as they offered her a place to stay so not leaving anyone out she took turns

They held the memorial service at the grave yard then the reception in Stacy's backyard. Nearly the whole town came for he was such a respected man in the community even the Orton's were there since he did work for them. Stacy spent the whole time in her room not wanting to see anyone. After awhile people started leaving and soon the only one's left were John Torrie Candice Mickie Amy Dave and The Hardy's who stayed down stairs checking in on Stacy every no and then but always found her sleeping

Stacy woke up and sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window when there was a knock on the door and Torrie and Candice came in

''Stac we're going to the diner do you wanna come or we can stay here. I think we'll just stay here'' Candice said rambling then was about to push herself and Torrie out until Stacy spoke

''Na I'm ok'' Stacy said

''Are you sure'' Torrie asked

''Yeah you guys go have fun''

''Ok. Try and do something to clear your mind'' Candice said as they left

Stacy sat quiet on her bed and listened to the talking down stairs the after the door shut she heard nothing. And she realized for the first time in nearly two weeks she was alone. Then she did what she had never done infront of the group. Stacy broke down and cried

She was so strong to keep it in when others were around but not now. Before she had people around her but now she was alone. Stacy was crying so hard her didn't even notice someone had sat next to her. The person put their hand on her back and rubbed it making her to look up and she saw Randy sitting there. She didn't say anything she just looked at him then kissed him. Randy was shocked but still responded. He slowly moved her back on the bed then kissed her neck then back to her lips. Randy slowly took off her shirt and kissed a line on her belly stopping at her skirt. Then slowly slid her skirt down and threw it on the ground. He kissed her lips as he lightly drew circles on her bear thigh. They broke apart Randy looked into her eyes and saw no emotion she felt completely numb as she ripped opened his shirt. He was surprised she didn't look that tough yet she managed to rip his shirt in one. Randy went back to lightly kissing her belly then looked up her to see she closed her eyes but she opened them when Randy pulled her up. She though he was hugging her but he was unclipping her bra and pulled away taking the bra with him as she laid back down then took off her panties. Randy half laid on her and the bed and slipped two fingers in her as she moaned. He took this as sign and rubbed her knob slowly got faster the more she got hot until she reached near peek. Randy unbuckled his pants freeing himself then slowly slid into Stacy as she gasp holding his shoulders. Randy pumped in and out faster and faster till they reached their point both breathed out in satisfaction. The suddenly without warning Stacy rolled Randy off her

''What the Fuck'' he said quickly as she rolled him off

He sat up as she got her clothes and ran out leaving Randy confused…and pissed. No girl has ever left him like that before and Stacy won't be the first. He was just gonna sleep with her now he has other plans 'I'm not done with her yet Randy sat gathering his things the walking out.


	7. I Do Not Want This

The next day John walked in his house after seeing Stacy at work. To him she looked a bit frizzled but why wouldn't she. John saw about to walk up stairs when his dad called for him

''Son can you come here for a minute'' John Cena snr asked

John sight and walked back down into the kitchen where he saw his parent at the table

''What's up'' John said sitting down

''How's Stacy today'' His mom Carol asked

''Ok but she seemed…not all there and was mumbling something about doing something wrong'' John said

''That poor girl, wouldn't you like to help her out'' Carol replied

''Yeah but what more can we do except be there for her which is what we're already doing''

''There are other ways'' His dad replied

''Like what'' John asked

''Well we've been talking and the poor girl's alone in that house. And for some reason she can't go back to Baltimore and her mother didn't show up so we thought that…'' Mrs. Cena trailed off

''…She could stay here'' John finished his mom sentence

''It's up to you son, She's your friend''

''Your asking for my permission'' John asked bewildered as he parents nodded ''Yea sure I'll talk to her tomorrow she'll be to tried now''

''Great so get her to come over and we'll talk about a plan'' John nodded and went to bed

The next morning John woke up and decided to tell Torrie what they were planning for Stacy so he got dressed and went over. Torrie walked down the stairs and saw John playing the playstation with her brother Travis

''John'' Torrie said surprisingly

''Hey Torrie. We'll finish this later man'' John said to Torrie's brother and followed her in the kitchen

''What are you doing here'' Torrie asked pouring a brink for both

''I wanted to talk to you about something'' John said as they sat at the bench

''About what'' Torrie asked taking a sip

'' Last night I had a talk to the elders and they've decided to…Let Stacy move in'' John said as Torrie choked on her drink John pats her back ''You ok''

''Yeah I was just shocked that's all. That's a really nice thing to do for her. No way will she turn it down'' Torrie smiled

''Great do you know where she is''

''At work. She doesn't finish till 8 so I wouldn't go see her now'' Torrie said

''Ok then what are you doing today'' John asked

''Spending 'quality time' with my mum. She wants to take me shopping'' Torrie said sounding not up to it

''You don't seem to pleased'' John inquired

''Don't get me wrong I love mom but when we go shopping every time I pick out something it's always 'too tight, too long, doesn't go with your complexion, it's not the in thing right now' I feel I can't buy anything when she's around'' Torrie said mocking her mom

''Well I'm obviously not busy how about I came with and stick it to her'' John said

''Yeah and we can tell her what doesn't look good on her'' Torrie stated

''Lets not get too crazy'' John joked

Later night Stacy waited her last table of the night then walked into the back room and was greeted by a co-worker

''Hey Stac''

''Hey'' Stacy greeted as she put her apron on a hook

''Do you need a lift''

''I'll be ok thanks. The fresh air will do me good'' She smiled

''Are you sure, it can be pretty dangerous at night''

''Yeah it's ok I have a friend who lives around here who's shaped like a body guard so I'll be ok''

''Alright then see you next time'' They said as Stacy walked out

Stacy walked around the streets to get to her house. As she walked around she thought about everything that's happened since she came. As if things couldn't get any worse she had just lost her dad, she's supporting herself and she's been added to the list of conquests to the biggest playboy/jerk who has an ego that should have it's own zip-code. Although in her defense she wasn't in the right state of mind to know what she was doing. Stacy walked into the house and got a microwave dinner pack. After dinner she went upstairs to her room and was surprised to see something she wasn't expecting

''What are you doing here'' Stacy asked coldly seeing Randy on her bed reading a girlie magazine

''Seeing why women have bad mood-swings''

''I'm serious get the Fuck out or I'll call John'' Stacy snapped Randy was a bit taken back he never heard her swear like that before but shock it off

''Oh really you'll call John'' Randy said getting off the bed and slowly walking up to her ''Well I call your bluff'' Randy challenged ''If you call John then he'll want to know why I'm here and it all connects 'that' other night. And I also know for a fact you won't say anything cause your afraid they'll leave you and then you'll have no one because you know they way the look at the girls I've been with. And your afraid they see you as one of them. Then you'll have No John no Torrie not even Candice.'' Randy said getting closer

''Of course I don't but I also don't want you any where near me'' Stacy tried to get away but to no avail Randy cornered her

''Now I don't think that's true cause if it were..''

Randy stopped mid sentence and smirked then tried to slid his hand up her thigh but Stacy pushed away. Randy grabbed her wrists and restrained them on the door above her head and tried again. He slid his hand up her skirt to her panties and pulled them over then slid two fingers in as she closes her eyes and gasps. He leans in to kiss her she feels him near her and leans in as well but Randy stopped.

''You wouldn't be so hot''

Then he forcefully kisses her and was surprised she didn't resist but she didn't kiss back either. Stacy just stood there not doing anything so Randy pulled away

''See ya later babe'' Randy said before climbing out the window

As he walked down the footpath he chuckled when he heard her yell ''Don't call me BABE''

An hour later Stacy had gotten out of the shower as she got dressed she heard the dog braking down stairs. So she went to see what's happened and heard a knock at the door. She dreaded the thought that it was Randy again since she locked the window after he left but was relieved when she saw it was John

''Hey chickie'' He greeted cheerily

''Hey what's up'' Stacy asked letting him in

''I wanted to talk to you about some thing'' John said serious. She got a bit worried that Randy might have said something

''Ah-huh so um…Can I get you something'' Stacy asked as they went into the kitchen. John shook his head and sat down next to her at the bench

''So have you thought about what you're gonna do, is your mom coming or what'' Stacy was relieved

''She was supposed to come up but said she didn't want me to see her like that. Which I totally understand. I guess she thought my dad would've taken care of me'' Stacy replied a bit saddened leaving a long silence

''I spoke to my parents and –say no if you don't want to –but they've offered to let you move in with us'' John said holding her hand for support

''Oh my god are you serious. But wait no I can't do that to them'' Stacy said

''Do what to them. It was their idea they asked for my permission''

''Oh my god thank you so much'' Stacy said hugging him so tight her could hardly breath but he managed to pull out

''So that's a yes'' John asked as Stacy nodded

''Ok then they said come by tomorrow and talk about a plan''

After a while John left Stacy to go to bed. And for the first night in 2 weeks she was able to sleep knowing she was gonna be taken care of.


	8. Piggy

The next morning Stacy woke up and got dressed. She wanted to move in as soon as possible so she went to Cena's house. After they discussed plans Stacy went back to her house send packed her boxes and sent her dads thing to the people she knew he would want them

Meanwhile John was at school with everyone else. He walked out of his latest class and the girls sitting on the benches so walked over and joined them

''Ladies'' He greeted

''Hey oh what'd Stacy say'' Torrie asked

''She's movin in'' John replied

''Moving where'' Mickie asked

''My house'' John stated simply then all of a sudden Amy got up

''Excuse me'' She said before running off

''Something is going on with that girl'' Candice said ''Come on Mickie we gotta paper to write before last period'' Candice said getting up with Mickie

''See ya guys'' John and Torrie said when that girls walked off. After a long silence Torrie spoke

''So I was gonna go see Stacy and giver her some things. Is that ok'' She asked

''Ya don't need to ask, nothings changed except that Stacy lives in a different house and when you go visit her I'll be there too'' John said

''Ok than''

After school John walked home with Randy who was staying over tonight cause his parents went away for the night. Not that he needs a baby-sitter but once his parents went away he trashed the house with a party so now he stays at John's. They walked in the house and saw it was covered in boxes

''Bit early for spring cleaning ain't it'' Randy joked seeing the mess

They walked into the kitchen and John's mom cooking dinner along with even more boxes. They greeted eachother as the boys sat at the table

''So what's with all the boxes'' Randy asked

''There Stacy's where going to have a packed house tonight'' Carol said

''What'' He said

''Well with you staying here and Stacy moving in it's gonna be packed''

Randy looked at John who just shrugged then he looked out side and saw Stacy playing with her dog and talking to Torrie

''So she's gonna be around here a lot then'' Randy asked

''Why. Don't you like her'' Carol asked

''It's not the I don't like her it's just we don't…''Randy paused to find the right words ''see eye to eye'' He finished

''Randy you never see eye to eye with any girl. The only one you do is your mom and even that don't work out right'' John laughed

Just then Stacy and came in laughing with Torrie and greeted John who gave her a cheesy grin before taking a drink. She became less exited when she saw Randy next to him she only said his name lowly as she walked past him to let Torrie go home.

A few hours later after dinner everyone had their showers and got in some tv time before going to bed. Except for John and Randy –who are staying in the living room for the night – who were playing the playstation. Randy had lost for the third time in a row

''Dang man you suck at this'' John laughs

''Shut up'' Randy replied trying to sound offended

''You know a good thing about Stacy movin is I have more games now'' John thought out aloud

''I need the bathroom'' Randy said getting up

After he was done Randy walked down the hall and saw that Stacy's light was still on ''She's still up'' Randy thought. As he walked down stairs he saw that John had fallen asleep so Randy turned around and went back up stairs.

Stacy sat on her bed doing the home work Torrie gave her when she heard a knock on the door

''Come in'' Stacy said loud enough not to wake anyone but regretted her statement when she saw Randy come through the door ''Great what do you want'' She asked going back to her work

''Saw your light on and thought I'd check on ya'' Randy said as he sat on her bed

''How nice. Is that all'' Stacy asked in a sarcastic tone not looking up

''You don't have to deny it, I know you want m…'' Stacy cut him off

''Get over your self'' Stacy said. Randy started slowly crawling toward her

''Who was it that kissed who the other night'' Randy said as he really close ''Oh yea you'' Stacy looked up and saw they were face to face

''You're a pig'' Stacy said softly but Randy was unconvinced

He smirked and lowered his head and kissed her. This time she kissed back with as much passion. They broke apart only so Randy could take off her night shirt. Then his hand slowly slid up her thigh stopping at her panties. Stacy opened them a little for him to have better access and he took off her panties and through them on the other side of the bed. He slid two fingers in her Stacy responded by putting her hand on his and pushed him in further. Randy rubbed in and out until she was almost there. He pulled down his boxers and slipped into her as she clutched onto his shoulders and gasped. After many pumps and thrust they reached their high Randy could see Stacy was about to scream out so he kissed her to muffle her so on one would hear. When they were done Randy got off her pulled up his shorts and left a pissed off Stacy clinging the sheet on her body. Randy went downstairs with his smirk ''That was easy'' he though as he got into bed and fell asleep


	9. In This Twilight

The next morning Stacy woke up had a shower and got ready to go back to school. As she went down stairs she noticed the living room was tidy meaning the boys were up. She walked into the kitchen and found Carol cooking their breakfast while John snr. was reading the paper and drinking coffee.

''Morning Stac, how'd you sleep'' Carol greeted

''Fine thanks'' Stacy smiled packing her bag at the table

''I'll see you girls later'' Mr. Cena said before leaving for work

''Are you sure you're ready to go back yet'' Carol asked concerned

''I'll be ok, I've got John and Torrie if anything goes wrong''

Just as Stacy said that John and Randy came in and sat at the table with John next to Stacy and Randy next to John across from Stacy

''Mornin boys, did yous sleep ok'' Mrs. Cena asked placing juice glasses infront of them

''Like a rock'' John said taking a sip

''I was a bit 'stiff' but I 'came' through in the end'' Randy smirked emphasizing 'stiff' and 'came' looking at Stacy as she choked on her drink from what he said. John just sat there patting her back

After breakfast the three left for school. The trip was some what quiet Stacy and John fought over what radio station to listen too. But since they couldn't come to an agreement it was turned off –hence the quiet. 5 minutes from the school John pulled over for gas leaving Stacy and Randy in the car. Stacy decided to pass the time by fixing her make-up when John was out of sight Randy spoke

''So Stac how are you today'' He grinned

''Up yours'' Stacy snapped

''What's gotten into you'' Then Randy smirked ''Oh Yeah that's right –Me''

Before Stacy could respond John came back with the food and drinks they got him to get. Once again the car was silent as John drove off but before it was a comfy silence this one was awkward and John noticed. When they arrived at school Stacy got out said bye and ran off. John looked at Randy who shrugged and walked in the other direction leaving John scratching his head confused about what happened

''Hey watcha doin'' Torrie asked startling John. He noticed she had chips she looked at the packet then back at John who took it

''Nothin'' John said eating a chip

''Hey give it back'' Torrie said playful trying to snatch the packet back but John held it high above her head so she couldn't reach. Torrie gave up and pouted and that worked on John to give it back to her

''So how did it go with Stacy last night'' Torrie asked

''Yeah good but she spent most of the night unpacking boxes and doing the work you gave her'' John replied ''You busy'' John asked pointing to Torrie books

''Yeah I'm goin to the library. You comin'' Torrie said

''Sure'' John said as they walked off

The first bell of the day rung and everyone went to their classes. Randy walked in to his looking confident and his usual smirk on his face and sat down next to Masters

''You look happy'' Masters noted

''Why wouldn't I be. I got laid last night'' Randy said

''Really. I thought you stayed at Cena's last night. Unless there's something I don't know about'' Masters said making a face

''What. Oh no. see John's got a guest stay…'' Randy was cut off

''Torrie Wilson''

''No I would nev…''Masters cut him off from the second time

''Candice Michelle''

''No…''

''Mickie James''

''No…'' Randy said getting inpatient

''Well then who is it''

''If you'd shut up and listened I'll tell you'' Randy snapped as Masters shrugged ''Alright but you can't tell anyone especially John ok'' Randy said in a low whisper Masters nodded ''Stacy Keibler''

''Stacy why is she…oh right. How many times''

''Twice'' Masters eyebrows went up in sudden interest

''Twice. She must be something. You never go back to the same girl''

''The first time didn't go right''

''And I bet John doesn't know'' Masters asked

''She's the one who doesn't want him to know. I'm all for it'' Randy grinned

''Na man I don't think ya do. He's got this thing for her''

''What thing'' Randy asked quickly

''A bond thing. You know like he's her brother or something. Stacy's an only child and Cena's the closest thing she's got for a brother. So if he finds out he'll kick your ass –Friend or not. So just be careful.'' Masters explained then though for a moment ''What made you go back''

''I was unsatisfied. The first time she left me not the other way around. And it drove me insane that she did that so I had re-do her'' Randy said shamelessly

''I think that its one of those thing that you want but you can't have. I mean when you first saw her you were like 'oh yea I'm gonna crack that' then you got her but it didn't turn out right so you craved her. Am I right'' Masters smirked

''Yeah'' Randy said lowly although he didn't want to admit it

''So you gonna go back''

Before Randy could reply he was cut off by the teacher coming in

Half way through the day the cheerleaders were holding a meeting in the hall all were in attendance except for Stacy who was now running late…again. She knew she shouldn't have asked McMahon's assistant anything knowing that he doesn't shut up. Luckily McMahon gave him something to do and now she was late for the meeting. And to make matters worse as she turned a corner she ran straight into Randy almost knocking them over but thankfully her caught her. Stacy tried to struggle out of his hold but he wouldn't budge.

''Let me go or I'll…''

''Or you'll scream. Go ahead no one's around they've all gone home'' Stacy stopped struggling and Randy let her go

''What do you want from me'' Stacy said in defeat.

Randy took her hand and lead her in an empty room. He closed the door as Stacy walked in Randy circled her looking her up and down

''You…you have an incredibly body. I've had a lot of girls but your different. The way you move, the way you let me have you. I need more of you'' Randy said slowly as she walked closer to her

''Huh'' Stacy was dazed

''I want more of you. You give me what I want whenever I want and I won't tell John''

''You're a jerk'' Stacy said softly

''Is it a deal'' Randy asked. When she didn't say anything he took it as a yes. Then he smirked

''Is that it can I go'' Stacy walked passed him but he lightly grabbed her arm turning her around

''Uh-uh I said whenever I wanted''

''But…'' Randy cut her off

''I said when I wanted'' Stacy sighed and let Randy take her in the janitors closet

Meanwhile Torrie was still waiting. She sat on the stage watching the girls talk. John walked in with a pack of chips and a coke in hand and sat next to Torrie

''Where the hell is she'' Torrie said sounding tired. John moved the packet infront of her offering a chip which she declined the he offered a drink but again she declined. Torrie sighed as she placed her elbow on her knee then rested her chin in her palm. John took this as a sign the suddenly got up walked over to the girls and quickly whistled to get their attention

''Alright ladies this meeting is canceled until further notice. So pack ya shit and go'' John ordered

All the girls groaned John watched them pack up and leave. As Kristal was leaving she gave John a flirty wave but he just looked at her like she had two heads then sat next to Torrie once they all left

''Thanks'' Torrie said with gratefulness

''No problem'' John said patting her on the back then suddenly got up again and stood infront of Torrie with a hand held out to her as she looked at him strangely ''How bout we blow dis joint and go do something else'' John said. Torrie smiled and took his hand as he pulled her off the stage and walked out of the hall off school grounds


	10. Reptile

After school hours John and Torrie went to the diner and sat in a booth. After they left the school they went to Torrie's house and hung out watching tv. But decided that day-time tv didn't do much for them they went to the diner. When they sat down they looked at the menu then decided to get drinks instead and John noticed Torrie was a bit quiet.

''What's up'' He asked

''I'm just wondering what happened to Stacy'' Torrie replied

''She's got a lot on her mind right now. Give her some time and she'll be ok. I promise'' John said placing a hand on Torrie's rubbing his thumb over hers

''I hope so''

Torrie looked at their hands then at John who was looking at her as well. They looked at eachother for several moments but before either could say anything everyone in the diner rushed out side an formed a crowd even people off the street joined in. Torrie and John looked at the crowd than at eachother and got up and went out side. Once they got out they saw Randy in amongst the crowd so John held Torrie's hand leading her through to Randy.

''Yo man what's happenin'' John asked with Torrie behind him

''All I know is Matt and Adam got into an argument and they've been beaten the crap out of each other all over town'' Randy replied looking back and forth from the fight to John and Torrie

John and Torrie looked at the commotion seeing Matt and Adam rolling around with fists flying everywhere and both were busted up. Soon enough the cops came an took them away in separate cars and everyone went back to what they were doing. Randy walked in the diner where he was going with John and Torrie following. He sat down with John as Torrie got their drinks from their other table and sat across from them

''Wonder what that was all about'' Torrie though out aloud

''Guess we'll wait till tomorrow'' Randy said

John looked at the entrance way and saw Stacy walk in. John waved his arms to get her attention as the other two looked to see what he was doing. Stacy noticed and began to walk over but slowed her pace when she saw Randy. But she went over any way and sat next to Torrie ignoring him

''Did you guys know Matt and Adam are in police cruisers right mow'' Stacy asked

''Yeah they got into a fight'' John said leaning back

''What happened to you earlier'' Torrie asked Stacy looked at Randy who smirked

''Oh I…um got…caught up, I'm sorry'' Stacy smiled apologetically

''It's ok we know what's going on'' Torrie said. Stacy looked back at Randy as he choked on the drink he took from John who was hitting his back mumbling ''What's got everyone choking today''

''Yo…you do'' Stacy stuttered

''Yeah you've got a lot on your plate at the moment. I'm sure cheerleading is the last thing on your mind'' Torrie put an arm around Stacy

''Right'' Stacy replied

''Stac we gotta go. It's the monthly family dinner'' John said getting up

''Family dinner'' Stacy replied getting up as well

''One night every month mom has all the boys over for dinner. It just happens to be tonight''

''Oh ok. Bye Torrie'' Stacy waved as they walked out

Torrie sat there looking around her then she looked at Randy who was looking at her smirking

''What'' She asked

''I know your secret'' Randy sang mockingly

''And what's that'' Torrie replied bored

''You should know it about you''

''Look I'm tried and I can't stand you so I try to avoid you as much as I can. Now just fucking tell me or I'll go'' Torrie said raising her voice

''Damn girl keep ya voice down'' Randy held his arms in surrender ''I mean you like John'' He grinned

Torrie huffed getting up and left Randy sitting their still grinning

Later the night after the dinner the Cena's went out except for Stacy and John.

''G'night John'' Stacy said walking up the stairs

''You goin to bed'' He asked from the bottom of the steps

''Yea I'm tired'' Stacy replied

''Ok then see ya tomorrow'' They hugged and Stacy went up while John went down

Stacy walked in her room and got ready for bed. After she changed she heard a knock on the window she looked over to see Randy in the cold. She felt bad for him being out there so being the sweety that she is she unlocked the window and let him in even though she knew she would regret it later.

''John's down stairs, you know'' Stacy said locking the window back up

''I'm not here to see John'' Randy smirked

''Can we not do this every night'' Stacy asked. He just stood there looking at her for a rally long time

''Ok then'' Randy said as he began to walk to the door

''What are you doing'' Stacy asked

''You don't want to do this so I'm goin home. See ya'' Randy went to turn the door knob but Stacy pushed herself on the door

''You can't go out that way John will see you''

''Oh my god, You are so right'' Randy said sarcastically Stacy rolled her eyes ''Look Stac when we made this deal it was under my rules'' He backed her up to the bed

''I didn't agree. I didn't say yes'' Stacy argued as she fell back

''But you didn't say no either'' Randy said as laid on top of her

''Well I'm saying it now. NO'' Stacy said rolling Randy off her the crawled to the window to unlock it but he grabbed her leg making her land on her front on the bed. Randy crawled over to Stacy turned her body around and laid on top of her

''You don't mean that'' He said confidently

''Yeah I do'' Stacy retorted. Suddenly Randy leaned down and kissed her longingly. Then he noticed something so he pulled away

''Then why did you kiss back'' He smirked and Stacy let him kiss her again


	11. The Wretched

''Can you believe he said that'' Torrie huffed

She was telling Candice Mickie and Stacy what Randy said in the diner yesterday. They were in the library away from everyone else in a secluded area studying or talking rather then studying. Last night after Stacy and Randy did their thing Randy left her again so to say she was pissed would be an under statement

''I mean the nerve of that gu…'' Torrie stopped when she noticed Stacy was in a daze. So she snapped her fingers to get her attention ''Stac you in there''

''Huh'' Stacy shook her head

''You ok'' Mickie asked

''Yeah it's just…can we not talk about him right now''

''Yeah sure'' Torrie smiled and they got back to work

After awhile John walked in and saw the girls in a far corner. He knew they were studying but thought he'd interrupt them anyway. So he walked over and sat next to Stacy

''Ladies'' He greeted grabbing a piece of paper from Stacy's book as they greeted him back

''Hey. What are you doing here I thought you were banned for being to loud'' Torrie asked

''Um Tor that was a month ago. Anyway Randy told me to meet him here said he had to tell me something important '' John replied making a paper airplane Stacy shot her head up after hearing his name

''Really What'' Stacy asked

''Ask him''

John pointed to the door and they turned around to see Randy walk in with his usual smirk. The girls turned back around except Stacy who kept looking at him wondering what he was gonna say. Randy looked at her with a grin then caught the plan that John through and sat down between Candice and Mickie across from Stacy.

''So what's up'' John asked

''What'' Randy was confused

''What'd some chick knock out your brain cells you told me to be here remember''

''Oh yeah right. Well I think you should all know that one of your so-called 'friends' have been lying to you guys for some time now'' Randy looked at Stacy as she gave him pleading eyes then he smirked at her ''Now I know for a fact that 'she' isn't gonna say anything so I thought I'd save her the trouble. You guys remember that fight with Matt and Adam'' Stacy looked at him wondering what he was doing

''Yeah'' Mickie replied

''Well it's to do with that. Well actually the thing that caused it. And that thing is…Amy Dumas'' Randy announced

''What does Amy have to do with it'' Candice asked

''Turns out she's been cheating with Adam for the past five months and Matt found them together in the hall with all the sports things with Amy on top'' Randy said

''How do you know it was five months'' Torrie asked

''A bunch of us went to see Adam last night and he told us everything''

''Poor Matt'' Mickie said

''He'll be fine. He's going to collage next year and you know what that means. Sex-city. He'll be in heaven…or gettin heaven'' Randy grinned

The girls rolled their eyes packed their things and left saying by to John but ignoring Randy

''What'd I say'' Randy asked John who shrugged and played with the plane

It was the holiday season but because it was so cold everyone stayed at home or they had to go to work so they couldn't go on holidays. But that didn't stop John's parents going away for a few days and that meant only one thing to John –Party. He held that party at his house mostly everyone was there except for Stacy who had to work. John was supposed to pick her up but it's a bit late now he was too drunk

''It's ok we'll go get her'' Torrie said after John was freaking out drunkenly

''Thanks Tor what would I do without ya'' He said putting an arm around her. Torrie laughed at him than left with the others and John went back to the party. He saw Randy across the room and sat down with him

''Where's Torrie'' Randy asked

''She went to get…something I don't know'' John said

''How much have you drunk'' Randy laughed

''I…don't know''

''I don't get your thing with Torrie. Yous been inseparable for years but you've never popped her'' Randy stated

''Me and Torrie are…can we talk about this when I ain't drunk'' John said ''I don't want to say anything wrong or that I'll regret''

''Sure man'' Randy laughed patting him on the back than taking a drink for his beer

Meanwhile at the diner Stacy sighed as she waited for John to show up clutching her coat tighter to her body. Then his car showed up 'bout time' Stacy thought walking on the snowed ground towards the car. She opened the door and saw surprised to se Torrie in the front seat and Mickie and Candice in the back. They said their hi's as Stacy got in and Torrie drove off

''Not that I mind you guys getting me but where's John'' Stacy asked

''His a bit…tipsy right now'' Torrie answered

''Tipsy?'' Stacy asked raising an eyebrow looking at everyone

''Drunk'' Candice and Mickie replied

''Oh'' Stacy said turning back around

She could wait to get home in the heat –the car heater was broken. When the pulled up in the drive way Stacy was stunned to see how many people were there.

''We're having a party'' Stacy asked as they got out

''You didn't know'' Mickie asked

''No'' Stacy replied

''Well it was a last minute thing'' Candice said

Stacy was tired and all she wanted to do is have a hot shower and go to bed. But that's out of the question now. Stacy opened the door and they were greeted by an extremely drunk John

''Hey gorgeous'' John yelled loudly hugging her

''A 'bit' tipsy'' Stacy said looking over to the girls who shrugged and walked in different directions. Stacy dragged John into a near by corner

''Why didn't you tell me we're having a party'' Stacy asked a little disappointed

''We're having a party'' John asked looking around at the other people ''Well I'll be damned so we are''

Stacy couldn't help but to laugh at his drunkenness

''Ok then. Have fun'' Stacy said going up stairs

''Your not joinin'' John asked

''Na I'm goin to bed. You have fun'' John shrugged and danced drunkenly with the other people as Stacy stood on the stairs looking amused to his behavior before going up stairs

Stacy sighed as she walked into her room then to the shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her, went to the sink looking down to get her brush and fixed her hair. Stacy looked up and jumped at Randy's reflection in the mirror

''How long have you been in here'' Stacy asked turning around

''Since you came in but you didn't notice'' Randy said walking towards her

''How nice of you not to peek at me in the shower'' Stacy said sarcastically

She walked around him into her room as Randy followed her in. She walked to her closet get some clothes but Randy stopped her

''Uh-uh. I like what your wearing'' he smirked

Then he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. He broke away and kissed her neck

''The door'' Stacy said breathless

''Don't worry'' Randy said kissing her again

His hands played with the towel making it fall to the ground. He stepped back and admire her beauty but then saw she was uncomfortable so he kissed her again. Randy picked Stacy up so she wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her on the bed

Awhile-later downstairs the party had died down seeing it was 3 in the morning so most went home. Torrie sat on the couch with John's head in her lap as she played with his hair. She didn't notice he fell asleep until Candice came over

''Aww he looks cute'' Candice said Torrie looked down and smiled ''We're gonna get going it's a bit late ok'' Candice said hugging Torrie good bye trying not to wake John then leaving with the other few who stayed.

Torrie looked back down at John and smiled again then slowly crouched down on the couch to go to sleep. Randy plopped down the steps and saw Torrie and John cuddled up on the couch so he went back upstairs for round two with Stacy. After they were done Randy left her like always but slept in John room see as though he won't be making up there anytime soon


	12. No You Don't

The next morning Stacy woke up got dressed and went down stairs. But stopped mid way when she saw John and Torrie snuggled up on the couch. Stacy smiled to her self thinking she would hope to find some one who is as sweet to her as John is with Torrie. Then she was brought out of her thoughts

''Whatcha lookin at'' Randy asked

''Look'' Stacy pointed grinning ''Don't they look so cut together''

''No'' Randy replied Stacy rolled her eyes

''Your just jealous'' Stacy whispered quietly as they went into the kitchen

''Oh yeah I'm real jealous'' Randy said sarcastically

''Whatever'' Stacy said getting ready to make breakfast

As she was getting the ingredients Randy came up from behind and kissed her neck

''Randy not now'' Stacy said in an attempt to push him away but to no avail.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. While kissing her Randy used his free arm to slide some off the things on the bench into the ground then lifted Stacy on it. He broke away to pull her panties down from under her dress then tossing them on the floor. Randy went back to kissing Stacy as he pulled himself out of his pants and into her

Meanwhile in the living room John woke up face to face with Torrie. He smiled as he looked down at her. He leaned in slowly towards her but then heard something drop in the kitchen. That made Torrie shoot up and they collided heads

''Ouch'' They both said

''Sorry'' Torrie smiled rubbing her head

''It's ok''

''What was that'' Torrie asked

''Don't know. Stacy probably dropped something''

''You know for a waitress you'd think she wouldn't drop things'' Torrie joked

''We should go see what happened'' John said getting up holding a hand out to Torrie who smiled and took it

Back in the kitchen Stacy and Randy had finished just in time before John and Torrie came in. They were fixing themselves up as they walked in

''What happened'' John asked Stacy shot her head up and looked at him

''Oh I…uh dropped a cup. Sorry did I wake you'' Stacy smiled apologetically as she wiped down the bench

''Na it's ok'' Torrie smiled sitting at the table along with John

Randy looked down and saw Stacy's panties on the floor so he sneakily bent down to get then and put them in his pockets before anyone saw then shot back up again as Stacy made pancakes

''So John how's the hang over'' Randy asked joining them at the table

''I've had worse but not so good'' John replied as Stacy put the pancakes on the table but the were gone in less then five minutes

''By the way, on the behalf of the Orton family you and your families are invited to our Christmas party tomorrow night'' Randy announced

''Awesome man'' John said the girls looked a little unsure

''Don't worry girls the others will be there to'' Randy included

''Ok I'll be there'' Torrie said

''Yeah'' Stacy said although she didn't want to go she knew that John's parents will be going as well so she'd have to go with them

''So what are you doing today'' Torrie asked

''Me and Stac are pickin the folks up from the airport'' John replied

''I start at the new shop today'' Randy said

''Looks like everyone has plans but me'' Torrie said

''You can come with us'' Stacy smiled

''Na it's ok I have get a few more things for some people''

''I'll come'' Randy said putting his hand up

''Your busy'' Stacy snapped as he put his hand back down

''Anyway I'd better get going I'll see yous tomorrow'' Torrie said leaving

After awhile it was time to go to the airport so they kicked Randy out and left. When they got back John's parents filled them in on their trip and showed them photos and of course-souvenirs. After that everyone was tried so they went for an afternoon sleep. At about five thirty Stacy woke up and went in the kitchen to see Carol cooking dinner

''Stac can you set the table sweety'' Stacy nodded and smiled ''Oh can you set for seven we invited the Orton's over'' Stacy's smile dropped but she did as she was told

After awhile Stacy was sitting down on the couch channel surfing when the door bell rung. Being the closest Stacy got up to answer it and saw the Orton's on the other side.

''Hello Stacy'' They greeted

''Hi'' She said letting them in ''Here I'll take your coats. Everyone is in the kitchen'' Stacy took their coats. Randy was the last one through the door

''Stacy''

''Randy'' She said as she went to turn away but Randy lightly grabbed her arm turning her towards him. She looked up at him as he scanned the area. Then he surprised her with a long soft kiss. But she surprised him even more when she returned it. As much as she didn't want to admit it she liked it.

After they broke away Randy went in the kitchen and Stacy put the coast in a closet near the stairs the went in with everyone else. When she walked in the dinning room she saw the only space left was up the far end next to Randy she had no choice so she sat down.

Through dinner everyone had their own conversations Stacy was just listening to the one that interested her the most when she felt a hand on her knee. She traced the arm with her eyes and saw Randy looking in another direction seeming to be listening to a conversation with his usual smirk. Stacy tried to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. He just gripped her knee and gave it a little squeeze. Then she felt his hand glide up higher under her skirt he tapped on her leg so she would open up a bit. She hesitated as she did so. Randy moved his hand up higher until he felt silky martial. He used his finger to pull it to the side then started rubbing her. Stacy tried her best not to make it look obvious. She sighed a relieve when he removed his hand but then he shocked her as he shoved two fingers up her making Stacy kick the table and everyone looked at her

''Sorry'' Stacy apologized

Then the phone rang Stacy quickly pushed Randy away and got up

''I'll get it'' she said running off. John looked at Randy who shrugged

Stacy sat on the stairs when she was soon joined by John

''Who was it'' John asked

''My mom to say merry Christmas'' Stacy replied. He noticed she seemed a bit different

''You ok'' He asked

''Yeah, why'' Stacy smiled

''You look a bit flushed'' John said showing concern

''Yeah I'm just tired''

''How about you get into bed and I'll tuck you in'' Stacy nodded and followed John into her room After tucking in Stacy John went back downstairs

''How is she'' Carol asked

''She's ok. She just got a call from her mom I think she's a bit upset but she's fine'' John said sitting down


	13. Please

The next night it was Christmas eve and everyone was at Randy's party. Stacy sat outside by herself looking at the stars. She didn't really want to come but did anyway. She'd planned on sitting with her friends all night but throughout the party others showed up so some went with them and others were with their boyfriends so Stacy decided to take this time to be by herself. She was cut off her thoughts when she saw a hand on her shoulder. Stacy looked up and saw Matt about to sit beside her

''What're you doing out here'' He asked

''Just wanted to sit here for a bit'' Stacy replied

''Well if you sit here long enough it'd be permanent'' Matt laughed ''And you can't stand Randy now. I hate to see what it's like if you lived together with you iced to the deck''

''Oh right'' Stacy said ''If you hate Randy so much why are you here'' She asked

''What else am I going to do. Why are you here'' Matt asked back

''Because John dragged me here'' Stacy replied truthfully

''Come on lets get inside'' Matt said helping her up and going inside

''I've got to use the bathroom'' Stacy said to Matt as the got inside

Stacy went up and did what she had to. On her way back down she heard different music in one of the rooms. She shrugged it off and continued on but stopped at the top of the stairs when someone called her

''Stacy'' She turned around and saw Randy leaning on the frame in the back she saw a girl climb out the window

''Why should I be surprised' Stacy thought

''I didn't think you'd be here'' Randy stated walking up to her

''I wasn't going to but all my alibis are here. So I had to'' Stacy went to walk away

''Where are you going'' Randy asked

''Down stairs'' Stacy turned around

''Come here'' He demanded more then asked

''Why''

''Cause I have something for you'' Randy said with his arm out towards his room telling Stacy to go in. She walked in and turned around as Randy closed the door

''Whatcha got'' Stacy asked

''These'' Randy pulled out her panties from his pocket. Stacy went wide-eyed then slapped him and took them back

''You perv I can't believe that you…'' Randy cut her off

''That I what. Saved your nice little ass from getting caught. They were on the kitchen floor yesterday. I picked them up so no one would see'' Randy said calmly

''Oh'' Was all Stacy said

''What'd you think I took them from your draw. What kind of guy do you think I am''

''Well judging from last night not a very good one. I mean under the table in front of everyone, how sick is that'' Stacy said angrily

''Yeah but you liked it. And you know why. Because you get off on being in situations were we could get caught. Like right now for instants.''

''No way'' Stacy was about to walk off but Randy gently held her and kissed her

''Why am I doing this'' Stacy asked herself out loud

''Because you want to'' Randy saw and then kissed her again

Back down stairs John and his parents were getting ready to leave

''Where's Stacy'' Carol asked

''Don't know'' John said looking around then found some people ''Hey yous know were Stacy is''

''Yeah she said she had to use the bathroom but that was, like ten minutes ago'' Matt replied

John walked up stairs to the bathroom but no one was there. He went past Randy's room then stopped and knocked. In the room Randy was on top of Stacy both heavily panting then they heard a knock and that made them shoot up

''Randy man you in there'' John asked through the door. Before he knew what to do Randy answered

''Yeah man'' Stacy gave him a look ''Hang on'' Randy said to John as he went over to his closet and helped Stacy in then opened the door to let John in. ''What's up'' Randy grinned

John came in and eyes Randy suspiciously but then went back to normal ''Have you seen Stacy tonight''

''No. I didn't even know she was hear'' Randy replied

''Where's you clothes'' John asked noticing Randy with only a sheet around him

''I was going for a shower before you knocked'' Randy said hoping John would believe him

''O…k then. If you see Stacy tell her that we went home and the key will be under the mat. Thanks man'' John said before walking out. Randy closed the door and let Stacy out. She walked out dressed and headed to the door but Randy stopped her

''Where you going'' He asked

''I have to go home'' Stacy replied

''No you don't. From what I heard 'they're' going home and 'you' have a key'' Randy stated

''Yeah but…''

''Ok then just stay here while I'll call John and tell him where you are then'' Randy pulled out his cell

''Please don't do that'' Stacy pleaded

''And why not'' Randy challenged the Stacy walked up and kissed him

''Thata girl'' He said as he took her over to the bed

The next morning Stacy unlocked the door and slowly walking in. She didn't expect to stay Randy's last night but he talked her into it and they did it a few more times plus everyone was enjoying the party so they didn't notice. When she saw it was clear Stacy fastened her pace a bit and just as soon as she shut her door John opened his and walked down stairs and waited for everyone to get up so gifts can be exchanged. Unluckily for John he had to wait for a few hours for Stacy to get up. She was relieved when no one noticed she was gone but she felt bad about going behind peoples back and felt even more bad when John gave her a nice diamond bracelet which she fell in love with.


	14. And All The Could Have Been

A month and a few days had passed and was a couple of days away from Valentines Day. Randy breathed heavily after finishing off his next conquest. He rolled off her and began to get dressed.

''You know I could go for another round'' Christy said covering herself with the bed sheet

'Virgins' Randy thought to himself 'their so annoying' He turned around smirking and walked up to the bed. He leaned in closer to Christy before he touched her lips he stopped

''Sorry babe but I got someone waiting'' Christy's smile dropped as Randy towards the window ''See ya round'' Randy said waving a hand behind him not looking back and climbed out the window as Christy huffed and rolled her eyes

At the Cena house-hold John was siting at the table trying to do the 'lick the spoon and stick it on your nose' trick that Torrie's brother Matt tried to teach him. Although he was having no luck. Stacy leaned on the door frame arms crossed with a little smile being amused by what she was seeing

''Whatcha doing'' Stacy asked scaring John who dropped the spoon for what seem like the 100th time. She walked over and stood with the same expression

''I uh…Nothin what you are doin'' John replied a bit embarrassed as Stacy smiled wider

''Are trying to do that spoon trick that Torrie's brother taught you to impress her'' Stacy mocked

''N…No.. John studded

''Uh-huh'' Stacy said unconvinced ''Well while your doing whatever it is that your 'not' doing I'm going to bed, love ya good night'' She hugged him and walked out

''Love you too and G'night'' John said as she left and looked at the spoon

''Oh, and John?'' Stacy called back at the door

''Yeah'' He looked at her

''If you trying to impress her you don't have to try to hard'' Stacy smiled and went to bed as John looked back at the spoon and huffed

''I ain't tryin to impress no one'' John though out loud then shrugged and tried again

Stacy sat on her bed leaning on the wall, legs crossed resting a book on the writing the last paragraph for a paper she has been doing for the last three weeks and listening to a mix cd she had playing. She breathed deeply throwing the pen on her bed the lowered her head in her hands taking in the jasmine scent her candle was burning through her room. Suddenly she heard a knock Stacy lifted her head and looked towards the door then heard it again. She realized it wasn't the door and looked at the window and smiled when she saw Randy.

Even though she knew he was using her and he had other girls on the side she could help but to love the attention he gave her. Sure it's not the most romantic relationship and he didn't treat her any better but she loved how he could make her feel and how he lets her explore she sexual nature and needs. But the other part of her made her feel guilty about what they were doing. She was torn between herself of wanting to end it but the other wanted to keep it. Although she knows it's wrong but she can't stay away. Maybe Randy was right maybe she does like the fact that they could get caught at any time. Even though she hopes it doesn't happen but the thought about getting caught out at any time gives her the adrenaline rush she needs.

Stacy crawled on her bed over to her window, unlocked it and let Randy in. He climbed through on the bed then stood on the ground and turned around to see Stacy smiling at him

''What'' He asked

''Hi'' Stacy greeted cheerily

''Yeah hi'' He said less cheerily

Stacy's smiled faded back to normal and she crawled back to her spot and started cleaning up. Randy noticed she seemed mad

''Some library you've got there'' He noted pointing to the books

''Uh-huh'' Stacy replied lowly as she put the books on the shelf. Randy came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck but Stacy pushed him away as he looked up confused

''We can't do this now John's still awake he might here'' Stacy whispered

Randy knew what she meant so he went over to the stereo and turned it up a bit. But then cringed at the song that was playing so he skipped through to find a good one and settled on ''And All That Could Have Been'' By Nine Inch Nails. Then turned off the light leaving to candles to have a bit of light in the room.

Randy went over to Stacy –who was now sitting on the bed –and leaned her on the bed kissing her. They both crawled up to get comfy on some pillows only breaking apart to take off items of clothing.

Back down stairs John lifted his head up from the table after falling asleep. He never did get the trick right. He heard music from upstairs. Thinking it'd be best if he went to bed John got up and went upstairs. As he walked up he heard the music and saw a dark light in Stacy's room. John knocked on the door but no answer. Then realized that she might not hear him over the music so he opened the door and went to walk in but stopped went he saw a guys back and Stacy with her eyes closed sitting in the guys lap thrusting slowly. Deciding not to say anything John just closed the door and went to bed even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep


	15. The Way Out Is Through

February 13th the day before Valentines and everyone was planing party's and special loving things for their loved ones –well mostly everybody. John on the other hand was sitting outside with red eyes from no sleep with a coffee in hand. But he didn't drink it incase he missed his mouth and got it on himself from lack of sleep but then again he needed it to stay awake. He jumped the second Torrie said 'hi' from behind

''You don't look so good'' She asked sitting next to him

''Your no prize piece yourself, you know'' John replied tiredly then notice Torrie has a straw in her bottle. He looked at Torrie who seemed offended by what he said. ''Sorry, I didn't get mush sleep last night. Do you need that'' He said pointing to the straw. Torrie shook her head and gave it to him then laughed at the way he was gulping it down

''Why, nightmares'' Torrie continued laughing

''You have no idea'' Torrie stopped when she saw how serious he was

''What happened'' She asked

''If you were sleeping with someone you'd tell me, right''

''Depends'' Torrie said

''On what'' He said offended

''On who it was. Cause when it comes to some guys you get a bit over-protective. Why do you ask''

''Last night I walked in on Stacy with some guy''

''What did you do''

''Nothing''

''Who was it''

''I don't know but I recognize his back from somewhere'' John realized what he said as Torrie looked at him strangely ''Oh no I didn't mean like that. That came out a bit wrong'' They both laughed a little then it died down into silence

''So what're you gonna do'' Torrie asked breaking the silence

''Don't know. I want Stacy to trust me so I'm gonna wait till she tells me'' Just then the bell rang so they got up and went to class

Stacy had a free class so she sat in the cafeteria with Candice –who also has a free –listening to her go on about another run in with Melina. Stacy loves it when Candice bags out the people who have wronged her but today she couldn't help but to get distracted but her own thoughts

''…And I was like 'oh my god I can't believe she said that' so I…'' Candice stopped when she noticed Stacy was listening '' Stac sweetie you there'' she waved a hand to get her attention

''Huh…oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking'' Stacy replied moving Candice's hand out the way

''About What. Unless you don't wanna talk about it'' Candice said

''No it's ok. It's just that…Uh have you ever done anything so wrong you knew your friends would leave you but you kept on doing it'' Stacy asked

''Why what have you done''

''Oh no not me. I've been keeping in touch with one of my old friends and she slept with this guy who usually treats women badly…''

''Like Randy'' Candice asked Stacy shot her head up the looked back down

''Yeah like _him_. Anyway she knew her friends would hate her but she kept on doing it. Now she's stuck and doesn't know what to do'' Stacy looked at Candice who seemed to believe it

''I think she should tell them'' Candice replied

''Huh'' Stacy asked

''Well think about it. Wouldn't it be better to tell her friends herself then have them find out from him. I mean sure they might be mad at first but that would be better then to find out from him and make it worse. If it were my friend I would want to know from her'' Candice explains Stacy nodded then got up and walked away

''Where're you going'' Candice called out

''To give my friend your advice'' Stacy said running out as Candice sat there

Later on at home Stacy was practicing what to say to John then she looked at her clock 6:40 'Shit I'm gonna be late' She thought. She ripped the door opened nearly pulling it off the hinges and was surprised to see Randy standing there with and fist in the air ready to knock

'' Hi'' She said

''John said you're gonna be late'' He replied

'' I know'' Stacy pushed past him but he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around

''You busy tomorrow night'' Randy asked

''Why?'' Stacy asked

''Meet me at the Ivy around 8 ok'' He demanded more then asking

''Yeah sure'' Stacy went to turn away but stopped and gave Randy a kiss. She went to pull away but he pulled her closer to him. Then in the far distance they heard John's whistling from the kitchen so the broke apart. Stacy walked down the stairs and saw John. She walked away giving Randy fake evil glares so John wouldn't notice any changes. Then she went to work. As soon as she shut the door John walked up to Randy

''Why is she always pissed when your around''

''What can I say I bring the best out in her'' Randy smirked at the thought of her in bed while walking in the living room ''Why did you send me to get her'' Randy asked as they sat down ''You've been acting strange towards her all day''

''It's nothing don't worry''

''Why you can tell me. Oh you have a thing for her huh'' Randy mocked

''What no'' John defended

''Then what is it'' Randy urged

''Ok but you can't tell her I know. Last night I caught her in bed with some guy.'' John said. Randy sat quiet for a minute

''With who'' Randy asked acting like he didn't know

''I don't know. All I can think about is 1. How long she's been doing this and 2. Why hasn't she told me'' John said disappointed

''Maybe she didn't tell you because you wouldn't accept it''

''Why wouldn't I. The only ones I wouldn't accept her sleeping with is Chris Masters and you''

''What wrong with me'' Randy retorted

''Come on man. Think about what you've put the other girls through. If you ever did that to Stacy I'll..''

''Yeah, yeah I get it. You've made your point'' Randy replied

''So Valentines tomorrow. Who've you got lined up this year'' John asked changing the subject

''You know me there's always some chick ready to get some. What bout you'' Randy replied

''Well I was thinking that maybe I…might ask Torrie out or something'' John looked at Randy waiting for his reaction

''Bout time'' Randy said

''You knew'' John was bewildered

''How could we not know. It's practically written on you. Everyone knows except Torrie and I'm not sure about Stacy'' Randy laughed ''So anyway good luck I'll see ya'' He said getting up and leaving

Today is Valentines Day were everyone was spreading the love –well almost. Stacy didn't have to work today so she though she'd go and see Torrie cause she hasn't seen her since Thursday and decided today would be a good day to catch up

''So what are you doing tonight'' Stacy asked as they sat on the bed talking and playing with Torrie's maltase, Chloe

''Don't know yet. What about you'' Torrie asked

Before Stacy could answer Mrs. Wilson called Torrie to go down stairs. Torrie rolled her eyes and walked out leaving Stacy to play with Chloe. Torrie walked down into the living room and saw John sitting on the couch

''Hey'' John greeted as he saw her

''Hi, what's up'' Torrie asked sitting next to him

''I was thinking…Are you busy tonight''

''No why''

''Well since we're both to pathetic to find dates'' He joked ''Did you wanna do something'' John asked shyly

''Sure'' Torrie smiled

''Cool, so I'll see you in about and hour and a half. Oh and dress nice''

John said before walking out the door and Torrie went upstairs with a big smile.

''What's up'' Stacy asked her

''I'm hanging out with John tonight. So you've gotta help me get ready'' Torrie said

''Lets get you dressed'' Stacy said walking over to Torrie's closet

They spent the next hour fixing Torrie after trying different out fits they found a pink dress with silver heels and had her hair down and wavy. Stacy looked at a clock and realized she had to meet Randy for dinner

''Looks like your ready to go I'll see ya later. Have fun'' Stacy said

''Wait what are you gonna do'' Torrie asked before Stacy walked out

''What ever comes up'' Stacy replied walking out

When she got in the house she was lucky that John wasn't there, so she got ready. She wore a short black dress with black pumps with her hair out and straight. When she was done she left the house

At Torrie's John knock and waited for an answer. Torrie opened the door and stepped out as John almost fainted

''Wow…You look gorgeous'' John said helping her in the car

''Thanks, Stacy helped me'' Torrie replied as John drove off

''So that's were she was. I though she was with her mystery guy''

''I bet she's with him right now though'' Torrie said ''So where're we going''

''You'll see'' John smiled

Stacy arrived at the restaurant and saw Randy waiting for her outside. As she got out her car he walked over to help her

''Damn, you look hot'' He said admiring her outfit

They walked in and was seated in a booth. Randy let Stacy in first then sat closely next to her. After they were seated the waiter gave them menus and walked away. Randy leaned back putting his arm behind her and played with the zip on her dress. Stacy rolled her eyes and though this was the best time to talk. She put the menu down and placed her hand on the table

''Randy'' She asked only to get a mumble ''Randy'' She asked again but nothing. So she grabbed his menu and put it down

''What'' He asked

''Why me'' Stacy asked

''Why you what''

''Why did you chose me. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls you could have'' Stacy said

''Your serious, right '' Randy asked as if were the stupidest thing he's heard ''I chose you cause because I wanted you. You've got the whole innocent-girl-next-door thing. Your smart, gorgeous and because your not fake like the others'' Randy said grabbing his menu back and looking at it. Stacy took in a deep breath although she liked what he said about her she had to tell him

''I'm gonna tell them'' Stacy stated

''What'' Randy asked confused

''I don't care if they're gonna be mad. We can't keep doing this Randy. It's wrong'' Stacy said desperately

Randy gave her a look then leaned in closer his arm still behind her and put his other hand on her knee squeezing it so she couldn't push him away. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away so he put his arm around bringing her closer then kissed her as his hand traveled up her thigh. Randy pulled away and whispered in her ear

''Your telling me you wanna give this up'' He said as he slid two fingers in her making her gasp and clutch onto the table cloth and kissed her again

When they pulled away Randy looked up and smirked, Stacy looked at him and notice her wasn't looking at her. She turned around and her smiled dropped when she saw a pissed off John and an expressionless Torrie. John grabbed Torrie's hand and led her out as Stacy looked at Randy who didn't seem fazed. She slapped him and ran off to catch up to John and Torrie but it was too late


	16. The Beginning Of The End

Later the next day John and Torrie sat at the diner. John stayed at Torrie's incase of bumping into Stacy. They sat there with an uneasy silence. Then the door opened they both looked up to see Randy come in with his buddies and he didn't seem to be worrying about the night before. They looked at eachother then back down as the waitress brought over there food and drinks then they sat and ate in silence

''You know we might have to fine a new spot'' Torrie said for the first time after finishing her meal

''Why''

John saw Torrie pointing to the entrance. He looked over and saw Stacy walk in. She walked past Randy's table not looking at him. Randy's eyes followed her then stopped when he saw John and Torrie on the other side

''Why should we go. We were here long before she was'' John replied

''Yeah but she works here and I don't see her quitting anytime soon'' Torrie tried to reason

''Fine'' John said as they got up and walked out with Randy looking at them. When they left he got up

''I'll be back'' He said to his group and walked over to the counter were Stacy was cleaning

''Hi'' He said

''What are you doing here'' Stacy asked. Randy took a closer look and she looked like she didn't sleep

''Stacy I'm…'' Stacy cut him off

''Randy I don't want to here it ok, so just go'' Stacy said softly on the verge of tears. Randy stood there for awhile before nodding then left saying bye to his friends

The next day John and Torrie sat on their usual benches once again in silence as they looked around the school. Far away the heard a voice that caught their attention. They looked up to see Stacy talking with a teacher and giving them papers

''I think I made a mistake letting her move in'' John said ''I should've taken her first answer''

''Which was'' Torrie asked

''Oh my god are you serious. But wait no I can't do that to them'' John mocked in a high pitched voice ''but no I had to talk her into it'' John said bitterly

''We didn't know this was gonna happen though. You shouldn't blame yourself'' Torrie said

''I don't I blame Randy. I bet she'll say it's because I had Randy over all the time.'' John said leaving another silence

''What are we gonna do'' Torrie asked breaking the long silence

''Don't know'' John replied

''Well what are we gonna tell everyone, cause their gonna wonder why Stacy isn't with us'' Torrie noted

''Well I guess we'll tell who ever we see in class'' John said Torrie nodded as the bell rung and they went to class

A few days had passed John and Torrie found an new spot to hang out in which is a coffee shop. The only downside it that it's just a few shops from the diner but they didn't care.

Stacy walked into her class and saw Matt and Candice up the back. She was about to go up to them but then they gave her a look 'they must've told' Stacy though so she sat down in the middle. Then Randy walked in and saw Stacy she just looked at him with no expression. He looked over and saw Matt and Candice talking then he sat down a few behind Stacy. Stacy looked around to them as Matt was looking at her and Candice was writing something then she looked at Randy who was staring back at her. After a long stare she turned around then a paper plan hit her desk. Stacy picked it up and read it ''What the hell. John is so disappointed in you Bitch. We all are'' Stacy scrunched it up and asked to be excused and then walked to the walked to a private area and cried. After class when everyone left Randy picked up the note and read it feeling bad for Stacy.

He walked outside and saw the group talking and laughing in the other direction he saw Candice walking by her self so he walked up to her and stood in her way

''Ah excuse me'' Candice said

''Oh I'm sorry am I in your way'' Randy asked sarcastically

''Yeah now move'' Candice said rudely

''How bout no''

''Look Randy you've already had me once and I'm not falling for it again'' Candice said

''I'm not here about that. I'm here about Stacy. Now usually I don't get into this part but because of the situation I have to. I'm not saying it's not her fault but…''

''That is so like you Randy. You always blame everyone else with your problems and always get into other peoples business. This is between us and Stacy not you. We're not surprised your involved I mean why should we but we are surprised that Stacy would lie to us like that. So just stay out of our business and out of my way'' Candice explained angrily then walked away as Randy stood there feeling guilty but then shock it off when Masters came up

''Hey man where have you been'' Randy asked Masters who he hasn't see for almost a week

''I met this chick at a party and ended up in LA'' Masters explained

''Cool''

''Yeah so what's happened here''

''Nothin much'' Randy said

''You sure cause I just heard John and Dave bagging out Stacy for some reason. And I thought you would know I mean you are still sleeping with her, right'' Masters said

''No John and Torrie caught us over the weekend and now Stacy's paying for it.''

''Well just ignore it, you only slept with the girl. It's not like you had an actual relationship with her. So it's not your responsibility to look after her when things go wrong'' Masters explain

''You right. Why should I care. It's not like she meant anything to me. She was just a toy'' Randy said as the bell rang and the went to class


	17. That's What I Get

Two weeks have passed and nothings changed. The rest of the group wasn't speaking to Stacy who was hanging with a different group who weren't popular but Stacy didn't mind, they were nice girls. As for Randy…well everyone still hated him which was normal. Stacy and John had hardly any contact at home when Stacy is working John would hang out at home but when she isn't he goes somewhere else. Stacy and Randy had no contact what so ever after she heard what he said about being nothing but a toy. Although she knew what they did didn't mean anything it still hurt to hear things like that. Stacy had days off and no one had saw her for at least five days although they knew she was home or working. After a few days the word spread about what had happened after Melina found out and spread rumors like always

Randy stood out side a house in the rain and knocked on the door. He stood up straight when he heard someone approaching. When the door opened he saw shocked to see a not looking so well Stacy. She looked tired, even more thinner then what she was and didn't look so healthy she looked sick. Randy couldn't help but to feel bad. Originally he was gonna apologize to John but now he owed her one aswell.

''What'' Stacy said angrily

''God are you ok you don't look well'' Randy asked concerned

''What do you want'' Stacy growled she was getting ready for work

''Stacy I need to tell you…'' She cut him off

''I don't care'' Stacy yelled. She went to slam the door but he stopped her and allowed himself in Stacy slammed the door and followed him in the living room ''I have to go to work you can't stay here. So your gonna have to leave'' Stacy said rudely

''Stacy please, just let me finish'' Randy asked

''I didn't care what you have to say, Just Go'' She shouted pointing to the door

''Not until I get my say'' Randy said calmly not moving from the couch

''Your say. Its always about you isn't. You don't care what you do, the consequences involved or the people you hurt..'' Randy cut her off

''Now that's not true'' He reasoned

''Hey you want to talk then let me finish what I've got to say. You know for months I had to listen to you and do what you told me. So if you want your say you have to listen to me first ok.'' Stacy said angrily and stood infront of him

''What you did was fucked up. Thanks to you I've lost my friends and a potential brother. I'll admit some off it was my fault but most of it was yours. You can't go around treating people the way you do cause pretty soon your not gonna have the friends you have now. You need to take a good look at yourself and grow up. Stop being an arrogant jerk cause one day your gonna wake up the loneliest man on earth.'' Stacy yelled with tears. After that there was a long silence ''Now I have to go you better not be hear when I get back'' Stacy said softly as she walked out and left Randy sitting on the couch

Torrie and John walked around the streets after the rain trying to find something to do to pass the time .

''What about a movie'' John asked as they walked down a road eating ice-cream cones

''There's nothing on that we haven't seen'' Torrie paused for a minute ''What about a party''

''Oh so you want me to get drunk and naked'' John teased

''Maybe not'' Torrie laughed John saw something on her face so he stepped infront of her making her stop walking

''Hold up you've got something''

John said using the napkin from the cone to whip off a bit of ice cream. When he was done he looked in Torrie's eyes and leaned in towards her. As they were inched away a cat jumped on a trash can in an ally scaring Torrie who turned away

''It's ok it's was just a cat'' John said putting an arm around her as they kept walking ''Lets go see what we've to for dinner'' he said walking to his house

''Hey John'' Torrie said to get his attention as they stepped on the porch

''Yeah'' John replied pulling his keys out of his pocket

''Isn't the Randy's car'' Torrie asked. John looked to were she was pointing across the road and saw his car. John looked at Torrie then quickly found the right key and hurried in to see the most of the house was dark with the exception of a little light in the living room and saw Randy sitting on the couch in deep thought

''What the fuck are you doing here'' John said pissed. Randy looked up and saw John but before Randy could say anything John spoke again ''You two better not be fucking around again cause if you are…'' Randy cut him off

''We're not'' Randy shouted ''And even if we are. What's it to you, your not her dad, your not even her family''

''No but I took her in''

''Your parents took her in. And it's non of your business what Stacy does. It's her life not yours ''

''I'm just trying to protect her''

''Protect her. I think that your just jealous that I got to her before you. Think about it since Stacy came she's all you ever talk about or hang around. You've been with her for so long that you forgot your feelings about someone else'' Randy said putting on his confidence. John looked from Randy to Torrie

''John what's he talking about'' Torrie asked

''Nothing. Just go home and I'll be there in a minute. Ok ''John asked Torrie nodded her head and left ''You're an asshole you know that. I don't even know why we were friends'' John said turning his attention back to Randy

''Because I get you. You may say you hate me now but I know you don't. Your just pissed that your protection for Stacy didn't work'' Randy proclaimed

''Do you even know what happened to her and why I tried to help her''

''Oh please enlighten me'' Randy said like a smart ass

''Some guy caused Stacy to have a break down, made her lose her confidence and self esteem. He even put her in hospital she was that sick. And the worst part is that he actually brought his fist to her face and knee in her gut. She hasn't told anyone that but me'' John yelled

''Oh so you think I'm like that'' Randy yelled

''We'll your not that innocent when I come to mistreating girls''

''Yeah but I don't hit them. That wouldn't even be the last thing I do no matter how much I hate them''

''Well there's a fist time for everything''

Before Randy could reply John had punched him but he only stepped back a bit. Randy looked at John whipping his mouth and saw blood he looked back at John and they started fighting punching and kicking each other. They even got the furniture involved but throwing things at them or throwing eachother in to things. As they fight was happening Matt and Jeff came in the door and saw the commotion. Matt got in the middle to try and break it up but got thrown out. So Jeff grabbed Randy as Matt grabbed John and pulled them away separating them on different sides of the room.

''What's goin on here'' Matt asked

''He started it he punched me first'' Randy said pointing at John

''Randy what are you even doing here'' Matt asked

''I came to apologize but he jumped to conclusions'' Randy stated

''Well that's a first. You've never apologized for anything. Do you even know how'' John said Randy was about to lunge forward but Jeff stepped in the way

''John that's enough. Randy I think you should go'' Matt ordered

''I'm not going until I have my say''

''You know what it's ok I've got somewhere else to be anyway'' John said before walking out the door. Randy thought for a minute then left the house as the Hardy's looked at each other and shook their heads

After her shift at work Stacy walked home and saw the lights on so she guessed everyone was in. She unlocked the door and jumped at the sight of an untidy living room and Matt and Jeff cleaning.

''Was there a party or something'' Stacy asked as she put her bag down on the table

''John and Randy had a go at each other'' Jeff replied picking up pieces of a broken vase

''Oh. So he was still here when I left'' Stacy asked sitting down

''You knew he was here'' Matt asked

''I don't know what he wanted but I told him how I felt and I don't think he'll be hanging around me anymore. Here I'll help you guys'' Stacy said picking up bits and pieces. It took them about two hours to clean up luckily they got it done before the Cena's came back

''Here you go'' Stacy said walking in the living room with cups of hot chocolate handing them to Matt and Jeff who were seated on the couch. They said thanks and Stacy sat on the other couch. There was a long silence it was awkward cause they haven't spoken since before the drama.

''Stac…Why did you do it'' Matt asked slowly not sure if she would get angry

''I don't know'' Stacy said in defeat

''How did it happen'' Jeff asked

''When we first met I was told to stay away. Which is what I tried to do and I would be bitchy whenever he was near me so he would get the hint. But he didn't. When his car broke down he was over my place all the time and still I would be a bitch but he never backed-off. One night he said something that made sense. He said that I didn't get to know him and that I only listened to what other people told me. And he was right so I let him be my friend but he didn't take it seriously and I heard all different things from different people so I ended the friendship. But even then he wouldn't leave me alone. Then when my dad died I just felt so numb and Randy came to me the day of the service that's when we did it. I was so numb I didn't feel anything I guess I slept with Randy just to feel something…anything. I thought it was a one time thing but I guess he had other plans. And so we went behind you guys and I'm so sorry. If I could I would go back and not let it happen.'' Stacy explained with tears falling down. Both the Hardy's went over to her and hugged her

''We're sorry for not letting you tell us'' Matt said ''So what about John''

''Are you kidding me he won't even be in the same room as me let alone listen to me'' Stacy replied wiping her face

''In times like this there are only two people he'll listen to'' Matt said

''Who'' Jeff looked up confused

''Torrie and Randy'' Matt stated

''So much for my luck'' Stacy said ''I'm kind of tired I'm gonna go have a shower then go to bed. You guys can stay if ya want'' Stacy said before going up stairs


	18. Underneath It All

The next morning Stacy woke up and got ready for work. She went down stairs and saw the couches covered in pillows and blankets in the living room. Stacy walked in the kitchen and saw Jeff at the table while Matt was in the kitchen

''Hey Stacy'' Matt greeted cheerily

''Mornin Stac'' Jeff said eating

''Hi'' She replied

''You want anything'' Matt asked Stacy shook her head

''Where is everyone'' She asked

''Oh John's parent called they said they'll be home later to night''

''Ok I have to go to work. Will yous be ok here'' Stacy asked

''We'll be fine'' Jeff smiled

'''Ok then see ya later'' and with that Stacy walked out

''Poor girl. I feel sorry for her'' Jeff said

''And there's only one person to blame''

Just as Matt said that the back door opened slowly and Randy snuck in trying not to get caught. Matt looked at him and cleared his throat. Randy looked up and saw the Hardy's lookin at him

''What do you think your doing'' Matt asked

''Is Stacy home'' Randy asked nervously

''No''

''Ok then'' Randy went to walk out but Matt called out

''Randy, look man. As much as we don't like you, you're the only one who can fix this. I know you that your think about your pride but be a man for once and do what's right. Come on Jeff we better clean up'' Matt said before goin in the living room with Jeff following. Randy stood there and thought about what Matt said. He punched the bench the stomped out.

Late in the afternoon John and Torrie sat in their newly acquired Café that they've been got to since the fall-out with Stacy. They sat in silence Torrie string her coffee while John just sat there looking at his, not touching it

''So um…spoke to Stacy yet'' Torrie asked unsteadily

''Nope, you'' John replied a bit coldly Torrie shook her head John sighed

''Are we doing the right thing by ignoring her every chance we get'' Torrie asked

''She didn't come to us so why should we go to her'' John said looking at her

They sat in silence once again as they were in their own thoughts so deeply that they didn't notice someone standing next to their table. The person cleared their throat, John and Torrie's head shot up and saw Randy standing there. Torrie rolled her eyes as John just looked back down again. Randy took the silence as a sign and sat down but as soon as he did Torrie got up

''Were you goin'' John asked

''Home, I don't want to listen to him'' Torrie said walking off John's eyes followed Torrie the back to the table. Again a long silence followed

''Look man, the whole Stacy thing I didn't…'' Randy started but John cut him off

''How long''

''What'' Randy asked not knowing what he meant

''How long do it go on for'' John repeated more clearly

''Bout 3, 4 months'' Randy said John let out a sarcastic 'ha'

''So yous have been lying to us for 4 months. Gee you're a real friend'' John said sarcastically

''We didn't lie…'' Randy was cut off again

''No you just didn't tell the truth. And when you don't tell the truth your lying'' John said

''Look I didn't come here for this…''Once again Randy was cut off

''Then why did you come here''

''To help you with Stacy''

''And why would you do that. Out of the coldness of your heart'' John said sarcastically

''My cold heart'' Randy said in disbelieve ''You should talk. Have you even seen the state Stacy's in, well I have. And she's torn apart…'' Randy said angrily John butted in

''That's not my problem''

''Yeah it is cause you're the reason why she's not well. She knows what she did was wrong and she's sorry, believe me I know. But you wouldn't know that because yous are to selfish to care. 'oh I'm so pissed at my friend she didn't tell me she was sleeping with some guy''' Randy mocked them in a voice ''Big fuckin deal. You have a girl –a broken one I may add –living in your house because she's lost her father. And now she's lost her friends because they wouldn't let her explain. You know I don't even know why she's upset because if this is the way your gonna treat her, then she's better off with out you''

Randy said raising his voice after every sentence. When he stopped he looked around and saw mostly everyone looking at him ''My bad'' Randy said to them and they turned their attention away

''Look man it wasn't Stacy's fault, she's a sweet girl that didn't want any part in it. If I could turn back the clock I would but I can't. If your gonna blame someone don't blame me, not Stacy'' Randy finished then walked out.

John sat there and for one in his life he was speechless. ''Did Randy actually stick up for someone who isn't him'' he thought , After some thought John needed some air so he paid his bill and walked out


	19. The Frail

''So Randy actually took the blame for someone else'' Dave asked they were in class and the had a substitute so no one was really working they just made it look like they were. John was telling Dave about what Randy said yesterday

''It was weird. In all the years that I've known him I've never seen him stick up for anybody else or apologize. I mean he didn't actually say the words 'I'm sorry' but he did it with more words. I don't know what's gotten into him'' John explained

''Maybe after seeing what Stacy looks like he had a change of heart'' Dave said

''What do you mean''

''You know Stacy's new look''

''What new look'' John looked at Dave not understanding

''You obviously haven't seen her in a while'' Dave stated

''I haven't seen her in over week'' John replied

''Well that answers my next question'' Dave said

''What's that'' John asked

''Have you spoken to her about what Randy said'' Dave asked

''No she stayed somewhere else last night''

''And that doesn't bother you. What if she was at Randy's''

''She stayed at Mickie's. Mickie called to let me know'' John replied ''Now what's this about a new look''

''So you haven't even walked past the diner and look through the window just to check on her'' Dave asked John shook his head ''Man you should see her she doesn't look well. She's skinnier, pastier and just looks ill''

''Maybe I should go see her'' John said

''I think that would be a good idea'' Dave said then the bell rung

John walked out of the room and into a crowded hallway full of students going everywhere. He slowly got to his locker and changed books in his bag. As he closed his bag he looked down the hall to see Randy at his own locker. John closed his door and walked up to him

''Hey man'' John said lowly Randy gave him a surprise look ''How's the arm'' He asked pointing to the bruisers he left on Randy's arm during the fight

''Still there'' Randy said shortly

''Listen man about what you said yesterday I thought about it. And as much as I hate to say it but you're right, I'm sorry'' John said as Randy shut his door and they went to the cafeteria ''Don't get me wrong just because you were right doesn't mean I agree with what you did. I'm still pissed about it''

''And why's that'' Randy asked

''Because you lied to us'' John stated the obvious as they sat down

''John I know yo. There's more to it then that'' John looked at him like he had two heads then looked at the table

''Ok it's not because she was sneaking around, it's because it was with you'' Randy shot a look at him

''What's that supposed to mean'' he said offended

''Think about man. Your not high on the 'treat women right' scale. It's bad enough she lost her virginity to you and after hearing about her ex…''Randy cut him off

''Wait. What did you say''

''What the scale thing''

''No after that'' Randy asked again

''Her being a virg…'' John paused ''I take it you didn't know she was a virgin before you hooked up'' John asked

''So…I…took it'' Randy asked slowly John nodded his head

Before anymore could be said a loud scream was heard then the doors banged open and in ran Melina. John looked back and saw Mickie chasing after her but before she could catch up John held on to her waist

''What are you doing. Let me go'' Mickie screamed

''I'm keeping you out of trouble'' John said ''Now sit'' he snapped his fingers and she sat down

''What was that about'' Randy asked Mickie was about to answer then she realized who she was with

''Um…don't you hate eachother'' Mickie asked unsurely

''We've sorted it out, now back to you'' John replied

''These days you can't even tell the truth and you get in trouble'' Mickie stated and the boys just looked at her ''I told Melina her outfit made her look…pudgy. And she slapped me so I was getting her back. I could've gotten her too if it weren't for you two''

''Don't worry, next time it happens we'll let it go. Unless it's at school any other time, go nuts'' John laughed

After school Stacy sat on a bench out in the courtyard doing some work. She was supposed to met Mickie there but she was her chasing Victoria around so Stacy decided to do some work. Then she felt the presents of someone

''What'' She asked not looking up

''Sorry'' The person said, Stacy looked up and saw Torrie

''Sorry I thought you were someone else'' Stacy apologized

''It's ok, may I sit'' Torrie asked politely Stacy just nodded her head as Torrie sat down but there was a long

awkward silence ''So……….was it Randy''

''What'' Stacy lifted her head

''The person you thought I was. Is he bugging you''

''I'm being cautious'' Stacy replied as a long silence followed

''I'm sorry'' Torrie bursts out Stacy looked at her ''You know about the whole Randy thing. I handled it wrong. We all handled it wrong''

''Ok…Where's this coming from'' Stacy was confused

''I spoke to Jeff and he said he and Matt stayed with you over the weekend. He told me everything you said and how you felt. And I fell so bad for not listening to you in the first place. Can you forgive me'' Torrie asked with hope Stacy was hesitant for a bit

''Sure'' Stacy smiled they got up and hugged over the table

''So what are you doing here'' Torrie asked

''I wanted to get some work finished. Since me and John are still on non-speaking terms I came here''

''Why don't you come to my house then'' Torrie offered

''Sure'' They got up and linked arms but Torrie felt Stacy pulling her down

''Stacy you ok, you don't look so good''

''Yeah I'm fine'' Stacy said they continued to walk by herself but the she fainted Torrie rushed over but couldn't get her up so she pulled out her phone and called the ambulance. Five minutes later the ambulance came and took the girls to the hospital.


	20. The Fragile

Later they night John and Randy sat at the table at John's place doing there school work, John started getting hungry and realized no one was home

''Damn, where is everybody. I'm hungry'' John thought out load

''Spoke to Stacy yet'' Randy asked

''Haven't have a chance'' John replied then paused for a bit ''Uh if you don't mind can you not say her name, I'm still a little pissed about…well you know'' John asked

''Sure man'' Randy said ''I'll be back'' he said before going up stairs

He walked to the bathroom then passed Stacy's room. He took a deep breath then knock. No answer so he walked in and saw a clean Stacy-less room. He walked around and looked at some things then caught sight of a photo album. He looked through it and took a couple of photos.

Back down stairs John was quietly working when Torrie came through the back door. John looked up surprised

''Thank god your here, I've been looking everywhere for you'' Torrie said catching here breath

''You ok what happened'' John asked walking up to her

''It's Stacy she's in hospital'' Torrie said worried

''Is she ok'' John asked in the same tone

''We don't know yet she hasn't woken up yet'' Torrie replied ''But your mom's there. Your dad had to work back''

''Who's not awake'' Randy asked. Torrie looked up from John to Randy and glared at him

''What is he doing here'' She asked angrily

''I'll explain later, but right now we have to go. I'll see ya later Randy'' John said as he took Torrie's hand and walked out the door and drove to the hospital

Torrie and John ran down the halls of the hospital as they turned a corner Carol was sitting in the waiting room

''Hey kids'' She greeted quietly not to disturbed anyone

''How is she, what happened'' John asked worriedly

''You know what, I'm starving. How about we got get something to eat'' Carol said

''Wait what about Stacy'' John asked again

''She woke up but she fell asleep again, I'll explain later. We have to go anyway visiting hours are over''

They left the hospital and drove to a bistro in separate cars down the street. John was with Torrie while Carol drove by herself. In Torrie's car everything was silent

''So what happened'' John asked

''I don't know. I saw Stacy after school and apologized for everything then as we were about to leave she fainted'' Torrie explained ''I don't remember her being that skinny''

''Stacy's always been skinny'' John replied

''Not like this I think she was sick or something''

''Randy was yelling something yesterday about her being sick'' John recalled

''Speaking of Randy why was he at your house'' Torrie asked

''We're cool now''

''But why he's an ass''

''Well his apology seemed sincere''

''And you believed him. Since when has anything Randy said is the truth. And when was the last time he stuck up for someone who isn't him, without getting something in return'' Torrie said outraged

''That's what seemed so honest about it. I've never seen him do that before'' John replied

''Well he's never lost your trust before. And now that he knows how to get it back he'll just keep doing it to you. You deserve a better friend John'' Torrie tried reasoning

''Torrie can you drop it'' John shouted. Torrie sat in her seat and kept driving as an awkward silence lingered around

They met up with John's mom and walked in, got their plates and food then sat at a table

''So how is she'' John asked as they ate

''She'll be fine, she just fainted from lack of eating. Have you two known about this and why it would happen'' Mrs. Cena asked Torrie and John looked at eachother then back to their plates

''We actually haven't seen her in awhile'' John said slowly

''Why not''

''We weren't speaking to her''

''For what reason'' Carol asked again John went to say something but didn't then there was a long pause

''Stacy was…'' John looked from his mom to Torrie who was looking to the table, the he looked back to his mom ''She was sneaking around with Randy…for four months'' After hearing that Mrs. Cena choked on her food as John pattered her back

''Why would she do that''

''I haven't seen her about it but I spoke to Randy and he sai…'' John was cut off

''I don't care what he said, he's not allowed in my house again''

''Now let me say something before you make banishment's. When I spoke to him he seemed like he was really sorry for what they did''

''I've been told his a good actor'' Carol implied

''It wasn't just that he had this look in his eyes. And I think he actually felt something for her. It wasn't all his fault either Stacy played a big part in it too, what are you gonna do kick her out as well''

''I guess not…''

''Then why Randy, just because he made a mistake. Everyone does but we learn from them''

''Ok he can still come over but as long as I'm not home. And we're not gonna tell your father about this cause he will be mad''

Back at the hospital Randy had just walked in side and went to the front desk. He knew John and Torrie were talking about Stacy, and he wanted to see what happened

''Can I help you'' the desk lady asked

''I'm to see a patient…''

''I'm sorry sir visiting hours are from one-six thirty, you can come back tomorrow'' She replied Randy wasn't happy he didn't want to come during visiting hours incase either John or Torrie was there

''You don't understand I need to see…'' He was cut off again

''I'm sorry but visiting hours are over''

''Look I need to see her. All that her parents told me was she was in here and that they want me to stay here with her, please'' Randy said getting into his acting mode 'I deserve a golden globe' He thought

''Ok then who did you want to see'' she asked

''Stacy Keibler''

''And how are you related, brother cousin…'' She asked again Randy looked at her and took a breath

''I'm her…boyfriend''

The nurse allowed him to in as she took him to Stacy's room. He opened the door quietly and slowly walked to the bed she was in. He took a hold of her hand and stood there. After awhile he got sore from standing so he grabbed a comfy chair from the corner and sat on it beside her bed. After looking at her for a while he got tired and fell asleep holding her hand

After a while Stacy woke up and looked around than realized she was in a hospital. She went to move but something was holding her back. She looked over and saw Randy sleeping, then looked down to her hand and saw it was covered by his. She couldn't help but to smile a bit and decided not to wake him so she would go back to sleep. But as she got settled Randy woke up

''Hey'' He said quietly

''Hey'' she shyly smiled back ''What are you doing here'' she asked

''I was over your place and Torrie said you were in here so I wanted to see if your ok'' Randy said

''I'm fine thanks. You didn't have to come''

''I wanted to. So why are you here anyway''

''I fainted after school. Torrie was with me so I guess she brought me here'' Stacy said then paused ''I'm sorry for the way I treated you last time, but I was really emotional and upset. And I can't stand the fact that I'm fighting with John''

''It's ok, I spoke to John so I think the next time you two talk yous will be ok'' Randy stated

''Thanks'' Stacy smiled ''How did you get in here, they only let family come after visiting hours'' she asked Randy sat there silent for long time before answering

''I said that I was your…boyfriend'' Randy replied Stacy looked down at her bed as she quietly said 'oh' then there was a long silence

''You know it's gonna take awhile for me to trust you. And as much as I appreciate it, it's gonna take more then a hospital visit'' Stacy said sternly

''I realize that, I just wanted to make sure your ok. Your looking a little thin''

''I'm just at an unhealthy stage at the moment but I'll be ok''

''You sure''

''Yeah''

''Ok then I'd better get going and I'll see you when you get better'' Randy said as he got up still holding her hand. Stacy pulled him down and hugged Randy who hugged her back. Before he walked out he stopped and turn towards Stacy

''Before I go I just want to say one thing'' He looked at her as she gave him a nod ''I don't regret anything that I've done in my life and I don't regret what we did. But what I do regret it the way everything went down. If I'd knew it was caused as much troubles as it has I would've done it differently. I mean I still would've done it, just not the way I did. And I'm glad I got to know someone as sweet as you. You'll never have to worry about me being around you any more. I've done enough damage so I'll leave you alone, I promise. You know I've never ever said this to anyone ever in my life but…I'm sorry'' Randy said before he left. Stacy sat in her bed as little tears fell upon her cheek

''Where did that come from'' Stacy asked herself. She stayed awake for most of the night then ended up falling back to sleep


	21. Another Version Of The Truth

The next morning John walked around school ground and from afar he saw Torrie sitting on a bench doing some work, so he walked up to her

''Hey Tor'' He greeted as he sat across from her but got no reply ''Workin hard'' he asked

''Uh-huh'' Torrie replied without looking up.

''Ok then. I'll leave ya to it'' John said as he got up and walked away. He walked through the hallway to his locker when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Randy standing there

''Hey man'' Randy greeted

''Hey'' John said back

''You look tired'' Randy stated

''I didn't sleep last night, I had a fight with Torrie. She's ignoring me today and the whole Stacy thing is still there''

''Didn't you talk to her last night'' Randy asked

''No she's in hospital. We went to see her last night but she was asleep'' John said as he closed his door and they both walked else where ''Oh by the way mom knows what happened'' John stated

''What happened'' Randy asked as John gave him a look ''Oh'' Randy realized what he meant

''Yeah so she's not happy but your allowed in the house''

''Really'' Randy asked surprised as the sat on a bench

''Yeah I told her Stacy was in it to and she couldn't kick her out. So I told her to let you stay in''

''Cool. So what happened with Torrie'' Randy asked as he saw Torrie and Candice on another bench John looked up and gave Randy a 'what' look ''The fight…what was it about'' Randy stated

''Like always she hate me because of you''

''Surprise'' Randy said lowly as he heard it before then he realized something ''Hey I just noticed something. Torrie's mad at you because of me right'' Randy said

''Yeah'' John said wondering where he was going with this

''Well that makes her a hypocrite''

''What do you mean by that'' John asked

''Cause she apologized to Stacy. So really she shouldn't be pissed at you. Now go over there and throw that in her face'' Randy laughed John looked over and saw that Torrie and Candice were getting ready to leave

''Too late'' John said

''Huh'' Randy looked around and saw she was gone ''Oh well maybe next time''

After a few days Stacy was realest from the hospital as long as someone watched over her, which she agreed to. John and Torrie were still ignoring each other the only contact they had was if they had the same class but even then they were on different sides of the room.

Stacy sat on her bed reading a book, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was Randy had said to her. That was the first time she ever saw him show compassion towards someone else. Her thoughts were broken from a knock at her door

''It's open'' She said loudly but when she saw John come in she didn't know what to do. 'Should I be a bitch or let him speak. He didn't let me' she thought as John sat on her bed. There was an awkward silence until John broke it

''I'm sorry'' John said Stacy looked up and saw his back facing her. He repositioned himself so he was facing her and leaning against the wall ''When I found out I was so pissed I didn't care what you two said. And I didn't give you a chance to explain'' John said

''I never meant to hurt you…'' Stacy was cut off

''It's ok…well it's not but you don't have to say anything. Randy's already told me what happened. And he was different I've never seen him like that before. But the weird this is he was right we were so caught up in our own thoughts none of us let you explained. And for that I'm sorry''

John leaned forward and hugged Stacy as she hugged him back. After they pulled away John asked how it happened. Stacy told him the story not leaving anything out. They said goodnight and parted ways. Stacy fell asleep happy knowing they were back to normal (with the exception of Torrie and John) and she wouldn't have to deal with Randy again like he promised


	22. Leaving Hope

A few days later and mostly things were fine but John and Torrie were still ignoring each other. Everyone was wondering what had happen but didn't get a proper answer. It was a Saturday night and John and Stacy decided to have a night at home not wanting to go to any party's that could end in drama. With all the events that have happened they didn't want another one. So they stayed in and had a movie night

''John'' Stacy asked as they sat on the couch waiting on the DVD to load

''Yeah'' John looked at her

''What really happened with you and Torrie'' She asked John sighed

''What does it matter''

''Because Yous were really, really close friends'' Stacy noted

''We just drifted apart. Friends do it all the time''

John said wanting to end the conversation Stacy shrugged and got up to answer the phone as it rung. A while later Stacy came back with different look on her face

''What's up'' John asked as she sat besides him

''That was my mom…''Stacy trailed off

''And'' John urging her to talk

''And…well when we were fighting I spoke to her about it and made a decision. At that time it was easy to make but now it's a bit harder because we're back on track'' Stacy said John was lost

''Stac what are you talking about'' He asked

''She asked me to move back home and I said…yes'' Stacy said getting teary John just looked at her

''So your leaving'' he asked

''Yeah'' She said saddened John sighed

''As much as I don't like your decision I'll support you in any way I can but promise me one thing'' he asked

''What's that''

''Don't forget me and come and visit once in a while ok'' Stacy smiled and hugged him ''So when to you leave'' John asked as they broke apart Stacy bit her lip and looked at him

''Tomorrow night'' John looked at her shocked

''Why didn't you tell me earlier''

''As I said I made the decision during our falling out and I forgot about it until now. Believe me if I new sooner I would've told you. But in a way it's good I found out at the last minute cause if I didn't I know I would try to back out. But I need to do this'' Stacy stated

''Ok then lets get you packed'' John said.

So they canceled their movie night to pack Stacy's room. She was only going to take her clothes and some personal belongings the rest of the furniture was staying. As she was looking through things she noticed some pictures were missing, but she shrugged it off thinking she gave them to some one

The next day Stacy went around to everybody and told them what was happening. They were sad to see her leave but realized she couldn't stay unless her mom moved down and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Everyone took her news well except Torrie who wasn't impressed but bit her tongue and hugged her good bye.

A week later Randy was cleaning is room. He picked up a pile of clothes (but dropped some) and put them on his bed. He walked over to the ones he dropped and picked them up but stopped when he was something shinny. Randy threw the clothes back down and picked up what looks like to be a bracelet. He looked at it carefully then saw a picture half hanging out of a book. He looked at the picture and saw it was one he took from Stacy's room. Randy examined the photo and saw the bracelet was Stacy's. He held the bracelet close to his chest before putting it in a safe place and continued cleaning.

The next day Randy thought he would give the bracelet back to Stacy. He looked for her and saw John and Dave but no Stacy. Thinking it's not the best idea to ask John (see as though he doesn't like it when Randy mentions her) he went to the office

''Hi can you call Stacy Keibler over the loud speaker please'' Randy asked

''Hold on'' The receptionist said before walking away. After a few minutes Randy stood up as she came back ''I'm sorry but Miss Keibler doesn't attend here anymore'' She said

''What. Are you sure. Did you spell her name right…''

''I'm sorry sir'' She said before walking away leaving Randy confused

Randy walked away trying to figure out where she would be. He checked the hall and saw most of the cheerleaders but again no Stacy. Then the library –not there. His last chance was the cafeteria where he spotted Jeff sitting there playing his guitar.

''Hey man'' Randy greeted

Jeff looked up confused even before the Stacy thing he hated Randy more then anyone. (There was a toss up who hated him more Jeff or Torrie. Both have valuable reasons. Randy had slept with Jeff's girlfriend while Jeff was out of town with Matt and Amy. Trish, Jeff's girlfriend confessed and they tried to forget it and continue their relationship. But they couldn't get past it so Trish moved back to Canada and Jeff hasn't been seen with a girl intimately since Although he's had offers and girls throwing them selves at him he says no saying he doesn't want to hook-up with just anyone) Jeff just ignored him and continued playing his guitar

''Do you know where Stacy is'' Randy asked

''Baltimore'' Jeff replied looking down thinking it wasn't a big deal to Randy

''What'' Randy shouted

''Baltimore, man. Geez keep it down'' Jeff replied recovering his hear from the deafness

''When did she leave'' Randy asked

''A week ago. Why do you care'' Jeff asked

''Why do I ca…Never mind'' Randy stomped off

Jeff sat there and heard Randy kick over a trash can screaming 'shit' and slamming the doors opened. Jeff just shook his head and continued with his music as Randy roughly walked over to where John and Dave was and started yelling

''Why didn't you fucking tell me Stacy left'' Randy shouted

''Yo man chill ok. First off calm down. And second, last I heard you didn't want anything to do with her. How was I supposed to know that would change when she left'' John replied

''Your right'' Randy said sitting next to Dave

''Why are you looking for her anyway'' Dave asked

''The last time I saw her she didn't look to good. So I thought I'd see if she's ok. Have you heard from her since she left''

''Nope'' John said as Dave shock his head then the bell rung and they went to class

NOTE: Stacy does come back in later chapters. It doesn't end here so don't worry


	23. Starfuckers

Spring break came around so most of the gang packed up and went to Miami beach in a van that consisted of John and Jeff in the front Dave and Matt in the middle and Candice and Mickie in the back. The girls asked Torrie to come but once they mentioned John she disagreed to go with them so she went to Boise for the week. John and Dave considered Randy to come aswell but the rest they wouldn't go if he did so they didn't ask him but told him they'd planned it during the fall-out. It took them two and a half days to drive up and everyone was relieved when they got to the hotel

''Thank god, my ass hurts'' Candice said as they got out

''With an ass like that it should hurt'' Jeff laughed Candice laughed sarcastically and got her luggage

They broke up in groups of two but couldn't get three rooms together so they ended up on different floors. John and Dave's was on the fourth while Candice and Mickie's and the Hardy's were on the fifth but a few room apart. After unpacking they were to tired to even have a look at the rest of the hotel so they all went to bed

The next morning Candice was the only one up so she went down to the breakfast bar outside the hotel restaurant which was covered in bikini clad women and shirtless guys much to Candice's pleasure. She sat at a table near the entrance so the others would see her then looked at the menu and ordered a meal. After she was done Candice started looking around then started staring at some one who looked good from the back. Candice immediately jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Dave

''Whatcha doin'' He asked sitting down

''Nothing'' She replied dreamingly looking at the guy

''Uh-Huh'' He said then looked at the menu ''So what are you having'' He asked. Candice stopped perving for a second and held up a juice glass and pointed at an empty plate. She went to continue looking at the guy but when she turned to look he was and she huffed

''What'' Dave asked

''Nothing'' She said then Jeff came over dripping wet from swimming

''Hey guys'' He greeted sitting next to Candice who looked over to where her guy was but he still wasn't there

''Where did you come from'' Candice asked hoping it wasn't where she thought

''Over there'' Jeff pointed to where she was looking. The look on her face was priceless

Candice covered her face with her hands as Dave started laughing. She slapped his arm but he didn't stop

''What'' Jeff asked confused

''Noth…'' Candice was about to say but Dave cut her off

''Man she was totally checkin you out'' He laughed

''Really'' Jeff said cockily. Before Candice could say anything Matt joined them and sat down

''Who's checkin who out'' Matt asked

''Candice was perving on Jeff'' Dave said laughing so hard he choked on his drink. Matt gave her a look and started laughing. Candice just sat there, with her arms folded on the table resting her head on them

In the hotel John locked his door and waited for the elevator. He heard the ding and stepped in to see Mickie. They greeted eachother as the door closed

''How are ya'' Mickie asked

''Yea good'' He said unconvincingly

''You miss her'' She inquired

''Both of them'' John said looking down Mickie smiled inwardly

''Yeah me too. Well I miss Stacy I see Torrie every day'' Mickie mentally slapped herself as the doors opened

They stepped out and saw the three guys laughing and Candice looking like she was going to explode

''Hey guys'' John greeted with Mickie by his side but only got laughter as a reply

''What's so funny'' Mickie asked as they sat down

''Candy was check out some guy but little did she know it was Jeff. Ha'' Mat said trying to calm down as John and Mickie gave her a look

''I didn't know who he was. I could only see his back. How was I to know it was Jeff'' Candice tried to defend herself

''Candice seriously…You need to get your eyes checked. Anyone can tell when it's Jeff no matter how much he tried to blend in'' John said before laughing with the others.

Candice groaned and put her head down in defeat as Mickie pattered her back. After everyone ate there meals they all split up and went to do their separate things. The boys stayed at looked at the resort then went to find some bikini girls on the beach while Candice and Mickie did what most girls love –Shopping

Later on back in Chicago Randy sat on the couch at home drinking a beer and looked at the photos he took from Stacy's room aswell as her bracelet. As he looked through the photos one caught he eye. It was one they had taken together one a very rear day when he just hung out at her place waiting for John to come home. While he sat on her bed she got out her camera and started taking photos. Randy was taken from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened it to see Masters standing there. He just left the door open and went back in the living room as Masters stood there for a minute then walked in 

''Hey man, we're goin to a club to night. You comin'' He asked

''I don't know I'm kinda tired'' Randy replied

''Come on man. Its been weeks since you've came out. Your always tried and stuff''

''I just don't feel like going out''

''What are you bummed that Stacy left'' Masters mocked noticing the photos

''No'' Randy replied immediately ''Fine I'll go'' Randy said as he got his keys and left

Masters waved a hand in his face like he smelt something gross

''Paw man. It smells like you've already started'' Masters joked walking out


	24. Pinion

The next day in Miami everyone did their own thing again and met back up in the pool area later on. Then they decided to go to the girls room and or room service before heading out to one of the clubs. But no one could go anywhere until the girls modeled their new outfits. After that they went out

They went to a club close by and went in their separate ways and decided they would met in the hotel lobby when they've had enough. The girls were told to call one for them if needed to. Mickie and Candice agreed to stick together thinking two girls are better then one alone. They sat together at a table drinking some drinks and talking about random things

''I have to go to the bathroom. Will you be ok here'' Candice asked getting off her set

''Yeah I'll be fine'' Mickie smiled

A while later Candice came out and walked in the direction where she came from. As she was walking she saw John him her seat talking to Mickie then someone called out to her. She turned around and saw Matt and Jeff at a table filled up with shot glasses

''Hi boys'' She greeted as she walked up to them

''Hey you wanna do shots'' Jeff asked eagerly Candice thought for a moment

''Sure why not'' She said sitting between them.

After awhile they had a competition and a big crowed watching them. On the other side of the club Dave jumping up and down in a large group of people acting silly and drunk. In the middle of the club Mickie and John sat at a table on a balcony over looking the club as they were laughing at their friends actions

At a crowded club in Chicago Randy sat at the bar and drank the last of his beer. He turned around and saw his friends on the dance floor hooking up with different girls. Then someone sat beside him he immediately recognized her

''Hey Randy'' She greeted bubbly

''Christy'' Randy replied glumly

''What wrong. You don't look yourself'' She asked

''I'm fine just tired'' He said as he went to take a drink but realized it was empty

''Do you want me to make you feel better'' Christy flirted putting an hand on his leg

Randy moved his leg making her hand drop ''No thanks'' Randy said ordering another beer

''You know you never did finish what you started a while ago. Wanna help me out'' She said seductively

Randy smirked and pulled out some money for his drink but stopped when he notice something in his hand –Stacy's bracelet. He gave the bartender the money without taking his eye off his hand

''Christy I said no, ok. So why don't you finish your self off'' He said impatiently. Christy huffed and stormed off

Over the next few days in Miami the group had a daily routine were they'd party all night and suffer hangovers the next day. One their last night they went in different directions and decided to just go whenever they wanted. Matt unlocked his door and wondered if Jeff was back yet. So he opened the door and saw something that he never thought he would see. He quietly chuckled to himself as he closed the door and went to bed

The next morning Candice quietly tip-toed out of a room and closed the door. Before taking a step further she had a strange feeling so she looked up and saw the others looking at her smirking.

''Ah hi…guys'' She said nervously

''Well we can see you had a good night'' Dave said

''Come on guys leave her alone. So what if she slept with Jeff atleast is was only one time'' Mickie said sticking up for her friend

''Twice actually'' Jeff said coming out of the room putting a shirt on

''Jeff'' Candice screeched

''What'' He asked

''You don't tell them that'' Candice said then looked to the others who had amused looks on their faces ''I'm going to pack'' She said storming off.

After everyone got over it for the time being as they all packed their things and checked out. So they wouldn't get hassled again Candice and Jeff sat separately with him way up front and her way down back. As Jeff was driving John woke up after a sleep. He looked back and saw everyone was sleeping. He turned back and looked at Jeff

''So…You and Candice huh'' John stated

''What'' Jeff asked

''Are yous…you know together''

''Don't know the only time we spoke was this morning'' Jeff said

''Would you date her'' John asked

''Don't know'' Jeff said uncomfortably

''Hey man don't worry. I'm not trying to antagonize you. I thinks it's good you hooked up with her'' John said

''You do'' Jeff asked unsurely

''Yeah I mean the last girl we saw you with was Trish and that was almost a year ago''

''I've been with other girls'' Jeff defended John gave him a look ''Ok no I haven't''

''Candice is a good girl. She wouldn't do what Trish did even thought Candice is added on his list. But I doubt she'd go there again'' John thought for a minute

''Thanks man'' Jeff said sarcastically

''So would you'''

''Would I what''

''You and Candice''

''I don't know'' Jeff said the after a minute or so he smiled

''Thata boy'' John said patting Jeff's back


	25. Mr Self Distruct

It's been a few weeks since spring break. Nothing much has happened Jeff and Candice haven't seen eachother since the drive home from Miami so nothings happened there. The good thing is there's been no drama the only John and Torrie still avoiding eachother. Next on their list is orientation weekend at the colleges they've been excepted into. So that meant they all stayed home for the weekend. Except Torrie who got accepted in Boise so she arranged to stay at a frat house where one of her other brothers lived.

''Now are you sure your going to be ok'' Torrie's mom asked as they waited for her plan to be called

''I'll be fine I'll call you when I get in'' Torrie insisted

Just then her plan was called and Torrie got on. It took a few hours get there. When she got off she saw her brother Matt in the distance chatting up some girl who blew him off. Matt turned around and saw Torrie walking up to him

''Hey'' He greeted hugging her

''Hi'' She greeted back ''What number was that'' Torrie asked referring to the amount of girls that walked away from him

''Don't know lost count. Now let's get you settled'' He said putting an arm around her and directing her to his car

After nearly fifteen minutes of driving they finally reached the frat house that had cars park all around it and looked like the house was gonna fall any minute.

''Hey Billy's here'' Matt noted

''Who's Billy'' Torrie asked

''Just a friend of a friend. Did your football team play against Florida this year''

''Yeah''

''Well that was his team. So you might remember him''

As the car stopped Torrie heard a smash and looked to the front of the house to see a beer keg thrown out through the front window and continued to roll on the lawn up till it slowly stopped on the wheel of Matt's car. Torrie looked over to him

''Must be empty'' He shrugged

''So you just through them out the window'' Torrie asked

''Don't tell mom'' Matt said before getting out the car and getting Torrie's suitcase ''Tor give me a hand with this'' He asked referring to the keg. Torrie got out and picked up one side as Matt held the other aswell as her suitcase

''Did someone order a keg'' Matt said as they walked through the door

''It's empty'' One of the frat guys said

''We can use it for something else'' Matt said

''Like what'' Another guy said

''I don't know'' Matt said as along pause followed by everyone thinking

''What about a bomb-fire'' Torrie asked everyone looked at her

''Yeah we could do that. Who's that'' One of the guys asked

''That's my sister Torrie'' Matt introduced her

''Cool, we knew you were coming so we've got a spear room for you upstairs'' One of the guys said

''Your from Illinois right'' another guy asked

''Yeah'' Torrie replied

''I knew you looked familiar. Let me guess you a cheerleader'' He asked again

''Yeah'' Torrie repeated

''I faced your team in the semi-finals'' he said

''Really'' Torrie asked

''I'm Billy. Your team wasn't real with it, in the game'' He noted

''Yeah the two main players were weren't co-operating.''

''Why'' Billy asked

''It's personal'' Torrie said

''Sorry''

''Come on Tor, I'll show you your room''

Matt led her upstairs to her room. As Torrie was getting settled in her phone started ringing so she picked it up.

''Hello'' Torrie called

''Hi it's Candice''

''Hey. How's the campus'' Torrie asked

''Really nice what about yours''

''Haven't got that far. I only just got in about ten minutes ago''

''So where're you staying''

''At my brothers frat house''

''How fun'' Candice said sarcastically

''Ah-huh so what's up''

''Um…I have a problem''

''Go on''

''Well see in Miami I hooked-up with this guy who lives in Chicago. And I've never noticed him like that before until spring break. And now he's all I think about. But he hasn't even acknowledged me since. What should I do'' Candice asked

''Who is he'' Torrie asked

''Not saying''

''Do I know him'' Torrie asked again

''Yeah''

''Is he in our group'' she was starting to get impatient

''Yea…no…maybe''

''Candice'' Torrie said in a warning tone

''Ok it was Jeff. Happy''

''Jeff Hardy'' Torrie asked shocked

''Uh-huh'' Candice said in defeat

'

'Right on girl'' Torrie smiled

''Well, what should I do''

''I don't know. Maybe just talk to him while he's alone or something''

''How, when he's ignoring me''

''Did you ever think that maybe he's shy. I mean you're the first girl he's been with since Trish maybe he's being careful''

''Why I'm not gonna treat him like crap'' Candice sounded offered

''Yeah but you did sleep with the same guy the took his girlfriend'' Torrie noted

''Good point. I should just talk to him alone then'' Candice asked

''Yeah''

''Ok thanks Tor''

''No problem''

They said their bye's and hung up. Torrie heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw Billy standing their

''I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was none of my business'' He said walking in her room

''It's ok. It's just something I want to forget'' Torrie said

''You know sometimes it helps to talk to someone'' Bill said sitting on her bed

''Long story short I had two friends betray me''

''You had two friends'' Billy asked Torrie gave him a look ''I don't mean it like that. When I was in Chicago all I heard about was you and this John guy. So I just figured you only hung out with him. Is he your boyfriend''

''No we 'were' just friends'' Torrie said emphasizing 'were'

''Uh-oh sound like trouble in paradise''

''No. he just chose is other best friend over me'' She said saddened

''Well atleast after the end of the year yous will be in different places.''

''Yeah''

Down stairs a party started Torrie thought she go down and get a feel for the collage life. For most of the night she sat with Billy and just talked about random things.

The next morning in LA everyone walked around the campus to get a feel for it. Candice walked around the court yard and saw a familiar figure in the distance. And he was alone. So she decided to take Torrie's advice and talk to him

''Hey Jeff'' Candice said standing next to him

''Hey'' He smiled back. Candice stood there with her hands in her back pockets and looked around ''Is there something you wanted'' Jeff asked

''M-Hm'' Candice shock her head Jeff just put his head back down looking at a map ''Actually there was this one…never mind'' She said ''You know…don't worry''

''Candice what is it'' He asked

''Nothing''

''Candice'' He said warningly she pretended to look at the non-existent watch on her arm

''Oh look at the time…'' she was cut off by Jeff lightly grabbing her arm and taking her to a near-by table and sat her down.

''You obviously came to me for a reason. What was it'' Jeff said standing over her

''I…'' She stopped when she realized she had nothing to say

''I'm not letting you move until you tell me''

Then suddenly Candice got up and gave Jeff a quick kiss before running off. Jeff just stood there stunned with his hand to his lips watching her run away.

In Idaho Torrie tried to get up but instantly felt pain in her head. She went to roll over but couldn't. Torrie looked over and saw

Billy sleeping in her bed. She immediately looked under the covers and was relived to have her clothes on. She quietly got up and went for a shower. Torrie went back in her room as she closed her door Billy started to stir.

''Morning'' He said

''Morning'' Torrie smiled

''How's your head'' He laughed then stopped when he felt a hangover

''What'd I do'' Torrie asked referring to last night

''You drank your own brother under the table''

''No wonder I fell sick''

''Ready for your fist look around the campus'' Billy asked as Torrie groaned ''Don't worry I'll hang with you''

''But we've been assigned to different groups''

''So.'' Billy shrugged ''I can just follow you'' He said as he held a hand out to Torrie who smiled to took it

Later that night in Chicago Jeff sat in the public library doing his last high school assignment. He was still shocked about what Candice did but he just shrugged it off thinking she was using her sexuality for him to let her. And it worked. Just then John slammed his books on the table earning a glare from the librarian who held a finger to her mouth telling him to shush. John just shrugged her off and sat down

''Our last assignment, thank god'' John praised

''Oh great'' Jeff said sarcastically

''What I thought you'd be jumping off the walls. You do everything else, chairs ladders…'' John began to list down the things Jeff is known to jump off

''Not that. THAT'' Jeff pointed to the entry way where Randy was walking in

''Fellers'' Randy greeted as he sat down

''Randy'' John said

''Asshole'' Jeff greeted unpleasantly

''Aww I'm touched. Really'' Randy said sarcastically holding a fist to his heart

''What are you doing here'' John asked

''Like everyone else I'm ready to get an A on the last assignment'' Randy replied

''You mean a for 'Asshole''' Jeff retorted

''What is your problem'' Randy asked

''You're the one with the problem''

''I'm not the one going around calling everybody assholes''

''No but you have a problem keeping your dick out of other peoples girlfriends assholes.'' Jeff said

''Guys knock it off, ok'' John said ''Jeff you really need to let it go ok. Randy's sleep with a lot of guys girlfriends but they got over it. He even slept with his close friends girlfriend but he forgave him''

''Yous have no idea how much she meant to me''

''Jeff have you heard the expression 'if you love something so much you let it go and if it comes back to you it's yours' give her time man it's only been a year she might come back. In the mean time you can't let her know you've been waiting on her. So you need to move on'' John explained

''With who''

''How about…''John paused to think then looked to the entrance ''Candice'' he called out Jeff looked up and saw Candice

Candice on the other hand went in the library hoping to not get caught up. After she got her book she was on her way out when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw the three at a table

''Come here a sec'' John asked

''Na to have to…''

''Get your ass over hear'' He said jokingly Candice sighed as she walked over to sit down ignoring Jeff's eyes burning through her

''Ok where looking for a new girlfriend for Jeff. Got any candidates'' John asked

''That's a tough one all the girls I know except Torrie and Mickie are skanky bitches'' Candice said

''Meow'' Randy said Candice just glared at him. Just then an ambulance flew past the window and stopped a few shops away

''Wonder what happened'' Randy asked

''Oh two people were fighting earlier'' Candice said John and Randy just looked at her

''And you didn't tell us'' Randy asked in disbelief

''I didn't see you till now'' She defended

''We've gotta go check it out'' John said as he and Randy ran out leaving Candice and Jeff sitting there in awkward silence

''I'm sorry about earlier'' Candice said

''It's ok but I know what your doing'' Jeff replied

''And what's that'' Candice asked

''You keep showing to the places I'm at, you follow me around and that kiss earlier. You think I'm blind I did that to Trish before I went out with her. Well except for the kiss I didn't do that until we where together. Anyway, I can't have a relationship with one of my friends no matter what my feeling are or how much I care about yo…that girl. Look what it's done to John Torrie Randy and Stacy. You don't wanna end up like them do you''

Candice looked out of the window and saw John and Randy mucking around putting eachother in headlocks

''You mean like that'' She pointed out the window. Jeff turned around and chuckled

''No exactly like that but you know what I mean'' Jeff said putting a hand on hers

''Yeah'' Candice said softly

Jeff looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes. Without thinking he leaned in slowly and kissed her. They pulled apart, as Candice looked at him confused. Jeff was about to speak but stopped when he heard banging on the window. They both looked over and saw John and Randy going crazy acting like idiots. Candice and Jeff just laughed but they were soon told to pack up and leave since it was closing time

NOTE: Stacy will come back. I'm just gonna experiment with the other characters first. She'll be back in a few more chapters


	26. Gone Still

After the orientation weekend everyone went back home. As Torrie got dropped off at the airport Billy took her aside and asked her to be his girlfriend. This came as a shock to her for she's only known him for three days, But then again they spent the entire weekend together and told eachother everything so she said yes. It's now that last week of high school and more people were showing up to class then what there were in the actual school year because there's no class.

It's been a week since the orientation and Torrie told everyone about her new love except for the boys. Since she doesn't hang out with John anymore she doesn't see the others so only the girls knew and was told not to tell John. Torrie sat on some seats outside going through preparations for next years classes. Suddenly her sun was block from a figure. She looked up and saw John standing there

''Hey'' He said unsurely

''Hi'' Torrie said she put her things away and looked around not sure what to do as John sat down

''Why have you been avoiding me'' John asked

''I haven't be…''

''Yes you have'' John said sternly then softened ''Tor I'm supposed to be your best friend but how can I be if you keep blowing me off''

''Your not my best friend, if you were you wouldn't have chose Randy over me'' Torrie said

''Is that what's wrong'' Torrie gave him a look ''You could've told me''

''What difference would it matter'' Torrie said

''Ok I'm starting to get over your whole attitude thing. Randy was my best friend before I even met you. Did you expect me to just put him lower on the list just because he's done something's he shouldn't have. As much as I love you Tor sometimes you can be so self-involved. And a hypocrite'' John said madly

''WHAT''

''You got pissed at me for accepting Randy's apology, when at the same time you were kissing Stacy's ass''

''It's not Randy'' She said softly

''Then what is it''

''It's Stacy. I know it happened months ago and she's supposed to be my friend but I'm still mad at her. First she slept with Randy behind our backs when we repeatedly told her not to. Then we find out it's been going on for months. And then she says she's leaving only giving us a few hours notice. Stacy was supposed to be the sweet one now she's sour.'' Torrie said as tears slowly fell

John just sat there not speaking for awhile. He cautiously put a hand on he back a hand rubbed it a few times then pulled her in for a hug

''I'm sorry. But you didn't tell me how you felt so I didn't know'' John said as Torrie pulled away whipping her eyes

''Then I'm sorry for being a bitch'' She laughed a little

''So are we right now'' John asked

''Yeah'' Torrie smiled and they hugged '' So tell me what happened with Jeff and Candice'' She asked as they pulled away for the second time

''That's another story for another day'' John replied

''We're hear now. You may as well tell me''

''No I mean you'll find out another day cause we don't know what's going on.'' John paused ''I don't even think they know''

''Oh'' Torrie said softly

''So…Randy's having a graduation party tomorrow night. Wanna come'' John asked

''Do you plan on getting naked'' Torrie joked

''You'll just have to wait and see'' John laughed

After some thought Torrie replied ''Sure. I haven't got anything else to do''

''You did hear me say 'Randy's' right''

''Yeah but Candice and Mickie will be there to. Won't they''

''I think so''

''Then I'm in'' Torrie smiled

''Good'' John said

They next graduation came around. Everybody spent the whole day talking with parents and teachers. After they no longer needed to be at school they all left and got ready for the party then headed straight to Randy's. As always the party was kicking and because it's nearly summer some even got in the pool. Candice walked in and saw Torrie and Mickie talking in a corner by themselves.

''Ladies'' She greeted walking up to them

''Hi'' They replied then notice Jeff on the other side of the room talking with some buddies

''What happened with you and Jeff'' Mickie asked

''We're gonna stay friends'' She replied

''But Randy told me he and John saw you two kissing in the library''

''That was only a one time thing''

''Including the time you slept together''

''Ok so it was a two time thing.'' Mickie gave her a look ''Ok three times. But that's all. Now moving on I can't believe it's own last summer together. We better start living it up'' Candice said

''Um…about that. There's something you should know'' Torrie said

''What'' Mickie asked

''Well you'll still be 'living it up'. Just not with me''

''Why''

''I decided to leave after graduation to be with Billy. And since that's today I'm leaving…tomorrow'' Torrie announced

''Aww sweety we'll miss you'' Candice said and she and Mickie hugged Torrie

''Yeah me too'' Torrie said saddened

''Does John know'' Mickie asked as they pulled away

''Yeah I told him earlier today. He didn't act mad but I could tell he was disappointed''

''So he knows about Billy'' Candice asked

''I don't know. He hasn't said anything yet''

Awhile later the girls went there separate ways and looked around the party. Torrie walked around and saw Mickie talking to a few of her own friends and Candice with some girls that Torrie didn't like very much. So she walked around more waving and saying a quick 'hi' to those who called out to her. She went in the kitchen and saw John and Randy outside hold someone's legs as he was drinking out of a keg upside down

''Hey guys'' She said walking to them

''Hey Tor'' John smiled

''Hi Randy'' Torrie said politely Randy gave her a look

''Should I be scared'' Randy asked

''No. I just thought I might cut you some slack seeing as we won't see eachother for awhile. And as much as I hate to admit it but I think I'm gonna miss you screwing up my friends lives'' Torrie said as nice as possible Randy looked at John who shrugged

''Well in that case'' Randy paused ''Hey Torrie'' He said enthusiastically

Then all of a sudden the guy they were holding up started to choke so they put him down. Randy took him inside to get ready for another one. John and Torrie sat down on the steps

''You ok'' He asked

''Yeah I'm just tired and I have an early flight tomorrow'' Torrie replied

''How about I take you home then'' John asked

''Yeah sure. I'll just go say 'bye' to everyone''

Torrie got up and went inside as Randy came back out

''Hey man you gonna give it ago'' He asked

''Yeah when I get back. I'm gonna take Torrie home'' John replied

''You know this could be your last chance'' Randy said

''Man there'll be other party's''

''I didn't mean that. This could be your last chance with Torrie''

''She'll be back over Christmas and next summer''

''You obviously didn't listen to her. She hated it here before she met you''

''And she told you that'' John said not believing that Torrie said that to Randy

''We'll no Mickie told me. But what if she meets someone else and you mightn't get a shot at her again''

''You've got a point''

''Of course I do'' Randy said cockily

''But what do you want me to do she's leaving tommo…early today'' John said as he looked at his watch

''Tell her how you feel and convince her to stay''

''The last time I was gonna tell her didn't work out right''

''Is that went yous weren't hanging out until…two days ago'' Randy as dumbly John gave him a look

''No. It's when we caught you and Stacy'' John replied

''Oh''

''But your right. This might be my last chance and I ain't letting it slip this time''

''Thata boy'' Randy said patting John's back as he walked to his car. John sat there for a few minutes before Torrie came out of the house and got in his car. He noticed she had been crying

''Are you alright'' He asked as they drove off

''Yeah. It was just an emotional goodbye'' Torrie said whipping her tears away

They got to her house and John walked her to the door. Torrie hugged him and started crying again. John took her over to the steps and put her down and sat next to her with an arm around her

''I'm sorry'' Torrie said after she finished crying

''It's ok'' After that there was complete silence with the exception of the noises in the background

''Some year huh'' Torrie said breaking the silence

''Sure has'' John replied

''I never knew one person could create so much drama, and even when she left it was still going on'' Torrie said

''Yeah'' John greed

''Have you heard from her'' Torrie asked

''Nope'' John said as another silence followed

''Do you still think about her'' Torrie asked again

''Sometimes. If I go past her room I sometimes go in there and just sit and think about some of the things that happened. The good and bad'' John replied

He sat there think of the right time to make his move. Then he realized this was probably the moment. John looked at her for any kind of sign. She wasn't looking at him so he put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his direction. John leaned in and kissed her then felt Torrie pull away. He looked at her and saw she wasn't happy

''What the hell do you think your doing'' She asked pissed getting up and unlocking her door

''I'm sorr…'' Torrie cut him off

''How dare you. I have a boyfriend. Why would you do that'' Torrie was about to slam the door but John stopped it

''You have a boyfriend'' He asked confused ''Why didn't you tell me''

''Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Stacy'' She asked back

''Because I didn't. Why would I kiss you if I did'' John said. He stood there in thought Torrie took the opportunity to slap him

''Yeah right'' She yelled

Torrie tried to slam the door again and was successful as John just stood there a minute before getting in his car and driving back to the party. When he got there he slammed the door and saw Mickie. So he stormed over to her

''Mickie'' He called out

''Hey I'm just about to leave…'' She said

''Who's Torrie's boyfriend'' He asked

''Torrie doesn't hav…''

''Yeah she does. And you know who it is. So tell me'' John said not giving up Mickie sighed

''Billy Kidman''

''Thanks'' John said before stomping in the house

As John walked in the house everyone noticed he didn't seem to happy. Some thought about asking him what's wrong but decided against it incase of angering him even more. John saw Randy at a table and sat down

''Hey man what's wrong'' Randy asked

Although many were scared to talk to John when he's pissed Randy was always up for asking the hard questions –just not good at answering them

''Torrie has a boyfriend'' John said

''Wow. That was fast'' John looked at him ''Sorry. So who is it. Can I beat it up'' Randy chuckled

''Billy Kidman'' Randy gave John a sus look ''What. You know him'' John asked

''Yeah and you should to. We had a game against his team and lost because we had a disagreement. But he was known as, Peter Grunner'' Randy explained

''Now I remember'' John said wishing he didn't

''So…Torrie's shacking up with him, huh. How did that happen'' Randy asked John who just shrugged and drank his beer


	27. SumZero

The next morning John woke up on Randy's couch. He looked around and saw Randy didn't make it to his room or the other couch, he was passed out on the stairs. John cringed at the at the sight thinking how much pain Randy would be in today. So he walked over to wake him up

''Hey man wake up'' He whispered tapping him hard only to get a mumble in return. John thought for a minute

''What was that Randy'' He asked

''I ov ou tcy'' Randy mumbled again but John couldn't make any scents of it so he shock Randy really hard

''Randy wake up man'' John said loudly Randy shot up

''I'm up'' He said quickly ''Oh hey John. What er…What are you doing here'' Randy asked. John pointed to the stairs Randy looked at them ''I see. Did you go see Torrie''

''No''

''So you didn't stop her.'' Randy asked in disbelieve

''What was I supposed to do. Just show up and make her miss her plane''

''Ah yeah'' Randy said stating the obvious ''That way she would've had no choice but to speak to you''

''Look man I'm pissed enough. Do you know where my keys are so I can just go home'' John said as Randy lead him up stairs to his room and walked in

''They should be here some…''

Randy stopped when he saw Candice and Jeff getting dressed near a crinkled bed. The boys just looked at them for answers

''Bye boys'' Candice said walking out. They continued to look at Jeff

''Later'' Jeff said running out so he wouldn't be bombarded with questions. John and Randy looked at the bed with a grossed out look

''It's your bed'' John said

''Oh come on man. You've never slept with Candice so you don't know what she gets up to. I do and it's not something I want to remember. Be a pal and help me out'' Randy pleaded

''And what have you helped me out with lately'' John challenged Randy thought for awhile before answering

''I uh…ooh I helped you with Stacy''

''She ended up leaving''

''Ok then'' Randy paused ''I gave you advice with Torrie''

''She slapped me and slammed a door in my face''

''Right.'' Randy paused again ''I helped you cheat on your last exam'' Randy retorted

''Good enough. Got gloves'' Randy nodded and went to his shed and got some gloves and they spent the day cleaning everything in his room

After cleaning the guys decided to go to the diner for a meal. When they walked in they saw Mickie and Candice at a table. They waved and teased Candice before sitting at their own table. After ordering and eating their meals they sat back at to a rest and talked about random things when Matt and Jeff joined them

''Hey guys'' They all greeted eachother

''Hey Randy why were sleeping on the stairs. Couldn't you make it to your room or something'' Matt asked

''After seeing what I saw this morning I'm glad I didn't make it. Otherwise I would've been more freaked out when I was drunk''

''What happened'' Matt asked Randy looked at Jeff and saw he was staring somewhere else. He followed his gaze to Candice who was talking to Mickie

''Nothing'' John cut in ''Well it was something we just don't want to repeat it'' He continued

''Oh'' Matt said Randy was still looking from Jeff to Candice

''Oh good lord'' Randy shouted as Jeff looked up

''What''

''Why don't yous two just hurry up and get it over with. Your making me sick'' Randy continued to yell

''Get what over with''

''Just fucking ask Candice out. We know you like her you've slept with her more then twice'' Randy notice everyone at the table was looking at him ''Sorry'' He said calmly

''Yeah why haven't you asked her out'' John asked

''We've talked about it and we both don't wanna ruin our friendship'' Jeff replied

''So what your just gonna keep hooking up with eachother at party's until you find someone else.'' Randy asked ''Yeah that's healthy for a good friendship'' He said sarcastically

''What would you know. The only girl who had faith in you and gave you more then enough chances ended up a train wreck then move back to her abusive boyfriend'' Jeff retorted

''She didn't move back with her boyfriend. She moved with her mom. There's a difference'' Randy replied

''I bet when we see her again…IF we see her again she'll be hugging up to some guy named Andrew'' Jeff exclaimed Randy huffed getting up and walked away

''You boyfriend's a dick'' Randy said as he passed Candice. She looked around and saw Matt John and Jeff staring at Randy

''He took that a little too seriously'' Matt commented

A few weeks have passed it was now a month before they go to collage. Everyone was spending their vacation going to beaches and malls. But also found some time to go to the diner to catch up with the ones they haven't seen in a while. John sat in a booth dressed up nicely when Candice and the Hardys walked in talking and sat with him

''Wow John you look snazzy'' Candice said fixing his collar

''What's the occasion'' Matt asked

''I got a job interview at a rap store'' John replied

''And you got dressed up for that'' Jeff asked Candice gave him a look ''What'' He asked

''Just because rappers rap about smoking weed and banging chicks, doesn't mean they don't dress up for interviews'' John replied looking at his watch ''Speaking of which. I gotta go. Later guys'' He left as they wish him good luck

''I hope he gets it. This year has been such a bummer for him'' Candice thought out loud as Jeff pattered her on the shoulder. Matt just shock his head. Jeff still hasn't asked her out.

Later that day John walked home and was greeted by his mom at the front door

''So how did it go'' She asked eagerly

''Yeah good. I got it on the spot'' John announced

''That's great'' Carol said hugging him

''Yo chill mom. It's no biggy''

''Of course it is.'' John just shrugged her off and went upstairs

The next day John had his first day. He told everyone the night before so he was getting visits from them all day. After his shift John walked in the house and was again was greeted by his mother

''Hi honey. How was your first day'' She asked

''Yeah it was ok. I was mostly getting trained and did the cash register''

''That's sounds fun. Oh and Marcs in your room''

John nodded and walk up to his room to see his cousin Marc a.k.a. Trademark looking at some photos that were stuck to the wall.

''Hey man'' John greeted Mark turned around

''Hey. Nice collection'' He said pointing to the pictures

''There old ones''

''Na I mean the girls. Who's that'' Marc asked pointing to one of the girls

''That's Torrie''

''As in Wilson'' John nodded ''Damn she turned out fine''

''Yeah'' John said lowly taking down the picture ''What's up''

''I just got the business opportunity of a life time. I got a job working in an exclusive music company''

''That's great man. Your hard works finally paid off. So what do you do'' John asked

''I'm the janitor. But I don't think of it as a bad thing. See this way I can just look at what the others are doing and learn from them. Then hopefully they'll put me on something'' Marc continued

''We should celebrate. Dad's got some beers in the basement'' John said

''That's not the only reason why I'm here. Your mom told me you got a job aswell'' John nodded ''It's perfect timing because with this new job I have to go to LA and I don't want to sell my apartment. Ones like that don't come along very often. So I'm offering it to you'' Marc announced John just stood there

''I can't do that man. It's a bit expensive''

''Get a room-mate''

''But I haven't got a pay check yet''

''I've paid for the next three months. Look man your one of very few people I trust and I'm just repaying you'' Marc said hold out a spare key set to John who stood there thinking

''Ok'' John said taking the keys

''Cool'' Mark said looking at the other photos ''Sorry to hear about you and Torrie'' John shot him a look

''How do you know'' He asked

''I saw Randy down the street and he told me about it''

''Did he tell you what he's been doing the past year'' John asked

''No, why''

''No reason''

''Right well I gotta go. I'll be out at the end of the week and I'll put your name and room-mates name on the lease. Who are you gonna get''

''Don't know yet. I'll let you know before you go''

''Alright see ya man'' Mark said walking out as John sat on his bed thinking who was he gonna ask

**NOTE: Like Stacy Torrie will be back**


	28. Deep

''Sorry man no can do'' Dave said.

He and John were sitting in the diner. John had been looking for three days to find a room-mate, but everyone declined

''Why not'' John asked

''I've already paid for my dorm''

''So what. I have aswell. I'm only gonna use the apartment on the weekends and holidays''

''You know who you could ask'' Dave asked

''Who'' John asked Dave pointed out the window across the street. John followed and saw Randy working on a car at the car shop

''I don't know'' John said unsurely

''Why not I thought you two were ok now''

''We are''

''Then ask him'' Dave said as a long silence followed ''Look man, I don't know what happened but he's changed a little. I mean he can still be a prick. But he's got a different vibe now'' He said

John sat there for awhile before getting up and going across the road. When he walked in he saw Randy's mom Elaine at the counter.

''Hey John'' She greeted as he went to the counter ''Haven't seen you in awhile. How's everything going''

''Yeah good and you''

''Same as always. Have you heard from Torrie yet'' Elaine asked

''Na. We got into a fight a few hours before she left so'' John replied

''Aw I hope you work it out next time. Are you here to see Randy'' She asked

''Yeah. Is he in''

''I'll go get him. Take a seat'' Elaine walking in the back as John sat down ''He's coming'' she said as she sat back at her desk and continued paper work. Then Randy came out

''Come in man'' He said leading John in the back to his locker ''So what's up'' Randy asked as he changed shirts

''I Ah…'' John stopped when he saw a photo in Randy's locker but before he could get a better look Randy shut the door and turned to John ''I wanted to ask you something''

''Shoot'' Randy said folding his arms

''I just got this new place but it's a little more then I can afford. So I want to ask if you would move in with me'' John looked at Randy waiting for a reply as he looked in thought. Randy snapped out of his daze when his dad walked past

''Hey dad can I move in to John new place'' Randy asked

''Go for it'' Bob said walking to a car. Randy turned to John with a smile

''When do we move in'' He asked

''Next week'' John said

''Cool see. I'd better get back to work see you then'' Randy said walking off

A few days later John was on his lunch break and wanted to order take out. He decided the since the Orton's are across the road he would order their lunch for them. As he handed out the lunch orders he walking to the back to talk to Bob. Bob asked him to get a screwdriver which was sitting in Randy's locker. John picked it up and look around to find the photo from last time. But couldn't find it. He was about to walk away when he quickly noticed something under paper. John picked it up and looked at it. Then heard Bob clearing his throat to get his attention.

After the next week the day for John and Randy to move in came by. The walked down a hallway with some boxes and stopped at the right door

''So how did you get this place'' Randy asked as John looked for the right key

''It was my cousins'' John replied unlocking the door

As the door opened they saw a nice roomy apartment. 3 sides were white walls while the across from the entry door was a walkway to the outside balcony that could be seen through the big windows big. In the walkway was a door that lead to a bedroom and across was the guest. As you walk in there's the living room across from the kitchen. Next to the kitchen is the master bedroom with a personal bathroom and in the living room there another bedroom. The apartment was already furnished and everything was gray white black and/or glass

''This place is awesome'' Randy stated

''I know'' John replied ''I call that room'' He pointed to the one next to the kitchen

''That one's mine'' Randy said pointing to the one in the living room. And they went in their rooms and unpacked

That night they were still unpacking and setting up. As Randy was going through one of his boxes something caught his eye. It was the same photo he found with the bracelet. And next to it was a box with the bracelet in it. Randy found more photos and looked through them until there was a knock at his door. He quickly got them out of eye sight before John came in

''Hey man, you hungry'' He asked

''A little bit''

''Good cause pizza's here'' John was about to walk out when he saw something ''What's that'' He asked pointing to a picture on the ground

''Nothing'' Randy said quickly

He threw it back in the box then they walked out and ate dinner. As they sat at the table John was going through some papers when he came across a photo of John Torrie and Stacy and somehow Randy was in the back

''Do you still think about her'' Randy asked

''All the time. Do you '' John replied

''Who do I have to think about'' Randy chuckled but stopped when he saw John was serious ''I have know idea who your talking about'' He said

''Yeah you do. Why didn't you tell me. The least you could do was tell her''

''I didn't realize until it was too late. Then she left'' Randy replied

''So it is true'' John asked

''How did you know''

''From the way your stood up for her. No one had ever seen you stick up for someone like that before. Then there was your outburst when you found out she left. And then there that picture in you locker at the shop'' John looked at Randy who was surprised ''So why didn't you tell me''

''Because I knew you'd freak out. Like you did when you caught us''

''I only freaked out because you didn't tell us and that you were the one that took her innocents. And I'll admit I thought you weren't right for her. I know it's not my choice but all I could do was warn her. But I wouldn't have a problem with you dating her now''

''Why's that. It's a bit late now, isn't it'' Randy asked

''You've changed. I don't know what it was or what happened but you a different person. Yeah you can be still an jerk but I don't think you'll ever outgrow that. But I mean you don't go out much and I haven't seen you with a girl since…'' John stopped and thought. Then realized it's been awhile and looked at Randy ''See I can't remember. What happened

''Stacy happened'' Randy replied as John gave him a look ''When we had that fight she said that I should take a look at the person I'm becoming. And that if I don't do something about I would end up the loneliest person on earth. So my first change was fixing something I started and that was you and Stacy. The second was telling Stacy I'm sorry. And that was the first time I'd ever apologized to someone. When she went in hospital was when I realized I liked her. Before I knew she left I was gonna return this'' He pulled the bracelet from his pocket ''And tell her''

''You know I gave her that as a gift'' John said

''It's nice. It looks great on her''

''How did you get it''

''One day she came over and we…you know. But we nearly got court so she just got her things and left. I guess it fell of her'' Randy replied

''Oh. Well lets finish unpacking'' John said Randy nodded and walked to his room

''Hey man'' John said leaning on the frame of Randy's door

''Yeah'' Randy asked

''Do you think you'll ever tell her'' John asked

''Maybe. Depending if she still hates me''

''I don't think she does'' John noted

''Yeah'' Randy said sarcastically ''How would you know that''

John walked over and gave a book to Randy who just looked at him

''Look in it'' John ordered Randy opened it and saw all different photos of everyone but most of them were of Stacy and Randy. Randy looked back up to John

''She left it in her room.'' John said walking out as Randy continued looking through the book


	29. The New Flesh

The next few weeks had gone by pretty quick. A few days after they moved in John and Randy had a house warming party and again found Candice and Jeff in the spare room the next morning. Now it was time to go to collage. They all got there id cards and went off to find there dorms. John walked down a long hallway until he found the right number. He went in and saw a guy with short light brownish hair

''Hi I'm Jay your room-mate'' he said putting his hand out to shack John

''How's it goin, I'm John'' He replied shacking Jay's hand

Before anything else was said the door opened and Dave walks in

''Hey man. How'd you know I was here'' John asked

''I didn't. I got this room'' Dave replied

''So I guess your our room-mate. I'm Jay'' Jay said walking with his hand out to shack Dave's who just looked at him

''Who's this Dweeb'' Dave pointed to Jay who put his hand down

''That's Jay'' John said enthusiastically ''Our room-mate'' He continued as Dave just shook his head

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Randy and Jeff were sitting sat table talking…or arguing. Candice walked in and noticed and went to see what was going on. She sat down but both were too busy arguing to notice her. They didn't even notice the hot blonde sitting next to her so Candice cleared her throat which got their attention

''Oh hey Candi what's up'' Randy asked ''Who's that'' he pointed to the girl

''Randy don't be rude. Guys this is Ashley. Ashley this is Jeff and Randy –be careful of him'' Candice said nodding to Randy

''Hey! What's wrong with me'' Randy asked as Jeff and Candice gave him a look ''Oh Right''

''So did yous meet your roomies'' Candice asked

''Him'' They said at the same time pointing to eachother

''Oh yeah this yea will be fun'' Candice said knowing how much torture it will be for them to live with eachother. ''Well I have a class to get ready for. I'll see ya's later'' Candice said getting up and leaving Ashley with two guys she just met

''Damn man. You're an idiot for not sticking with that. That girl has an ass you could tap all day'' Randy said to Jeff who just gave him a look

''So Ashley where are you from'' Jeff asked ignoring Randy

''New York. What about yous''

''North Carolina'' Jeff replied

''Hey look other people I know. Later'' Randy said getting up and leaving

''Sooooo…got any brother or sisters'' Jeff asked

''I got a few brothers. What about you'' Ashley asked taking a drink from her bottle

''I have a brother, Matt. I used to have a sister too but he broke up with her'' Ashley gave him a strange look ''Oh no I didn't mean that. My brother had a girlfriend who was like a sister. But she cheated so by-by sista'' Jeff replied

''Oh I get it sorry'' Ashley laughed feeling embarrassed

''It's ok. My fault. Listen I hate to do this but I have a class in fifteen minutes. So I'm gonna have to go'' Jeff said getting up

''That's cool. See ya round'' Ashley said as they went in separate directions

Jeff walking in to his room for his books. When he got in he saw a stranger on the spare bed

''Can I help you'' Jeff asked

''Hi I'm Phil Brooks, or as my friends call me CM Punk'' He replied

''Jeff'' Jeff announced ''I take it your our room-mate''

''Yeah, our?'' Punk asked confused

''Yeah there's three of us. The other ones Randy. Oh and you have a girlfriend watch out he'll sleep with her'' Jeff said bitterly

''Might help'' Punk mumbled

''What was that''

''Oh nothing''

Before another word was said there was a bang at the door. Since it was right behind him Jeff opened it and in walked a large guy

''I told you, Punk. Stay away from Barbie. You got it'' He yelled. Punk got off the bed and into his face

''And I told you. I don't want her. If I did she wouldn't be with you right now wouldn't she. You should keep her on a lease incase she jumps over the fence again''

''If I see you two together again, I'm gonna pop you one'' The guy said walking out. Jeff just stood there look at Punk

''Long story man'' He said

''Ok then. I have a class I'll see ya later'' Jeff said getting his things and walking out


	30. La Mer

A couple of weeks have passed. Everyone got their classes sorted and had a few friends in some. Dave and CM Punk were sitting in the coffee house on campus studying

''Hi guys'' The boys looked up and saw Candice sitting down

''Hey'' They greeted Dave saw what's she holding

''That's a big ass folder you've got there'' He pointed out

''Oh it's Mickie's. She asked me to hold it for her'' Candice replied then had a confused look on her face ''But then she ran off somewhere'' Then she shrugged ''She'll come back''

On the other side Jeff walks in and sees the others. He nods in their direction and heads to the counter. While waiting in line someone taps his back. He turns around and sees Ashley

''Ash, How ya doin'' Jeff asks

''I'm good and you''

''Yeah good as always'' He replied ''I was gonna look for you later but you're here now so I'll ask. Are you busy tomorrow night''

''Nope…why''

''I know you like rock music and a friend of mine just got a job at a rock bar. Seeing as how your new to the city I thought I'd ask you to come with me'' Jeff asked by this time Candice had joined them in the line

''Yeah sure. Candi what about you'' Ashley asks

''Count me out, sorry'' They both looked at her ''What I have a paper due on Monday'' She shrugged

''Ok then, looks like it's just us two. Oh and my brother might be coming. I don't know yet''

''That's cool'' Ashley said as the were the next served. After they got their orders Ashley went to the library as Jeff and Candice sat with the others

''Hey guys'' Jeff greeted ''Oh Punk that Knox guy was over this morning saying he saw you at a party with that Barbie chick'' Jeff informed

''Aw fucking hell'' Punk shouted

''Don't shoot the messenger'' Jeff said in a laid back tone

''_She _came up to me. I tried to get away but she wouldn't budge'' Punk said

''What's this guys deal anyway. I mean I haven't even met any Barbie yet'' Candice said

''You wanna know what his one about'' The group nodded ''Right'' Punk said as he looked around ''Ok outside there's two girls sitting near the fountain. You see them''

''Yeah'' Dave replied

''Ok see the blonde one. That's Barbie. That's what Knox is on about''

''She's hot'' Candice said as the boys looked at her ''What''

''So what's the story'' Jeff asked

''I used to compete in fighting classes like Tai jitsu and tai kwon do. Barbie and Knox were at the same building. I don't know what they were doing there. One night Barbie comes up and said she a fan of mine and that she had a strip poker game she want's me to help her with then Knox comes up saying I'm stealing his girl then challenged me to fight which I won. But he won't give up and neither will she so I'm trying as hard as I came to stay away'' Punk explained

''So she's a nut-case then'' Dave asked

''No see that's the thing. She's one of the sweetest girls I know and its hard to be a jerk to her''

''Get Randy to do it. He can piss anyone off without even trying'' Jeff stated again everyone looked at him ''What''

A few buildings away John and Mickie walked into their lecture. John started going through his notes as Mickie heard some one call out to her. She saw some girls from her dorm hall. Mickie smiled and looked at John who still had his head down. After awhile he sensed her looking at him

''You can go over you know'' He replied still looking down

''You sure. You'll be ok here by yourself'' Mickie asked unsurely

''Yes. Now go'' He ordered Mickie got her things and sat with the girls. John sat there with his head still down he heard the person next to him say something but couldn't make out what it was

''Huh'' John asked him looking up

''Is that your girlfriend'' He asked again

''Who Mickie. No she just wants to get as many friends as she can. She's lost two good friends in less then four months apart so she trying to get as many as she can'' John replied

''What happen. Did they pass away''

''Na they just left. One went to collage the other left cause…personal feelings''

''Ah-huh. I'm David by the way'' He introduced himself

''John'' John said shacking his hand and all conversations stopped what the professor walked in.

The next night the boys were in Randy and Jeff's room with Punk and Randy at their computers and Jeff who was getting ready to go out. John turned up for no reason other then to get away from Jay.

''So going on your big date'' John teased

''It's not a date I don't think of Ashley like that. Plus Matt's coming aswell'' Jeff answered back then the door knocked.

Randy was closer so he opened it to see Matt. After a little talk the Hardy's went on their way as the other three got back to what the were doing. An hour later the door knocked again so Randy opened it but this time saw a gorgeous tall tan blonde standing their as he whistled to her.

''Hey there, pretty thin…'' Randy smiled but she cut him off

''Is Punk here'' Randy's smile dropped and moved aside so she can go in as John quietly laughed

''Barbie, what are you doing here'' Punk asked as she rushed up to him ''Oh guys this is Barbie. Barbie this John and my dorm-mate Randy'' Punk introduced as they all 'hi' eachother

''I'm in trouble. It's Mike he's goin off at me again'' Barbie said desperately

''That's not my problem. You're the one with the boyfriend and looks in other guys directions''

''I wouldn't mind her looking in my direction'' Randy said John and Punk looked at him ''Who said that'' Randy said looking around as if it weren't him. Barbie gave Punk a look

''Never mind him. Look, you're a gorgeous girl and you've got a lot going for you. Don't get me wrong I like you. I really do but not in the way you do. Don't take it the wrong way'' Punk explained

''No I understand. Sorry for being a burden'' Barbie said saddened as she head towards the door

''Your not being a burden'' He tried to get her to turn around but she didn't '' Barbie'' Punk called out and she stopped. He walked up to her and hugged her ''You know we can always be friends. But just don't make it look like I'm stealing you from Knox ok. ''

Barbie nodded and said bye to the boys before walking out leaving them standing there

''So…that was the infamous Barbie. She looks like one too'' John asked

''Yep'' Punk said before a long silence ''Well I have a thing to do. I'll be in the library'' He said walking out

Meanwhile at the bar Jeff and Matt sat there waiting on Ashley. Both were looking around the club for but then Matt realized he doesn't know who she is. Although Jeff was supposed to pick her up she sent a message telling him met her there for she'll be running late

''I'm going to the bar. If you see a hot blonde with big boobs ask if her names Ashley'' Jeff said getting up. But little did he know the table they were at was surrounded by big boobed blondes. So Matt went around asking their names

As Jeff stood at the bar waiting on his drinks two hands covered his eyes. He pulled them down and saw Ashley leaning over his shoulder

''Hey'' She greeted

''Howdy'' Jeff smiled taking his beer ''What took you so long''

''Oh sorry, you know what Candice is like'' Ashley shrugged

''What'd she do'' Jeff asked

''She talks…a lot''

''Ok then'' Jeff said strangely then heard a loud smash on the balcony though. Not many people heard it as they kept doing what they were doing. Jeff looked up and saw Matt and a girl with a guy in the middle of them ''Oh great'' Jeff mumbled ''

''What'' Ashley asked looking up at the balcony

''My brother. He doesn't talk to a strange girls much and when he does it's the one with a boyfriend'' Jeff stated

''Shouldn't you help him'' Ashley asked Jeff looked at her then back at Matt

Now they were sitting outside. Ashley had her knees up resting her arms on them, Jeff had his legs straight and spread leaning back on his arms beside him, while Matt had his knees up and held a bag of ice to the side of his face. All three looked board

''So Ash…did ya enjoy your first night out with us'' Jeff asked

''Oh yeah'' She said sarcastically ''Do you always get into this much trouble when you go out'' She asked

''No. Once we went out with Randy and we all ended up and jail for the night'' Matt replied

''Yeah cause he's an ass'' Jeff retorted

''I don't get you guys. You hang out with him but you talk like you hate him'' Ashley said

''We do hate him'' Jeff said

''Then why hang out with him'' She asked again

''Well its because of John. You know John right'' Jeff asked Ashley shock her head ''You'll met him one day. Anyway John and Randy have been best friends since… forever. Then we became friends with John and he knows we don't like Randy but he deals with us fighting with him all the time'' Jeff explained

''Why don't you like him'' Ashley asked Jeff gave her a look then his phone rang. So he got up and answered it ''Was it something I said'' she asked Matt

''Don't worry about it'' He assured her

''Yeah'' Jeff answered his phone

''Are you busy''

''What do you want Candice'' He asked

''How drunk are you'' Candice asked

''I didn't have time before we got kicked out'' Jeff said looking back at Matt then turning around again

''Can you come get me'' She asked nicely

''Where are you''

''The campus library''

''Your kidding me right. Why couldn't you asked the others''

''Cause Dave's turned his off and John and Randy are too drunk. Please'' Candice pleaded

''Fine'' Jeff said before hanging up and walking back over to the others ''I have to go. Matt can you look after Ashley''

''Yeah sure man''

''Alright see ya's'' Jeff said walking off leaving Matt and Ashley in the gutter in silence

''Feel like a burger'' Ashley asked

''Yeah''

''Lets go then'' She said as they got up and walked to a burger joint down the road


	31. Into This Void

A week an a half passed by they had all met eachother and formed a group. Except Barbie who was still with Knox. Matt had asked Ashley out for a date with just the two them and no Jeff to which she accepted. John and Randy lived in the dorms through the week and stayed at the apartment on the weekends cause it's closer to their jobs which they still kept

On one Sunday some locals decided to throw a barbecue so most of their friends show up, John, Punk Hardys and Candice were included while Randy had to work and the others had papers due the next day. Candice John and Matt were in the pool floating on some blow-up donuts talking

''So how was your date last night'' John asked

''Yeah. It was fun. Candice thanks for being her dorm-mate'' Matt said

''Your welcome'' Candice replied

''So are you together'' John asked

''I don't think so. But maybe by second or third date we might be'' Matt said

''So you really like her'' John asked again

''Yeah'' Matt smiled

''Bout time we need some romance in the group'' Candice smiled

''Oh you're the one to talk'' John said pulling her off her donut ''What about you and Jeff'' He asked as she got back on laughing

''What about us. He hasn't given any indication that he want's to be serious'' Candice said a bit saddened

''And you do'' John asked

''I didn't say that. I said I know he doesn't want to be serious'' She repeated

''Then why don't you ask him. Look he's right over their'' John pointed to Jeff with Punk Candice looked over then back at John

''I don't know. What if he says no and rejects me. Then I'll look like an idiot and our friendship will be ruined'' Candice said

''Uh Candy, the friendship was already ruined when you first slept with him'' John stated

''We were drunk in Miami that doesn't count'' Candice noted

''Ok then how bout the second time'' Candice looked at John not having an answer ''Told you. Now since when are you afraid of rejection. You've never been rejected in your life. So go get him''

''But…''

''Go. Talk ''

''But I…''

''Now'' John said loudly Candice looked at him

''I hate you'' She said before paddling away

''No you don't'' John called after her. As she got out she looked at him then flipped him off before getting a towel and drying herself. John laughed and noticed Matt had floated towards some other people

Meanwhile Randy had just finished his shift and was walking to his apartment. He walked into the lobby, got the mail and went toward the stair. He was looking through the mail and looked up and saw Barbie on the lobby couch looking upset. So he walked over to her and sat down.

''Barbie, are you alright'' He asked she looked up at him not recognizing him ''I'm Randy Punks room-mate''

''Oh hi sorry'' She said

''It's ok. What happened'' he asked again

''My boyfriend broke-up with me'' She said sniffling Randy looked at her ''He said he was sorry about how he's treated me lately. Then said he's sorry for not doing this sooner. Then he threw roses at me then dumped me'' She cried

''I'm sorry'' He said ''I didn't know you lived here'' Randy said changing the subject

''I don't. My friends brother does. I'm just waiting for her to come over''

''Where is she'' He asked

''At the party''

''Did you want to go see her. I can take you over there'' Randy offered but she shock her head ''Ok then. She might be a while so why don't I take out some where. Anywhere you want'' he said

''Are you sure it won't be a problem'' Barbie asked

''Not at all. I'll just put theses up and get changed. Come on'' Randy grabbed her hand and lead her to his room

When they walked in Randy put the mail on the bench as Barbie admired the place. She walked to the end of the room and looked out the large windows

''Wow. You can see the whole city from here. You can't get this view in Brooke's brothers place'' Barbie thought aloud

''And what view do you get there'' Randy asked coming out from his room in a new change of clothes

''A dumpster bin and a window owned by a naked fat guy'' Kelly replied Randy made a face as Barbie smiled

''Ok lets go. Where to'' He asked as they left

''I don't care'' Barbie said shutting the door

Back at the party Jeff was sitting on a chair after talking to some people before they left. He looked around and saw Candice in the corner of his eye standing there looking at him

''Hey'' He called her as he saw her. She smiled nervously as she walked up and sat on the chair across from him

''Hey um…can I talk to you for a sec'' She asked

''What about''

''Um…it's about…''Candice started but was interrupted by Jeff's phone ringing

''Sorry'' He said before answering ''Hello…Hey Ash…You did really…Yeah that's fine…we'll met you there ok bye''

He closed his phone and looked at Candice ''Sorry about that. But can we talk later me and Matt have to met Ashley''

''Yeah that's fine, it wasn't anything important. It can wait'' She smiled

''Cool. So see ya around'' He said before getting up and leaving. Candice sighed and looked around and saw John looking at her with a sympathy look then turned his attention to David who was next to him

''Poor girl'' He said

''He'll come around'' David said ''I gotta go find my girl. She's missing'' He said

''Who is this girl of yours. You talk about her all the time but I've never met her'' John stated

''She's always busy juggling collage and modeling. If she's here I'll introduce yous'' David said before walking off.

John looked around for Candice and saw her talking with Mickie. He went to turn around but bumped into someone

''Ohh sorry'' John said

''It's ok'' The person said John looked and was shocked to see

''Stacy'' He said in total shock

''John oh my god'' She said hugging him as he couldn't move or speak ''How have you been. I've missed you guys. Have you heard from Torrie yet. How is she'' Stacy was talking a million miles an hour John couldn't get a word in

''Whoa Stac, calm down. 1.We'er good, 2.We've missed you too and 3. No I haven't heard from Torrie so I don't know how she is'' John said thinking about the last time he saw Torrie

''Oh really. I haven't heard from her either. But hopefully we'll see her on Christmas break or something'' Stacy said

''Yeah'' John replied ''So how was Baltimore''

''Yeah good. The first few weeks were rough. My mom ended up with some guy in Cancun so I was there by myself. But it wasn't all that bad I got to see my old friend and got some new ones, one in particular'' She smiled

''Who'' John asked. Before Stacy could say anything David came over

''There you are'' He said kissing Stacy ''See John I told you'd met her''

''Yeah actually we already know eachother'' John said

''Oh really'' He asked

''Remember when I told you my dad died. Well John was the one who took me in''

''That was nice of you man. I'll let you two catch up'' David said walking away leaving Stacy and John

''So how long'' He asked

''About five months'' Stacy answered ''And now problems this time'' She referred to her abusive ex

''That's good''

''So how have you been'' Stacy asked

''Good'' John replied.

''That's good'' Stacy smiled. After that there was an awkward silence ''Anyway I have to go I'll see you around'' She said leaving. John waited until she was out of sight before pulling his phone out and dialing then waited for an answer

''Hello'' The other line said

''Randy'' John asked

''Yeah''

''Are you busy''

''A little Why'' Randy replied looking at Barbie who was across the table

''Are you gonna be home tonight''

''Ah probably not we got new shipping's in and I have to sort them out. Look man I have to go I'll see you when ever'' Randy said before hanging up

John heard the tone and snapped his phone shut ''Shit'' He said

''Sorry bout that'' Randy said to Barbie who just smiled


	32. Even Deeper

The next night John walked aimlessly around the campus trying to figure a way to tell Randy weather Stacy wanted him to know or not. He tried looking for him all day but didn't find him. He was hoping Randy already knew so John wouldn't have to tell him. John was brought back to reality when he felt a thud and heard an 'Ouch'. With it being so dark he wouldn't have been able to see, but luckily the street lights helped him. He looked down and saw some books and a petite girl on the ground

''Oh god. I'm so sorry'' John said helping the girl up

''It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going'' The girl said

''Are you ok'' He asked

''Yeah I'm fine'' She replied picking up her books

''I'm John''

''Maria''

''So what are you doing out here at night by yourself. You know how dangerous it can be, right'' John asked

''I was at the library, I guess time flew by cause before I know it it's dark. As I was walking to my dorm I heard something behind me so I ran incase it was someone dangerous. And now I'm here'' Maria replied

''How do you know I'm not dangerous.'' John smirked

''I trust my instincts. Also I know Candice so I know you wouldn't hurt me. She says you couldn't even hurt a fly'' She giggled

''How do you know I know Candice'' He asked

''She lives a few floors below me and I've been in her room, she's got a few pictures of her friends and your one of them''

''Right. I was about to go to the coffee house, wanna come with'' He asked

''Why not. I could do with a hot chocolate'' She said as they walked off

''Couldn't hurt a fly huh'' John asked then slapped his arm ''What about misquotes. Do they count'' He asked as the walked further down the path way as Maria giggled

At the coffee house Candice sat at a table outside tracing the rim of her cup with her finger looking down at the table. She heard someone clear their throat she looked up and saw Ashley standing there

''Hey what's up'' Candice asked

''I just want to thank you so much for introducing me to Jeff because if you didn't I wouldn't have met Matt'' Ashley said giddily

''Oh I'm sure you would've'' Candice said glum ''Jeff isn't the only one he hangs with, you know. So any way what's happening'' She asked as

''We're going on our second date tomorrow night'' Ashley replied excitedly

''Really. Where to'' Candice asked Ashley settled down and looked confused

''Don't know'' She said ''Anyway I'm gonna go get some sleep if I wanna look good for tomorrow. Are you coming''

''I'll be there in a bit. My cups still full'' Candice replied

''Ok then. I'll see you at home'' Ashley said leaving

One the other entrance of the place John and Maria walked in. John saw Candice on the other side he tapped Maria and pointed to her

''If you want you can go sit down and I'll get the drinks'' Maria offered

''You sure'' John asked

''Yeah. You go ahead'' She smiled

''Alright. I'll be over with Candice'' He said giving her some money and walked over to Candice. Although it took him awhile to get through the crowed it would've been easier to go around the outside. But of course John had to do it the hard way

''Hey'' He greeted as she looked up and smiled a bit sadly ''What's up'' John asked

''Nothing'' Candice replied

''Ok we know how this goes. I ask what's wrong, you say nothing. I ask again, you say nothing. This goes on for a while before we both get frustrated and started yelling at eachother. So what don't we save the trouble and just tell me what's wrong'' John said calmly

''Nothing'' Candice repeated John leaned back and sighed but before he could say anything Maria turned up with their drinks. Candice looked at her suspiciously

''Hi Candi'' Maria greeted

''Maria'' Candice said amused and looked at John who just shrugged then burnt his mouth with his drink

''Are you ok. You look a bit upset'' Maria asked

''I'm fine…'' Candice trailed off

''But…'' Maria said urging her to go on

''But…I don't know. I guess it's just that…in high school I would always be the one with the boyfriend. Since I came here I haven't had one yet. Everywhere I look I see couples together and I wish I had that'' Candice replied

''What about Jeff'' John asked

''I went to talk to him Ashley interrupted us'' She said

''Oh look there he is no…'' John stopped when he saw Jeff on the other side of the café Candice started looking around

''Where'' She asked

''Never mind it wasn't…'' But it was too late Candice saw him talking to some brunette girl on the couch. John and Maria looked at her with sympathy. Then all of a sudden a drunk Dave came up and put both arms around Candice and Maria

''Hey gang'' He said loudly

''How much have you drunk'' John asked

''Ah…can't remember'' Dave slurred ''Hey do I know you'' He asked Maria

''I'm Maria'' she replied

''Cool. Hey who want's to get drunk'' He asked

''Haven't you had enough'' John asked

''Listen hear you'' Dave said drunkenly pointing at John ''I'll know when I've had enough''

''I'll come'' Candice said suddenly as the other three looked at her

''Well right on, Sister'' Dave said giving her a high-5

''Candi are you sure'' Maria asked thinking it's not the best idea

''I realized I haven't gotten anything cause I'm not having any fun. Well that's gonna change'' Candice said then glanced over at Jeff ''I'm gonna have some fun and party my ass off'' She said getting up and leaving with Dave

''LET'S PARTY'' He shouted loudly. Maria looked at John

''What. He ain't my friend'' John shrugged as Maria giggled

''Should we be worried'' She asked

''What, about them. Na. I know Dave. He wouldn't hurt her. Let alone let her hurt herself. They'll be fine forget about them. So miss Maria where do you hale from'' He asked

''Ottawa'' She replied

''A home-town girl huh''

''Yeah. What about you''

''Born in Massachusetts, moved to Chicago when I was about five or six'' He replied

They drank their drinks and talked for a bit. Awhile later John looked at his watch

''Oh man. It's getting late. I have to get going if I'm gonna make it to class tomorrow'' John said ''Come on I'll walk you home''

''You don't have to''

''No I want to. Believe me I'll feel a lot better if I do. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again and I can't do that if your dead now can I.'' He joked

''Guess not. Ok lets go'' Maria replied John got off his set and helped Maria down then they walked away. John looked back at Jeff who was still with the brunette and also a few other girls one of them being Barbie

''This is me'' Maria said as they got to her building. She looked at John and bit her lip ''Um…I wanted to ask you something but if it's any trouble just say no''

''Ask away'' John said

''See my room has a few faults and I was wondering if you could maybe help me. Your like the only guy I've spoken to that knows my name'' She said

''Me… a pretty girl like you and I'm the only guy you've met since school started'' John said in disbelieve

''Most guys don't want to get to know me. They just want me for my body. But I want to be liked for who I am, not what I look like. But sometimes doesn't hurt to look this good''

''Oh god she a female Randy'' John mumbled

''Sorry'' Maria asked not understanding him

'Yeah sure. I'll help ya'' John said enthusiastically

Maria lead John to her dorm on the seventh floor. When they walked in John noticed it was similar to his but more girlie and so much cleaner then his

''So what's the problem'' John asked

''The tv has a faulty wire and the main light bolb blew out'' Maria replied handing him a new bolb

''So where are you room-mates'' John asked fixing the light as Maria gathered some things

''Don't know. They both have boyfriends so their probably with them. But one gets treated real bad so I hope they break up. So what if she has other male friends''

''A guy like that wouldn't last in our group. Sure Candice and Mickie have their girls here and there but us guys, we are their friends. If their boyfriends don't like it, well tough titties'' John said as Maria laughed at his last sentence

''Ok then. I'm gonna go for a shower so you'll probably be gone by the time I get back. Thanks so much for helping me tonight I owe you one. So if your looking for a coffee buddy you know where I am'' Maria giggled and said by on her way out

About half an hour later Maria went back to her room then notice John was asleep on one of the beds and the tv was fixed. She got a blanket and put it over him and went to go to bed but realised John was in hers so she slept in one of the others


	33. Down On It

The next morning John woke up and noticed his room looked different. Then remembered what happened last night. He looked around for Maria but she wasn't there and looked at his watch '8:15'

''Fuck I'm gonna be late'' He said getting out of bed

He went to walk out but saw a note on the door with his name written on it. He took it off and read it.

John

It's 8:00 and I know you have an early class. I didn't know if I should wake you or not. I figured that you might be late

so here's a spear toothbrush and men's deodorant to save you some time. And again thanks for last night

Maria

John looked on the side table and saw the supplies he grabbed them and quickly got ready for class, luckily he had his bag with him last night. When he got back from the bathroom he saw Barbie in Maria's room

''Hi Barbie'' He greeted

''Um…Hi'' She said unsurely

''John, Punks friend'' He said

''Oh right now I remember''

''Yeah so um…not that it's any of my business but you didn't happen to sleep with Jeff Hardy last night did you'' He asked

''No why'' She replied unfazed by the question

''It's just that my friend likes him and saw your friends with him last night. And when I looked back at him you were there too''

''Oh no. He and Brooke are in the same class so they got together for a study session. Don't worry she doesn't think of him like that…Atleast I don't think she does

''Right well I've gotta go'' John said leaving

''Tell Punk I said hi'' She called out

''I will'' John called back

After his classes John decided to call it a day and go to his dorm. As he walked up the hallway he heard yelling and screaming in one of the dorms. When he got to his he noticed the noise was behind his door. John opened the door and saw Jay and Dave wrestling on the floor

''Um…is there something going on I should know about'' John asked

''Yeah he cheated'' Jay yelled trying to put Dave in a headlock

''I didn't cheat your just a shitty player'' Dave yelled back

''What the fuck is going on here. People are trying to sleep'' Randy yelled as he walked in

''What the fuck man'' John said calmly covering his ear

''What'' Randy shrugged ignoring the deafness he caused John

''Randy it's four in the after noon. Why are you still asleep'' Dave asked as they got up

''Because of you'' He said angrily pointing to Dave

''Why me'' Dave asked confused

''Because you were the one who took Candice out and got her drunk. And since we have the same dorm number she thought my dorm was hers. So I had to stay up all night holding a bucket under her face whenever she had to throw up. So now I'm not the most popular room-mate'' Randy explained

''Well she was upset about Jeff. What did you expect me to do''

''Actually I got that sorted out. That was just his study buddies'' John replied

''Oh. Ok then. Come on Jay there's some party around here somewhere'' Dave said as he and Jay walked out. John just shrugged and walked in the room Randy followed and shut the door

''Where were you last night. I was looking for ya'' Randy asked as John changed in clean clothes

''I was helping someone out and ended up crashing at her place'' John replied

''Her' huh. She hot'' Randy smirked John gave him a look ''What''

''Man I thought you were over that. Now why you gotta say that shit, dog'' John said

''Yeah so she hot or not'' Randy shrugged off his comment

John sighted ''Yeah she's not bad''

''So why did you 'help' her with'' Randy asked suggestively

''Not like that' John laughed ''She had a blown out light and the tv was broken, you sick fuck''

''My bad. I've seen some pretty fucked up shit in my time. Don't even get me started on what me and Stacy did'' Randy joked then dropped his smile when he saw John's expression turned serious ''My Bad''

''Man I need to tell you something''

''What's up''

''It's about S…'' John stopped when Randy's phone went off

''Oh hang on'' Randy said excusing him self and answering ''Hello''

''Randy'' Said a sobbing voice

''Yeah''

''It's Barbie. Mike's gone off again. Can I met you in you apartment''

''Uh…yeah sure'' Randy said looking over at John ''I'll see you there'' He hung up

''Something wrong'' John asked

''Na. What were you saying''

''Do you need to go anywhere''

''Yeah but if you need to tell…''

''No it's cool I'll see you later

''Alright, later man'' Randy said running out


	34. The Day The Whole World Went Away

The next morning John tried looking for clean clothes but couldn't find any. So he decided to do some washing and thought about how much Randy would have. John walked over to Randy's dorm and was about to knock when CM Punk opened the door

''Hey man'' Punk greeted

''Hey. Randy in'' John asked Punk looked behind him

''Nope''

''Well he can do his own laundry'' John said

''Actually, hang on a sec'' Punk said walking back in the door. A few seconds later he came out with a bag ''You two must've spent so much time together your starting to think a like'' Punk said as John opened the bag and saw a bunch of clothes ''He was gonna do it later''

''I'll save him the time then. I'll see ya later'' John said walking away

About an hour later John arrived at the apartment . He got out his keys and unlocked the door. As he opened it he saw the couch folded out into a bed. He walked further in and saw Barbie in the kitchen wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt

''Hey Rand…oh John hi'' Barbie said noticing who it is

''Barbie'' John said suspiciously ''Whatcha doing here''

''I stayed the night. I hope it's ok''

''Yeah that's fine but ah…Your not…sleeping with Randy are you'' John asked slowly

''Are you kidding. God no. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not that type of girl. Randy's the only guy that hasn't tried to pass himself on me'' Barbie replied folding the couch up

''Thank god'' John sighed relieve

''Why. Would that be a bad thing'' Barbie asked as she put on some jeans

''Oh it wouldn't be a bad thing. It's just that Randy's not known for staying with only one girl. And there is only one that can get through to him but Randy hasn't seen her since spring''

''Oh. Where is she''

''She's in town now but he doesn't know that…so don't tell him''

''I won't. I have to get to class, bye'' Barbie said walking out as John went to the laundry

On the campus Randy walked into class. When he sat down he noticed someone left a book behind. He looked around before picking it up and looking for a name. He didn't see one but there was a number '715 Stevenson'. Randy though for a minute then realized the girls live in that building so he'd give it to them. Just as the teacher came in he put it in his bag

On the other side of town Candice had the day off so she and Maria decided to have a girls day out shopping. When lunch time came around they stopped at some random café

''So how did you met John'' Candice asked as she dug in her lunch

''Oh the other night I accidentally ran into him. I remembered him from the photos I saw and we started talking. He asked me to go to the coffee house with him then I asked him to fix a few things in the dorm and he ended up staying over'' Maria replied

''Aww so did you…''

''God NO. I'm not like you Candice I don't hit on everything that moves'' She joked

''So do you like him'' Candice asked

''It's too soon to know. Again I'm not like you. I get to know them before I go out with them''

''Touché'' Candice laughed ''He's a great guy. He'll look after you''

''How did you go with the party that night'' Maria laughed

''Not good. All I remember is Randy holding a bucket under me. For the first time in my life I actually felt sorry for him'' Candice though aloud

''Who's Randy'' Maria asked making a face

''His one you need to stay away from. But if your gonna hang with John then I guess you have no choice. And if you anything like our other friend then you won't listen'' Candice rambled on as Maria just gave her a look ''His John's friend who is a bad influence''

''Oh ok'' Maria said understanding

In the afternoon John was sitting in the library catching up on some work. He heard some voices a few meters away. John looked up and saw Stacy talking to one of her friends. He put his head down but listened in on the conversation

''What so you think he's cheating'' Her friend asked

''What else am I to think. He's been acting strange lately.''

''Or he could be planning something for you''

''He's not one for planning surprises'' Stacy said in a glum tone

''Ok. You know what. Try not to think about it and come out with me''

''I don't know. I was planning on staying in tonight. I haven't stayed in my dorm at all since coming here. I haven't gotten to know my room-mates and they seem really nice'' Stacy said

''Ok, I have to go and see some people''

''Don't say anything to him'' Stacy warned

''I won't. I'll see you later Stac'' Her friend said getting up and leaving. Stacy looked aver and saw John quickly put his head down. Stacy smiled as she got up and walked over to his table

''Hey John'' She greeted

''Stacy. Hey'' John said acting like it's the first time he saw her today

''What goin on''

''Nothing much. Trouble in paradise huh''

''It's probably nothing, just me over reacting'' Stacy said as a long silence followed

''So have you spoke to Randy yet'' He demanded more then asked

''Haven't seen him'' Stacy said not wanting to talk about that

''Haven't seen him or avoiding him''

''A little from column A, a little from column B'' Stacy shrugged ''Why is it so important''

''Because if he sees you then he's gonna want to know if I've seen you. And I don't want to lie to him''

''Why. He did to you''

''And so did you'' John retorted as Stacy looked away

''Fine I'll see him tomorrow. Ok'' Stacy smiled and walked away mumbling ''Why would Randy care. It's not like it that important''

Later that night Randy walked in to the Stevenson building. He tried all day to find atleast one of the girls but they some how all disappeared in one day. So he figured he would have to deliver the book himself. He walked up to floor nine and knocked on dorm seven fifteen twice before hearing footsteps. When the door opened he was very shocked and surprised to see who was behind it

''Stacy'' Randy said bewildered

''Randy'' Stacy said in the same expression

''What are you…'' Randy was cut off

''I guess your hear for you conquest of the night. Hold on I'll just get her'' Stacy said then peaked her head around the door into the room '' Barbie your date's hear'' Stacy called out

''I'm not hear for that'' Randy tried to cut in

''Who'' Barbie asked looking towards the door ''Oh hi Randy. Were we supposed to met up''

Stacy face Randy and gave him an unamused look ''No Barbie'' Randy said then looked at Stacy ''Ok just because I know her doesn't mean shit. I just came to give you this'' He said giving her the book

''Here Barbie'' Stacy carefully threw the book to Barbie who caught it

''What are you doin here'' Randy asked

''Goin to school'' Stacy replied giving attitude

''That's not what I mean''

''Look as much as I would love to stay and chat with you'' Stacy said sarcastically ''But I'm meeting my boyfriend. See ya Barbie'' Stacy waved behind her and left Randy standing there

''Are you ok'' Barbie asked walking up to him

''Has Stacy been here the whole time''

''Pretty much, but she's always with some guy. Why''

''Don't worry''

''Do you know her''

''I don't want to talk about this right now'' Randy snapped and stomped off as Barbie stood there confused

That night John walked in the coffee house and saw Mickie Candice and smiled when he saw Maria. He got in line to get his drink then walked over to the girls

''Ladies'' He greeted sitting next to Maria as she and Candice secretly smiled at eachother ''Where's Ashley''

''She's out with Matt and you know what that means'' Candice smiled at John who knew what she meant

''What does that mean'' Mickie asked

''They should be together now. We asked Matt about it he said they might be together on the second if not third date'' Candice replied

''It's about time Matt's got laid'' Mickie said

''Oh Matt's been looked after don't you worry'' John said as Mickie and Candice looked at him ''Never mind. Hey Candice spoke to Jeff yet '' He said

''Uh-uh''

''So he doesn't know about you binge-drinking and waking up in Randy's bed''

''Oh Candice not again'' Mickie whined

''No'' She replied to Mickie then looked at John ''And why should I tell him. It's not like it's any of his business''

''But he cares about you'' John said as Candice huffed ''What don't believe me'' Then John smiled as he looked at the entry ''Well look who it is and he…Oh no'' John said as he spotted Jeff with the same brunette girl Candice turned around and looked unhappy

''I'll be back'' Maria whispered to John. When she go up his gaze followed her as she sat with a few girls in one of the couches

''That's my roomie'' Mickie pointed out

''I was beginning to wonder if you had one'' Candice said lowly

''She's friends with Randy's new girl''

''What new girl'' Candice asked

''His room-mate's friend''

''Who Barbie'' Candice asked as Mickie nodded

''You know if we were family instead of friends and instead of being room-mates we were sleeping together. We'd be a pretty twisted incest group'' John joked getting looks from the girls again. ''I'm just gonna sit hear and be quiet'' John said

''Good idea'' Candice said quickly. She turned back around to look at Jeff but saw someone else in his spot. She was about to look around but noticed the person

''Oh…my…god'' Candice said everyone at the table looked to where she was looking

''What'' Mickie asked

''Is that…Stacy'' Candice replied John stood up and looked at her.

Stacy saw him and waved then noticed the girls so she quickly ran up to them. Stacy greeted them as she hugged the girls. They talked for a moment until David called out to her to go. She was about to leave but stopped

''John'' She asked

''Yeah''

''Can we maybe met for lunch tomorrow'' She asked

''Can't see why not'' John smiled

''Great. So met meet at the café in the main street. Here's my number'' Stacy said as she pulled a pen from her bag and wrote on John's hand. Then John gave her his number before she walked away with David

''You knew she was here'' Mickie asked John gave her a cheesy smiled ''Why didn't you tell us'' Mickie laughed at him trying to act serious

''Surprise''

''I have to go to the bathroom'' Candice said getting up as Maria sat back down. Then Mickie's watch went off so she got up said bye and left

''What happened'' Maria asked

''Mickie's done that ever since I've known her'' John replied Maria looked at him ''Oh she studies an hour every night before she sleeps. So she sets a timer on her watch''

''Oh. Are you hungry, I am'' Maria asked

''Yeah. What do you want . I'll order it''

''I was thinking maybe we could go to burger king or something''

''Yeah sure. But we can't go yet Candice is in the bath…'' John stopped and looked at Jeff ''I got an idea. Come on'' He grabbed Maria's hand and lead her through the crowed to the entrance where Jeff was sitting

''Hey man we're gonna leave but Candice is still here. Can you make sure she gets home safely''

''Yeah sure man'' Jeff said

''Thanks I'll see ya'' John said as he and Maria left

Candice came out from the bathroom and headed to her table but stopped when she saw no one was there. She walked around no looking where she was going and bumped into someone

''Ohh sorry'' She said and looked up to see Jeff

''Hey. John just left he told me to take you home''

''I don't need baby-sitting'' Candice said rudely

''Ah are you alright'' He asked

''Peachy'' Candice said in the same tone. Jeff sighed and lightly grabbed her arm and lead her out side as she yelled for him to let her go

''What do you think your do…'' Candice started yelling but Jeff cut her off

''Are you sleeping with Orton again'' He asked

''Excuse me'' Candice said with disgust

''Are you'' Jeff shouted

''What makes you think that'' Candice yelled

''I'm not stupid. I heard about your partying then waking up in his bed. I do live in the same dorm you know''

''No I'm not'' Candice said as she started to wobble a bit

''Are you drunk right now'' Jeff asked in disbelieve

''Maybe''

''Candice…'' Jeff said calmly but she cut him off yelling talking a million miles an hour

''Ok you know what. I didn't sleep with Randy. But so what if I did. It's not like you'd care. No your too busy hanging out with some other chick. When I first saw you with her I was jealous and Dave took me to a party. So I drank and for some reason I ended up in your dorm. You say you not stupid, but how dumb do you have to be to know I like you. That's what I was gonna tell you at the party. But no Ashley had to call didn't she'' Candice mocked the last sentence in a voice then covered her mouth when she realizes what she said. They stood there for awhile not saying anything

''So…you like me'' Jeff asked as she went bright red ''As for Brooke. She's just someone I study with. She's friends with Punk so we hang out a bit. You thought I was in to her'' Jeff asked as if it weren't a big deal

''Yeah'' Candice said ashamedly Jeff walked closer to her

''Candice, since Trish there was only one girl'' He said Candice put her head down but he used his hand to make her face him ''You'' he said before kissing her. They pulled away and walked towards the dorms as Jeff lazily hung and arm over Candice

''Was that Stacy I was earlier'' Jeff asked

''Uh-huh'' Candice replied

''Good to have her back''

Meanwhile in the girls building John walked Maria up to her dorm.

''Well thanks for the burger'' Maria said

''No problem'' John replied they stood silent for a moment ''So I guess this is goodnight. I'll see ya tomorrow''

''Yeah'' Maria smiled. John looked at her and slightly leaned in. But before he could go any further they heard a loud bang in Maria's room. Both John and Maria looked at eachother before running in the room to see Barbie going through Stacy's draws

''Uh… Barbie that's not yours'' Maria pointed out

''I know'' Barbie shrugged

''They why are you'' Barbie cut Maria off

''Can I talk to John for a sec, please''

''Yeah sure. I'll be in the bathroom'' Maria said walking out

''John you went to school with Randy right'' she asked

''Since elementary. Why'' John replied

''What did his ex-girlfriend look like ''

''Randy doesn't have an ex-girlfriend'' John said

''What about the girl you said was the only one to get through to him''

''What about her''

''Well what does she look like'' Barbie asked again

''Blonde hair, brown eyes tall and extremely long legs'' John answered

''You mean her'' Barbie said giving John a photo. He looked at it then at her ''Is that her''

''Yeah'' John nodded

''She's our other room-mate'' Barbie said ''And Randy knows she's hear. He saw her'' John looked at her

''Did anything happen''

''No just verbal yelling''

''Are you jealous'' John mocked

''No'' Barbie lied as John gave her a look ''Ok yeah. I'm not jealous of her with Randy. It's just that I like this other guy and when see other couples I get jealous''

''Who is he. Do I know him'' John asked Barbie nodded ''It's Punk isn't it'' Barbie nodded again ''I could talk to him if you want'' John offered

''No It's ok''

''I won't actually tell him. I could just drop hints'' He offered again

''Ok'' Kelly smiled

''Right then. Ah…was Randy pissed when he saw Stacy'' John asked

''Well he yelled at me''

''Ok I'm gonna have to go find him. I'll see you later'' John said leaving

When he walked out he heard Maria call out to him. He turned around and saw her in only a towel

''You leaving'' Maria asked

''I have to. I'll see you tomorrow ok'' He said walking off as Maria stood there. He turned around and slowly walked to her then kissed her cheek before walking off again

In the boys building Punk walked up to his door and unlocked it. Not looking up he flicked on the light switch then heard a girl scream. He looked up and saw Candice trying to cover up while Jeff was on top of her smirking.

''Oh sorry guys'' He said walking out again and stood in the hallway. Then Randy stomped over ''Hey man I wouldn't…'' But he had already gone in and Punk heard Candice scream again

''Fuck'' Randy shouted and stomped out again ''What the hell do we do now''

''Hey man keep it down'' Punk advised

''Fuck this, I'm going home'' Randy said walking off

Punk just shrugged and sat on the steps until he fell asleep. Awhile later he was woken up by a foot pushing him. He looked up and saw John

''Man what are you doin on the floor'' He asked

''I walked in to Jeff and some girl'' Punk said getting up ''Then I fell asleep.''

''Get in a real bed man. I've got plenty'' John said opening the door

''Where's the others'' Punk asked

''Don't know at some frat house maybe''

''Saw Randy earlier. He didn't look happy''

''Probably got dissed by some girl. Speaking of girls you mush have more gut's then brains''

''Why''

''Cause no guy with a brain would miss a shot with Barbie'' John stated

''I'll get it back'' Punk said confident walking over to one of the spare beds

''So you would go out with her. What about the whole 'she's a gorgeous girl but not my type' crap''

''I changed my mind. Also can you tell Randy to not hang out with her as much. I'm getting a vibe''

''You have nothing to worry about. Trust me. G'night'' John said getting in his bed

''Night'' And with that they both fell asleep


	35. Supernaut

The next morning John woke up to the sound of banging on his door. He looked over at Punk who was also woken up. John got up and answered the door. As soon as he opened it Randy walked through looking pissed

''Come in'' John said sarcastically as he shut the door and turned to Randy ''What's up'' John winced as Randy started yelling

''Stacy's back. She's been here for the whole fuckin semester''

''So she spoke to you''

''Yea…wait. You knew. You knew she was here and didn't tell me'' Randy shouted

''I didn't know till last Sunday. I tried but you were always busy or somewhere else. When I you with Barbie I thought it didn't matter anymore and you wouldn't care'' John said as Punk jumped up at Barbie's name

''What'' He asked

''Man, I'm not with Barbie.'' Randy said ignoring Punk ''I was hanging out with her because she was upset that Knox dumped her and because he (pointing to Punk) didn't want her around'' Randy stopped to think for a moment ''Why are you here'' He asked Punk

''Jeff had company'' He stated to obvious

''Yeah Candice'' Randy said John looked at them

''Not again'' He shook his head

''Anyway the point is why is she here and who's this boyfriend she was going on about'' Randy asked

''David Flair'' John said Punk looked at the clock and got up

''See ya's later''

''Where're you goin'' John asked

''To class'' He said walking out the door John looked around at Randy who gave him a look

''So…'' Randy trailed off

''What so''

''How fucking long has she been here. And why the fuck didn't she say anything''

''I don't know'' John said as Randy sighed with frustration ''But I'll ask her later''

''What. Your gonna see her'' Randy asked

''Yeah for lunch''

''Can I…'' John cut him off

''Come with? Hell no. Besides I need to talk to her privately about some things'' Randy thought for a minute before pointing to himself. John chuckled ''Your not that important. Your not gonna be the topic of every conversation'' He said getting changed

''Oh so your gonna tell her about Torrie''

''No''

''Why''

''And tell her she was the reason Torrie hates me. She'll be even more damaged''

''So. Then I could be there for her if she needs a shoulder to cry on'' Randy said

''Um…She's got David for that, member'' John noted ''Look man I'm running late. I'll get some answers and I'll see you later'' He said leaving for the bathroom

Meanwhile at the café Candice was sitting at a table outside doing a last minute check on her work. Jeff saw her, then walked up and sat next her. He went to greet her with a kiss but as he leaned forward she leaned back so he didn't connect. He looked at her confused

''What'' He asked ''I brushed my teeth''

''No it's not that'' Candice said

''Then what's wrong. You got a cold-sore or something''

''No it's…I don't think it's a good idea''

''What's not''

''Us…in a relationship'' Candice said as Jeff looked down on the table ''Don't think it's because I don't like you I do. I really do that's why we can't. We've got a good friendship and I don't wanna ruin that''

''But I…'' Jeff stopped when he sensed someone presents. He looked up and saw who it was. To say he was shocked and surprised would be an understatement. He looked at Candice who was fakely smiling. Now he knew why she said that

''Trish'' He said awkwardly

''Jeff'' Trish replied in the same expression. Candice just smiled, got her things and walked away as Jeff and Trish sat there in an awkward silence

Back in the dorms Barbie was getting ready for her classes. When she got her things she closed her door and walked into someone. Luckily she didn't drop anything. Barbie looked up and saw Punk.

''Sorry'' He said

''It's ok. What're you doin here.''

''I was wandering if you wanted to do something later. If your free that is''

''I thought you didn't want me around anymore'' Barbie asked with a questionable look

''You must have heard me wrong. I said we can still be friends just don't make it look like I'm stealing you from anyone'' Punk explained

''Oh. I can't I have to meet Randy. But we'll definitely do something another time'' She said the looked at her watch ''Ohh I've gotta go'' and she ran off

Else where John and Stacy were meeting at street café. She called ahead to say she'd be late. So John was sitting there for twenty minutes before she arrived

''Sorry I'm late'' She said sitting down

''It's ok. I got you a coke'' John said pointing to an empty galls infront of her ''But I drank it. Sorry''

''Well now we're even'' Stacy smiled they sat there for about ten minutes before anyone spoke a word

''So'' John said breaking the silence ''Why didn't you tell us you were coming back''

''I lost my phone when I got mugged in Baltimore. So I didn't have any numbers. And when I got here I tried looking for atleast one of you on campus. Then I saw Dave at a party but he was way drunk. So I don't think he remembered''

''Uh-huh and how long have you been here''

''Since the start of the semester. What's with the third degree'' Stacy asked

''I'm just asking the questions that need answers''

''It's not like I'd planed to come back. I only did it for David so I could be with him.

''Ok I'm sorry'' John said followed but another long silence

''So what have you been up to'' Stacy asked breaking it

''Little event here and there. Work at a rap store. And I've met a nice girl but I'm taking it slow so I don't scare her off. You know her actually'' John explained

''Really. Who''

''Maria''

''She's a sweety''

Stacy smiled as John nodded. They talked about random things that have happened then the conversations died down. Stacy sat quiet and looked to be in deep thought. John looked at her after awhile he knew what she was thinking

''He's changed, you know''

'''Who's changed'' Stacy asked acting dumb

''You know who'' John said sternly as Stacy quietly said ''oh'' looking at the table ''Did you ever liked him the time you were together''

''We weren't together'' Stacy corrected

''You know what I mean''

''There were some days I wasn't irritated with him. But they were rear''

''Do you ever sometimes…think about him'' John asked as Stacy shot him a look

''I have a boyfriend. There's not much room to think about anyone else'' Stacy replied as John looked out the window across from them

''I think he's moved on anyway'' He said

Stacy looked at him the followed his gaze to Randy and Barbie sitting outside across the road. John looked at her reaction and saw some mixed emotions like surprise, confused and most of all a little bit hurt and upset

''Good for him'' Stacy said the looked at John ''What do you mean 'moved on'. He didn't even stopped''

''No I just mean he doesn't brag about it or even talks about it anymore'' John lied

On the other side of the road Randy and Barbie sat outside of a fish and chip shop with a chip box each.

''So what did you want to talk to me about'' Barbie asked

''I wanted to apologize about last night when I snapped at you. See the thing is I…me…Well you know Stacy'' Randy asked as Kelly nodded ''The reason why I was freaking out is because we had a thing. Not a relationship or anything. We slept together behind everyone's backs and we weren't even friends. In fact I could tell she hated me. And when I first saw her I had to add her to my list. So I…'' Barbie cut him off

''List?'' She asked

''I used to have a list of the girls I've slept with. Just so you know I don't have it now. Stacy was the reason why I got rid of it. If you've wondered why some of the people I went to school with say I'm different, well she's the reason for that too. Don't tell her I told you this'' Randy asked

''I won't I hardly see her anyway. She's always with her bo…'' Barbie stopped and looked at him ''Her ah friend''

''It's ok I know she's got someone''

''And you ok with that'' Barbie asked not believing it

''I'm not. But what can I do about it. She still hates me…a lot''

''Maybe I can talk to her''

''It's ok. John's got it covered. And if he can't do it then no offense but what chance do you have'' Randy said as Barbie nodded understanding


	36. Terrible Lie

Later that night Candice was again at the café doing some work. She noticed someone sitting across form her. She looked up and saw Maria smiling

''Hi'' Maria greeted cheerily

''Hey'' Candice replied lowly

''What's wrong''

''Nothing. I'm just tired'' Candice replied as Maria gave her a look

''I know you, you can't lie to me. So what happened. Is it Jeff. What did he do. I'll kill him'' Maria said smacking one of her fists in her other hand

''It's not Jeff. Well it is but he didn't do anything. It was me. Last night we talked. And I though we were together but who shows up here this morning…His ex-girlfriend. Which if it wasn't for Randy they'd still be together today. So I told Jeff I didn't want to hurt our friendship'' Candice said crying Maria sat next to her and hugged her

''Candi, what happened'' The two girls looked up and saw Trish standing their looking concerned

''Nothing. Just collage stress'' Candice said whipping her face ''Oh Trish this is Maria''

''Hey'' Trish smiled

''Hi'' Maria greeted

''Are you sure your ok. Maybe you should take a break'' Trish said to Candice

''NO. That's why I'm stressed. I've been taking too many breaks and thinking way too much about my personal life while getting drunk and waking up in other peoples beds'' Candice replied then Randy walked in and saw them

''Hey Trish. Long time no see'' He smirked

''Randy'' Trish nodded

''So what are you doing here''

''Some friends of mine from Canada go here. So I'm visiting them''

''Oh so you come to see them but not us'' Randy implied

''We don't like eachother'' Trish argued

''That's not what you said when I had you on your hands and knees infront of me'' Randy smirked as Trish stood there shocked

''Ok you know what. Fuck you. Where's Jeff''

''In his dorm. 834 Brown building'' Candice replied Trish said her thanks and walked away ''I thought you've changed''

''I have. But that doesn't mean I forgot anything'' Randy replied Candice rolled her eyes and walked off just as John came up

''Hey. What's wrong with her''

''She's upset'' Maria replied

''Who are you'' Randy asked

''That's Maria'' John replied as Randy just smirked at her

''So did you see Stacy'' He asked

''Yeah''

''And…'' Randy urged

''And what''

''Well what did she say''

''She had a nice time in Baltimore. And the only reason she came back was because of David. So don't think she came back for you'' John said as Randy huffed

''I wasn't'' Then Randy's phone got a message ''I've gotta go'' He said getting up and leaving

''So what are you plans for tonight'' Maria asked

''Well I was hoping to ask a girl out to dinner''

''Really? Did she accept''

''I don't know I haven't asked yet'' John paused for a moment ''You wanna go out''

''Sure'' Maria smiled John got up and held her hand as they walked to a restaurant not far from the campus

In the dorms Candice walked up to hers but before she unlocked it someone called out to her. Candice turned around to see Jeff running towards her

''Oh, hey Jeff how ya doin'' She asked as she unlocked her door and walked in

''Don't 'hey Jeff how ya doin' me. What was that this morning. Is Trish the reason why you broke it off''

''Yeah'' Candice replied as he sighed ''Think about it. You guys were together for a very long time. And if she didn't cheat with Randy you two would still be together. I know you still love her so I don't want to get in the way''

''And you think she came up here to get back with me'' Jeff asked as Candice nodded ''Ok yes I still love Trish but I always will. That doesn't mean we're gonna get together whenever she comes back. If I wanted to be with her I would've gotten on a plane to Canada. I almost did. I could've been making out with her right now but I'm not. I'm here with you. Now shouldn't that mean something''

''Yeah but she's my friend. And the number one rule is 'don't date your friends ex'' Candice stressed

''How many people do you know that obey by those rules'' Jeff asked

''I do'' Candice said angrily

''Yeah and it also says 'never sleep with a male friend that you don't have feelings for' but you didn't go by that rule did you'' Jeff said just as loud

''I did have feelings for you before we got together'' Candice shouted but didn't realize what she said until she said it. Jeff stood there for awhile before replying with a stiff laugh

''You have a funny way of showing it''

''I can't deal with this now. Can you go'' Candice ordered

''Your kicking me out'' Jeff asked

''Yes now GO''

''Ok . I don't mean to sound like Orton here but your gonna realize you've never had it as good as me. And I'm not just talking about the sex'' Jeff said leaving as Candice plumped on her bed

Randy walked along the streets of Chicago. As he walked along all he could hear was the music from the clubs and people talking loudly. He walked along the footpath he heard some one laughing. Randy looked across the road and saw David Flair all over some girl that wasn't Stacy. Randy was pulled back to reality when he heard someone groan. Being curious Randy walked over and saw a body amongst the trash cans and garbage then he realized it was Dave who Randy had been looking for

''What happened to you'' Randy asked as he helped Dave sit up

''I hit on this chick but some guy popped me'' Dave replied. Randy just shook his head and continued to help him stand up ''I saw Stacy in there if you wanted to see he…

''No'' Randy said quickly Dave looked at him ''She still hates me. Lets get you to the hospital'' Randy said as he dragged Dave out of the ally

Meanwhile at a restaurant Maria and John spoke about random things and having a good time before it was time to go. So John walked her to her dorm

''Here's my stop'' Maria said as they got to her room ''I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me out''

''Thanks for accepting my offer'' John replied as Maria smiled

''I don't think the girls are here so did you…''

''I rather not'' John said as Maria's smile faded ''Don't take it the wrong way. But we both know what's gonna happen if I do go in. And I just don't want to rush things. Last time I did it ended badly''

''Oh. Ok then''

''So we're just gonna taking things slow'' John said then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Maria dropped her hand bag to the ground and put her arms around his neck. But little did they know Randy had just walked up the stairs

''Awwww'' He mocked in a high pitched voice putting his hands on his chest near his heart

They broke apart as John grinned and Maria looked away blushing

''What do you want'' John asked

''I've been looking for you. Then realized your 'friend' lives here. So I though I'd check''

''What's up''

Randy went to opened his moth to answer but stopped when her heard a drunken laugh coming from the stairs. They all looked over and saw a drunk Stacy walked up the hall way

''Hey guys. What's going on'' She asked drunkenly Randy eyed her before answering

''These two were making out'' Randy replied pointing side to side to John and Maria

''Awwww'' Stacy said drunk ''That is soooooo cute''' She giggled as John rolled his eyes 

''Oh I get it. The only time when you two can co-exist with eachother is when she's drunk and you both pick on me.'' John joked

Both Stacy and Randy's smiles dropped. Stacy walked off to her dorm. Before she got in Randy called out to her

''Hey Stac. Where's David. You'd think he could atleast help his drunk girlfriend to her room'' He teased

''I wasn't out with him'' Stacy replied as she shuts the door

''All right. There trouble in paradise. That means I have a chance'' Randy thought out aloud Maria pointed to him

''You li…'' But she stopped when she saw John give her a look not to finish that sentence. So Maria dropped her finger and closed her mouth

''So man what were you saying'' John asked

''Huh?…Oh yeah Dave got into a fight so he's in the hospital''

''Is he ok. What happened''

''I think so. He hit on this chick then some guy whacked him. He's only staying over night'' Randy said as John turned to Maria

''I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Ok'' He said as she nodded ''Which hospital'' John asked Randy

''We can't go now. Visiting hours are over''

''Oh''

''It's ok. You go and sleep'' Maria smiled. John grinned back then kissed her. Randy stood there smirking at them. A few moments pass and they were still kissing. Randy rolled his eyes and dragged John away

''I'll see you tomorrow'' John called out while Randy was still dragging him towards the stairs. Maria waved before going in her room. When she walked in she saw Stacy on her bed

''So you must've had a good night'' Maria stated

''Oh yeah'' Stacy said sarcastically ''How was your night'' Maria noticed something different

''I'll tell you tomorrow when your sober''

''I'm not drunk''

''Well you looked like it out there''

''I was faking it''

''And why would you do that''

''Because I…uh…Me an…It's a long story'' Stacy explained as Maria just nodded ''So tell me about your night''

''it was Perfect. He's great''

''I know. I still feel bad about what I did to him'' Stay though aloud but was meant to say it in her head

''What'd you do''

''Long story short. I lied to him and deceived him. I'm surprised he and Torrie forgave me''

''Who's Torrie''

''A friend of ours but she moved away for collage. They were the two I first met when I moved here. So you had fun huh. He must really like you. I haven't seen him like that since…'' Stacy stopped not saying her name

''Yeah I really like him''

''Do you think he could be 'the first''' Stacy smirked

''There's a possibility'' Maria smiled


	37. The Great Destroyer

A few weeks have past and the Thanksgiving week was coming up. Trish was still in town causing awkwardness between Jeff and Candice who haven't made up yet. John and Maria are having a happy relationship.

Since the whole group hadn't hung out together in awhile they decided to all go to a club. The group consisted of Dave Candice Jeff Matt Ashley John Maria Mickie Randy and Trish. They walked in and joined two tables up for everyone to fit. They sat down and had different conversations at once. After a while some got up and danced others went to the bar. Jeff had gone to the bathroom. When he came out he bumped into a tiny figure

''Ohh. Sorry Trish'' He said

''It's ok'' Trish smiled Jeff went to walk around her but he grabbed his arm and faced him ''So ah how are you''

''Fine'' Jeff replied strangely

''You know I've been thinking about us lately. And I realized I didn't apologize for the whole Randy thing''

''Oh you did. But then you got with him again''

''Right and I never apologized for it. And I want to do it in my own special way'' Trish said as she got closer and kissed him. They were like that for a few minutes when a small voice got their attention

''Excuse me''

the voiced asked trying to get through the tiny gap between their bodies and the wall. Jeff turned around and saw Candice. She didn't know it was him till he turned around for she only saw his back. She wasn't surprised but she was hurt. Candice looked behind Jeff and saw a smiling Trish

''Oh Hey Candy'' Jeff said nervously as she smiled fakely ''Watcha doin'' Candice pointed to the bathroom and Jeff noticed there was no room to fit through ''Oh, sorry'' He said. He pulled himself and Trish aside as Candice walked past. Jeff tried to say something but the door had shut

''Come on let dance'' Trish said dragging him on the dance floor

Meanwhile on the other side of the club Randy sat on one end of the joined tabled by himself while Dave and Mickie were in the own conversation on the other end. Someone put a beer infront of him then Maria and John sat down

''What's wrong Randy'' Maria asked

''Nothing'' He looked at the bar then immediately looked down. Maria and John looked at the bar and saw Stacy and David talking with their arms wrapped around eachother

''I know you hate him but he's a good guy'' John said

''No he's not'' Randy grumbled

''You know what. As much as Stacy want's to admit it or not but you have something of hers that David can't take away from you''

''And what's that'' Randy askedd not caring

''A place in her heart…and her virginity''

''Ok I don't know what planet you've been living on but she hates me''

''Maybe so but every girl always remembers her first time. Right Maria'' John asked as she sat silent for a moment

''I wouldn't know'' She said as they both looked at her

''You are a girl right'' Randy asked unsurely

''Yes'' Maria giggled

''So then…''

''Put it this way. You said Randy has Stacy's virginity. Well no one has mine…yet'' Maria said shyly John just smiled at her ''What''

''It's rare you see a girl our age and hangs in this group that's a virgin'' He said before kissing her they broke apart when some one walked up to them

''Hey guys'' David said with Stacy behind him looking anywhere else but Randy. They sat down and talked for awhile Randy kept looking at Stacy knowing John was right. After awhile Maria was looking strangely at the dance floor

''You wanna dance'' John asked Maria shock her head and pointed. They looked over and saw Jeff and Trish dancing and kissing

''That's not right. Does Trish know about Jeff and Candice'' John asked as Maria shrugged

''Where is Candice'' Stacy asked

''What's happening'' David asked confused

''Don't worry, sweety'' Stacy said patting his knee then looked around for Candice

After they danced Jeff and Trish joined them at the table. Candice came back and sat between Stacy and Maria on the other side

''So when did this happen'' John asked

''Just now'' Trish smiled

''And it's not weird between you two'' Randy asked

''No why''

''Well…you know. Sleeping with one of your friends. It's a bit awkward. I don't know how Jeff and Candice do it'' John said as everyone looked at him

''We haven't actually talked about that yet.'' Jeff replied ''But thanks'' He said sarcastically

''You two slept together'' Trish asked Jeff

''Several times'' Randy added Jeff just glared at time

''Uh-huh'' Trish said not bringing any more to it. For the rest of the night everyone sat at the table in awkwardness with someone having a comment every now and then

In the girls dorms Brooke was collecting things room a dorm. When she got what she needed she closed the door. But as she turned around she bumped right in to Punk

''Ooh sorry'' She said

''That's cool. Is Barbie in there''

''Ah no. She's at Randy's. she asked me to get something's for her''

''So she's at my dorm''

''No Randy and one of his friends –can't remember which one, owns an apartment in my brothers building. Barbie goes there every now and then'' Brooke explained ''I'm on my way there. If you wanted to come''

''Yeah sure'' Punk replied as Brooke drove him to the building

Meanwhile in the boys dorms Jeff and Trish walked up the hallway in silence. They walked in after unlocking the door. Trish looked around the room as Jeff got changed. Trish looked at him to see him fully dressed

''So…You and Candice huh'' She asked

''Yeah about that…I was gonna tell…''Jeff replied rubbing the back of his neck as he sat on the end of his bed but Trish cut him off

''It's ok you don't have to explain'' She said as she sat on his lap ''I know. It was probably a long time ago right. So I've got nothing to wrong about. Now come on'' She said as she laid him back on the bed and straddled his waist ''I wanna ride you like a mechanical bull'' Trish took her own shirt off and kissed him

Over the other side of town in the apartment building John Randy and Maria walked up to their room. They unlocked the door and walked in. All three sat on the couch and just as they were about to put the tv on they heard a loud thump in the apartment. They stood up together thinking someone was in the room. Then all of a sudden the spare room door opened on out ran Punk and Barbie who stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the other three looking at them

''Uhhh…Hi…How was your night'' Barbie asked nervously

''Fine'' John replied sternly ''Just out of curiosity what was the noise'' He asked curiously

''Uhhh…The bed broke'' Barbie said scared of the reaction she could get

''Is that all'' John waved off not making a big deal as she sat back on the couch and turned on the tv. Barbie sighed with relief

''Wait. Your not mad''

''Do you want me to be'' John looked at her

''No, no it's just that…''

''It's an old bed. Old beds break. Plus it was already broken''

''Ok then. So am I right to go''

''Yeah'' John replied as Barbie and Punk said goodbye and left. Randy Maria and John watched tv for awhile before goin off to bed


	38. Something I Can Never Have

It was now the weekend of the thanksgiving week. Everyone was excited cause the school got the week off to spend it with their families (except some classes had to hand in projects and assignments on Monday). But most of them didn't even bother going home they just stayed at other peoples places so they could party instead.

At the coffeehouse John and Randy sat at a table just relaxing. There was a bit of silence with the exception of the other customers in there

''So…did you ask Stacy about those photos'' Randy asked

''Na. I thought I'd leave that to you. It'll give you something to talk to her about''

''What do you mean by that''

''Well besides arguing you haven't had a proper conversation with her. What's the go with that anyway. I thought you like her. Your not supposed to fight the one you like'' John asked

''Sometimes I just get frustrated. Do you know how hard it is to watch someone you like fall in love with someone else''

''Kinda. But not the way you do. If you stop fighting you might have a chance. I made that mistake with Torrie. We got into a fight and now she's with someone else. And I know I could've had her but I was too late. Don't let the same happen to you'' John replied. Just as he said that David Flair walked in and saw the boys. He waved to them as he walked over and sat down

''Hey guys'' He greeted

''Hey'' John said and Randy just looked at him. John noticed and gave Randy a warning look. David and John continued to talk while Randy just glared at him from across the table. Then suddenly a pear of legs caught his eyes. Randy smirked he knew only one person with those legs

''Hey guys'' Stacy greeted

''Hey'' They said

''John do you know where Maria is''

''At work''

''Damn''

''Why''

''I'm board as hell. Barbie's out with Phil, and I don't know where Candice and Mickie are''

''What about Trish''

''I don't really know her that well. Only that she's Jeff girlfriend that slept with Randy'' Stacy replied as Randy looked at her amused

''So did you'' Randy mumbled to himself

''What was that'' David asked

''Nothing'' Randy said as John eyed him. Randy just shrugged and John turned his attention to Stacy

''Well I'm gonna go see Maria now if you wanted to come'' John offered

''Ok'' Stacy smiled as John got up ''Oh and Dave. I might not see you tomorrow night I'm having a girl's night'' She kissed him goodbye and left with John. David looked over and noticed Randy glaring at him

''Look Randy I know you don't like me. But I don't understand why. I haven't done anything to you. Or atleast I don't think I have''

''How dumb are you'' Randy asked ''What. Did you think you wouldn't get caught''

''Caught with what''

''Man I saw you with some Goth chic. And I know I wasn't Stacy goin to a dress up party. She's not the Goth type''

''What I do in my personal life is not you business''

''If it involves Stacy it is. The only reason why I'm not telling her is because I don't want so see her hurt again''

''Why do you care. You hate eachother'' Randy gave him a look and David figured the answers himself ''You fucked her, didn't you'' David asked as Randy smirked

''Yeah I did…for several months. She was that great I didn't need the other floozies that hung around me. And unlike you I have something of hers that you don't ''

''What would that be''

''Her heart''

''I don't think so. I'm her boyfriend. So in reality I have her heart''

''Oh you think so huh. Well let me tall you a little story. Stacy had a serious boyfriend before she even moved here. She was with him for three years but she never slept with him. Then they break up cause…I think you know already. So she moves down here and from hearing some things about me she hates me. But then we started hanging out and then guess what happened. For the first time Stacy gave her body heart and soul to a guy. And that guy was me. So she means a lot to me. And when someone fuck's around on her like you are. Well lets just say she's gonna take it a lot better then I will. I'm gonna give you until tomorrow to tell her and if you don't I will. As much as it will kill me to see her like that again, it'll be better then seeing Stacy with a dick like you that doesn't deserve her'' Randy explained then got up and left

Later that night Jeff walked around the Chicago streets thinking about his situation. Then he walked past a pizza joint and saw John Stacy and Maria sitting at a table. Jeff looked up at the neon sight that read ''Pizzeria Uno'' Then Jeff remembered John saying Maria has a job at a pizza place so he decided to go in. When he got in he saw that only John was at the table

''Hey man. What's up'' John asked as Jeff sat down

''Not much''

''Still trying to work out you love triangle'' John laughed

''Yeah. What do you think I should do''

''I don't know. Try it this way. Who are you thinking about now''

''Candice''

''Ok. When you cuddled up to Trish last night, who were you thinking about then''

''Candice'' Jeff repeated

''There's your answer. Candice''

''Well I knew that. I don't know what to do about Trish. I mean I love her. But I'm not in love with her''

''Tell her that. I'm sure Trish will understand. She knows about you two so she must have some idea that you still want Candice'' John said

''Thanks man. I'll talk to her when I see her tomorrow''

''Why not tonight or now''

''She's spending time with her other friends that she came to see'' Jeff said ''Anyway I have to go. I'll see you later'' He said getting up and going back to campus


	39. Capital G

The next morning Randy woke up and got ready for the day. As he walked out of his dorm building he looked up and saw David and Stacy sitting on some seats. And by the looks of it David hasn't told her. She looked too happy to know she was being played. Then Stacy got up and walked away. Randy slyly followed her until she walks in to class. Knowing he doesn't have anywhere to be Randy sat on the floor near the door and pretended to study.

Meanwhile in the girls building Trish was getting dressed in the room she was staying in. She had just done the finishing touches to her hair and make-up when there was a knock at the door. Trish got up and answered it to see Jeff on the other side looking serious.

''Hi'' She greeted, as she was about to give him a kiss but he just walked in ignoring her

''We need to talk'' He said sitting on one of the beds

''What's up'' She asked sitting next to him

''I…don't think we're right for eachother'' Jeff said slowly

''Are you breaking up with me'' Trish yelled standing infront of him

''Don't take it personally''

''How can I not. The love of my life is leaving me''

''The love of your life'' Jeff repeated unsurely ''Trish I'm a lot of things, but I'm not the love of your life. If I were I wouldn't be breaking up with you''

''Why. What did I do. I'll change, I'll do anything'' Trish said clinging on to him

''You can't do anything. Trish you're everything I use to want'' Jeff replied as he got her off him

''Use to want. So you want some fat, un-toned, pasty white skinned non-blonde''

''I didn't mean it that way''

''Then how did you mean it. Oh I get you want Candice''

''Let's not go there, She's got nothing to do with this''

''I always wondered if something like this would happen. You know you dump me for Candice. You two were always hanging out a lot. It wouldn't surprise me if you were screwing her as well when we first dated''

''I'm not dumping you for her. And what does my friendship with Candice got to do with anything. Yeah we're friends, we hung out a lot. But what did you want me to do just cut her off completely''

''Would've been easier.''

''What made you think I wanted to get back with you anyway. You didn't give me a chance to say anything. You just kissed me and assumed we were together. And I never cheated on you with her or anyone. I was nothing but faithful to you. But that's more then I could say for you. You're the one who cheated so where do you get off saying it was me when it was all you''

''You wanna know why I cheated.'' Trish burst out yelling ''I slept with Randy because you didn't pay any attention to me. You were always playing with your music, or you were with your friends including Candice. It wasn't until you caught us that you paid attention to me''

''Yeah ok'' Jeff said not believing her in a calmer voice than what he had been using through most of the argument ''You think what you want ok. But Candice is your friend. You shouldn't be accusing her of tearing up a love that died long ago. Now I've said what I needed. I tried to do it the nice why but you went insane. So I'll see you around, or not I don't care''

Jeff said leaving the dorm. As he closed the door behind him he exhaled a deep breath like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked at Trish's door for a moment before walking back down the steps to the raining outside. Trish on the hand sat on the edge of her bed shocked at what just happened. Out of all the things that could happen this wasn't even on her list

Randy still sat on the ground pretending to study. He was thinking about the last actual civil conversation he had with her. The thing is it was a long time ago he couldn't remember. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the door had been opened and several students came out. Randy looked among them and saw Stacy heading in the opposite direction. He quickly shoved his things in his bag and caught up with her

''Stacy'' He called out. She turned around with a smiled that dropped as soon an she saw Randy behind her ''How's it goin'' He asked

''Fine'' She said quickly then tried to walk off but he caught her ''What'' Stacy asked impatiently

''I need to talk to you''

''Well hurry. I'm meeting my boyfriend''

''Yeah about that. See he's not much of the boyfriend you think he is''

''What is this. Some kind of joke''

''No Stac, Honestly. He's cheating on you''

''I don't get you Randy. One minute you hate me then the next you try to break David and me up. I know you don't like him and you want him to be miserable. But do it on your own and don't involve me. Just stay away from me'' Stacy said angrily before walking off. Randy just shook his head and walked the other way

In the coffee house Maria sat by herself at a table covered in fashion magazines and workbooks. John came over with two coffees in hand.

''Hey'' He greeted

''Hi'' Maria smiled then saw the second coffee ''oh you didn't have to do that'' She said grateful

''Err…Yeah'' John said unsurely as he gave the cup to her. He had actually bought both for himself. ''So what's all this'' He pointed to the table

''It's for my design class. Since we have the week off I thought I might do some work. I wanna get as far in front as possible''

''So I guess we're staying in tonight''

''It's up to you. I have to work tonight''

''Bummer'' John said then looked up at the entrance where Jeff walked in ''Hey man''

''Hey'' He smiled

''Did you talk to her''

''Yeah''

''And''

''Well…it was harsh. She brought up some bad things and said other things that didn't need to be''

''So I guess she didn't take it well''

''That would be an understatement. What's all this''

''Don't ask'' John said as Maria looked at him ''Have you seen Candice yet''

Jeff shook his head ''We don't realize how much bitching goes on between the girls in our group. I think they all secretly hate eachother''

''I haven't seen anything''

''They do it in a sly way'' Jeff replied. The boys looked at Maria for answers but it took her awhile to notice them

''Don't look at me. You know them better then me'' Maria said. The boys shrugged then Jeff took John's drink so John took Maria's but she didn't notice

''You know since it's a nice day I'll walk you to work tonight'' John thought aloud

''But it's raining'' Maria noted

''Oh that won't stop him'' Jeff said as John gave Maria a cheesy grin

Later that night Stacy walked up the stairs to David's floor. She was supposed to be with the other girls but it was called off so she thought she might as well surprise him.

'Surpri…''Stacy stopped in mid sentence when she was an unknown girl in the room talking to David ''Hey, who's this'' Stacy asked. Before David could answer the girl stepped forward

''I'm Daffney. David's girlfriend'' She announced putting her hand out for a shack but put it back after the look Stacy gave her

''Girlfriend huh. For how long''

''A year. And you are''

''Stacy. David's other girlfriend…of nearly seven months'' She replied eyeing David. ''You know what you can have him'' Stacy said not fighting for him ''I'm done'' She walked out. David tried to go after her but she just flipped him off

Awhile-later Jeff went to see Trish. Not to get back with her but just to get an apology for earlier. He knocked on the door and Jillian Hall opened it

''Oh hey Jillian. I didn't know you go here''

''There's a lot you don't know about me'' Jillian said unimpressed

''Right. So is Trish here''

''No''

''Ok if your just saying that because of a fight we had you don't have to. I'm not here to cause trouble''

''I think it might be a bit hard to cause trouble if she's not here. Like I said''

''Well then where is she'' Jeff asked growing impatient

''I'd say she'd be crossing the boarder right now'' Jillian replied looking at her watch

''What do you mean''

''I mean she's gone home. Back to Canada. Away from you'' Jillian said closing the door as Jeff stood there confused

''Thanks for walking me'' Maria said over the loud rain as John walked her to work

''No problem. So I'll pick you up in the morning'' John asked

''Yeah, 9:30'' Maria said as John leaned in and kissed her

''I'll see ya then'' He said as Maria walked in and John went in the other direction

He walked along the sidewalk then crossed the road. As he walked along the footpath John saw a figure sitting on a park bench in the rain. He shrugged it off but as he got closer he notice they were sobbing. Then saw the familiar figure that he knew it was. So he ran up to them

''Stacy'' he asked. She looked up and John saw she was crying

''Hey'' She replied looking back down

''Are you crying''

''No…it's the rain''

''Stac I know you better then that. Come on lets get out of the rain'' John said but Stacy didn't budge she just sat there and sniffed. John moved forward to pick her up but when his hand touched her shoulders she pushed him off

''Go away'' She screeched as she pushed him

''Come on Stac. You'll get a cold'' John tried to reason

''I don't care'' Stacy replied softly

''I hate seeing you like this. We'll get you inside and talk about it. OK''. Stacy just sat there so John picked her up and carried her to the apartment, which was closer, then the dorms

''Here we are'' John announced to a now walking Stacy.

He unlocked the door and allowed Stacy to go in first. She started to admire the place as John closed the door and locked it. As soon as he did that he ran into Randy's room to make sure he's not home, luckily he wasn't. With Stacy being upset he knew Randy would be the one to cop it so John wanted to prevent anything from happening

''So'' John said as he sat on the couch then patted the other side telling Stacy to sit ''What's wrong''

''David was cheating on me'' Stacy said lowly

''Really. With who''

''Some gothic girl'' Stacy broke down as John hugged her. After awhile they pulled apart ''sorry'' Stacy sniffed

''It's ok''

''God my life is a mess. First Andrew, then Randy and now David'' Stacy sighed

''Well Andrew and David you can forget about. As for Randy. He's the only one you can't ignore. He's part of the group now''

''I know. Maybe I should just turn gay'' Stacy said glumly

''Ha. That would be cool'' John joked trying to cheer her up only getting a little smile in return

''Have you seen him'' She asked slowly

''No, Why''

''We had an argument earlier. And he was right but I didn't believe him. I just thought he was being a jerk as always''

''Na. Like I said he's changed. He wouldn't do that. Especially to you''

''Huh''

''Never mind''

''Oh'' Was all Stacy said then she looked upset again

''What's wrong''

''I just realized I have no where to stay. I was gonna spend the week at David's. But I guess I'll be in the dorms or something'' Stacy said

''Well how bout you stay here''

''Are you sure. I thought you would've got sick of me living with you by now''

''Na'' John waved off ''having you living with me was one of the best things to have''

''But what about…'' John cut her off

''I mean yeah we hit a rough spot for a minute. But we got through it didn't we''

''I guess''

''Great. Then you can stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll get some of your stuff''

''Ok. Which room am I staying in''

''Oh right'' John said as he didn't think of it ''Umm…the spare room doesn't have a bed. Jeff and Candice broke it on the house party''

''Ok so this one'' She said pointing to Randy's door. John accidentally forgot about Randy for a moment, but he can't take back the invite

''Ah no. That room…doesn't have a bed either. So you can sleep in mine'' John said pointing to the one near the kitchen. They said their goodnight's and went to bed as John slept on the couch


	40. Somewhat Damaged

**Chapter 41: Somewhat Damaged**

The next morning Stacy woke up and noticed she was in a different bed. Then remembered last night. Stacy got out of bed in her pink bra and panties then walked in to the connecting bathroom and got the first robe that she found. After she fixed herself up she walked into the main room with the robe opened for all to see. She wasn't expecting anyone and knew John would be out. But then got the shock of a life time when she saw Randy sitting on the couch

''Shit! Randy'' Stacy screeched as she closed the robe

''What the hell are you doing here'' He asked in an angry tone

''I stayed the night. And you''

''I live here'' Randy said as Stacy looked confused ''So you stayed with John huh. I always knew you had a thing for him''

''What. No Randy it's not…''

''Yeah sure…Is that my robe'' He asked pointing to it. Stacy looked at it then back at him

''I didn't know''

''Yeah well now you do. So put it back then get out''

''You can't kick me out. I'm an invited guest''

''Well now you're an uninvited guest. You want me to stay away from you and I can't do that if you're in my house. So leave'' Randy said pointing to the door.

Stacy walked in to the bathroom, put the robe back and got dressed in her clothes from last night. Then she went in to the main room and headed for the door but stopped before walking out

''You know all I hear about is how much you've changed. But I don't think you have. I haven't seen it. You just want everybody to think you have'' And with that Stacy slammed the door as Randy sat there not moving as if he didn't hear her but he did

''So she just left'' Mickie asked

''Yep. Just like that'' Jeff replied lowly snapping his fingers.

''That girl can't seem to make up her mind. One minute she's here then she's gone, then comes back and leaves again'' Mickie thought out aloud. ''You know what I think.''

''What''

''I think someone tipped her off about you and Candice'' Mickie said as Jeff just looked at her

''Are you high. Why would Trish care about that''

''Well think about it. Just as you and Candice were about to get together Trish pops up. You date her and she causes arguments between you and Candice. Then she realizes she can't get between you two. So Trish leaves'' Mickie announce proudly that she came up with a theory by herself. Again Jeff just looked at her

''Your nuts. You know that''

''Find don't believe me. But answer me this 'are you gonna get back with Candice''

''I don't know. I haven't thought about it''

''Well you better hurry up cause it looks like your about to be replaced'' Mickie said looking outside. Jeff looked over and saw Candice with Punk

''Oh him. I don't have to worry about that. He already has a girlfriend'' Jeff waved off

''Who. That Barbie chick. I heard they broke up'' They continued to look outside and saw Punk kiss Candice's hand as she lightly giggled ''You looked awfully jealous for someone who doesn't like her'' Mickie teased looking at Jeff expression

Meanwhile at the apartment John walked in and found Randy on the couch

''Hey man'' John greeted

''Hey'' Randy said as John walked in his room. After a minute John came out and started looking all over the place ''If your looking for Stacy she left awhile ago'' Randy said as John sighed knowing something must've happened

''Do you know why'' John asked as Randy shrugged ''She left because of you didn't she'' He asked calmly. Randy didn't say anything so John took that as his answer ''do you even know what happened to her last night''

''No''

''She found out she was David's mistress''

''So he told her''

''No. She met the other girl. And you knew''

''Yeah and I told her but she didn't believe me. Now does Maria know you had another girl sleeping in your bed'' Randy asked

''Yea she does.'' John said there was a short silence ''well you kicked her out so you go get her''

''I don't even know where she is''

''Then look for her. She doesn't have anywhere to stay so I offered her a place here. Come man I thought you like her'' Randy didn't answer. ''then go get her. What are you waiting for'' John said. Randy walked towards the door but stopped

''Wait. Where is she going to stay. The spares broken''

''She can sleep on the couch''

''Oh yeah sure. Give the couch to the most grumpiest in the morning'' Randy said sarcastically ''Stacy loves her sleep and we're only gonna wake her up in the morning''

''Ok then. She can stay in your room and you sleep on the couch. Now go find her'' John ordered as Randy walked out on a search to find Stacy

At her house Candice was getting ready to go out. As she was doing her make up there was a knock on the door

Candice got up to open it and saw Mickie on the other side. They greeted eachother as Candice let her in. Then she went back to her make up as Mickie sat on the couch

''Where's Ash'' Mickie asked knowing Ashley was staying at Candice's for the week

''At Matt's''

''Hey did I see you with Punk today'' Mickie asked after a sort silence

''Yeah, why''

''Are you going out with him tonight'' Mickie asked referring to a dolled up Candice

''Again why''

''What about Barbie''

''They broke-up. I've been hanging with both of them since. And me and Punk get along really good''

''What about Jeff''

''What about him. He's happy with Trish. So why can't I be happy too.''

''No honey, They…'' Candice cut her off

''Sorry but I gotta go'' Candice said. As she opened the door she saw an older women about mid thirties at the door

''Candice Beckman'' She asked

''Yeah'' Candice replied

''May I come in and speak to you''

''Sorry I don't know who you are'' Candice said as the women gave her a business card. Candice looked at it and smiled ''Come in'' She said opened the door wider

Later that night in the girl's dorms Stacy was looking out the window of her dorm. Not one single person did she see. She sighed then started to unpack the things she got from David's place while he wasn't there. She took out a few things then saw a photo of them together. Stacy sat down on the floor and cried as she looked at it thinking about their times together. Her thoughts were suddenly abrupt by the knocking on the door. Stacy got up off the ground and fixed herself before answering it.

''Hi'' Randy said lowly ''I've looked for you everywhere''

Stacy didn't reply she just looked at him then went back to unpacking. Randy stood there for a minute before walking in and closing the door

''I didn't mean to kick you out earlier. But your welcome to come back'' Randy said hopping to cheer her up but to no avail

''Did John send you'' Stacy asked not looking up

''Yeah'' Randy shrugged. Stacy huffed and shook her head ''what's wrong''

''You don't get it, do you'' She said looking up at him

''What''

''You didn't come here to apologize on your own. You came here because you were told to. You know what thanks for the offer but I'm ok here''

''Stacy you can't stay here'' Randy pleaded

''And why not. Why do you care''

''It's too dangerous…''

''You didn't answer my question. Why do you care'' She asked again

''I care because…because we're friends'' Randy replied Stacy huffed again

''Some friend you are. With a friend like you who needs enemies'' She said with a tone

''OK you wanna play it like that fine'' Randy shouted ''I've tried everything for you to stop hating me. But nothing's got enough for you. I told you about David but you didn't listen. At first I knew you'd be upset but then I thought you'd believe me and confront him. But you didn't and now look at you''

Stacy stood there looking at him shocked. She's never seen him go off like that. Stacy's eyes started to water as she sat on the floor and cried. Randy stood there for a moment than sat next to her and rubbed her back

''I'm only trying to help'' Randy said softly. Now he knew why John went off after he caught them together

''I'm sorry'' Stacy said as she pulled herself together

''You don't have to be'' Randy replied ''You know you can't stay here. Everyone knows most of us have gone home. And there'll be some asshole looking for an unsupervised cutie like you. It's not safe''

''Is that offer still opened'' Stacy sniffed

''For you. Anything'' Randy smiled. They got up off the floor and packed up her things again

''I have a problem'' Jeff said as he marched John's apartment

''Yeah just come in'' John said sarcastically closing the door ''what's up'' He asked sitting on the couch

''Get this Right. I'm at the coffee shop with Mickie telling her about yet another broken relationship with Trish. Then what do I see? My room mate, Punk chatting up my girl, Candice''

''Well technically she's not your girl. You chose Trish over her remember''

''I didn't choose Trish over Candice. Trish kissed me and assumed we where back together''

''And now you want Candice back''

''I…don't know yet''

''Then stop stressing that she's dating your room-mate if you don't know''

''I don't know what I want. All I know is what I don't want. I don't know if I wanna get with Candice just yet. But then I don't want to see her with other guys''

''Man that's pretty selfish''

''I know…'' Jeff was cut off buy the door opening with Randy and Stacy infront of it ''Um…Hi'' Jeff wasn't sure what to say ''Are you two…'' Jeff trailed off

''Stacy's staying with us for the week'' John replied

''Oh ok. Well we'll talk later. Bye guys'' Jeff said walking out

''So where am I sleeping'' Stacy asks

''Ah… in Randy's room if that's ok'' John said Stacy gave him a look ''He'll be out here''

''Ok then. I'll just get settled'' Stacy said walking in the room

''John can I see you for a sec'' Randy asked pulling him to the kitchen ''I'm sorry about a few months ago when…you know. I didn't get why you were so mad until now. When I was trying to convince her to come back we got in a fight. And I didn't realize until we sort it out that you were just trying to help her''

''Right'' John said strangely not knowing what Randy was on about

''So we're good now'' Randy asked as John nodded and they hugged

''Ahem'' Stacy said seeing the two so close they quickly pulled apart

''We were having a guy moment'' John said

''Uh-huh. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed ok''

''Good-night'' John said as Stacy went to walk in the room

''Wait'' Randy called out ''I have to get some things'' He said following her

Randy was gathering his things and Stacy sat on the bed under the covers watching him run around the room

''I'll see you tomorrow'' He was about to walk out

''Wait'' Stacy called. Randy stopped and looked at her ''thanks…for what you did'' Randy just nodded

''No worries. See ya'' He said before walking out and folding out the couch into a bed to sleep on it


	41. Meet Your Master

**Chapter 42:Meet Your Master**

The next morning John and Maria met up at the coffee shop that stayed opened for the week as well as the library for the people who didn't go home. Maria was showing him her new designs for class

''What about this one'' Maria asked putting a picture infront of him

''Too bright''

''But bright colours are in'' Maria retorted but John just gave her a look ''Ok what about this one''

''Too puffy''

''John'' Maria whined ''Come on. This is serious.''

''Maria I'm not a fashion kind of guy. I don't know about colours, shades or accessories'' John said then saw the look on Maria. Then he picked up another drawing ''Now this I like. It's sleek. It's sexy. Hey do you have this'' He said trying to cheer her up. Which it did.

''Hey Jeff'' Maria smiled but he just walked past with a sad smile and a little wave ''What's wrong with him'' She asked John as they watched him sit at a table by himself and red the paper

''Jeff's got his women'' John replied ''Wait here. I'll be back in a minute'' He said getting up and walking over to Jeff

''Hey man'' John greeted. Jeff didn't say anything. He just used his foot to push out a chair for John to sit down ''How you feeling today''

''Like crap'' Jeff said lowly

''Yeah that'll happen. So what are you doing for thanksgiving''

''Matt Ashley and me are taking dad out for lunch before going to a family barbecue. They want me to bring Candice. My dad likes her. He says she's like the daughter he never had''

''Didn't he say that about Amy''

''Yeah…but that was before Adam. Candice came second. What about yous''

''Me and Stacy are going to my parents then I'm driving Maria to Ottawa to see her family''

''So you're meeting the parents''

''Yeah. I just hope they like me enough to let me stay over. Cause after driving up there I don't think I'll want to drive back here that night then have to go pick Maria up the next day''

''You'll do fine. They'll love you'' They sat there for awhile not saying anything. Then Jeff looked up ''Ah John. I think she wants you''

John turned around and saw Maria signaling for him to go over. John got up as Jeff made a 'crack the whip' noise 'whpsht' John gave him a look. Jeff looked around like it wasn't him.

''What'' Jeff asked

''It's only been two weeks. I'm not whipped'' John said the heard Maria call out to him. Jeff looked at him and made the same noise. John put his head down to walk away but before he did he flipped Jeff the finger. Jeff shock his head as he saw Ashley sit at the same table with a friend

''Hey Jeff''' she greeted

''Hey''

''You remember Brooke'' Ashley pointed to the girl next to her

''How can I forget''

''So have you asked Candice about tomorrow''

''Yeah about that. I would be just as comfortable if we asked someone else. Like Brooke''

''I've already got plans'' Brooke said

''Ok what about Mickie''

''She's goin to Virginia'' Ashley replied

''What about…Stacy''

''Who'' Ashley asked confused

''Stacy'' Jeff repeated as Ashley just looked at him ''Stacy Keibler. She was at the bar the other night'' again Ashley was confused ''Forget about it'' He waved off in defeat

''Great. So you'll ask Candice and we'll see you tomorrow night'' Ashley said as both girls left

Meanwhile Stacy stretched as she woke up. She looked at the clock on the bedside table '10:35' Stacy groaned as she got up then got dressed and walked out. When she was out the door she heard music on the stereo and saw Randy cooking in the kitchen. Stacy quickly ran into the bathroom to clean herself up then went back out.

''Morning'' Stacy said as she sat at the counter separating the living room and the kitchen ''What's this'' she asked when Randy put a plate infront of her

''Breakfast'' Randy smiled ''and an apology for last night''

''Thanks. And your forgiven''

''So how'd you sleep'' Randy asked as they ate

''Yeah good. It's really comfy''

''I know. So what's you plans for tomorrow''

''Goin to John's parents then to a party in Ottawa. You''

''Just to my folks''

''That's it, now where else. No parties'' Stacy asked as Randy shook his head ''Well if you wanted to I could leave the party early and if John's not busy we can go somewhere. Yeah''

''Yeah sure''

Before they could say anymore there was a knock on the door. Randy got up and opened it to see Candice smiling

''Oh god. Should we be scared'' Randy asked letting her in. Candice's smiled drooped as she looked at him dumbfoundly ''We haven't seen you smile like that in weeks'' Se said as he stood next to Stacy

''Oh. No not scared. Anyway I have some really awesome news'' Candice said excitedly

''What'' Stacy asked with the same excitement as the three took a seat on a couch

''Yesterday my modeling agent sent this lady to my house and…'' Randy cut her off

''You're a model''

''Yes and so is Maria, Kelly. And even Stacy did a little bit'' Candice announced as Randy looked at Stacy who just smiled and shrugged ''So as I was saying this women came to my house and offered me a spread in…PLAYBOY. How cool is that'' She announced

''That's awesome'' Stacy said. They both looked at Randy for a reaction

''So…what do ya think'' Candice asked

''Uhh…Yeah that's great'' He said unsurely ''But uh Does Jeff know yet''

''No he's with Trish. Why would it matter to him''

''You know he'll flip out. Just because yous aren't together doesn't mean he don't care or that he won't worry about you''

''How do you know that. And why do you care. You hate eachother''

''1. I know cause we live in the same dorm. And 2. We may hate eachother, but not as much as we used to''

''Yea well it's not his approvement I'm after. It's from someone else which I already got''

''Who''

''Punk''

''So you go from sleeping with Randy. To having this complicated thing with Jeff and now your with Punk. Wow you're the '834 Brown' hussy aren't you'' Stacy joked

''So anyway besides Mickie yous are the first to know. I'm gonna go tell the others'' Candice said walking out as Stacy and Randy stood there surprised

''So…You're a model'' Randy asked as they sat on the couch

''Yeah so''

''Do I get to see the pictures''

''No'' Stacy laughed

''Oh come on. I've seen you naked. What harm's a little modeling gonna do''

''It's just a little embarrassing''

''Stacy I've seen you in the most haggard cloths you own. I've seen your bad angles. And I've also seen your bad facial expressions. Believe me nothing can embarrass you even more'' Randy joked then Stacy threw a near-by pillow at him but he just caught it an threw it back being careful not to throw it too hard

Just then the door opened and in walked a smiling Maria and a bewildered John. Stacy and Randy stopped giggling at eachother and looked at the other two

''What's wrong with him'' Randy asked

''He's just a little worried about meeting my parents'' Maria replied as they sat on the other couch

''Well I wasn't until you said your dad owns guns'' John said

''It's not like he's gonna use it on you''

''Yeah you hope'' John retorted

''Anyway I'm just as nervous as you''

''Yea but mine don't carry guns around'' John reasoned

''Ah'' Stacy cut in ''actually John your dad has a rifle and a pistol in the basement''

''How do you know that''

''I saw it while helping your mom with the cleaning'' Stacy explained as Maria gave John a look

''So when's the meet and greet'' Randy asked

''Tomorrow. I'm driving Maria up there for thanksgiving''

''So I guess it's just us two then'' Randy refereed to him and Stacy

''Did yous plan something'' John asked

''Well sort of. Randy only planned to see his family tomorrow and nearly everyone else has other plans aswell. And I have a party to go to. So I thought that if you weren't busy I could come back early and we could go somewhere. You know like old times'' Stacy explained

''Yea except with the other person missing'' Randy hinted to John about Torrie

''Who'' Maria asked

''No one Hun'' John said to Maria then looked at Randy and gave him a 'shut-up' look. Then grabbed Maria's hand and led her into his room

''You know what don't worry about it Stac. You go to your party. I'm sure I'll fine something to do''

''Are you sure'' Stacy asked

''Uh-huh''

''Ok then''

John and Maria went in to John's room so he can get his things together. Maria sat on his bed as he got out a carry bag and started putting things in it

''I don't get those two. One minute they hate eachother and the next they're planning parties together''

''It's a long and complicated story''

''I've got time'' Maria insisted. John stayed quiet listening for either Stacy or Randy near the kitchen. John sat on the further end of his bed so he's far away from the door. Maria slide next to him as he explained the story

''Then why do they still fight''

''Cause he doesn't want her to know. So he hides it by arguing with her'' John replied as Maria just nodded understandably

Out in the court yard aside form the other four the rest of the group sat outside chatting about a variety of things when Candice excitedly came up to them

''Hey guys'' She greeted as they replied with a 'hi' or 'hello'

''So what's this news Punk and Mickie are going on about'' Matt asked

''I'm gonna pose for PlayBoy'' Candice announced to the surprised group. Matt looked over at Jeff who wasn't pleased. After everyone congratulated her they continued their conversations

''Oh Candice before I forget. We going to the Hardy's family party tomorrow and your invited'' Ashley said

''Ok. I'll be there'' Candice smiled. Jeff didn't know to be happy or mad

The next day everyone was busy doing they're own things going to various places. John and Stacy went to their house with Maria following. Knowing they didn't have to knock they just walking into a crowed house full of people. Maria got a bit uncomfortable but Stacy stayed close to her

''Oh my…Stacy is that you'' Carol asked as Stacy and Maria entered the kitchen.

''Hey Mrs. Cena'' Stacy greeted hugging her and Carol started asking her questions as John walked beside Maria and held her hand giving it a little squeeze

''And John. Why didn't you tell me Stacy came back'' John just shrugged and hugged his mother Carol noticed Maria standing in the doorway

''Oh mom, my girlfriend Maria'' John introduced

''Welcome dear'' Mrs. Cena said giving her a light hug ''Well excuse me I've gotta go mingle'' She said walking out

John saw his brothers outside so he guided the girls out and introduces them to Maria. They already knew Stacy from when she lived there. The three sat down and joined in the conversation. After awhile Stacy noticed Maria was looking a little out of place . Stacy suddenly got up and lightly grabbed Maria's hand

''Come on I'll give you the house tour'' Stacy offered as Maria got up and followed

Meanwhile Jeff sat at a table with Matt. Jeff was drinking a little more then he should.

''I can't believe she's doing it'' Jeff grumbled as Matt shook his head

''Hey boys'' their dad Gilbert said as he sat with them ''Matt that's a real nice girl you've got''

''Thanks. Actually tell Candice that. She the one who did it''

''Speaking of Candice. Jeff what happened to you two. You were good friends awhile ago''

''Things happened''

''Oh. Like what''

''Well Trish came back and ruined everything. Now Candice is dating my dorm-mate and posing for Playboy''

''Really. She would be the last person I'd expect to see in that. But don't let these things get in the way of a good friendship. What you two have is special''

''It sure is'' Jeff said drunkenly. Gilbert looked at Matt who just shrugged as the girls came back from the bathroom

''So Candice. I herd about you centerfold. Congratulations''

'''Ah…Thanks'' Candice said awkwardly

''So what month are you covering'' Ashley asked

''January'' Candice replied

''And you won't fell weird about us looking at you'' Matt asked

''A little bit. But mainly my family and their friends''

''They why do it'' Jeff asked drunkenly. Candice gave him a look

''Because it's a opportunity of a life time. Atleast some people are happy for my success''

''Ha. Success. Yeah having strangers looking at my naked ex-girlfriend is real successful'' Jeff said sarcastically as his dad looked at him

''Jeff I'm not your ex''

''Actually Candice, you are. We were together for about nine hours before Trish showed up''

''Exactly 'Were''' Candice emphasized as she stood up and walked away. Ashley gave an apologetic smile before following her

''So…'' Gilbert trailed off but stopped when Matt gave him a look. So he just stood up and left

Stacy stood in her old room looking through the things she left there. She was brought back to reality when someone knock on the opened door. She turned to see John walk in

''We're about to go. I've gotta drive Maria to her place'' He said

''Yeah I'm gonna go soon two. I've got a party''

''I thought you and Randy were doing something.''

''We were but decided not to. But I'm gonna leave early so we can go to a bar or something''

''Ok then. Just…Don't do anything stupid…or that your gonna regret'' John advised

''I won't. Promise''

''Ok then. Well depending if the parents like me I'll see you tomorrow or tomorrow night''

John and Maria quickly left. And soon after Stacy said her good-bye's and went in the same direction as Maria and John but to a different place

Meanwhile Candice had just gotten up from sticking her head in the toilet. She got that upset she made herself sick. When she walked out of the stall Ashley was standing next to it waiting for her

''How long have you been in here'' Candice asked as she washed her mouth out with water

''Since you came in'' Ashley replied ''What happened between you two. When we first met you couldn't get enough of eachother. And now you can't be in the same room''

''Let me give you some advice. If you've stayed friend with any of the guys you hung out with in New York…don't sleep with them. It only leads to badness''

''Surely it can't be that bed'' Ashley replied as Candice just looked at her.

Then there was a knock at the door before Jeff came in. Ashley just looked at Candice then walked out. Jeff went over to the other side of the basin and jumped to up on it to sit down. There was an awkward silence

''We really need to talk about what's goin on'' Jeff said

''And was is goin on Jeff'' Candice replied with a tone

''See this is what I mean. Lately all I've got from you is an attitude that doesn't suit you'' Jeff said angrily

''What's your problem''

''I'm not the one with the attitude. You're the one with the problem''

''I don't even know what my problem is'' Candice cried. Jeff signaled for her to come towards him. Which she did. He hugged her as he was still sitting on the basin resting his chin on her head. Then the door opened with a woman walking in. She stopped and looked at them

''Ah this one's out of order for the moment'' Jeff said as the woman walked out. Jeff jumped off the basin and locked the door before sitting back on it and hugged Candice again ''Can you talk to me. Tell me what's wrong''

''You'' Candice sniffed and mumbled onto his chest. Jeff pulled her away a little but still kept her close and looked at her ''you couldn't even tell me that you got back with Trish''

''Is that what all this is about'' Jeff asked looking at Candice who nodded ''I didn't agree to get back with her. She just kissed me and said we were back together. I didn't want to but she didn't take no for an answer. After awhile I saw how it was affecting you and I felt bad. Being with Trish felt wrong like we're trying to force it. So I broke up with her'' Jeff announce Candice looked at him with slightly wider eyes

''Yo…you did'' She stuttered with the after effects from crying

''Yeah. When I was gonna tell you about if I saw you with Punk. Which by the way when were you gonna tell me''

''I only did it at first because everytime I was you and Trish I got upset. Then Punk told me he and Barbie broke up so we started hanging out'' Candice explained they sat there for awhile without saying a word.

Then Candice pulled out two little liquor bottles from her purse and gave one to Jeff. With all the alcohol they consumed earlier it didn't take long to feel the drunken effects again

Now in the night in the middle of now where Maria and John had to stop for gas. As Maria filled the car up John leaned on the car with his phone and pressed the call button

''Hey John'' Randy answered

''Hey. How was your day''

''Yea good. Your parents stopped by just before I left. I only just walked in the apartment'' Randy replied ''How did Maria go with meeting them''

''She went all right. They loved her. But because we mostly sat with my brothers she felt a bit out of place. Luckily Stacy was there to help her. Speaking of which have you heard from her yet''

''Na not yet'' Randy replied as some one knocked on the door

''That must be her.'' John said hearing the knock

''She's in Ottawa''

''You never know. I'll see you sometime tomorrow'' John said hanging up to let Randy answer the door. As Randy opened it he wasn't expecting who was behind it

''You ready'' Maria asked as she and John got in the car

Awhile later they arrived at her house and John meet her family. And of course they liked him so they stayed over. To be respectful to them instead of sleeping in Maria's room with her John stayed in her brother's room.

Back in Chicago Stacy arrived in the lobby of the apartment building. She did as she planed and left the party early to hanging out with Randy. Thinking he might be lonely with everyone else having plans or they were out of town. She got out her keys and unlocked the door. As she walked in she stopped abruptly seeing Randy on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned and a half naked Christy Hemme on top of him

''Stacy'' He screeched rolling Christy off him ''It's not what it looks like'' He said with pleading eyes

''It never is what it looks like'' Stacy said unimpressed before walking off

Randy went to run but Christy had a hold of him. He pushed her away and tried to go after Stacy. But it was too late she had gotten away. Randy slowly went back to his apartment and sat on the couch. Christy sat next to him and brushed his hair with her fingers

''She'll get over it'' Christy said.

Randy got up and forcefully grabbed her then put her out in the hallway before slamming the door in her face. She stood there for a moment

''Call me'' She called out cheerily before going down the stairs.

Randy walking in to his room to think of places Stacy would go. When he realized he didn't have a clue he punched a hole in the wall then grabbed his coat and keys and started looking anywhere he could


	42. Sin

The next morning Randy was half-asleep when he heard his phone go off. He looked at it and saw a message from John saying he'll be later tonight. Randy got up and had a shower. Seeing as no one was home he just walked around in a towel and hoped Stacy was ok. As he sat on the couch the home phone rang

''Hello''

''Can I speak to the main resident of the house hold'' The person on the other line asked

''You are''

''Ok I need you to come down to the local hospital''

''Why'' Randy asked. His eyes widened as they explained the situation. After he hung up he quickly got dressed and ran out

Meanwhile Jeff was soundly asleep then gone to roll over but something was making it a bit harder for him to do so. Once he finally got to his spot he opened his eyes to see what it was and was met with a pile of brown heir. Jeff quickly shot up and saw Candice sleeping peacefully. He looked under the covers and saw they didn't have much on. Before he could think or say anything Matt ran in

''Jeff time to get…'' He stopped in mid sentence and saw the predicament Jeff was in. Matt just backed away closing the door not saying anything

At the hospital Randy walked around to find the room he was told to go. When he found the room he walked in and saw an unconscious Stacy. Randy grabbed a seat and placed it next to her bed. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but to feel guilty. Awhile-later Stacy woke up and saw him next to her.

''We've gotta stop meeting like this'' Randy said as she woke

''What are you doing her'' Stacy asked softly

''They called me to come…Look Stac about last night. It wasn't what it looked like''

''Oh really.'' Stacy rolled her eyes

''She came onto me''

''Yeah sure she did. They always do. It's never your fault it's always theirs'' Stacy said with sarcasm

''Don't believe me fine. But this is what happened. I was talking to John in the phone…''

**XXX**

''Have you heard from her yet''

''Na not yet'' Randy replied as some one knocked on the door

''That must be her.''

''She's in Ottawa''

''You never know. I'll see you sometime tomorrow'' John said hanging up to let Randy answer the door. As Randy opened it he wasn't expecting who was behind it

''Hey Randy''

''Christy'' Randy asked confused as she walked in ''No you can't come…'' But it was too late she was already in ''How did you know I was here''

''Masters told me. Nice place''

''Yeah thanks what do you want''

''You''

''Well I'm sorry but we've sold out. Anything else''

''Oh come on. I know you want me. What about these'' She said seductively rubbing her breasts

''Did…you get implants'' Randy asked noticing they've gotten a lot bigger

''I heard you were into the fake Barbie doll look'' Christy said pushing him on the couch and straddling his waist

''Well I'm not''

''What about Stacy. She looks like a Barbie and you sleep with her''

''Yeah but she's not fake. Unlike the person on top of me right now''

But Christy didn't take notice of what he said. She just opened his shirt and kissed him. That was when Stacy came in

**XXX**

''And that's what happened'' Randy explained

''Uh-huh'' Stacy replied unconvinced ''and how long did it take you to come up with that''

''I wasn't making it up. It's the truth. I can prove it''

''How''

''Well John thought the cleaning lady was stealing things so he put in cameras. But we didn't need them. Turns out he either lost somethings, gave them to someone else or I had them. But we still kept the cameras installed''

''Oh''

''You know you looked a little jealous'' Randy teased

''I wasn't jealous.'' Stacy replied a little too quickly ''It's just…you and everyone else was going on about how much you've change and I was starting to believe it. Then when I saw you and Christy I was disappointed''

''You'll always look for reasons to say I haven't changed. But then something happens that proves to you''

''Yeah'' Stacy sighed as a long silence followed

''I'm sorry about last night. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now'' Randy said breaking the silence

''It's not your fault''

''Yeah it…''

''Not it's not. Really. It was a bunch of things. On the outside it might've looked like I was coping but I wasn't. After I ran off I went to a bar and drank a little more then I should've. Then I met some girls and partied with them and then I…'' Stacy trailed off

''Overdosed''

''Thanks for coming''' Stacy said softly. Randy moved his seat closer to the bed and lightly put his hand on hers

''No problem. John isn't the only one who can help you. Sure we may not be the best of friends and might not have the best past. But that doesn't mean we can't get along right''

''Right'' Stacy smiled

At the Hardy's house Candice was soundly asleep when her phone went off. With out sitting up she grabbed her phone and answered it

''Hello'' she said groggy

''Hey babe. Whatcha doin'' Punk said on the other side

''Sleeping. Why''

''We're supposed to be meeting for breakfast''

''Ok. I'll meet you in the café in an hour''

''Alright see you then'' with that they hung up

Candice closed her eyes for a moment before quickly sitting up realizing where she is. She scanned the room then looked at the empty side of the bed and it seemed someone else was in there aswell. Her eyes widened before she looked under the covers and saw she wasn't wearing anything at all. Candice started panicking as she got dressed and went into the connecting bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. But she didn't realize that the door to Matt's room was opened.

''Hey Candi'' Matt greeted. She turned to him with the 'dear in the headlights' look

''Oh hi Matt'' She said awkwardly

''How are you feeling after last night'' Matt asked as Candice just looked at him '' you know with how much you drank last night''

''Oh. I'm feeling ok. I guess''

''Do you remember anything that happened''

''Nope. I gotta go. I'll see you later'' Candice said leaving the house not saying anything to anyone

Awhile later as promised she met Punk at the café. As she sat down she was looking a little flushed

''Hey'' He greeted as she smiled in responds ''are you ok''

''Yeah. I'm fine''

''Are you sure''

''Uh-huh''

''Ok if you say so'' He shrugged

Candice looked around and saw Jeff enter from the other side. Then before Punk to say anything she pulled him in for a public make-out session without taking her eyes of Jeff. Jeff looked over and saw the two and just shook his head. He knew what she was doing. Only getting a slight reaction from Jeff, Candice pulled away leaving Punk breathless

''Well…That was unexpected'' He said trying to catch his breath

Later that night John walked through the door and saw no one in sight. Since Maria was missing her family through the whole semester she decided to stay for another night and she would catch a bus back to Chicago when she wanted to come home

''Yo'' John called out but no responds '' Randy, Stacy'' again nothing

Then Randy ran out of his room but stopped when he saw John. He forgot he was coming home ''Oh. Hey man''

''Hey''

''Where's Maria''

''She stayed up there''

''Oh. And her family. Are they nice''

''Yeah. They're ok. Her dad scars me though. How did your night with Stacy go''

''Not good. Christy Hemme showed up and Stacy caught us'' Randy replied as John sighed and shook his head ''what. It wasn't my fault. She came on to me''

''And where's Stacy now''

''In the hospital'' Randy said nervously waiting for John's reaction. Which was surprisingly calm

''What happen. Did Christy punch her out'' John joked as Randy scoffed

''Come on we both know Stacy would kick her ass. But no…After Stacy saw us she ran off and partied a little too hard. So she had an overdose''

''What. Why aren't you with her'' John said a little more serious

''I've been with her all day. She's the one who told me to come home before you did''

''How is she''

''Ok. But she's not the same person we met last year. I think I broke her''

''You didn't break her. You just…crushed her spirit a little''

''Yeah thanks'' Randy said with sarcasm

''You can't put the blame on you alone. What David did was worse then what you did. And her other ex. He bruised her physically and emotionally''

''I guess your right''

''Of course I am. How long is she in there for''

''Until tomorrow''

''Ok then. Get some sleep and we'll go pick her up'' John said as they went to bed


	43. Hurt

The next morning Punk walked over to the Hardy's house. As he walked on the front lawn he saw Ashley and Matt siting on the front steps mucking around.

''Hey guys'' He mumbled as he approached them. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him

''Oh hey Punk'' Matt said strangely

''Is Jeff home'' Punk asked. Matt didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Punk knew about Jeff and Candice. He did look kind of low

''Ah…yeah. He's out back'' Matt pointed behind him. Punk nodded and walked around the side of the house to the back

''What was that about'' Ashley asked. Matt waited for Punk to be out of ear sight before answering

''Candice slept with Jeff'' Ashley scoffed

''Well I knew that''

''No I mean the other night. At the Thanksgiving thing'' Matt answered again as Ashley covered her mouth

''Are you serious'' Matt nodded

On the other side of the house Jeff was doing jumps on his motor bike. Punk stood behind the whirred fence as she watched him. Jeff noticed Punk so he stopped his bike and took off his helmet and walked over. Like Matt Jeff didn't know if Punk knew so he walked over with caution, and being careful not to get punched in the face

''Hey Jeff''

''Hey man'' Jeff responded then climbed up the fence and jumped off nearly landing on Punk ''what's up''

''I just had the weirdest day with Candice yesterday'' Punk said as they sat on some seats outside

''Oh really'' Jeff asked nervously

''Yeah. It was like she didn't want to be with me. Only when it suited her. Like we were meeting for breakfast and she was acting strange then out of now where she just kisses me. At the library she was ignoring me. Then before you and Ashley joined us she was all clingy. I'll tell ya she's a strange girl''

''That's Candice for ya. She always keeps you on your toes'' Jeff said being relieved Punk didn't know anything

''Yeah Tell me about it''

''Maybe she was having an off day or something''

''I don't think so. She was the same this morning. And I know it's not the women thing cause…well you know''

''Ok 1. Gross. And 2. Why are you asking me''

''Cause you know her better then I do. So you would know if she's acting different''

''Just give her some time. If you want I could talk to her''

''No, it's OK. If something was wrong she'd tell me. Right'' Punk asked unsurely

''I don't know. She's unpredictable''

Out the front Matt and Ashley were still sitting on the steps playing around. Across the road Jay was talking to a friend when he saw them

''Hey there's my collage friends'' Jay said to his friend as he walked over to them

''Well, well, well. Look what we have here'' A voice said

Matt stopped tickling Ashley and looked up to see…

''Adam. What the fuck are you doing here'' Matt asked angrily as he stood up and Ashley followed

''Language, Matt. You should never swear in front of a lady'' Adam said ''And what a fine looking lady she is'' He said looking Ashley all over. Ashley looked at Matt and knew they didn't like eachother

''Fuck of'' Ashley said proving they can say whatever they want in front of her

''You to know eachother'' Matt asked pointing between Adam and Jay

''We're cousins'' Jay announced ''How do you know him''

''We 'were' friends'' Matt exaggerated 'were' ''But then he turned…someone into a whore'' Matt spat

''She wasn't a whore. You just didn't satisfy her''

''I'll show you satisfied''

Then out of now where Matt punched Adam knocking him on the ground. Adam got up and tackled Matt to the ground and the started beating the hell out of eachother. As they were fighting Ashley and Jay tried to break it up but to no avail. Then hearing the commotion from the back Jeff and Punk ran out to see what was going on. Then they helped breaking it up with Jeff and Ashley pulled Matt back as the other two got Adam. As the broke apart everyone fell to the ground. Adam got up and brushed himself off

''You better what yourself, Hardy. And your little Bitch there'' Adam said pointing to Ashley before stomping off. Jay got saying sorry before following his cousin. Matt looked at Jeff who just stared at him

''What'' Matt asked as just Jeff shrugged

''What was that about'' Ashley asked

''Nothing, Ash. Don't worry about it''

''Are you sure''

''Yes'' Matt stressed

''It must have been something, for you to punch him''

''Look Ashley. It's NOTHING, OK. So just let it go'' Matt got up and went inside. Both Ashley and Jeff shook as Matt kicked opened the door

''What's wrong with him'' Ashley asked Jeff

''I'm not saying anything'' Jeff replied helping Ashley off the ground

''But you know something''

''Yeah. But it's not my place to say. Please don't put me in the middle''

''I won't'' Ashley said as they walked inside

In the hospital John and Randy got off the elevator on Stacy's floor

''Now don't yell at her. Will you'' Randy warned as they walked down a hallway

''I'm not gonna yell at her. I think she's been through enough already'' John replied

They approached her room and Randy looked through the little window on the door

''She's asleep. Wait here'' Randy said as he quietly opened the door

''Why can't I…''John stopped as Randy gave him a look. John stepped back a bit and put his hands up in surrender ''Ok. Chill man. You do watcha gotta do. I'll just walk around or something''

Randy walked in and closed the door behind him before going to the side of Stacy's bed. John looked in the window and watched them. Randy sat on a chair hold her hand and brushing the back of his other hand on her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. John rolled is eyes and scoffed

''And he says he only likes her'' John said aloud. Randy looked over as John quickly moved away from the window and walked off

John walked over to the coffee machine. He knew it was gonna be along day so a coffee would do his justice. After he poured it into a cup he turned around and nearly spilt it bumping into someone. John looked down and saw Kristal Marshall.

''Oh Great'' He said lowly

''Hey John'' She greeted happily

''Yeah hi'' He said with no interest

''Oh my god. I haven't seen you since high school. How are you. What have you been doing'' She asked all at once as John was looking for other places to go ''Me. Oh I didn't got to collage. I'm volunteering here…'' She stopped when John's phone rang

''Oh hey that's my girlfriend'' He said excitedly immediately as it rang then he answered it ''Hey baby'' He greeted a little to happy. Then he covered the mouthpiece on the phone and looked at Kristal ''It's my girlfriend'' Then spoke to Maria on the phone as Kristal's smile dropped

''John are you ok'' Maria asked weirdly

''I'm fine baby'' He said in the same happy tone knowing it was pissing Kristal off ''What's up''

''I just missed you. That's all''

'I miss you too '' He said in a love-sappy voice that made Kristal's eyes roll

''Um…Are you sure your alright'' Maria asked strangely

''Uh-huh''

''Oookayyyyy then. Did Randy make his move on Stacy yet''

''Ah no…This chick showed up and Stacy caught her with Randy. So Stacy overdosed and now she's in hospital''

''Is she ok''

''Don't know yet. She's asleep. Randy's with her now.''

''Who does he think he's fooling. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I'm coming home tomorrow. So I'll see you then''

''Ok''

After they said their 'bye's they hung up. John turned around to see Kristal still standing there

''What'' He asked

''Was that Torrie''

''No''

''What happened to you two. I heard you had a fight before she left''

''Ok that's none of your business. So can you please leave me alone. I have a sick friend to attend to'' John said as he walked past her

He walked down the hall to Stacy's room and saw Randy sitting outside reading a magazine

''Yo'' John greeted

''Hey. She's awake''

''Why aren't you with her then''

''Cause I was waiting for you'' Randy said as he got up and stood infront of the door and saw Stacy also reading. He quietly opened the door as she looked up

''Hey'' she smiled

''Hey. You've got another visitor'' Randy moved from the door way and was followed in by John who went up and hugged Stacy tightly

''John…oxygen's really become an issue'' Stacy said trying to breath. John let got and smiled apologetically

''Sorry''

''It's fine'' Stacy smiled as the doctor came in

''Ok. Are either of you her care taker'' He asked

''I guess we are'' John said

''Ok then. I can only let her go if there is someone available to watch over her with 24/7 care''

''We've got the rest of the week off'' John replied

''You might need more time then a week''

''We'll take her home. And sort it out went the time comes'' Randy piped up as the other two looked at him

After spending an hour to persuade the doctor he finally agreed and released Stacy after she signed all the papers. Then the boys took her to the apartment

Meanwhile Candice was in the library. But little did she know someone was following her. As she was going through a book she got from the self the person put an arm around her stomach making her drop the book. But before she could scream they also put a hand over her mouth. Candice shut her eyes tightly as the person lead her behind the bookshelves. Candice felt her self against a wall of some kind and the person let her body got but still had a hand over her mouth. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to see Jeff looking at her

''Jeff. What are you doing. Kidnapping's a felony you know'' She angrily whispered

''Relax. I'm not kidnapping you''

''Than what are you doing''

''I need to talk to you. Look Punk came and saw this morning'' Jeff announced as Candice had a shocked face wandering what was said ''Don't worry he doesn't know anything'' He said as she sighed relieve ''But he's getting suspicious. Unless you want to ruin what you have with him, your gonna have to try and pretend nothing happened. Like we did in Miami''

''You think I tried to forget about that.'' She asked

''I don't know. I thought you might've wanted to. Or that your regretted it''

''I didn't regret it. I don't regret anything that we did. I don't even regret the other night. Well except that we were drunk. But I do regret one thing. And that's breaking it off as soon as Trish came back. I just thought that the only reason you were with me was because she wasn't here. And when she came back I thought you'd leave me for her. So I tried save myself the heartbreak but that only made it worse'' Candice said with a single tear running down her cheek

Jeff slightly smiled. He couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her softly. Candice didn't seem to mind as she put her hands around his neck and Jeff wrapped his arms around her body drawing her closer. Candice jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. Then someone at the front counter rang the attention bell and that brought Jeff and Candice back to reality. Candice jumped down and tidied herself up and Jeff just looked at her. She didn't say anything as she just ran off leaving Jeff standing there

Later that night After they guys took Stacy back to the apartment they moved one of the couches into the spare room. So Stacy could fold it out into a bed and sleep on it. After that because of the medication she was on in the hospital Stacy went for a sleep. And as asked to John and Randy checked on her every ten-fifteen minutes to make sure that she's ok. But she was asleep.

In the kitchen they were looking for some food. John opened the cupboards and saw only stale food. Randy opened the fridge and only saw milk –and not the fresh kind.

''We need to go shopping. Bad'' Randy stated looking at the milk

''Can you do it tomorrow. I have to work'' John asked as Randy gave him a look ''You can take Stacy. Spend a day with her or something''

''Fine'' Randy sighed and tried to find some food

''I'm gonna give this to the birds'' John said holding up a stale loaf of bread

John walked towards the outside door when he heard a noise from Stacy's room. He stopped and listened through the door. Noticing what the sound was John remembered a conversation he had with Randy awhile ago. So he walked back to Randy in the kitchen

''Hey Randy'' John whispered

''What'' He asked in a normal tone. John told him to quiet down by shushing him. Randy gave him a look

''Listen'' John ordered. Randy concentrated on the soft noises around him ''do you hear that''

''What'' Randy asked in a lower voice

''It's Stacy. She's crying''

''So go give her a hug or something'' Randy shrugged

''I'm telling you so you can do that''

''Why''

''Remember when you saw Stacy after she returned and I was going to met her. You asked about telling her about Torrie and I said that she would upset. Then you said you could be Stacy's shoulder to cry on''

''Yeah. But that was different. Usually when a guy dumps a girl I would be the first one there. Cause you know…revenge sex. But It's different with Stacy''

''How. It's the exact same situation''

''But I don't want to sleep with Stacy. Well I would like to but not in this situation''

''So don't''

''But what if I can't help myself''

''Randy it's November. Now from what I know the last girl you slept with was Stacy. So that was what…February. And I'm pretty sure you've had offers from other girls during that time. What's one more gonna hurt''

''Yeah your right'' Randy said giving up the argument ''But it's Stacy'' He started up again. John gave a frustrated sigh

''Yeah it's Stacy. The girl you lo…like. And she's upset. Don't you want to be the one for her before someone else beats you to her? Like David did''

Randy glared at him before heading to Stacy's room. John smirked knowing he got through to him. Randy stopped infront of her room and decided to fix himself up a bit. He went to fix his shirt but he released he wasn't wearing one. Then noticed his jeans felt a bit lose. So he unbuckled then rebuckled then tighter. Randy saw something in the corner of his eye then turned his head to see John leaning on the counter between the kitchen and the living room. John gave him a look with one eye brow raised as if to say 'trying to impress someone'. Randy just flipped him off before knocking on Stacy's door. As soon as she heard the door knock Stacy sniffed and wiped away her tears

''Come in'' She said with a stuffy nose like she had a cold as Randy walked through the door

''Hey'' he smiled. Stacy smiled weakly trying to put on a happy one. But he could see through her. He slowly walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her ''Are you ok''

Stacy tried to nod bravely but ended up breaking down again. Randy just sat there before patting her back. But realizes it's gonna take more then that. So he carefully moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around Stacy pulling her in for a hug. It didn't to long for Stacy to except the hug as she cried on his shoulder. Stacy felt safe but at the same time it felt different. He had never hugged her like this before. Not even when they were sneaking around

''Sorry'' Stacy said as she got herself together

''You don't have to be. If it happened to me I'd be upset to…if I were a girl'' Randy added to try and cheer her up only getting a weak smiled in return as she looked down ''I'll admit I haven't been kind to the female gender. But I never led them on in a relationship while screwing someone else''

''Don't remind me'' Stacy said

''Sorry''

They sat there in silence listening to the stereo in Stacy's room. ''Hurt'' By Nine Inch Nails played as Randy put his arm on the other side of Stacy's and lightly rubbed up and down as she sat there with her head on his shoulder both listening to the song

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only things that's real

The needle tears a whole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

What have I become?

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

You can have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of shit

On my liars chair

Full of broken thought

I can not repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

What have I become?

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

You can have it all

My empire of dirt

I will _let_ you down

I will make you hurt

If I can star again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I will find away

Just as the song ended John knocked on the door and walked in ''Am I interrupting anything'' He asks casually seeing Randy close to Stacy with an arm around her

''No'' Stacy answered as Randy got up and stood next to John knowing why he was there. Stacy saw both of them looking at her ''what's up''

''We wanted to talk to you about something. Seeing as though the doctor put you in our care and you've got now where to go on the holidays…'' John stopped for Randy to finish

''We thought that you could move in here…permanently'' Randy announced as John took out a key from his pocket to show Stacy

''Oh my god. Are you serious'' Stacy asked shock as the both nodded ''are you sure. Cause what about last time…''

''If you don't lie to us I'm sure you'll be fine'' John said cutting her off. Stacy smiled and crawled on her bed and hugged John as she took the key from him. Then looked at Randy and hugged him as well but it was longer then John's

''Thank you guys'' Stacy said with gratitude

''You welcome'' Randy said as they both walked out to let Stacy got to bed


	44. Beside You In Time

The next morning Ashley sat in a diner looking at her cold untouched coffee. As she sat there she thought about happened yesterday, and kept thinking Matt was hiding something from her. Then she heard the bell above the entrance door ring. Ashley looked over to where Candice and Mickie came in. They saw Ashley and sat down with her

''Hey girlie'' Mickie greeted cheerily

''Hey'' Ashley said less cheerily as Mickie

''What's up with you girls today. Everybody's moping'' Both Candice and Ashley gave Mickie a look ''Sorry. So Ash since Candi isn't gonna tell me what her problem is. Can you tell me yours''

''Matt and I had a fight last night''

''What happened''

''I don't know. We were fine yesterday. Until this guy showed up…Adam I think his name was. Then they had a brawl out the front of the house as me Jeff Punk and Jay broke it up. I asked Matt what happened and he snapped at me. So I asked Jeff, he said it wasn't his place to say. I think Matt keeping something from me''

''Wait. Did you say Adam…Adam as in Copeland''

''I don't know. I guess so''

''That's a tough subject for Matt to talk about. Adam betrayed him in ways we thought were possible. It's gonna taking awhile to talk about it. He hasn't even spoken to any of us about it yet. Just give him time'' Mickie said as her beeper went off ''That's my boss. I've gotta go. I'll see yous later. And next time I see yous I want smiled. Ok'' Mickie joked as she walked out

Candice gave a weak smiled and saw Ashley gave no reaction.

''It'll blow over soon'' Candice said putting a hand on Ashley's

''It's just…sometimes I don't know what's going on in his head. Or what he's thinking. And sometimes I fell left out. Cause everyone talks about things that have happened in the past and I don't know what's going on''

''Like Mickie said. Just give him time. He'll talk to you when he's ready''

''Well that's my problem out of the way. What's wrong with you'' Ashley asked changing the subject. Candice just gave her a shrug ''is it because you slept with Jeff again''?

''How do you know''

''Matt told me''

''See he does tell you things''

''Yeah if it's about other people.'' Ashley replied. Candice just shook her head and then put it on the table

At the boys apartment Randy walked put of his room all dressed for the day. Then knocked on Stacy's door and wait until she opened it

''Hey. Um we're really low on food so I was gonna get some. Wanna come'' He asked

''Yeah. I'll just get dressed'' Stacy said before closing the door

Then there was a knock at the entry door. Randy opened it to see a smiling Maria

''Hey'' She greeted as she walked in

''Hey. John's at work''

''Yeah I know. He said I could hang out here''

''Ok. But you'll be alone. We're going out''

''We?… Oh right Stacy. How is she''

''She's ok. Still a bit down. So I'm gonna take her out for the day''

''That's nice'' Maria smiled as she walked into the kitchen ''Ah Randy…There's no food''

''We're also going shopping'' Randy said then Stacy walked out all dressed ''hey you ready''

''Yea'' Stacy said lowly. Randy opened the door and let her walk out first before closing it. Maria was about at say something as she walked into the main room but no one was there. So she closed her mouth and walked back in the kitchen

At the Hardys house Candice took a deep breath before knocking on the door hoping Jeff didn't answer. Lucky for her Matt did. But instead of letting her in straight away he just stood there

''Ah…Hi Matt'' Candice said awkwardly

''Jeff ain't home''

Matt grumbled walking away from the door inside the house as Candice sighed in relief and stood there not knowing to go in or not. Then decided she would. Candice walked in the living room to Matt and two other guys there as well

''Actually I'm here to talk to you''

''Look I don't know what he's doing…''Matt said impatiently but Candice cut him off

''For once it's not about him. It's about you and Ashley'' She said in the same tone and noticed the other two looking at her

''Candice this is Shannon and Shane'' Matt said introducing them then looked at the guys 'Yous already know who she is. Can you give us a minute'' He asked them

''Yeah sure. I think I hear a motor bike. Jeff must be way up back'' Shannon said as they both left. Matt turned to Candice

''What about us''

'''I heard about the fight'' Matt sighed and sat on the couch ''Your gonna have to talk to her'' Candice said in a concerned tone

''It's hard''

''I know. But what happened with Adam and Amy ruin your relationships. Do want to ruin the one you've got with Ashley''

''No''

''Well it's gonna be soon if you don't step up. Ashley thinks you don't like her the way she does you and that you keeping something from her. She already feels out of place in the group. The last thing she wants is her boyfriend keeping secrets''

'' I know I may be out of line here but what about you''

''What do you mean'' Candice asked confused

''Well your keeping a secret from your boyfriend''

''Yeah but I cheated on him''

''Exactly'' Matt said with a sudden outburst '' Candice. You cheated on him. I was in his position. So I think you should tell him''

''Are you seroi…''

''YES. I know what it's like to be cheated on. It's not a good feeling. This is the exact same situation. Two friends and the girlfriend in the middle. Think about it. I'm Punk, Your Amy and as much as I hate to say it but Jeff's Adam. The only difference is you and Jef had a previous relationship…or sex-ship if you will. But anyway back to my point. You wanna come in my house and tell me what to do in my relationship. Try working your own out before getting in the middle of someone else's'' Matt yelled before going to his room as Candice sat their shocked

At the apartment John walked in from work and saw Maria sitting at the counter listening to music through the stereo. He quietly snuck up behind her and grabbed her. Maria was surprised and fell back landing on John as they fell on the floor. She turned herself around and straddled his waist

''Hey'' John said looking up at her

''Hi'' She smiled sweetly

''Randy still out'' He asked

''Yeah. He took Stacy out for the day''

''I know it was my idea''

''Ooh, playing matchmaker are we'' Maria joked

''No. I'm just trying to help them get along. But I know he likes her. And he's just preying she feels the same''

''You think she likes him''

''Don't know. But she was sick when they broke off their…'' John paused to find the right term ''Well what ever they had''

''Did you ever think maybe it was you that made her sick''

''What do ya mean''

''Well you did say yous were fighting. So maybe she was sick because of you''

''I guess we'll never know. But enough about them'' John said as he kissed Maria. While they were in a make-out session on the floor, John's hand traveled up Maria's shirt. As soon as she felt that she pulled away

''John'' She said

''Oh right, You're not ready yet'' He said

Then the door opened and in walked Stacy and Randy with some shopping bags

''Are we interrupting anything'' Randy asked seeing the two on the floor

''No. Nothing at all'' John said with disappointment as he help Maria off the floor

''Great. There's more bags in the car'' Stacy said.

Maria and John left the room to get the other bags. After Stacy and Randy put their bags on the count Randy went to walk away but Stacy called out to him

''Randy'' She asks. He turned to face her ''Thanks for today. It meant a lot'' Stacy said before hugging him

''Anytime. Come on lets go help the others. I think it might rain in a minute'' Randy said as he let got of the hug and held her hand leading her to the elevator

And sure enough it was raining which left Candice stuck in the Hardys home cause she walked there. Out the back Jeff walked in with a confident look as he just cleared a jump he's been working on for months

''Hey Matt. You should've seen it. I just…'' He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Candice on the couch sobbing ''Candice'' He said with worry. She started clearing her face then looked at him

''Hey Jeff'' She replied softly as he sat next to her

''What're you doing here''

''Oh Matt and Ashley got in a fight. So I tried to fix it. But I think I maid things worse. Then Matt yelled at me and said I'm just as bad as Amy. I was about to go but it started raining'' Candice explained

''Do you want me to give you a ride back to your place'' Jeff offered as Candice nodded

Jeff grabbed his coat and keys then lead her to the garage where his car is and drove her home. When they arrived Candice said thanks and got out of the car into the stormy weather. Jeff decided to get out aswell and make sure she's ok. As Candice was on the porch searching for the key she noticed Jeff was next to her

''What's up'' She asked

''I just wanna make sure you get in ok'' Jeff said.

Candice found the right key and unlocked the door. When they walked in Candice called out for anyone who'd be home but got no responds.

''I guess their out'' Candice said then the light went out causing Candice to jump into Jeff who caught her

''It's ok. It was only the lights'' He let her go and look out the window to the streets and saw the whole street was out ''Well it's not just us'' Jeff said

Candice walked over and sat on the couch ''Great. What a night this is gonna be'' She said sarcastically as Jeff took a seat next to her ''So what now''

''Now we wait'' Jeff said followed by a long silence

''Jeff'' Candice said softly but easily to here over the storm

''Yeah''

''When I spoke to Matt he said something. That I should work on my relationship''

''Yeah…'' Jeff nodded for her to go on

''But the things is…I don't know if I want to or not. I mean Punk's been there for me and is totally supportive of my spread. But then there's the other guy who isn't so supportive but I feel for him''

''If you're tying to get me to choose for you…''

''I'm not''

''Good. Cause I won't to it. But if you did ask I would say you could choose or you don't have to be with either. But you know how I feel'' Jeff said holding her hand looking at her. Candice looked at their hands and thought for a moment

''Stay with me'' She said softly sounding like a lot little girl who saw a stranger and said 'help me'

''I not sure that's the best idea'' Jeff said letter her hand go as he got up

''I don't mean for anything to happen. It's just that…It's raining and the lights are out. I wouldn't feel right having you drive home in this. And I'm scared'' Candice stood there with her head down Jeff walked over and hugged her

''Fine I'll stay''

He walked her over to the couch and they both laid down as Jeff covered them with a blanket

''Thanks'' Candice said softly before going to sleep


	45. Right Where It Belongs

A couple of weeks past and it was soon time for Christmas nothing much had happened. Because of the week they got off for Thanksgiving everyone except spent their week partying and laying around so they spent the next few weeks trying to catch up their studies. Except Maria who was weeks ahead so she just helped the others and went to work. Candice was still trying to figure out what to do. She decided not to got to the boys dorm anymore thinking it hurts Jeff. So Punk had to go to hers not knowing why.

Even After returning to school for the week off John and Randy stayed at the apartment with Stacy to look over her and even bought her a proper bed. But depending who was looking after her that night the other would got to the dorms. If they both had places to go one of the girls would take care of her. And if neither John nor Randy had a class with her they would make sure Stacy knew atleast one person from that class. Well John would cause Randy doesn't have any classes with her at all.

Matt and Ashley were still on the rocks. They haven't broken up but haven't spoken since the fight. Because of being so far behind in their classes they don't have enough time to talk (It this were a movie the three chapter intros would be a montage)

In the library Ashley was putting away some books on the shelf she was finished with. When she turned around she gasped in surprised when she saw an unexpected Adam watching her every move

''Did I scare you'' He asked

''No. You just startled me'' Ashley replied trying not to show her intimidation even though she was frightened to death. She doesn't know anything about this guy only that he has a past with Matt. And apparently not a very good one. Not knowing what he was capable scared her

''I didn't mean to. Can I speak to you…in private'' He asked opening a near by door to an empty room. Ashley looked around hesitantly ''It'll only take a minute''

''Actually I'm kinda busy…''

''Please. I won't take no for an answer''

Ashley looked at him and knew he wasn't gonna give up so she sighed heavily and she walked in the room as Adam followed behind and closed the door. Ashley leaned on a table with her arms folded watching Adam who stood across from her

''Have you seen Matt. Do you know where he is'' Adam asked as Ashley shook her head

''I haven't seen him since yous had that fight''

''That was weeks ago. I thought you were his girlfriend''

''I am. Atleast I think I still am'' Ashley thought aloud not knowing the right answer. She looked at Adam who was staring at her ''What. We had a little argument. No big deal'' She said pretending it was ok

''A little argument'' He repeated not believing it ''That happened late November. It's now almost late December and you haven't seen him since. That's not a little argument that's a huge fight. What. Are you keeping something from him. Cause you know Matt doesn't like it when people keep things from him'' Adam teased

''Yeah well neither do I'' Ashley said bitterly

''Oh so he's been keeping things from you. Bad Mattie.'' Adam still teasing as if he didn't know it but he did ''do you trust him''

''Yes'' Ashley answered immediately

''I don't think you do. Your voice and mouth say 'yes' but your eyes say 'no'' Ashley scoffed at the statement

''Whatever. You and Matt can fight all you want just don't bring me into it'' She said as she walked to the door but Adam stood in the way and lightly grabbed by the shoulders and placed her infront of him

''Too late. You already are''

Ashley looked at him confused then he forcefully kissed her as she tried to hit him. But he ended up fall on her as the crashed to the floor. Ashley was still struggling as Adam had his hand going up her thigh and eventually was able to knock him off her. But as she crawled to the door he grabbed her leg making her fall back to. She tried to call out but didn't know it was a sound proof room. But that was the least of her worries as Adam had ripped of her skirt

At the apartment Stacy and Randy were sitting on the couch watching tv. Randy was resting his legs on the coffee table holding a pillow on his front as Stacy had both legs curved besides her leaning an arm on the side of the couch. Both looked board out of their minds

''Randy'' Stacy asked softly. He looked over to her ''If you look in your reflection…is it all you want to be'' Randy thought for a minute

''Well…I wanted to be a porn star'' He joked making Stacy laugh a little ''why do you ask that''

''I don't know. Did you ever think about what you'd be doing right now. I mean we could be at some hot Hollywood party or something. Instead were sitting here watching re-runs from shows ten years ago''

''You wanna go to a party? …Cause we'll go'' Randy laughed

''Oh no. No parties for me just yet'' Stacy smiled a bit before returning to serious ''The other night I looked at my reflection. And thought is it all I want to be. Then I tried to look right through the cracks but I was afraid of finding myself afraid to see ''

''I'm not real good with cryptic messages Stac'' He said tuning off the tv

''I don't even know who I am anymore'' Stacy said saddened as Randy held both her hands

''You don't know who you are anymore. Ok I'll tell you. Stacy Keibler a smart gorgeous girl who'll do anything for the ones she loves. She'll give money to any random homeless person on the street. She thrives on other people's happiness. Doing things for her friends to keep them happy makes her happy. And I know what I'm talking about. She's the only girl I wanna stick close to and have has my friend. I'm glad I got to know someone as sweet as her'' Randy said as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear on her cheek

''You obviously see something \ that I don't, I've always thought of my self as happy and bubbly. But until a year ago I was anything but happy. Now I'm going in hospitals and seeing doctors about problems I didn't even know I had''

''I can't help but to think I've caused that''

''No you didn't. It wasn't you believe me. I mean yeah you weren't as kind as you are now. But it's not you. I think it's because my father died and my mother left me and I'm an only child. If I had siblings I probably wouldn't be as bad. But I'm doing the best I can''

''I know. And I'll help as much as I can. But answer me this. Do you trust me'' Stacy looked into the distance trying to have an answer ''Remember when you first ended up in hospital. You said it'd take awhile for you to trust me. Well do you''

Stacy was about to answer when John walked through the door

''Guys'' He said lowly as he quickly walking in the kitchen. Randy turned to Stacy

''What's wrong with him'' He asked as she shrugged.

They both got up and sat at the counter watching John unpack some plastic bags he brought with him. While he was unpacking he kept dropping things and letting out a frustrated groan

''You don't look to happy there John'' Randy stated

''I'm just…frustrated''

''Get a punching-bag'' Stacy said

''No I'm mean I'm frustrated…sexually''

''Oh. You can't use a punching bag for that. Can you'' Stacy asked as she leaned in to Randy so John couldn't here. Although he did. Randy shook he's head

''You have no idea how difficult it is. I first found out Maria hasn't had it I just thought 'ok so I can go without for a few weeks'. But then weeks turned into months. What if months turn into years? Than what can I do? Do yous have any idea what's it's like to be dating a virgin''

''I've never 'dated' virgins'' Randy said using quotations on dated

''Sorry John can't help you there'' Stacy smiled inward

''Well of course 'you' can't. David obviously had previous experience before you'' John said

''Actually I never slept with him. It took me awhile to trust other people. But even though I knew David before I first moved here I needed him to show his trust for me. And just as he was about to gain it…BAM. He blew it. So I've only sle…'' Stacy stopped remembering who was in the same room with her ''Well what about Torrie. You didn't sleep with her. I never once saw you with any other girl. I thought you were saving yourself for her''

''Oh he plenty of practice before Torrie. Believe me'' Randy smirked

''Randy'' John called

''Yeah''

''Shut up. I didn't sleep with her. And she knew I had other girls. I just wasn't as bad as Randy. So can we stop talking about Tor…this'' John said angrily as he walked out of the apartment and slammed the door making the other to jump

''Did I say something wrong'' Stacy asked

''Na. He's just got issues''

''And here I thought I was the only one'' She said as Randy put one arm around her and rubbers her shoulder

''Where are you going dressed like that in this weather'' Punk asked Candice as he looked up from the magazine he was reading and saw her in extremely short cut-off jeans and a white tank top

''To work'' Candice replied simply

''Dressed like that''

''Well…yeah. It's the uniform''

''Don't most uniform require a jacket or something'' Punk asked as he sat up from her bed

''Not this one. It's a bar'' Candice replied then he got off the bed and held her close to him

''I just don't want strange men ogling my girl''

''Sweety my playboy's coming out tomorrow. There's gonna be lots of other men ogling me. The only difference is that I'll be naked. And you weren't mad at that'' 

Candice smiled as she opened the door but dropped her smiled when she saw a broken Ashley crying in front of the doorway. Candice knelt down to comfort her. Then looked up at Punk

''I'm gonna need to help her. I'll see you tomorrow'' She asked with hope

''Yeah sure. Bye Ashley'' Punk gave them a little wave as he walked off.

Candice got up put one of Ashley's arms around her shoulder then but her arm around Ashley's side supporting her and walked her inside their door. Candice put Ashley on her bed then got a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe the blood and tears off her. Soon enough Ashley cried herself to sleep. Candice got up and left a note with her work number and went to the bar.

In the boys dorms Punk walked into his dorm and found Jeff sitting on his bed studying

''You home early. Did Candice kick you out'' Jeff joked looking at his watch seeing it's only 9:00

''Na. Ashley showed up looking like a train wreck'' Punk sighed as he plopped on his own bed

''So…a tomorrow huh'' Jeff stated referring to the magazine coming out

''Yep''

''Do you really agree with her doing it''

''Not really. But it's what she wanted. And because I'm with her I have to agree''

''Do you love her''

''You know I ask myself that everyday. And to be honest…I don't know''

''Yeah well I do'' Jeff though instead he said ''Then why are you with her''

''Again. I don't know''

''Then stop screwing around with her'' Jeff bursts out loudly shocking Punk. He hadn't heard him yell like that he always thought of Jeff as the quiet one

''Huh''

''It pisses me off when people get in relationships when they don't even know why there're together in the first place. If you don't love her or don't know why your with her then breakup with her. For Christ sake'' Jeff said pacing the room Punk got off the bed and got in Jeff's face

''I think this is just some plan to get her back. I know you still love her. But face it you blew it with that other chick you were screwing''

''Maybe so but atleast I'm not leading her on. You've got her thinking something good will come from this relationship. But I know that your probably just gonna end up breaking her heart''

''I don't have to worry about breaking her heart. Cause you already have''

''You know what I'm done listening to you''

''Oh really''

''Yeah really''

Then without warning Jeff punched Punk knocking him down. Punk got up and tackled Jeff to the ground as they got into a punch-up. In the hallway John walked up the steps getting his dorm keys from his pocket. The he heard some fighting noises. Thinking it was just Dace and Jay having another muck around he walked to his dorm but noticed the noises from across the hall. John opened the door and saw Punk and Jeff fighting. He walked in to separate the two

''What's going on'' He shouted

''He started it'' Punk pointed to Jeff

''Fuck you man''

''SHUT UP'' John shouted and ended up punching both of them out knocking them unconscious

Awhile later at the apartment Stacy and Randy were once again sitting on the couch watching re-runs and looking board. Randy kept looking at her and was about to say something but the phone rang. Stacy looked at it beside the couch and answered it

''Hello''

''Stacy. I need you to do me a favor'' Candice said loudly over the crowded and noisy bar

''Candice. Where are you''

''I got a job at a bar''

''Oh cool. What do you need''

''Something happened with Ashley earlier but I couldn't stay. So I was wandering if you or one of the guys could check on her for me''

''But she doesn't know who I am''

''Tell her I sent you. So can you do it please.''

''Yeah sure''

''Great. Send me a message when you do''

''Ok see ya''

''Bye''

Stacy hung up the phone, then got up and went to her room

''Where are you going'' Randy asked

''To check on Ashley''

''That means I have to go with you''

''I won't be long''

''Stacy I was told to look after you. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you''

''I'll be fine ok'' Stacy said coming out of her room with keys and a coat. ''I'll see you when I get back, ok''

''But…'' Randy stopped as the door shut and sighed hopping nothing happens

Later Randy had fallen asleep on the couch trying to wait for Stacy go get home. Then he shot up as he heard keys at the door but it wasn't Stacy it was John

''Hey man'' John said as he sat down

''Hey''

''Where's Stacy''

''Out'' Randy replied as John looked at him ''Yeah I know you don't have to tell me''

''Where did she go''

''To check on Ashley or something''

''Why''

''I don't know. What happened to you hand'' Randy asked noticing it's redness

''I took out my frustrations on Jeff and Punk. I was gonna pick a fight with Dave hopping he'd beat it out of me but they were the first one I saw. Plus they were having a fight so I had to break it up''

''Oh''

''You ok man''

''Yea it's just…I had a really strange talk with Stacy earlier. She was asking me about reflections and if they were what we want to see. Then talked about not knowing who she is. I think I broke her''

''I keep telling you, you didn't. You're not the only person in her life that's messed up. Ok take her mom for example. She left Stacy after inviting her back home. Her ex-boyfriend Andrew. He's the first one to fuck her around. And what about David. He cheated on his girlfriend of two years with Stacy. And she didn't even know it'' John explained

''Yeah I guess your right''

''Damn straight. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Night'' John said leaving to his room

Randy thought for a minute when he heard a phone ring. He looked at the home phone but that wasn't it. So he followed the noise to Stacy's room. He walked in and saw her phone on her bed. He walked over to pick it up and answer it

''Hello''

''Stacy. Oh my, your voice has gotten rougher'' Said the other line in a posh voice

''Um Stacy's not here at the moment''

''Oh. Who's this''

''Randy''

''Well Randy you obviously have some connection to my daughter. Boyfriend perhaps''

''Actually I'm no…'' but she cut him off

''Anyway. Can you let her know her mother will be in town sometime next week. And it would be nice if she made an effort to see me''

''Yeah. I'll tell her'' Randy said then saw something underneath Stacy's pillow

''Great. Bye Randy''

She hung up before Randy could say anything. He closed the phone and pull out a photo from her pillow. He looked at it and saw it was one of them together. He stood there looking at it asking himself why would she have that. Then was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. He quickly put the photo back and walked out to see Stacy putting her coat on the coat-rack near the door. She looked at Randy strangely as he came from her room

''Hey. Your mom called. She'll be in town sometime next week and wants to see you''

''Oh great'' She said sarcastically as She stood infront of him

''What happened to Ashley''

''I don't know. She was asleep when I got there. But she had bruises and blood all over her''

''You don't think that Matt…you know''

''Oh god no. I don't think Matt's that type'' Stacy said then yawned ''I'm off to bed'' She was about to walk off

''Stacy wait'' Randy called out. She turned around and looked at him. He looked at her trying to find what to say ''Nothing. It's not important. Goodnight'' Stacy smiled and walked off to her room as Randy did the same


	46. We're In This Together Now

The next morning Jeff opened his eyes to a blurry figure. Once he adjusted to the light he saw Candice sitting next to his bed with a wet cloth

''Hey'' She greeted softly as he sat up ''How are you feeling''

''Like I was knocked out'' He looked around and saw they were the only ones there ''Where's the others.''

''Randy's at the apartment looking after Stacy and we moved Punk to John's bed. Since he won't be needing it''

''What happened to Stacy''

''She ended up in hospital a few weeks ago and can't be left unattended for a bit. Anyway what happened with you two for John to knock you out'' Jeff was silent for a while before answering

''Let me ask you something. Do you love Punk''

''I…I don't know. We haven't got that far yet'' Candice answered unsurely as Jeff sighed

''Candice…I don't know if…He doesn't love you''

''What''

''He told me''

''Your sick. You know that. Why can't you just be happy for me. I stood back when you were with Trish. The least you can do it do the same for me'' Candice said angrily then slammed the door after walking out and going across the hall to see Punk

At the apartment Randy sat on the couch watching TV when he heard Stacy's phone go off. But since she was in the shower he had to get it. He went to the kitchen counter where her bag laid and reached in to grab the phone and answered it

''Hello''

''Is that Randy''

''Uhh…yeah'' He replied wondering why some one who was looking for him rang Stacy instead

''It's Stacy's mother''

''Oh hi Mrs. Keibler''

''That's Miss'' She huffed offended ''Anyway could you tell Stacy I'm in town a little earlier then expected and would like to meet her. I'll be at that really fancy restaurant at the end of the main street around 9 tonight''

''I'll tell her''

''Great bye'' Again she hung up before Randy could say anything. He looked to the bathroom as Stacy stepped out in only a towel. To say he was stearing would be an understatement

''Randy'' She called bringing him to reality

''Huh, what'' He said regaining his composure

''Who was that'' Stacy asked for the second time

''Oh just your mom. She wants to meet you tonight at 9''

''Oh great. I guess I'll go get ready'' Stacy said glum walking in her room

At a bar down the street John was sitting at the end of the counter drinking away his frustrations. He didn't see Maria walked up behind him. It was until she sat next to him that he saw her

''Hey'' She said with worry John just looked at her then to the other side of him

''Hi'' He replied not looking at her

''Are you ok''

''Fine, Why''

''Cause I heard what happened''

''Wow. News travels fast'' He said sarcastically

''Actually I was looking for you at the dorm and saw Punk in you bed. Why did you do it''

''You'' John replied looking her in the eye then turned away

''So you punch out your friends because of your girlfriend. Even thought I have no connection with them at all''

''No I took out the frustration my girlfriend is causing on my friends''

''Why. What have I done''

''Look I don't mean to sound like I'm forcing you or anything but it's…the sex. Or lack of'' John said lowly so no one could here him

''So your mad because I won't sleep with you.'' Maria asked in disbelieve as John shrugged ''What if I was waiting until marriage, huh''

''Well that would be different''

''How''

''Cause if you were waiting for marriage I would propose right now than take you to Vagas''

''I don't think you really meant that. But I'm gonna let it slide because your drunk. I can't talk to you right now, I'll see you later if you're not drunk'' Maria plopped off her seat and walked out

Back at the apartment Stacy had gotten dressed and was now nervously pacing the living room. Randy walked out of his room and couldn't help but to just stand there and stare at her in a short light pink strapless dress with silver pumps

''You'll burn a hole in the floor boards if you keep that up'' Randy joked as he sat on the couch Stacy sighed

''Shut up I'm trying to think'' then after a bit more pacing she joined him on the couch and just stared at him smiling. But it took him awhile to notice

''Yes'' He asked suspiciously but she didn't answer she just sat there still smiling at him ''What do ya want Stac''

''Can you do me a favor''

''What''

''Come with me'' She asked innocently. He looked in her eyes and she looked at bit scared like she feared something

''I guess I'll have to…'' Randy was cut off with Stacy jumping on him and hugging him

''Thank you, Thank you'' She said excitedly. She jumped off him and held his hand dragging him out the door then closed it. A second later Randy came back in dragging Stacy by the hand to grab his keys and their coats before leaving again. After walking down the road the arrived at the restaurant

''Here we are'' Randy announce as they got through the front entrance. He want to continue walking still holding Stacy's hand but something was holding him back. He looked behind and saw Stacy had frozen in her spot ''what's wrong''

''Nothing just…Thank you. It means a lot. And this will probably the last time we hang out. After tonight you might not want to be around me''

''It can't be that bad''

''Oh it will be''

''Your over reacting. Come on'' Randy said as he picked her up and gave her a piggyback inside

As they got to the restaurant area Randy put her down and they dust themselves off

''Stacy'' a woman's voice called out.

Stacy turned around and saw her mother walk up and give her a hug. Randy got a closer look and saw she looked like one of those Californian wives with the over tanned skin, bleached hair and the plastic surgery

''My you look thin''

''Uh…thanks'' Stacy said awkwardly not sure if that was a compliment

''And this must be the boyfriend. I'm Patricia'' Her mom said looking at Randy

''No actually…'' Stacy tried to explain but her mother wasn't listening

''My, my he's attractive. Very, very, '_very_' attractive. You've got a keeper here Stacy'' She complimented as she circled him. Randy looked at Stacy who just put her head down embarrassed. Her mother was actually hitting on the guy she slept with

''Ah shouldn't we go sit now'' Stacy asked

''Huh what. Oh right yes lets go sit''

''I'm so sorry'' Stacy whispered to Randy as grabbed his hand and led him to their table as Stacy's mother followed them checking out Randy from behind

''It's ok'' He chuckled

At the girl's dorms Candice walked through the door and saw Ashley bed was made meaning she was up. After she got dressed Candice sat on her bed and flicked through the channels trying to find something on tv and trying to get her mind off what Jeff had told her. The door opening interrupted her thoughts and Ashley walked through

''Hey'' Candice smiled as Ashley smiled back ''how are you today''

''I've been better. But Mickie was here''

''I'm so sorry I couldn't be here with you…Jeff and Punk got into a fight''

''What about''

''Don't asked. Long story short John ended up knocking them both out. So anyway did you want to tell me what that was yesterday'' Candice asked with concern.

Ashley sighed as she sat on her bed. She was about to answer but instead broke down crying. Candice quickly rushed over and hugged her

''What happen sweety'' Candice asked as Ashley pulled away still in tears

''Yesterday…I was at the library…I ran into that guy Matt hates. He said he wanted to talk to me. I said no but he wouldn't leave me leave so I followed him into a room. That's when he…h…he'' Ashley couldn't finish her sentence for she started crying again but Candice figured out what happen

''Have you told Matt'' Ashley shook her head

''I haven't seen him since the fight. Please…please don't tell him''

''I won't. But you have to promise me that you will''

''I can't''

''Ash sweety you'll have to. Remember when you were upset cause there was something he wasn't telling you. Well imagine how mad he'll be that you didn't tell him that his former friend abused you''

''It's just so hard''

''I know.'' Candice said as she held Ashley head on her chest and rocked her lightly as she cried

Back at the restaurant Randy and Stacy walked out into the cold after what Stacy would describe as a hellish night

''I'm so sorry about that…or her. I should say'' Stacy apologized as they walked down the long street towards the apartment complex

''It's ok. I had a good night''

''Yeah sure''

''No seriously. I did. Just seeing your mom makes me even more lucky to have met you…before you turn out like her''

''If I do, shoot me''

''You won't have to ask twice'' Randy joked

Stacy playfully slapped his arm. Randy gave her a serious look like he was going to hurt her. Then he pick her up over his shoulder her and spun her around back to the complex as Stacy tried to yell for him to stop spinning. It wasn't until he got dizzy that he did. When they got through the door he put her down to regain their composure but Stacy was so dizzy she nearly fell over but Randy caught her. He looked at her and slowly leaned in. But then the door slammed open and John walked in. Stacy and Randy quickly stood away from eachother before John saw anything

''How was your night'' Stacy asked smiling as John just nodded slowly

''Ok. And yous''

''Well…Stacy's mom thinks I'm her very, very attractive boyfriend'' Randy joked as Stacy just looked at him amused

''O…k then'' John said confused ''Have any of yous seen Maria'' They both shook there heads ''If she calls let me know ok. Good night'' John walked into his room as Stacy and Randy stood there not knowing what to do

''Wonder what's wrong with him'' Stacy though aloud

''I don't know. All I know is if I 'propose' I'm pretty sure I'll get the blessing. But then I think your mom will wanna marry me instead'' Randy joked as Stacy through a pillow

''Very funny'' She said sarcastically

''I know. Anyway thanks for the very disturbing night. I'm gonna try to go to bed, goodnight'' Randy said as he was about to go into his room

''Night…Oh and Randy'' Stay called out

''Yeah''

''After what you had to go through tonight and everything you've done for me. I think you've earned my trust'' Stacy smiled

''You sure about that'' Randy asked as she nodded. He walked over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek

''Night'' She said walking away

''Night'' He called out before going to his own room. As he shut the door he leaned against it and smiled


	47. The Greater Good

The next morning Candice woke up with a big grin excited that her spread was coming out. Although she wasn't involved with what photos they put in, but that just made her even more excited. After she got dressed and did her make up Ashley walked through the door with Macdonalds for breakfast and the magazine

''Hey'' Candice said cheerily hugging her

''Morning'' Ashley replied putting the things on a table. Candice saw the magazine and gave Ashley a look ''Surprise. Don't worry I have looked at it. But I can tell from the cover it's gonna be hot''

Candice smiled and got all excited as they sat on one of the beds. As they eat their food they flipped through the magazine skipping straight to Candice's spread

''This is awesome'' Ashley smiled for the first time in two days

''I hope Punk likes it''

''I'm sure he will''

At the apartment Randy walked out of the bathroom already dressed and saw John in the kitchen sitting at the counter

''What's for breakfast'' Randy asked

''We have either cheerio's or…cheerio's'' John replied in a better mood then the day before

''I guess I'll have cheerio's then.'' Randy said as the poured some in a bowl ''what happened with you last night''

''Not much. Got drunk at a bar and had fight with Maria. I told her about my…problems. Then she told my worst nightmare…'' John said as he sat next to him

''She's pregnant'' Randy cut in John looked at him and shook his head

''No. I haven't done anything to get her pregnant''

''Sorry. But that's my worst nightmare. That or the baby isn't mine…or that I have syphilis. Or I wake up without my…'' John shot him a look than interrupted him

''Man that's nasty. But anyway she says she waiting for marriage. I'm not sure if she was serious. It was said as a 'what if' but still I can't hold out for that long.''

''Maybe she's testing you''

''I hope not'' John mumbled ''So what happened with Stacy's mom thinking you're her boyfriend''

''She called Stac to say she'll be visiting but because Stacy was somewhere else I had to answer her phone. Then last night her mom wanted to see her for dinner. But Stacy got scared and asked me to go with her. So I did. It was actually quite funny. You should have seen Stacy's face when her mom was checking me out. She was about to die of embarrassment''

''So you had a good night then''

''Yeah. The best part was I finally gained Stacy's trust''

''So have you asked her about the things we don't have answers to''

''Na. I'll wait. Where is she anyway''

''I don't know I though she was out with you. But obviously you were still in bed''

''You mean she not here'' Randy asked worried just as Stacy walked through the door with some bags

''Morning boys'' She smiled

''Where have you been'' Randy asked

''Maria asked me to have breakfast with her''

''Did…she say anything about last night'' John asked

''What happened last night''

''Nothing. So what did ya get''

''You wouldn't believe the amount of students I saw at the news-agency''

''Did you get. Do you have it? Can we have a look'' John asked all in one. Stacy gave him a look

''You've already seen Candice naked'' Stacy said Randy turned to John with a smirk

''So I'm not the only in this apartment that slept with her'' He teased

''No. But he did spy on her in the showers a few years ago'' Stacy laughed

''How do you know about that'' John gave her a look

''Oh you'll be surprised what I know. Here you go '' Stacy said dropping the magazine in-between them. John quickly grabbed it

''Oh man check this out'' John said to Randy who wasn't looking at it at all. Stacy turned around and saw John reading Playboy while Randy was looking over some papers from the car shop

''Ok this isn't right. Randy should have the Playboy. Not John'' She thought to her herself confused

''Whatcha looking at'' Stacy asked as she looked over John's should her

''The Cyber Girls'' He answered ''Oh Randy check her out'' Randy looked over at the girls. Then John flipped the page

''She's ho…Oh…My…God'' John said in shock

''What'' Stacy asked looking at the page. Then gasped at what she saw

''Isn't that…'' Randy stooped in mid sentence as the other two nodded ''Wait till Matt sees this''

''Lets go see him now'' John said as they sprinted to the door

''Guys wait up'' Stacy said trying to run behind them in heeled boots

Back at Candice's dorm they were still looking at the magazine when there was a knock at the door. Candice got up to answer it and saw Matt on the other side

''Is Ashley here'' Matt asked

''Yeah'' Candice stepped aside to let Matt in. He looked at the magazine in her hands

''Congratulations by the way'' He pointed to it

''Thanks. You wanna look''

''Ah no thanks. I'll feel a bit weird looking at my brothers ex naked infront of my girlfriend''

''Fair enough''

''Ashley we need to talk''

''Ok'' but then there was silence no one said anything for a few minutes. Candice looked around and realized they were quiet because of her

''Oh right. I'll go see Punk'' She said leaving

''What's up'' Ashley asked as Matt sat next to her and held her hands in his

''I know it's long over due but I want to apologize for the fight we had. And you're right I have been keeping something. But before you jump to any conclusions I'm not cheating on you. If that's what you're thinking''

''I wasn't thinking that''

''Good. See Adam and I were good friends for awhile then I find him in the act with my girlfriend at the time. We were together for about four or five years. That's why I punched him and why I was aggravated. I'm sorry for snapping at you''

''That's ok. I'm so sorry. You know you can talk to me about things like this''

''Yeah I do. And hope you'll come to me about anything. I…I love you'' Matt said for the first time as Ashley gave him a fake smile then was surprised at the last sentence.

''I…love you too'' they kissed and made up

''Well now that's done I'm gonna go to Jeff's. Wanna come'' Matt said walking towards the door

''I'll be ok. I have some things to do'' Ashley smiled as Matt said goodbye and walked out

At the boys dorm Dave answered the door after someone knocked and saw surprised to see Maria.

''Hey Maria, John's not here''

''Actually, I'm not here for him. Is Punk here''

''Uh…yeah'' Dave said strangely letting her in

''Hey Punk'' She said sitting on the edge of the bed

''Maria, Hi'' He said in surprise

''I wanted to apologize on John's behalf. He's been a bit…crabby. And yous were the unlucky ones. I'm sorry''

''You don't have to. He already apologized. But thanks''

''Oh ok. So have you seen Candice's spread''

''Yeah. She just left a minute ago''

''What do ya think''

''One word comes to mind. HOT''

Across the hall Matt and Jeff were talking when their door opened then John walked in followed by Randy who had Stacy on his back. Because she couldn't run in her boots Stacy took them off but even then her feet hurt so she asked Randy to carry her.

''Hey ho'' John sang loudly as they walked in

''Hey guys what's up'' Matt asked

''Well Stacy was so generous to us get a copy of this'' Randy said putting Stacy down and holding up the Playboy. Jeff looked at it for a second then looked down ''Yous wanna have a look'' Jeff shook his head

''No thanks. We're right'' Matt said

''Oh ok'' Randy shrugged ''But before we go. I think you might wanna see this'' John grabbed it off Randy and showed the page to Matt and he looked in shock

''Is that…How did…She didn't tell me about this'' Matt said

''Hey Stac'' Maria said seeing Stacy in the doorframe. John looked over and didn't know what to say to her

''Hey'' Stacy greeted back as Maria glared to John

''Hi Maria'' John said

''Barbie and me are having a girl's day tomorrow. I was wandering if you'd come'' Maria asked ignoring John

''Yeah sure''

''Great. Meet us in our dorm around 10-ish'' Maria smiled and walked off John called out but she didn't listen

''I'll see you guys'' John said running after Maria

''What's wrong with him'' Matt asked

''Their uh…just having a small argument. Nothing to worry about. So what're you gonna say to Ashley'' Randy asked

''I'm not sure yet''

''Jeff you sure you don't want a look'' Stacy asked

''Positive. I've already seen Candice naked''

''Ok then. We'll just leave that here and go. Come on Stac'' Randy said putting on his back again and walked off

''What's up with them'' Jeff asked

''I don't know'' Matt said still surprised

''Are you gonna see Ashley''

''Yeah. I'll see her tomorrow'' Matt said getting up and leaving.

''Where are you going now''

''Pizza'' Matt said closing the door

Jeff sat there for a moment and looked at the magazine. He looked away trying to get his mind off it. He reached his hand out to get it but took his hand back. A minute later he quickly grabbed it and flipped to Candice

Later that night Stacy walked into the apartment after spending the day with Candice. As she walked in she noticed no one seemed to be home

''Finally'' She said to herself ''I get some quiet time to myself''

Stacy went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate then grabbed a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around her and sat on one of the lay out chairs on the balcony looking over the city. About half an hour later Stacy heard the door open she looked up as Randy sat on the edge of her seat

''Hey where have you been'' Stacy asked as she placed her empty cup on the near by outside table

''I met some people form upstairs. Where's John''

''Don't know. No one was here when I got back''

''So Candice had a good day''

''Kinda. She said the only good thing about today was her spread. She's in another triangle''

''What. Is Trish back''

''Na. Just Punk and Jeff. She ah…slept with Jeff again on Thanksgiving. But don't tell Punk. He doesn't know yet''

''I hardly see him anyway'' Then he thought for a minute ''Hey you what I just realized''

''What''

''Jeff stuffed the turkey'' He chuckled but Stacy just looked at him not knowing what he was talking about ''You know. The turkey being Candice and the stuffing being his…you know'' Randy joked

Stacy looked at him in shock and disgusted but in a playful way then through a pillow at him ''That's gross'' She giggled Then there was a long silence as they both just looked at the sky and city

''Nice night'' Stacy smiled

''Yeah. Considering its winter. Why are you out here it's freezing''

''Says you who doesn't have a blanket'' Stacy Joked

''Well your hogging it'' Randy said pulling the blanket as they played tug-a-war

Randy looked at Stacy and again was about to lean in. But then also again John had to come home at the wrong time. Randy pulled back after hearing the front door shut. After a few seconds the back door opened and John walked out

''What the hell are yous doing out here'' John stuttered from the cold

''Well sorry if I wanted to have some peace and quiet out here. If yous don't like it go inside'' Stacy laughed

''Yeah. What she said'' Randy agreed also laughing ''Where were you''

''I was helping the old lady downstairs. Her cable was out''

''How fun'' Randy said sarcastically

''I'm getting cold now'' Stacy said getting up and going inside, as the boys followed ''yous didn't have to follow me''

''We just love ya'' John smiled as the sat on the one couch and watched tv. After an hour John got up ''I'm goin to bed''

''Night'' Both Randy and Stacy said

John walked in his room and was surprised to see the room was filled with lit scented candles, rose petals through the room and the stereo playing ''Justify My Love'' by Madonna

''Are you guys planning to burn the place down'' John shouted to the other two in the living room

''What's he talking about'' Stacy looked at Randy

''I don't know'' He replied not away from the tv

John stood in his room confused then heard someone clear their throat. He looked behind him and saw Maria come out of the bathroom in nice white corset and matching panties (same as Divas do New York shoot)

''Maria…'' John looked at her in awe

''I thought about what you said. And you're right. I haven't been fair to you. So tonight is our night''

Maria walked over and pushed him on the bed. Then crawled over him and kissed him. John flipped over so he was on top and stood up as she sat on the edge of the bed. Maria took off his shirt then started with her own. As she unzipped her corset John stopped her. She looked up at him confused

''Maria don't…take that off. We can't do this''

''What'' She said softly obviously offended

''You've done a really great job planning this and I appreciate what your doing. But we're forcing this. And I can tell your not ready''

''What's the difference. You either want it or not''

''I do. But not if you feel forced''

''So…you're turning me down'' Maria asked saddened. John thought for a moment

''Sorry''

Maria got upset and grabbed her coat off the floor before walking out as John followed her to the living room

''Mari…''

John stopped when he realized she wasn't going to listen. He looks to the other side of the room at Stacy and Randy giving him a look

''Did Maria just come out of there'' Randy asked dumbfound as Stacy elbowed him in the gut. John just shook his head and walked back in his room

The next day Stacy woke up got ready and met Maria and Barbie at their dorm building. Stacy wasn't sure if she should ask Maria about last night. But because it was none of her business she decided not to. They walked down the street looking in the different shops

''What are we doing today'' Stacy asked as they walked to the popular shopping mall

''We still need to get a few gifts. So we thought we'd do that today.'' Maria answered

They walked around a few stores and got what they needed then decided to spoil themselves with what ever they wanted. One of the stores was so big you'd get lost. And that what happened to the three girls. They split up and went in separate directions not knowing where the other two are. Although it was big they had a lot of stock so there wasn't much room to move around. As Stacy was looking at some racks she accidentally bump the person behind her making them drop their things

''Oh I'm so sorry'' Stacy said as she bent down to help pick them up then looked at the person ''TORRIE'' She shouted in excitement while hugging her as Torrie tried to show as much enthusiasm but she was still a little pissed at Stacy ''Oh my god what are you doing here''

''What am I doing here. What are you''

''I moved back during the semester for my now ex-boyfriend. How come your here''

''I said I'll be back during the holidays.''

''This is so cool. You should come by my apartment one-day and hang out like we used to''

''Ah sure'' Torrie said unsurely

''Hey Stac were ready to go'' Maria said coming behind her

''Oh guys. This is Torrie. Tor this is Barbie and Maria. My room-mates'' Stacy introduced as they all said hi ''Anyway I'd better go before the guys call a search party after me. So here's my cell and call me whenever'' Stacy said getting a pen form her bag and writing on Torrie's hand. Then they left saying goodbye to Torrie

At the girls dorms Ashley was cleaning the room with her music up loud. Someone knocked on the door a few times but she didn't hear it. So the person just walked in and closed the door behind them. It took Ashley awhile to notice but as she turned around she jumped and dropped everything in her hand seeing Adam standing there

''Hey there princess'' He smirked

''What do you want'' Ashley growled

''I just wanted to see how ya doin''

''Fine. No thanks to you''

''Oh don't kid yourself. You enjoyed it''

''Oh yeah. I really enjoyed my insides getting bruised'' Ashley spat sarcastically

''You know sarcasm is a second language to me''

''Just tell me what you want''

''How's Matt''

''He's fine''

''So I guess you haven't told him''

''Well it's not something you just blurt out''

Then Adam tackled Ashley on the bad as she tried to fight him off. But to no avail. After much struggling Ashley was able to kick him off. But as she went for the door he caught up to her and placed her in the middle of the room while he sat on the waist. Adam put his lips on any part of flesh that was exposed. But then the door opened and Mat walked in to see what was happening

''What the fuck is this'' He yelled seeing Adam on Ashley

''Matt pleas…'' Ashley tried to plead but was cut of

''Ashley not you too''

''What can I say Matt. You obviously don't know how to satisfy a woman. Ashley liked it so much the first time. She wanted another ride'' Adam smirked

Then Matt leaped over to Adam and tackled him off Ashley as yet another fight broke out between them. Ashley tried to get them to stop but it was no use. But luckily Candice walked in with Punk and saw what was going on. As the girls looked on Punk was already in the middle trying to break it up. Once they were apart Adam smirked at Matt and Ashley then ran out of the building. Ashley went over to and kneeled next to Matt placing a hand on his arm

''Are you ok'' She asked but jump as Matt grabbed her hand and shoved it away

''We're through, Ashley'' Matt said before walking out. She started to cry on the floor as Candice hugged her and Punk ran after Matt but couldn't catch up


	48. Downward Spiral

It was once again Christmas Eve and like last year there was another party. Only this time Mickie's family hosted it. The shock of the day was when Torrie came with her family and Billy (John hadn't arrived yet). Matt and Jeff stood near the bar observing the party. Then Matt spotted Ashley talking with Mickie. Ashley looked over and saw them then looked away.

''What the hell is she doing here'' Matt asked

''She's with me'' a voice beside them said. They looked over and saw Candice standing there with and un-amused look ''And what's it to you. It's Mickie party not yours''

''Obviously. I wouldn't have hoes like her at my place''

''What is it with you two. Matt maybe you should talk to Ashley before making judgments and calling her a hoe. And Jeff.'' Candice looked at him and just shook her head giving a disbelief huff to say 'your pathetic' then walked away

Over at the front door John Stacy and Randy walked in and greeted everyone then went in separate directions. John went over to the bar for a drink and saw the Hardy's

''Hey guys'' John greeted getting a hi from Matt but a glare from Jeff ''Look man I'm sorry for knocking you out. I was just having a bad day and felt like punching something. Sorry it had to be your face'' John said hold a hand out to shake. Jeff looked at him and hesitated but shook it

''It's ok''

''What were yous fighting about anyway'' John asked

''Punks only using Candice. I told her but she wouldn't believe me''

''Hey John'' Matt called. John looked at him and saw he was looking elsewhere. John followed his gaze and looked amongst the party. Then he dropped his luckily empty cup as he saw Torrie sitting next to some guy and talking to Stacy.

''What's she doing here'' Jeff asked

''I don't know'' John said walking to her direction as Stacy just left ''Torrie'' John said as he went up to her. She looked over and was surprised

''John…Hi'' She looked away as John sat next to her

''What are you doing here''

''I said I'll be back for the holidays'' She said with attitude

''But not once in the past year have you called any of us''

''I've been busy. Oh this is Billy my boyfriend'' Torrie said hugging Billy

''I'm gonna get a drink. You want one'' Billy said getting up

''Coke please'' Torrie smiled as he walked off ''He makes me happy. He doesn't yell at me. He doesn't fight with me. And he doesn't piss me off''

''Well I'm happy for you'' John said sarcastically ''hope you have a happy life together'' he continued

''You're an ass''

On the other side of the room Maria was walking by and saw John and Torrie talking. They hadn't spoken since the bedroom incident. She didn't even know if they were still together. She looked over a bit upset and walked away. Maria grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. As she walked along to footpath she saw that Punk was about to arrive

''Maria. Where are you going''

''I can't be in there right now''

''Are you Ok.''

''Not really''

''Come on. I'll shout you dinner at the diner or something'' Punk offered as Maria nodded and left with him

Back inside Randy leaned on a doorframe watching Torrie and John who were obviously arguing. Then he saw Stacy walk past him with a group of girls. He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him

''Do you know anything about that'' Randy asked her pointing to Torrie

''You mean Torrie. No'' She laughed nervously but he knew she was lying

''Stac'' Randy said with a warning tone

''Ok. I did know. But the only reason why I didn't say anything was because I had a plan. I was gonna invite her over and surprise John. But I guess I can't do that now…why are they arguing? They're not supposed to do that'' Stacy asked confused

''Well when someone leaves town and don't keep in contact with their best friend for a year their bound to hold some grudges'' Randy replied ''Come on. Lets get some food'' He said putting an arm lazily around Stacy's shoulder and walking over to the food table

A few hours later the party was over and everyone went home. Candice was walking up the steps in the guys' dorm building. But then dropped her keys so she bent down to pick them up. As she got up she nearly bumped into Jeff

''Watch it'' Candice said

''Oh sor-ry'' He said sarcastically as they both walked up the stairs. Candice noticed Jeff behind her and gave him a look ''What''

''Stop following me''

''I'm not. If you haven't noticed for the past semester this is my dorm'' Candice just huffed and went her way ''gonna see Punk huh'' Jeff asked as they got to the dorm

''Yeah. I didn't see him at the party so'' Candice trailed off as Jeff unlocked the door and walked in switching the light on as Punk was on the bed. He sat up once he saw Candice and Jeff

''Hey guys'' Punk said as Candice sat on his lap and kissed him. Punk looked over to Jeff and saw he wasn't happy. So Punk broke the kiss and stood both him and Candice up ''Candice. I need to talk to you. Jeff can you wait outside'' Jeff nodded and walked out closing the door

''Where were you. I didn't see you at the party'' Candice asked.

''I bumped into Maria. She looked upset'' Candice gave him a look ''Nothing happened. Don't worry''

''Ok then. What's up'' Punk sat on the bed and sighed

''Ok. So…you know that you're a great girl and…'' she cut him off

''Skip the sweet talk''

''OK.'' Punk paused for a minute ''I think it'd be best if we…weren't together anymore''

''Your breaking up with me'' Candice asked calmly upset. Punk didn't answer he just looked at the floor as she stood up. ''If that's what you want. I'll go'' She said softly before walking out the door.

As she walked out Jeff saw she was upset. He went to say something but she just gave him a look and walked away. Jeff went back in the room and found Punk sitting on the bed

''What'd you do to her'' Jeff asked harshly

''I broke up with her'' he replied calmly

''Why'' Jeff asked in the same harsh tone

''Because you want her more then me'' Punk answered Jeff looked confused at first but realized what happened

''Thanks man'' Jeff smiled as he ran out

As Candice was about to close her dorm door and foot stopped it. She looked up and saw Jeff

''Candice I…'' She cut him off

''Jeff, not now''

''No I really…''

''I said not now ok. Some other time''

''But I'' Jeff stopped when the door closed. He stared at it for a moment then walked back to his dorm

At the apartment Randy and Stacy were sitting on the couch watching TV. When they left the party they tried to find John but couldn't find him anywhere so they just left without him

''Where's John'' Stacy asked

''Probably out with Maria''

''Didn't they break up. I haven't seen her with him since the other night''

''Don't know.'' Randy said getting up then going to his room. A few minutes later he walked back out ''can you turn the TV off for a minute'' Stacy did so without questioning

''What's up''

''I thought you might like this back'' He said giving her a long thin box. Stacy opened it and saw her bracelet

''I've been looking for this. You had it''

''Actually you dropped it at my place. When I was gonna give it back to you I found out you left.''

''I'm sorry''

''Why didn't you tell me''

''Cause…I didn't want to see you. You already know how pissed I was at you'' Stacy replied although there was another reason ''Ooh I got you something'' Stacy said going to her hand bag on the kitchen counter and pulling a little box out '' Merry Christmas'' She said sitting down giving him the box

''You didn't have to''

''I know. I wanted to'' Stacy smiled. He opens the box and saw a brand new silver Rolex

''Thank you''

''You like it''

''Hell yeah'' He laughed and put it on. ''Where'd you get the money. You don't have a job''

''Just some money left over from my modeling''

''Speaking of which. Do I get to see the photos''

''No'' Then Randy gave Stacy a small velvet box from his pocket ''What's this''

''Just a little something'' He shrugged

Stacy opened it and saw a silver ring with a heart on it and a locket ''Randy…It's gorgeous. How can you afford this''

''I still owed your dad some money. And I thought why not buy you something with it''

Stacy smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Just as Randy was gonna take it a step further the phone rang. Randy looked down in frustration then picked it up

''Hello'' He grunted

''Randy can you come and get John. He's totally wasted and keeps cracking on every girl in sight including my mom. It's scary'' Mickie said frantically

''At your place'' He sighed

''Uh-huh''

''I'll be there'' Randy hung up as Stacy looked at him

''What happened''

''John's still at Mickie. And he's a bit drunk. So I'm gonna go get him''

''I'll come''

''No Stac. You stay here''

''Why''

''There's two sides to the drunk John. There's the happy one. Which you've seen many times. Then there's the angry one. That's not a good one to see. Considering what happened between him and Maria then seeing Torrie tonight my bets he's not the happy 'Drunk John'. He might end up doing something so I'll feel a lot safer if you stayed here ok''

Stacy just nodded as Randy got his keys and coat. Then before he walked out he looked over to Stacy

''I don't know how long this'll take so don't wait up ok'' He left as Stacy looked on worried about John


	49. All The Love In The World

The next morning Stacy sat on the couch looking tired from not sleeping at all last night. She held both her cell and the house phone in her hands waiting for either of them to ring. Every now and then she would press the dial button to see if it was still working.

Else where in some random streets Randy was sleeping in his car. When he went to Mickie's last night he found John in the downstairs liquor cabinet. After he put John in the car John started to get violent and was speaking in tongues. Randy thought it wouldn't be a good idea to taking him home to Stacy like that. So to stop his punching Randy got some duck tape and taped John's hands together before putting him in the back. Randy was gonna take John to his parents house but on the way there he got tired so he pulled over and fell asleep

Randy woke up and looked in the back to see John still asleep. Lucky for them they were parked near a gas station. So Randy got out to use the restroom. On his way back he saw John was awake

''Morning man'' Randy said as he got back in the care

''Hi'' John said lowly

''You hungry'' Randy asked driving off as John just gave a simple nod. A few minutes later Randy pulled up at their old hang out 'Danny's' ''It's been awhile since we came here'' Randy though aloud as they walked in and took a seat. A waitress came over and got their orders before walking away as the two sat in silence

''I'm sorry for last night'' John said ''Its just problems with Maria, then seeing Torrie again. It got a bit much''

''I understand. But you should apologize to Stacy as well. She was worried about you last night'' Randy said as their food came

''You really like her don't you''

''I think we're well past 'like'''

''Are you gonna tell her''

''I will. Just not now. I don't know how she feels or what she's thinking''

''And you never will. I was friends with Torrie for years. And when I made my move I didn't know what she was thinking. Then I was with Maria for a little over a month and I still don't know what she's thinking''

''Wait a minute 'was with'. So yous break up''

''No…I don't know. I haven't seen her''

''She was at the party.'' Randy said as they eat in silence

''Maybe I better talk to you her'' John thought aloud after the silence

''Ya think'' Randy stated the obvious ''What happened''

''I walked in my room and it was covered in rose petals and candles. Then Maria came out and said it was our time to…you know. But something didn't feel right so I…blew her off'' John said ashamedly

''No wonder she's pissed''

''Thanks man'' John said sarcastically as they finished their meals

''Come on lets go home'' Randy said as they got up and left after paying the bill

Up the road in a music store Jeff was looking through some cd's but then put them back down. He looked across the stacks and saw Ashley at the counter paying for some cd's

''Hey Ashley'' Jeff called across to her. She looked up and gave a little waved to him as he walked over to her ''How's Candice''

''She's ok'' Ashley replied cutting it short before walking off. Jeff ran after her and caught up with her outside

''What's wrong''

''Look if your gonna go off at me. Just save it ok'' Ashley said trying to walk off again but Jeff got in her way

''Why would I do that. Look I was just wondering if Candice's ok''

''I don't know. She was upset but wouldn't tell me why''

''Punk broke up with her''

''Oh. Well I guess to answer your question – Not good''

''So why didn't you tell Matt''

''It's a hard thing to tell someone over the phone'' Ashley uses her fingers as a phone ''Hi Matt how are ya. Yeah just thought I'd let you know your friend attacked me. See ya'' She said with a sarcastic tone ''it's not that simple''

''Yeah but…wait. What are you talking about''

''I said that…what did you think I was taking about''

''The playboy photo''

''What playboy photo'' Ashley asked as Jeff walked to the nearest news paper stand. He looked for Candice's cover and grabbed it then opened to the Cyber girl's page to show Ashley whose eyes widened when she saw it

''That photo'' Jeff stated

''Shit! Jeff that was taken months ago before I met yous. It was supposed to be in a different issue.'' Ashley stressed ''I don't know why they didn't tell me they changed it'' She thought aloud

''Ok. Now that's sorted. What's this about being attacked? Who was it'' Jeff asked as Ashley stood there not knowing what to say

Back in the apartment Stacy just finished showering and got dressed. As she walked out her room the front door swung open before John and Randy walks in

''Thank god'' She expressed desperately as she ran over and hugged John ''Are you ok''

''Yeah. I'm fine'' John shrugged

''Where's my hug'' Randy asked. Stacy smiled and hugged him as John looked over and that all the love Randy had for Stacy was in the hug. How Stacy didn't notice John didn't know

''You guys hungry'' Stacy asked as she pulled away from Randy

''Actually we already ate. So we're good''

''I'm gonna have a lay down'' John said walking in his room

''Is he ok'' Stacy asked sitting on the couch

''Think so. Last night was a bit much for him. He'll be fine'' Randy said sitting next to her. A long silence followed ''Uh…Stacy''

''Mm'' Stacy answered as Randy turned his figure on the couch and was face to face with her

''There's somethin…Uh (laughs nervously)…For the longest time since I can remember I've never felt…'' He stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Randy sighed getting up to answered it. He opened the door and saw Maria holding up Candice who was crying then moved aside to let them in. Stacy got up as soon as they come in and took Candice from Maria

''What happened'' Stacy asked with worry

''Punk broke up with her. She wanted to see you'' Maria answered Stacy

''Ok. We'll be in my room'' Stacy said as she led Candice. Randy and Maria stood there looking around for a minute

''Is John here'' Maria asked nervously

''Yeah. He's asleep. It's up to you to go in there''

''No it's ok…Actually I wanted to talk to you''

''Alright'' Randy said as he sat down on the couch and pats the other side of him to tell Maria to sit ''What's up''

''That girl I saw John with last night…''

''Who Torrie. What about her''

''Is she a threat to me and our relationship'' Maria asked as Randy thought about it. After he didn't answer she started to get nervous

''Well…a year ago I would've said yes. But no. The only threat yous have is what's going now''

''What do you mean''

''Yous haven't spoken since…last time you were here'' Randy stated the obvious

''Whatever. So what's with this Torrie''

''Your obsessed''

''No I'm not. I just wanna know what I'm up against''

''OK she was like his girlfriend without the sex. You know the flirting, hugging, and playing around a lot. But they were never together''

''So she is a threat''

''I didn't say that''

''Not in those exact words'' Maria shot back as Randy gave a frustrated groan

''Look. I gave you an answered but it wasn't good enough. I know you wanna get back on track with John. But don't bring me into it…and don't go to Stacy either. She'll tell you the same thing''

''I hope you realize how lucky you are having her give you another chance after what you did. Don't screw it up. And I'm pretty sure she'd have more gratitude if she knew''

''Well I was about to until yous came''

''Did you want us to go''

''It's a bit late now'' Randy shrugged then Stacy and Candice came out

''Come on Maria'' Candice said walking towards the door ''Thanks Stac'' She said with gratefulness hugging Stacy

''No problem'' Stacy smiled than the girls left

''Everything ok'' Randy asked

''Yeah. Just guy problems. So what where you saying'' Stacy asked as Randy gave a confused look ''You were saying you've never felt something''

''Oh. Right. I was gonna say that for the longest time I've never felt…so drained out. You know from last night. So what now'' Randy asked putting a lazy arm on Stacy's shoulder

''I was gonna do some laundry. Wanna help''

''Not really'' Randy replied as Stacy gave him the puppy eyes look ''But I don't have anything else to do''

''Great'' Stacy smiled and they went to get their bags

Back on the streets Jeff was still waiting for an answer

''So…'' He urged her

''Ah…''Ashley stuttered and looked at her watch ''Sorry Jeff. I gotta go'' with that she ran down the street

Jeff sighed as he turned the other direction and saw Candice and Maria walking out of the apartment complex then ran after them.

''Hey girls'' He called out as they turned around

''Hey Jeff'' Maria said politely as Candice just sniffed from crying

''Candice. I know we haven't had the best friendship the last few weeks. But you know I'm here for you''

''Thanks'' Candice said as hugged him

''Come on. I'll walk you guys'' Jeff said walking in the direction they were heading

On the other side of the streets Ashley was running so fast that when she turned the corner she literally bumped in to Adam

''Where're your going princess'' He said holding her

''Get off me'' Ashley shoved him away

''What's your problem''

''What's my problem'' Ashley repeated angrily ''what do you think my problem is''

''What did Mattie boy dump ya. I should think so. I wouldn't want my girlfriend sleeping with a buddy of mine''

''Excuse me. You forced me. You're a lot stronger then me. There's no way that I would be able to stop you''

''No you didn't stop me cause you liked it''

''Get over your self'' Ashley retorted as Adam grabbed her and forcefully kissed her as she struggled in his grip.

As he let go Ashley pushed him away and went to walk in the direction she came from. But stopped as soon as she spotted Matt form across the road looking at them. Ashley looked at Matt then walked back towards Adam and slapped him as hard as she could before running off. Matt just shook his head and walked off as Adam stood there groaning from the pain

Later that night Torrie was standing infront of a door in a hallway. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands checking if it's the right number before knocking. After a few seconds the door opened

''Hey Stac…ah Randy'' Torrie greeted strangely expecting to see Stacy but instead it was Randy

''Uh hi'' Randy said awkwardly

''I think I have the wrong place. I'm gonna go…''

''If your looking for Stacy she's right here'' Randy said pointing to Stacy on the couch

''Torrie'' Stacy said excitedly as she jumped up and hugged her in the door way ''come in. I'll just be a sec'' Stacy said running to the bathroom

''So…What are you doing here'' Torrie asked Randy as they sat on the couches

''I live here''

''With Stacy. I thought she was living with two other girls'' She asked confused

''Must have met some friend's. John lives here too'' Randy added, as Torrie looked at him wide-eyes then John came out of his room

''Hey guys I'm gonna go sort this thing out with Maria…'' John stopped when he saw Torrie as Stacy came back and sat next to Randy and they both sheared a blanket on the couch. Torrie looked at them confused ''Oh hi Torrie'' John said with no interest

''John'' Torrie said with the same tone

''What were you saying'' Stacy asked noticing the tension

''I'm gonna go to Maria's''

''Oh she's not home. She came over with Candice earlier. I think they're having a girl's night or something''

''Why didn't yous get me up''

''She didn't want to see you'' Randy said

''Why not'' John asked offended as Stacy and Randy looked at him ''you got a point''

''You mean Maria. The little brunette I met when I saw you in the store'' Torrie asked Stacy

''Yeah. She's John girlfriend. There having some problems'' Stacy answered and looked at John who gave her a look and mouthed 'Met at the store' Stacy just shrugged ''Hey why don't we have a fun night. You know games and movies''

''Yeah. Ok'' Randy agreed as John and Torrie hesitantly said yes

After a few hours of movies and games they started packing up

''So…how long have yous been here'' Torrie asked John as they packed up a board game

''Since near the end of summer and Stacy's been here for about a month now'' John explained then heard laughing and saw Stacy and Randy mucking around in the kitchen as Torrie just shook her head

''So they're getting along pretty good now huh'' Torrie asked as she watched them

''Yeah. After Stacy left Randy changed his attitude. When she moved in they were together a lot so they had to try to co-exist with eachother. Now they're like best buds''

After that they settled down on the couches and talked about a bunch of random things. Torrie felt like she was in some weird dimension. This was the last thing she expected. They talked and laughed Torrie had a sudden outburst

''THAT'S IT. I CAN'T' TAKE THIS'' She shouted getting everyone's attention

''What's wrong Tor'' Stacy asked

''What the hell has happened around here. I feel like I'm living in the freaking twilight zone. Have yous forgotten everything that happened'' Torrie yelled

''It's called forgiving Tor'' John said calmly

''Forgiving. John these two lied and betrayed you. And your just gonna forget about it. God knows how many more friends of your these two have been with'' She huffed

''Tor…'' Randy started but was cut off

''I'm not surprised at you Randy. You were always a conceited, ego brain jerk-off''

''Like I haven't heard that before'' Randy shrugged

''And Stacy. There's something I've been wanting to do you for months'' Torrie walked over to Stacy on the couch and harshly slapped her on the face. Stacy fell back on to Randy who caught her. John pulled Torrie away

''I think you should leave'' He said sternly

''My pleasure'' Torrie said with an attitude and left

''Ok. Owe'' Stacy calmly said rubbing her cheek where redness was showing. Randy got some frozen peas and held it to Stacy's face

''Bitch'' John grumbled

''What are you talking about you got off easy. I got insulted and Stacy got slapped''

''Randy clam down'' Stacy said softly

''No. You didn't deserve that. If she'd pull her head out of her ass she would know what's going on''

''I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow'' John said walking into his room

''I'm sorry'' Randy said sitting back next to Stacy

''I know.''

''Are you gonna be ok''

''Yeah. Bruises heal''

''Not emotionally ones''

''Why are you worried about me all of a sudden'' Stacy asked

''Cause besides John, you're my friend'' Randy stated as Stacy smiled

''Goodnight''

''Night'' they went to their rooms and fell asleep

Hey guys just to let yous know I am going to finish the story. I'm not gonna update then leave it unfinished. I don't understand why people do that. Anyway if I don't up for a few days/weeks it's because I've been busy or I've been finishing the story but haven't been updating on the site. And thanks to those who are reviewing you guys are rockin


	50. Just Like You Imagined

The next morning Ashley was sitting in the coffee shop listening to her ipod and reading a book. She had a feeling someone was watching her but when she turned around and looked through the crowd she didn't spot anyone out of the ordinary. So she continued with her book. She felt the presents of someone sitting across from her. Again she looked up and saw Adam sitting there but Ashley didn't do anything she just continued reading. Then someone stood behind Ashley and took out both earpieces and dropped then at her front. Ashley looked to her right and saw an unfamiliar redhead sitting between her and Adam.

''How you doing today princess'' Adam asked

''Fine'' Ashley growled as she put her book in her bag and plopped it on the floor beside her

''Now correct me if I'm wrong. But sensing from yesterday you didn't tell Matt. Know why would that be. Is it because you like to keep secrets or is it because Matt's never been that good''

''You know your pretty high and mighty of yourself for someone who has to rape girls to get any'' Ashley retorted

''What you mouth bitch'' The redhead spoke. Ashley looked at her a bit intimidated

''I'm not here to cause any trouble'' Adam said

''Than why are you here'' Ashley asked

''Well, well, well. Look what we have here'' Dave said as he walked up to the table ''Adam and Amy. Haven't seen you two in a while. Which is a good thing''

''Dave'' Adam nodded ''what do you want''

''I hope yous aren't harassing Ashley. Cause she's a friend. And you know what'll happen if you harass my friends . I'll kick you ass''

''We're not honestly. We were just leaving. Right Amy come on'' Adam said as he and Amy got up and left as Dave sat across from Ashley

''Thanks'' Ashley smiled weakly

''That's all right. But I hope you aren't actually hanging out with those two. Cause Matt will flip.''

''No. Adam's been following me for a few weeks now. I don't know why. I try to keep a look out but he's everywhere'' Ashley put her head down and sighed. Dave put both hands on her hers in support

''Ash …has he done anything to you'' He asked and she put her head up then back down again as Dave sighed ''Does Matt know''

''I can't''

''I know it's not something a girl wants to tell her boyfriend but it's the right thing to do'' Dave replied as Ashley looked at him

At the apartment Randy sat out on the balcony listening to the stereo that was blearing through the apartment. Stacy walked through the door and heard the music but saw no one. She called out but no one heard over the music. Stacy went outside and saw Randy on one of the lay out chairs. He immediately sat up once he saw her,

''Hey Stac. Where were you'' He asked turning the stereo off as she held up some shopping bags

''I couldn't help myself.'' She replied sitting next to him on the same seat ''Where's John''

''At work. How's the cheek''

''Bruised, but covered'' A little silence followed ''Randy…what happened to John and Torrie''

''What do you mean''

''Their just…different. And before this whenever I mentioned Torrie, John would act strange by leaving the room or changing the subject''

''I don't think knowing the story would help anything. It'll only make you feel worse''

''What I had something to do with it'' Stacy asked confused

''Well…kinda…''

''Randy'' Stacy said in a calm warning tone

''Ok. Torrie was mad at John for forgiving us and they started fighting. After a month or so later they made up then John kissed her knot knowing she had a boyfriend. That was the last they saw eachother…until Mickie's party''

''Why would she hate John. Torrie was the one who came to me first''

''I don't think she did it cause she wanted to. I think she did for the sake of herself''

''I never thought that what we did would break-up their friendship. This sucks. Sometimes I think your lives would be better if I never came here. Or if we didn't do what we did''

''I don't'' Randy said as Stacy looked at him ''I don't think my life would've been better. And I _definitely _don'tregret what we did.'' He said emphasizing 'definitely'

''What do you mean''

''Have you noticed that since you've lived here I haven't gone out and came back with a bunch of random girls. And that I've been a lot nicer everyone else as well as John or Batista'' Randy asked as Stacy nodded her head understanding

''If it wasn't for you I'd probably be doing the same things I used to. But I don't. When you yelled at me after we were caught it was all I thought about for a long while. That's why I told John about it to help you two. And that's why I change my life completely. And I didn't keep you around to manipulate you or to hurt you. I just felt a connection with you. I've never had that with any other girl and I wanted to keep that. So don't think you made everyone's lives miserable cause you fixed mine.'' Randy announced as a tear slowly rolled down Stacy's face, which Randy wiped off

''You did all that just because I told you to grow up. Surely you've been told by other people''

''They have. But not with the motivation you gave me. Stacy…I L'' Randy paused as Stacy phone went off ''Aren't you gonna get that'' He asked when it took Stacy a while to notice

''Oh yeah'' She replied picking it from her bag ''Hello'' Stacy greeted

''Ah hi Stacy…It's Torrie.'' Torrie replied sounding a bit shaky from the other line ''Look I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from. But I really need your help. It's Billy, my boyfriend. He lashed out at me. I can't stay here anymore. Please Stac. I need you'' She said as Stacy gave a long sigh

''Were are you'' Stacy asked as Torrie gave her the address and they hung up

''What's up'' Randy asked as Stacy got up and put her phone back in her bag

''Torrie's in trouble''

''And your helping her because…'' Randy asked confused

''I know last night was harsh but I also know what she's going through. It's the worst feeling ever. As much as she was a bitch last night she shouldn't have to go through it alone'' Stacy walked back in the apartment

''Stacy wait…'' Randy called out back Stacy was already gone. Randy sighed as he plopped the couch

At the dorms Candice and Maria sat on Candice's bed watching an upset Ashley pace the floor.

''Why don't you just call him'' Candice asked

''Because as soon as I hang up he'll end up leaving the house…if he's there''

''Call Jeff'' Maria suggested

''Fine'' Ashley sighed as she grabbed her phone and dialed the number ''Hey Jeff''

''Ashley''

''Is Matt home''

''Yeah did you wanna tal…''

''No, no. Just ah…I need to see him. Can I come over''

''Um sure'' He answered unsurely

''Ok. Don't tell him'' They said their bye's and hung up ''I'll see you guys in a little bit'' Ashley said walking out the door

''So…what going on with you and Jeff'' Maria asked curiously

''Don't know. I haven't been in a position to talk to him yet'' Candice shrugged then Maria got up ''Where're you going''

''To John's. I'll see ya'' Maria walked out

Back at the apartment Randy was still on the couch going through some paper work from the car shop. Then the door opened. He looked up and saw an upset Torrie walk straight past him. Randy looked at the door as Stacy came in with a bag. He opened his mouth to say something but she gave him a look not to so he closed it as both girls went to her room.

''Are you ok'' Stacy asked as they sat on her bed Torrie just shrugged ''What happened''

''When I got home last night. It was a little later then I thought. As I walked through the door Billy started yelling at me. Then we got into a fight. He said some mean things so of course I snapped back then he punched me out. When I woke up this morning he wasn't home so I packed my things and tried to call Candice but it went straight to voice-mail so then I called you''

''I know what your going through'' Stacy pat her back

''Thank you. And also I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to go that far''

''I guess it's ok. But since you're staying the night. I suggest you apologize to the guys as well''

''Even Randy'' Torrie asked hopping she didn't have to

''Even Randy'' Stacy repeated saying she had to ''Wait here for a minute. I have to see him for a sec'' She got up and walked out in to the living room

''What are you doing'' Randy whispered harshly so Torrie couldn't hear

''What'' Stacy didn't see the big deal

''Bringing her back here. John's gonna go nuts''

''I'll talk to him when he gets here. But right now I'm speaking to you. What was it you were telling me earlier''

''I ah…forgot. But if it was that important I'm sure it'll come back to me'' Randy lied

''Oh ok then. Ooh before I forget my mom called she said hi''

''She still thinks I'm your boyfriend''

''I tried to tell her but she kept interrupting me. I'll get through to her one day''

''So until then we'll just keep pretending'' Randy asked

''I guess so. She's having a charity event tomorrow and wants us to go''

''Cool. I'm in''

''Of course you are. If not, I'd have to drag you there. I'm gonna check to Torrie'' Stacy said walking away

''You know John's not gonna like this'' Randy called out to her

''I'm not gonna like what'' John asked as he came through the door

''Oh um…me and Stacy pretending to be together for her mom'' Randy lied nervously

''Why would I care about that'' John asked as Randy shrugged ''Stacy in her room'' He asked as Randy nodded reluctantly. John walked in and saw Stay and Torrie hugging

''What's she doing here'' John asked angrily as they pulled away and Stacy roller her eyes ''Can I talk to you outside'' He asked. Stacy nodded and they walked into the living room with Randy ''Stacy why the hell was she here''

''Look I can't justify what she said last night. But Torrie's going through something right now and needs us''

''She needs a reality check'' Randy added

''You guys can't understand what she's going through. I can cause I've been there. I felt like the loneliest person on earth and I had no one to turn to. I can't just sit back knowing somethings going on. I have to help her as much as I can. So if she can't stay then I leave'' Stacy announced as the guys looked at eachother

''Fine. But as long as she helps around the place and doesn't pull any tricks. That's until she fines a place for herself'' John said reluctantly

''Thank you. Now I think Torrie has something to say'' Stacy said as she opened her door and Torrie walked out

''I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot last night. I should've listened to yous before jumping to conclusions. So I'm sorry'' Torrie said then a long silence lingered in the area

''Just don't do it again'' John said walking off with Randy as Torrie put her head down

''Don't worry about him. He's got relationship problems. Come on we'll watch some TV'' Stacy said leading Torrie to one of the couches

Over at the Hardy's house Ashley knocked on the door as Jeff opened it

''Hey'' Ashley greeted

''He's in his room'' Jeff said letting her in ''Are you sure you wanna talk to him right now''

''Why wouldn't I''

''He's not the best company at the moment''

''I don't care. I've done what he wants me to do by giving him space. And now that I have it's time for him to listen to me'' Ashley said then went to Matt's room.

She knocked on the door twice before hearing him say some in. She took a deep breath then turned the knob. Matt looked up from is computer and saw Ashley. He just sighed and looked at the screen infront of him. An awkward silence followed as Ashley looked around the room and sat on his bed

''So…how have you been'' Ashley asked nervously

''Never better. You'' He replied bitterly

''Look Matt, about yesterday it wasn't what it looked like ok''

''Oh really. So you weren't kissing him''

''NO. Well I was but he forced me. He's much stronger then me. There's no way I could get out. Believe me I tried but failed'' Ashley said as she kneeled below Matt. He stared at her for awhile then suddenly got up ''Where're you going''

''I appreciate the fact you came to me. But not now. I'll call you k'' With that Matt left as Ashley stood there near in tears

At the apartment Torrie Stacy and Randy were all sitting on the one couch that was folded out into a bed while John was in his room avoiding Torrie. There was a knock at the door. Torrie looked at her side and saw Stacy and Randy half asleep so she had to answer it. Torrie opened the door and saw Maria

''Oh hi, Maria right'' Torrie smiled

''Oh hi Torrie. Is John home'' Maria asked awkwardly

''Yeah. He's in his room'' Torrie replied moving out the way for Maria to fit through and she went into John's room as Torrie sat back on the couch

''What are you doing here'' John asked from his bed seeing Maria

''I wanted to see you''

''What is it with girls just turning up at my door step today'' John mumbled

''So…what's Torrie doing here''

''I don't know. She's in some sort of trouble and Stacy's helping her. But if it were up to me she wouldn't be here at all''

''But it is up to you. It's your place''

''Yeah. But Randy's names on the lease to. Stacy said if Torrie can't stay then she'll go as well. And I know if that happened Randy would be pissed at me. So Torrie stays''

''Oh'' Maria replied, as there was an awkward silence ''So how have you been

''Fine. You''

''Yeah good'' She replied awkwardly before another silence ''John'' Maria called after the silence

''Yeah''

''This…isn't working out. Is it''

''Not really. I think it's time we…'' John trailed off

''So this is goodbye then''

''Not forever. We'll still see eachother and be friends. But I really did have fun with you. I'm sure if we're meant to be we'll end up back together some time in the future. If not…well then we don't ok'' John said then gave her a long hug and the last kiss. They pulled away as Maria brushed away a tear

''Bye John''

''See ya Maria'' He rhymed to cheer her up a little. Which worked as she giggled and was about to leave the room as John called out to her ''Maria''. She stopped and faced him ''Just so you know, I love you'' Maria smiled

''No you don't. We both know who you love. And she ain't me. But thanks for saying it'' With that she left the room ''Bye guys'' Maria said to the other three on the couch they all waved bye to her

''Hey Maria. Are we still on for the night after tomorrow'' Stacy asked

''Yeah sure'' Maria smiled and left the apartment

''What's happening'' Randy asked

''They're having a girlie night to get away from their problems and asked me to come with so I can talk to them. Torrie your welcome to come''

''I think I'll be ok thanks''

''You haven't had any problems'' Randy said to Stacy

''Not lately. But I've had my fair shear of drama. Let's see'' Stacy thought for a moment ''In the past two years I've been a victim of a jealous boyfriend, I've been physically and emotionally bruised, Had a relationship that was based on just sex with a guy I didn't even like…or know, as well as a love triangle that I didn't even know of. And know I'm in a fake relationship because my mothers too ignorant to listen''

''Ok then'' Randy said slowly then got up and walked to John's room ''Hey man. What happened''

''We broke up''

''Oh sorry man. We're watching a horror movie with some girl that looks like her who gets butchered''

''Na that's ok man'' Just the Torrie came in the room

''Ah…hi. Um I'm gonna go to bed. Stacy said I could sleep in her room. Is that ok'' She asked for approval

''It's Stacy's room. She can do what ever she wants. And if she wants you to stay in there that's up to her'' John replied showing no care

''Oh ok then. Night'' Torrie said looking down before walking out

''Wish someone would butcher her'' John mumbled as Randy chuckled

''No you don't. Just because you can't stand her now doesn't mean it's gonna be like that forever''

''Uh-huh yeah sure. I'm gonna have to get some shut eye if I'm gonna make it tomorrow morning''

''Alright. Night. Oh before I forget do you have a suit or a tux'' Randy asked

''Why''

''Stacy's mom's having a charity thing and we're invited.''

''Yey'' John replied sarcastically as Randy walking out to see Stacy with her eyes almost closed

''Why don't you go to bed'' He said

''I'm am'' Stacy mumble sleepily

''I mean a proper one. You can stay in my room and I'll sleep out here'' Randy offered as he picked Stacy up then carried her into his bed, and tucked her in before sleeping on the couch

**Hey guys sorry for the late updates my computer crashed so I couldn't up date. Anyway I'm thinking about bringing in Kelly Kelly (Barbie) as a main character so who should I pair her with. I'm thinkin maybe Carlito but it's up to yous**


	51. Wish

The next morning Stacy got up and dressed then walked out to the main area. She tiptoed to the bathroom so not to wake Randy up. After she was done in the bathroom she quietly got her coat but as she was about to walk out the door John came out from his room

''Where you going'' He asked in normal voice. Stacy winced at the loudness. John saw Randy on the couch and looked confused

''I'm gonna get Torrie's things. Then go see the girls'' She whispered loud enough for him to hear

''Are you sure that's a good idea'' John asked in a quieter tone

''Why not''

''Cause it's only been a little over a week since you've been allowed out of our supervised care. If Torrie's boyfriend is dangerous to her he could be the same with you. Then you'll end up in hospital…again…for the third time''

''I'll be fine. Those incidents were self-inflicted. I'll see ya'' Stacy said walking out

''Can't you do it tomorrow'' She turned and looked at him ''Can I see you outside for a sec'' John asked as Stacy nodded and followed him outside. They sat on one chair each across from eachother

''What's up'' Stacy asked

''I know that we've been a little pre-occupied lately and haven't had a chance for a one-on-one talk'' John started ''I just wanted to asked a few questions'' Stacy nodded for him to go one ''Ok number one, You knew Torrie was back'' Stacy sighed and nodded in defeat '' Why didn't you tell me''

Stacy sat silent for a minute before answering ''I knew you liked her long ago. And the look you gave anyone when they mentioned her showed. So when I saw her I was gonna surprise you. You know have her come over and open then door. Ta-da surprise. But that changed at Mickie's party''

''Ok then. Number three, Why didn't you tell Randy you were leaving'' Stacy looked up at him. That was unexpected. Again she was quiet for a moment before talking again

''Because I…I didn't want to see the look on his face. As weird as that may sound. When I was in hospital he came to see me and I saw a different light in him. Like me being there was hurting him somehow. And if that's was he looked like when I was just in hospital I couldn't imagine what he'd be like if I told him I was leaving'' Stacy explained

''So in shorter terms you didn't want to hurt him. Even though he hurt you''

''Kinda.''

''That was gonna be my last question but now I have a new one''

''Shoot'' Stacy nodded for him to continue

''Do you love him'' Again Stacy was shocked. She wasn't expecting that one either. Before she could answer John's phone rang. As he answered it Stacy got up to leave. John covered the mouthpiece and looked at her

''Think about it'' He said before she walked off

At Candice's house both her and Ashley laid on their separate beds in Candy's room listening to 'Lose You Tonight' By H.I.M. Since meeting Ashley Candice has grown accustomed to her rock music. Then Mickie came through the door

''It looks like mope town in here'' She joked not getting any attention from the others as Maria walked in ''Hey. Help me get these two…'' Mickie stopped when she saw Maria wasn't looking as bubbly as usual ''What's wrong''

''We broke up'' Maria cried as Candice signaled for her to go over her then hugged her

''Shhh. It's ok'' Candice said softly rocking her back and forwards. Mickie rolled her eyes as Barbie and Stacy showed up

''Are you two sad as well'' Mickie as asked as both girls gave her a look

''What's wrong with those three'' Barbie asked

''Guy problems''

''Oh'' They both nodded understanding

''Come on girls. We don't need any guys. They cause nothing but trouble and heart break.'' Barbie said trying to motivate them ''Come on. Stac and I got some chocolate and chick-flicks on our way here'' she said as they went downstairs to the living room

''Stac. Are you ok'' Mickie asked seeing Stacy was dazing out

''Huh…ah yeah I'm fine.''

''You sure'' Barbie asked

''Yeah. I've just got this event to go to later. My mom's hosting it''

''You don't look too happy about that'' Mickie stated

''It's just that she's so superficial. Even Randy said he'd shoot me if I turn out like her''

''Randy's a prick'' Candice said not looking away from the TV

''I shouldn't say that. I meant that I asked him if I did turn into her he should shoot me'' Stacy corrected

''What's goin on with you two'' Mickie asked

''What do you mean''

''Well one minute you supposed to hate eachother we weren't even sure if you knew eachother. Then you sleep together still hating and now your living with him and taking to dinners to met your mother'' 

''I can't stand being alone with my mother and since John was else where and she'd already spoken to Randy on the phone I took him. Other wise she would have been going on about to meeting my 'boyfriend'

''Wait what. Are you and Randy…'' Candice trailed off

''No. He answered the phone when mom called and she assumed we're together. We try telling her but she won't listen''

''Stac can I…are you in love with him'' Mickie asked hesitantly. Stacy looked surprised

''Why is everybody asking me that'' She thought

''Who else asked you'' Mickie asked as Stacy realized she said out loud

''John. Why do yous ask that''

''Well you've been hanging out a lot lately. What do you get from him that you can't from us''

''A male companion. He's helped me a lot these last few weeks. He's the stronger one. Don't take this the wrong way but if some upsetting happened and I would cry to yous you'd probably breakdown as well. But with Randy he's my shoulder to cry on. He gives me compliments that make me stronger.''

''Oh thanks. Nice to know when your not needed'' Mickie replied sarcastically

''I said don't take it the wrong way…have yous noticed that he doesn't go out as much and doesn't come home with different girls every night''

''Yeah. Now he only lies about it'' Candice piped up as the others looked at her

''Huh'' Stacy asked confused

''Oh when we came back from spring break he kept going on about hooking up with all these different girls. But he told John it wasn't true and that he said it to make us think that you leaving didn't affect him. Well that and to boost his ego. As if that thing could get any bigger. He may be nicer now but the ego's still there''

''Ok then'' Stacy said slowly looking at Candice strangely ''anyway he said that I changed him for the better. I do like him but I don't love him'' she said mostly trying to reassure herself

''Are you sure about that. If I were you I'd be careful not to get hurt again'' Mickie warned

''He's not gonna hurt me. Why would he help me out as much as he has if he was''

''We're just looking out for you'' Candice replied

''I know but it's like yous think I'm actually dating him. Which I'm not. I'm not ready for another relationship yet''

Stacy smiled as turned her attention to the movie as Mickie gave Candice a worried look. Candice looked at Mickie and bit her lip. They've both heard of him doing this before. Well the being kind and helping part not the confessing changing life part. But to Mickie and Candice it felt a bit strange.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the apartment complex Randy just came back from getting his suit from his parents and was now walking towards the elevator when he heard someone call out to him. He turned around and was meet with a brunette

''Your Randy right''

''Yeah''

''Oh I'm Brooke. Remember I was in Jeff's class''

''I remember'' He replied as she smiled. She stood there not realizing she was staring ''can I help you with something''

''Oh right…Um some guy's from your dorm building told me to give these to you'' She said handing him some papers ''There flyers for the New Years party''

''At the beach'' He asked strangely

''Yeah. Crazy huh''

''Yeah if you wanna get snowed on''

''Actually it hasn't snowed at all. Which is weird''

''Well thanks'' He said, as he was about to walk off

''Wait'' Brooke called out. He turned around and faced her ''Are you going out with Stacy Keibler''

''No'' He said disappointedly

''But you like her'' She asked as he gave her a surprised look ''I've been talking to Barbie''

''Yeah I do''

''That's a surprise. I go to a dance class with some of the girls you '_know_' and you don't seem like a one women type of guy''

''I wasn't…until Stacy. I'll see you at the party'' He waved as he walked away leaving Brooke standing there with a smirk

Later that after noon Stacy walked in from seeing the other girls. She called out but no one answered. She called again and John came out on a white shirt and black pants

''Hey you look good'' Stacy smiled

''Thanks''

''I'll be back'' Stacy said walking to her room as Randy came out

''Did I just hear Stacy''

''Yeah''

''I can't believe I'm going to one of these things'' Randy said glumly

''Hey she's your '_girlfriend_''' John teased

''Shut up'' Randy laughed. ''God when was that last time we had to go to one of these things''

''Years'' John replied as Torrie came through the front door

''Why are you two dressed up'' She asked. Just as John was about to answer Torrie interrupted him ''Oh my God, Stacy'' She said in awe seeing Stacy getting her bag from the counter in a short pink dress (same as her babe of the year April shoot). Stacy looked up and saw the three stearing at her

''What'' She smiled

''You look gorgeous'' Torrie complimented

''Thanks. We're going to a charity function. Wanna come'' Stacy asked ignoring the boys shacking there heads behind Torrie as if to say don't invite her

''Is that ok'' Torrie turned to the guys as they stopped what they were doing and just smiled

''It'll be fine'' Stacy glared at John and Randy as Torrie got changed. Awhile-later Torrie came out dressed in a short blue sparkly dress (same as Wrestlemania 23) then they left

At the Function Torrie and Stacy were dancing to the music while John and Randy sat a table drinking and eating. Well John was, Randy was too busy looking at Stacy.

''You gonna eat that man'' John asked digging at Randy's plate before he could answer

''Uh-huh'' Randy answered a bit late

''There's a few hotties here'' John commented

''Uh-huh'' Randy said not paying attention. John wasn't sure if he was or not

''I kissed Stacy'' John said trying to get Randy's attention

''Uh-hu…wait what'' Randy said looking at John who chuckled

''Nothing man, I was just testing ya''

''You kissed Stacy''

''No'' John laughed as the girls came over

''Stacy did you kiss John''

''How much has he had to drink'' Stacy asked

''I'm not drunk''

''Uh-huh. I'm gonna mingle'' Stacy said walking off as Randy noticed Torrie was there as well so he got up

''Yeah I'm gonna…bye'' Then he ran off to catch up to Stacy leaving Torrie and John in awkward silence

Elsewhere in the streets Barbie and Maria sat at a café having a late snack

''So how come you broke up with John'' Barbie asked

''Cause I…it's complicated''

''I have time''

''Ok then…ah do you remember Stacy's friend Torrie'' Maria asked as Barbie nodded ''Her and John were bast friends before collage. And now she's back I can't see my relationship with John lasting too much longer

''I'm sorry sweety. But there plenty more guys around here''

''Ladies'' A voice said. Both girls looked up and saw Punk standing there with colored paper in both hands. They weren't sure what to say to him since he broke their friends' heart

''Uh hi Punk'' Barbie smiled ''Whatcha got there''

''Oh these. The guys in my dorm building are having a New Year's party'' He replied as Maria took a flyer and looked at it

''A new years party on the beach. In the middle of winter'' Maria question with a raised brow

''They say it's gonna be warm. This has been the strangest winter ever. There's no snow only rain or sunshine. So yous wanna come''

''Sure I will'' Barbie replied then looked at Maria for an answer

''I don't know'' She said unsurely

''Come on you'll have fun. I'll be there with you. And I'm sure the others will come. Right'' Barbie said looking at Punk

''Yea sure if they have a flyer'' Both girls looked at him ''You can only get in if you have a flyer. It saves crashers''

''Uh Punk since it's at the beach can't anyone just…you know rock up without someone noticing'' Barbie asked as Punk looked like he was thinking

''Didn't think of that. So you coming or what''

''I suppose'' Maria replied lowly

''Great. I'll see you then'' He said as he was about to walk away

''Wait'' Maria called out as he turned back to then ''Before you go…why did you break up with Candice''

He walked back to the table and leaned down on it ''Do yous really want to know'' The girls nodded ''I broke up with Candice because….''He paused for a moment ''I left her for Jeff.'' He answered not realizing how it sounded as the girls looked at eachother

''So you broke up with Candice for Jeff'' Maria repeated slowly as Punk nodded. ''So you and Jeff are…'' She trailed off the he realized what he said

''No I mean that Jeff needs her more then me. I mean I like her just not as much as Jeff''

''Awe that's sweet'' Barbie said

''Well your plan didn't work. She's been to upset about you to even talk to Jeff'' Maria said

''Not if they're both at the beach'' Punk answered suspiciously ''anyway I have to hand these out. I'll see yous'' Punk said walking away as the girls sat there in silence

''What about Punk'' Barbie asked breaking the silence

''What'' Maria said confused

''Why don't you go out with him''

''Are you crazy. I can't to that. He's my friends ex''

''Oh please. After she gets with Jeff at the party she'll be saying 'Punk, who'' Barbie waved off

''You are a strange lil girl'' Maria chuckled ''Besides she won't be there''

''How do you know''

''She's going to Milwaukee for a few days''

Back at the function John and Torrie still sat in awkward silence at the table

''What's this called'' Torrie asked picking at her food trying to start a conversation

''Don't know'' John replied lowly watching Stacy and Randy dance.

Torrie realized she wasn't gonna get him talking to her so she got up and went to the bathroom walking past Randy and Stacy. Stacy looked around the room then at Randy who was looking at her

''What'' She smiled

''Nothing. You look gorgeous today. But then again you do everyday'' He said as Stacy blushed

Torrie walked out of the restroom and saw Stacy's mother looking at them on the dance floor

''Hi, Ms. Keibler'' Torrie said coming up behind her grabbing a cup from the drink table

''Hello Torrie'' Patricia said back then continued looking at Stacy and Randy ''Don't they make a cute couple''

''Who Stacy and Randy'' Torrie nearly choked on her drink

''Yeah. I'm glad she's found someone who treats her right'' Patricia said dreamily

''You mean Randy'' Torrie laughed

''What's funny about that''

''Oh nothing. Just that with the reputation Randy has he's the last person anyone wants near their daughter''

''What reputation''

''He's the 'bed any girl he wants' type of guy''. And considering what he put Stacy through I'll be surprised if she's in any relationship with him. Hell I'm surprised they're friends and living together''

''Really. Excuse me'' Patricia said walking up to Stacy and Randy ''Can I borrow my daughter for a moment'' She smiled politely

''Yeah sure'' Randy said as Stacy was lead to the balcony by her mother 

''What is the meaning of this'' Patricia asked in a harsh but quiet tone as to not cause a scene

''What'' Stacy asked

''Don't play dumb with me. I know your lying''

''About wha…''

''How could you lie to your own mother about a relationship that doesn't exists…''

Her mother went on one of her rampages where she paces back and forward while she keeps talking even though no one's listening. Stacy had taught herself to block her mother out growing up. Stacy realized what her mom was talking about and just roller here eyes as Patricia when on and on. Stacy looked around the room and saw John and Randy at a table talking while Torrie just sat near then trying to get them to allow her in the conversation. Stacy was brought from her thoughts when she noticed her mother was still talking.

''…And now you living with a boy who your not married to and has apparently hurt you before. What am I going to do with you? What will the neighbors think? What with the country club think…''

''Quiet'' Stacy said in a soft calm tone. Patricia stopped and looked at her daughter

''Excuse me''

''I said be quiet'' Stacy said in a little more loudly causing some peers to turn their attention to them. Torrie John and Randy got up and walked towards Stacy and her mom to see what was happening

''I demand an explanation''

''And you wonder why I feel I have to lie to you. You never listen. No Randy and I aren't dating. I tried to tell you that. Randy tried to tell you that. But again you don't listen. You've always said I've done things wrong. You never look at the good things. I'm a straight A student, I'm popular. And instead of being a drug addicted crack whore living off the streets (gets shocked gasps from some on lookers) I'm making top grades in collage'' Stacy explained then looked at Randy and smiled before turning back to her mom

''I turned a guys life around because he knew I had faith in him when I didn't even know it. You say I haven't been the best child. Well your no prize yourself. I had to practically learn everything I know on my own cause you were to busy with your 'country clubs'. Where were you when dad died, and where were you when I came home. You know what. You can keep your money, your luxurious lifestyle, and the fancy clothes. Just don't involve me in any of it'' Stacy said with an outburst, as everyone looked at her in shock especially her mother. With out another word Stacy turned around and walked out as the other three followed. Outside they ran to their car as Torrie ran behind

''Stac, I'm so sorry''

''It's not your fault Tor'' Stacy replied softly as the girls sat in the back

''Yea it is. I told her about you two. No one told me yous had something going on her'' Torrie pleaded then Randy turned around in the front passenger seat

''Do you realize what you've done'' He asked angrily

''Randy, calm down'' Stacy said softly but he didn't listen

''Is that all you do. Make others miserable'' Randy said to Torrie

''Randy stop it'' Stacy said louder. He shut his mouth and turned around. As the quiet lingered through the car Torrie turned to Stacy

''Stac I'm reall…'' But was cut off but John

''Torrie…'' He warned as she looked at his reflection in the mirror. ''Just drop it'' he mumbled

When the got to the apartment no one said anything to any one except Randy who offered to sleep on the couch again so Stacy cam sleep in his bed. They walked through the door and walked in to their respective rooms with out saying anything to the others


	52. A Warm Place

Chapter 53: A Warm Place

**Chapter 53: A Warm Place**

The next morning Stacy walked along the cold wet road drinking a cup of coffee she ordered on her way. Drinking the remains she tossed the foam cup in to some randoms garbage and walked to a house. Stopping infront of it Stacy looked at the address on the paper she held and looked at the number on the house knowing she had the right one. She looked at the house for a second then was startled by someone standing next to her. She sighed in relieve when she saw it was only Randy

''God you scared me. What are you doing here'' She asked

''John told me to make sure your ok. Well that and Torrie's up. So I had to leave the apartment.''

''Thanks I'm ok. I can look after myself''

''Really. Cause the two hospital visits says different. Why are you still helping her after yesterday'' He asked as she gave him a glare. He put his hand up in surrender ''Alright. I get it you know what she's going through'' He replied like he's heard it a million times ''What happened to her anyway'' Randy asked as they walked up to the house

''Her boyfriend beat her…more then once'' Stacy whispered then gave two quick knocks. They waited for a minute before footsteps were heard and the door opened surprising Stacy who was behind it ''David…ah hi''

''Hey Stac'' David greeted back non cheerily ''what brings you here'' He asked noticing Randy with a smug look as he draped a lazy arm over Stacy's shoulders

''Oh ah does Billy Kidman live here''

''Yeah why'' He answered suspiciously

''I came for his ex-girlfriends things'' Stacy answered as Billy popped up

''Hey who are you''

''This is Stacy and Randy. Friends of Torrie''

''I ain't her friend'' Randy corrected ''I'm only here for Stacy'' Everyone just looked at him for a moment

''They're here for her things''

''Oh ok then'' Billy replied a bit pissed Torrie was leaving him. He moved aside to let them in

''You didn't have come with me'' Stacy said as her and Randy were on their way back to the apartment with Torrie's things

''Bet your glad I did though. Otherwise you'd had to face David yourself''

''Thanks'' Then Stacy's phone went off ''Oh I gotta go. I promised Ashley I'd meet her at the café. Can you take these home'' She asked

''Yeah no prob'' Randy replied grabbing a bag off Stacy

''Thanks again. I'll see you later'' Stacy walked in the other direction as Randy went back to the apartment

At the apartment Randy walked through the door seeing John on one couch looked at the ceiling and Torrie on the other looking at her manicured nails. Both afraid to make any sudden movements. Randy could feel the tension they both created in the room

''Wow this isn't awkward at all'' Randy said sarcastically putting the bags down.

Torrie immediately got up and grabbed her bags saying a quick 'Thanks' before disappearing in Stacy's room

''So how was your day''

''How do you think'' John said bitterly as Randy stood back ''Sorry. It's just this isn't how I picture us living here. I thought it'd be so cool us hanging out all the time. Then Maria came along and I though it would be the three of us. Then Stacy showed up that's when I knew I'd lost you. And now with Torrie here and Maria not…the past two years have been one big roller-coaster ride'' John explained

''I know what you mean. How bout you take the night off. Go to a bar or something and I'll look after the girls''

''You just wanna spend time with Stacy'' John teased with a glum tone

''With Torrie here do you actually think I'll get even a micro mini second with Stacy'' Randy asked

''Probably not''

''See. Now go. Have fun'' Randy said practically pushing John out the door and walked into the kitchen.

A minute later Torrie came out. Randy realized that he'd have to hang around with Torrie aswell. And that's something he wasn't looking forward to. But to be with Stacy it was worth it

''Thanks again'' Torrie said nervously

''Whatever. Make sure you tell that to Stacy. It was her idea''

''Look I'm sorry about the other night''

''No you're not.'' Randy snapped quickly as Torrie gave him a look ''Your only saying that so you can manipulate Stacy into letting you stay here. If you did have somewhere else to stay you wouldn't give two fucks about being sorry. And for years you would be a bitch to me when I didn't do anything to you''

''You hurt ninety percent of my friends''

''No they hurt themselves. They all knew what I was like. They set them_selves_ up to get hurt. And what gives you the right to have a go at me when you ended up hurting your own friends. Case one – John, Yous had a fight over something that had nothing to do with either of you. Then you go get yourself a boyfriend when you knew John liked you and throw it in his face. Key word here was 'Liked' and you blew it. Case two – Stacy, So what if she kept a little secret from you. You probably have lots of things you didn't tell her. Did you think that maybe she didn't tell you because she knew what you really thought of your other friends. Then you go around talking about her behind her back. John told me what you said before graduation. I've gotten to know her more over the past few weeks and she's the sweetest girl I know. She wouldn't hurt anyone on perpose. And she defiantly didn't deserve to be slapped the way you did. If anything she should slap you. Why Stacy let you stay here after you did that I do not know. But show her some gratitude cause if it were up to me and John you wouldn't even be here'' Randy concluded as Torrie just stared at him not knowing what to say

''Oh my god'' Torrie said softly ''Your in love with her. Aren't you''

''So what if I am. I have a heart you know''

''Could've fooled me.'' Torrie snorted ''No wonder why you were mad yesterday''

''Whatever. Don't tell her about this. Just show her some respect and try to fix things with John. Cause I know deep down you liked him aswell. It mightn't be too late'' Randy said walking off to his room as Torrie though about what he said then grabbed her coat and took a walk

At the café Ashley and Stacy sat at a table outside under the shelter so not to get wet from the rain and were talking about the events in their lives of the past few days. Out of all the girls in the group these two knew eachother the least. But after hanging out with the other girls they clicked and became friends.

''He still won't talk to me'' Ashley said saddened

''Let him think through it. Maybe he doesn't wanna say anything he'll regret. I know what's it's like to let your emotions take over your body, mind and voice. It's not good''

''Were you here when he found Adam and Amy''

''Yeah but I was still new here. Also I had my own life to distract me''

''Oh'' Ashley replied quietly then her phone when off. She grabbed it and smiled as she looked at it

''What is it'' Stacy asked seeing Ashley's reaction

''Let's talk'' Ashley red the message ''It's Matt. I gotta go'' She got up and put some money on the tray to pay for her drink. Stacy sat there for a minute when someone stood behind the chair Ashley was in

''Is any one using this'' The person asked

''No take…'' Stacy stopped when she saw who it was ''Andrew'' she said shocked and frightened

''Hey Stac''

''What're you doing here'' she asked with fear

''Don't be scared. I won't hurt you'' He replied sitting down

''Where have I heard that before'' she rolled her eyes with sarcasm

''I'm serious. When you slapped that restraining order on me I looked at what I did to you and got myself some help. So I saw psychiatrist and went to anger-management''

''So…your better now'' Stacy asked feeling a bit at ease

''Much better. How have you been lately''

''I'll tell you one thing. The drama never stops. I don't have anything going on right now but I knew someone's cooking something up. I'm just waiting'' Then Stacy filled him in on everything that's happened from the thing with Randy to leaving then returning even about her mother hitting on Randy ''And now Torrie's living with us and that's just causing more harm then good''

''Why can't you tell her to leave''

''Cause I know what it's like to be in her position. Her boyfriend was doing what you did to me'' Stacy replied as Andrew put his hands on hers

''Stac. I'm so sorry about that. I was a confused and lost teenager who didn't know what a good thing he had'' Stacy smiled at the comment and started to realize why she was with him in the first place.

''Well now I've learned to hate relationships. Now I know why Randy does what he does they cause nothing but trouble. Think I might turn gay'' Stacy thought aloud as Andrew chuckled

''I would have no problem with that. Just as long as you don't turn butch and cut your hair really short''

''I would never do that. I love my hair too much to chop it off'' She laughed as a roaring thunder hit ''I have to go. I'm late for a date'' Stacy said standing up

''With your boyfriend''

''No. I'm dating anyone for a while yet. I'm just having a girl's night. I'll see you around'' Stacy was about to walk off but he called out to her

''Wait'' He called ''Can I have you number. I'll be here for a bit so you can show me around or something'' Stacy gave him both numbers and walked away

A few streets away Torrie walked aimlessly along the side walk past some shops. As it rained she looked ahead and saw no shelter. Standing infront to the last shop that had a cover over it she looked back behind her and saw a bar/motel. Torrie figured she go in until the rain stops. She walked in and looked around and saw it was pretty mellow. Sitting on a barstool she ordered a non-alcohol beverage. As she took a few sips she heard some noises from the other end. Looking over she saw two men were about to have a fight and noticed that one of them was John. Torrie jumped off her chair and ran in between them before John did anything stupid

''Out of the way girlie. This punk needs to be taught a lesson'' The man threatened

''I'm a friend of his. I know what he's like. He didn't mean anything he's just drunk'' Torrie stated knowing it was probably John's fault he was about to fight some random

''I've got my eye on you boy'' the man said walking away as Torrie dragged John to her seat

''You show up at my friend's party, my door step and now your at my bar. Why can't you leave me alone'' John asked drowsily as she sat him down

''I just saved your ass getting kicked''

''It's always about you isn't it. I don't need you help. Tor, the only one who needs help is you'' John snapped

''Just because you broke up with your girlfriend doesn't mean you can take it out on me ok'' Torrie retorted. John shut his mouth knowing she was right ''I didn't know this was your bar. I was walking when it started raining. So I came in here.''

''Sorry'' John mumbled

''Should think so'' Torrie stated as a moment of silence followed ''I don't always make everything about me. Do I''

''You made this conversation about you''

''I'm sorry about the other night. And I'm sorry about the fight we had. I was being stubborn, and hypocritical and selfish and uh…Throw another word at me''

''A bitch'' John shrugged as Torrie looked at him surprised ''What. You wanted a word''

''Fine, a bitch. And not telling you about Billy. I know I should've told you but…I didn't what to see the look on you face''

''And what look would that be''

''Hurt…torn apart. Cause we were best friends and I didn't tell you. But while yous go to your campus I ended up with a guy who in the end hurt me as much as I hurt you'' Torrie sat silent as she wait for his reaction, but he just sat there

''See, it's about you again'' He joked as she laughed a little.

But they were cut off but loud crashing noises on the roof. Nearly everyone in the bar looked outside and saw hail dropping from the sky. The bar tender turned on the radio as the reporter said there was a hailstorm and probably won't be over until the morning

''Looks like we'll be booking rooms.'' One bartender said

''I'll get the book'' the other one said as he grabbed a book and took motel orders

At the Hardy's house Jeff was sitting outside on the porch watching the rain while drawing in his sketchbook. He was so into his own world he didn't notice Ashley until she waved a hand infront of him to get attention

''Oh hey Ash. Been there long''

''About a minute'' She shrugged ''watcha drawing'' Ashley leaned over to see but Jeff put the book to his chest so she couldn't see

''N-nothing'' Jeff stuttered. Ashley just shrugged and sat down

''What's with the box'' Ashley asked, as she looked through a box infront of her

''Just some stuff I'm sending away''

''This says 'Trish''' Ashley stated reading one of those personalized shirts ''whose Trish''

''My ex-girlfriend'' Jeff stated the obvious as she just looked at him ''You know the girl who stopped me from Candice''

''The blond one'' She asked unsurely

''We have a lot of blondes''

''The short one with the biggies''

''That's the one. So what brings you here''

''Matt asked me to come''

''Really'' Jeff said surprised

''Do you know if he's here''

''Yeah I think he's inside somewhere''

''Thanks'' Ashley smiled as she got up and went to go inside. But the stopped and looked at Jeff ''aren't you coming in''

''In a minute. Shane and Shannon's inside so I'm just getting some quiet time…in a storm'' He said the last part confused but shook it off

''Ok'' Ashley turned back and walked inside and saw the two boys sitting on the floor in the living room

''Hey Ashley'' The greeted as they saw her

''Hey is Matt here''

''In he's room'' Ashley smiled at them before going to Matt's room

''Damn. How do those boys get the hot chicks? I mean first Trish then Candice and now Ashley'' Shannon asked

'''What about Amy'' Shane asked

''Eh…she's ok but I'm talking about a PLAYBOY COVERGIRL'' Just then Jeff came back in

''Jeff how do you do it'' Shane asked

''Do what''

''Get hot girls to talk to you''

''I don't know what you mean''

''Your ex is a covergirl. How'd you do it''

''I've been friends with Candice for years. And she's not exactly me e…''

''But how did you get her to talk to you''

''Through Trish''

''Yeah and why was Trish with you''

''She said because my look was different…well that and she was fighting with Amy. So Trish wanted to piss her off by dating her boyfriend's brother – Me''

''So any single girls in your group'' Shannon asked for the first time since Jeff walked in

''Ah…' Jeff breathed out as he sat on the couch ''Most of the girls in my group have a lot of baggage…or they have boyfriends. But how bout yous got to the party and you might meet some randoms''

''Ok'' They both said

At the same time down the hall Ashley nervously knocked on Matt's door and waited for a reply. She didn't really want to be there incase it ended what they had but the curiosity made her. After hearing Matt yell for her to go in Ashley took a deep break and twisted the handle then walked in to see Matt sitting on his bed. He watched her as she nervously walked over to the bed and sat down leaving a mega gap between them. They sat in silence the only noise heard was the rain and thunder

''I'm sor…'' Ashley started but was quickly cut off

''Ash…I should've let you speak before making assumptions. Dave told me what happened and…''

''Oh god. You didn't do anything stupid did you''

''One thing you gotta give Adam credit for is that he's smart. He ended up back in Canada with Amy in Atlanta. So I didn't get a chance to do anything.''

''I'm gonna kill Dave''

''No you wont. I can understand how hard it could be to tell me something like that. I know you weren't gonna tell me anyway. That's when Dave comes in handy. He's a good guy. And he doesn't just help others to get something out of it. He doesn't help you girls just to get in your pants. Anyway look how can we make this work if there's things you can't tell me''

''You didn't tell me about Amy'' Ashley shot back as Matt stayed quiet for a moment

''Point taken but that was before we even met. The thing with Adam happened while we were dating.''

''I'm sorry. What more can I say. I can't go back and stop it from happening. If I could I would''

''So we agree to tell eachother everything from now on''

''Yeah but what does that mean for us'' Ashley asked then Matt pulled her in for a kiss

''Does that answer your question'' He smiled as they kissed again

''Do you mind if…can I stay the night. Candice went to Milwaukee so she's not home''

''Yeah sure''

Then the electricity went out and all they could here was Jeff cursing. Matt and Ashley just chuckled to eachother before walking out to the living room

At the apartment Randy was watching TV. The harder and faster the hail came down the louder he turned the TV up. When suddenly everything went off, the TV, the lights, the fridge. Everything. Luckily for Randy he's always prepared. So he went to his room got a portable CD player and some battery operated speakers and set them up. Then walked in the bathroom, got some candles and matches from the kitchen then place them all over the apartment except John and Stacy's bedrooms.

Back at the motel John sat on the floor leaned up against the wall looking at the rain through the window. Torrie was doing the same but sat on the couch across from him. Although the noises filled the room, the silence was killing her.

''So…'' She trailed off thinking of something to say ''Randy really likes Stacy, huh''

''Yea…how do you know''

''He told me earlier. Well actually he basically shouted it to me.''

''He told you'' John asked in disbelief

''Yeah''

''He actually told someone he hates before telling Stacy'' He asked mainly to himself

''How long has he''

''I only found out he when we moved in the apartment. So I guess since before she left''

''I take it Stacy doesn't know''

''Not yet. Why do you care anyway''

''I know I may not be the biggest fan when it comes to Randy. But we had a talk earlier and he was going on about how I hurt her. The way he stuck up for her and the look in his eyes said that he really likes her and wouldn't hurt her…again''

''He didn't mean to hurt her the first time. And he's learned from that after seeing Stacy with some other guy'' John replied then Torrie stood up

''Stand up'' She demanded more then asked

''Why''

''Just do it'' John shrugged as he got up and Torrie walked over to him. Then surprised him with a hug

''What was that for'' John asked as they pulled away but still stood close

''Well you said Randy learned from seeing Stacy with another guy. So I guess I learned from seeing you with another girl''

''You do realize that you only saw the ending of my relationship with Maria''

''I know but just the thought of it'' Torrie replied as they leaned in closer and closer. As they were less then inches apart John moved away as Torrie looked hurt

''Tor I can't. We both just got out of relationships. It's too soon''

''I understand…So bed arrangements. Do we shear or what'' Torrie asked trying to keep a positive mind

''Well I ain't sleeping on that couch and I highly doubt you 'Miss Prim and Proper' will either'' John replied as they walked over to the bed. Torrie got in first and took her clothes off under the covers keeping her underwear on. John just stripped to his boxes out side the bed and hopped in. They both laid with their backs to eachother

''Hey Tor'' John called

''Hmm'' John stayed silent trying to figure out what to say

''I'm glad you came back''

''Same''

''Gee this is great'' Ashley said sarcastically ''I can't even see what I'm doing''

The five of them sat on the floor at the coffee table in the living room trying to play manopoly using candles as light

''Hey you wanted to come over in a storm to make up with Matt'' Jeff shrugged

''I didn't know the storm would be this bad''

''Ah-ha'' Shane yelled in victory as he stood up and jumps up and down ''I won''

''Dude we just started'' Shannon laughed

''What''

''We're playing manopoly. Not first one around the board gets a victory dance''

Shane put his head down in shame and sat back on the floor. Matt grabbed the bowl that was in the middle of the table and went in the kitchen to refill it as Shane and Shannon got up for more drinks leaving Jeff and Ashley. As the silence lingered Ashley was reading a magazine as Jeff looked at the surroundings around him

''So…How's Candice doin''

''She's ok. But still a bit upset so she's taking a break for a bit'' Ashley answered as Jeff just nodded slowly. Ashley sighed heavily as she put the magazine on the floor ''Jeff if you like her so much why not ask her out. Nothings stopping you''

''Don't you think it's a bit soon''

''No. She broke up with her boyfriend only a few days before yous first got together. Then last time you hooked up she was still with Punk. That should mean something cause yous always end up with eachother. No matter what''

''But it seems that there always something to keep us away. Trish, Punk. What's next''

''There's nothing stopping you now'' Ashley said quickly before the others came in and continued the game

Back at the apartment Randy sat in the couch under candlelight listening to the CD player and reading…well trying to read. He heard a thud from outside but shrugged it off. Then the door opened and Stacy came in drenched

''Hey'' Randy greeted as he sat up

''Ow'' Stacy groaned

''What happened''

''I ran into the wall'' Stacy replied Randy couldn't help but to laugh a little. She shot him a look ''it's not funny. I couldn't see''

She smiled trying to act serious as she sat next to him. Stacy smelt air looking around the room and saw the candles everywhere

''You know if I had just come home to a boyfriend this would've been so romantic'' Stacy noted as Randy's smile dropped

''Weren't you supposed to be with the girls'' He asked changing the subject

''Yeah but because of the storm we canceled it. Where's the others''

''John's gone out for the night and Torrie's gone somewhere'' He answered unsurely for Torrie

''Gone where''

''Don't know.''

''Oh god. What happened? What did you say to make her to run away? We should be looking for her'' Stacy stood up but Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down closer to him

''Stac she's fine. She's probably with Candice or Mickie or someone'' Randy replied as the song change on the CD player to 'A Warm Place' By Nine Inch Nails

''Oh'' Stacy said calming down. A long silence followed as they sat there listening to the instrumental song

Randy looked at Stacy and realized this was his time. He knew there would be no interruptions from anyone. Stacy was looking at her hands in her lap. Randy softly put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Stacy smiled

''What. Do I have something on my face''

''No. Stac I…'' Randy paused for a moment then leaned in and kissed her. Stacy was surprised at first but then settled. She realized what was happening and pulled away

''I'm sorry, Randy. I can't. Not now'' Stacy said apologetically

''What's wrong''

''I'm not ready for another relationship yet.'' Stacy replied as he put his head down ''I'm sorry. And I like what we have now. I don't wanna ruin that''

''You don't wanna ruin it for something better''

''No I don't wanna ruin it for something that might not last as long as we think.'' Stacy corrected as they sat in silence

''Ok then'' Stacy replied softly ''I'm going to bed'' She got up and walked towards her room. She turned and saw him laying on his side with his back to her ''Goodnight'' She said with hope he'd forgive her

A grumble was all she got. Stacy turned away sad and went to bed


	53. The Line Begins to Blur

Chapter 54: The Line Begins To Blur

**Chapter 54: The Line Begins To Blur**

The next morning Torrie was sleeping peacefully. She went to move her hand (which was placed infront of her on the pillow) but something was stopping it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw John's hand was covering hers with his arm around her preventing her to move. Torrie lightly smiled to herself as she felt a bit of weight come off her back. She looked over to John who had just woken up and removed his arm

''Sorry'' He said

''It's ok'' She smiled ''I'm gonna go for a shower'' She said getting and going to the bathroom as John sat there

Mean while at the Hardy's place the living room floor was covered in blankets and doona covers as four slept on the floor while Jeff was sleeping on the couch with Matt and Ashley on the floor underneath him. One by one their bodies stirred to wake up and said morning to eachother

''Mornin Kids'' Gilbert said as he walked through the living room and out the front door

''Who wants breakfast'' Shane asked as the others waved him off then he and Shannon went into the kitchen

Matt looked over to Ashley and cuddled up to her ''Mornin''

''Hi'' She said softly

''I missed this…waking up with you''

''Same''

''Jesus Christ. Why don't yous get a room or something'' Jeff said who was sleeping peacefully till that moment. He got up and walked in the kitchen

''Sor-ry'' Matt huffed as Ashley's phone went off. After a few minutes she hung up and got off the floor

''I have to go''

''Where to''

''Mickie wants to get some things before the party. I'll see you later ok'' She kissed him before leaving

At the apartment John unlocked the door and walked in the apartment with Torrie quickly following behind

''Yo'' He called out but got now answer. Then Torrie tried but again, got no answer ''maybe they're tired from the winter lovin'' John joked suggestively seeing the burnt out candles in the room

''That's gross, John'' Torrie replied

''What? They've done it before'' He shrugged as Torrie gave him a look ''Ok shutting up now'' John said has he went into his room

Torrie went to see if either of them where outside but stopped at the glass door

''Uh…John'' Torrie called out ''Do you know if the neighbors had a party last night''

''No. Why'' He said coming from behind her as Torrie pointed outside to the many alcohol beverages on the balcony floor

''John I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I mean both Randy and Stacy aren't here and with all that alcohol…what if something happened''

''I'm sure they're fine. They're probably gone to help with the party''

''I would believe that but what about the mess on the balcony''

''Those drinks have been in the fridge for months. Maybe they were testing them to make sure they're still good and ended up drinking it all. Or they had a drinking contest'' John said as Torrie folded her arms and looked at him ''Look why don't we wait till we get to the party. If they're not there then we can worry, ok''

''Ok''

''Good. Now go get ready'' John said as he walked Torrie to Stacy's room before going to his own

A few hours later the beach was filled with students plus others who weren't students (so much for the flyers being a ticket in). Aswell as drinks at a tiki bar and live local band playing on a small stage at the top of the beach.

As soon as Torrie and John arrived John spotted Randy sitting by himself on some rocks overlooking the ocean view

''There's Randy. Go grab us a log'' John instructed to Torrie before walking off. ''Hey man'' He said walking from behind Randy

''Hey'' Randy replied lowly

''You ok''

''Fine'' He grunted throwing a small rock in the water

''Where were you this morning. We got home and no one was there''

''I helped the boys bring stuff over. And who do you mean 'We'' Randy grinned

''Me and Torrie''

''Oh you and Torrie huh''

''Don't change the subject. So where was Stacy'' John asked as Randy's grin disappeared with a shrug ''Ok then. So what's with the mess this morning''

''What mess''

''The beer''

''Oh that. I had a little more then what I should've''

''You drank all that by yourself'' John asked but Randy didn't answer he just looked ahead at the water ''I'm surprised you're not hungover''

''Who says I'm not'' Randy looked at him pointedly then looked back down

''So your at a party hungover from the last night. That's not healthy man. That's a free ticket to a train wreak''

''So'' Randy shrugged

''So…'' John paused ''Is this because of Stacy. Usually you would've mentioned her a hundred times by no…'' John was cut off

''_Stacy_…isn't that part of my life anymore. She never has been''

''What are you talking about. I thought you loved her''

''She…I don't want to talk about it right now.'' Randy said looked around ''Torrie's waiting for you''

''Ok. But are you sure your gonna be alright''

''I'm fine''

''Alright. Don't do anything stupid'' John advised before getting up and walking over to Torrie who sat on a log infront of one of many campfires

''Is everything ok''

''I don't know. I wonder what happened to them''

''What do you mean''

''He was acting different. I think she did something to him''

''Like what''

''If I knew that I wouldn't be saying 'I think'''

''Oh'' Torrie said softly as she looked at the fire infront of her

''Do you miss this'' John asked

''Miss what''

''You know this? Sitting here talking like the good ol' days. Just hangin…together''

''Sometimes''

''What do you mean sometimes''

''Well I only think about it when I don't have anything else on my mind. And if you haven't noticed I've been a little pre-occupied lately''

''Oh right'' John said as Torrie looked towards some of the other groups on the beach ''Hey Stac'' He said as she sat near them only giving a weak smiled

''You ok'' Torrie asked as Stacy slowly nodded

''Look Stac, I spoke to Randy and…'' John stopped as Stacy looked at him. ''What happened last night''

''I…I don't want to talk about it''

''Why. What happened''

''John I said I don't want to talk about it ok'' Stacy snapped as the two just looked at her ''Sorry. I need a drink'' She got up and went to the bar

''Ok that was weird'' Torrie thought aloud

Further up the beach Maria sat in the sand drawing in the ground with a stick

''Hey there'' Said a voice that startled her. She looked up and saw CM Punk standing there

''Oh hi. Whatcha doin'' Maria asked as he sat next to her

''Well I was walking along and saw the prettiest girl sitting alone, looking sad while drawing in the sand. So I thought I'd see if I could cheer her up a bit. So what's wrong''

''Just relationship problems. I don't want to bore you''

''Try me'' Maria just looked at him

''Well I just broke up with John and he seems to have gotten over it pretty quickly'' She explained as she saw John with Torrie at the campfire

''I know how you feel. I just broke up with Candice and my room-mate is already inline for her''

''That's because you broke up with her so she could be with Jeff – Which hasn't worked out right. Anyway how is that the same thing''

''Cause you didn't know what you had until it's gone'' Maria looked at him surprised then gave a smiled, which he returned. Then Maria looked over at Randy and Stacy who were standing in separate groups glaring at eachother every now and then

''Wonder what happened with those two''

''Who'' Punk asked as Maria pointed her head to the two

''They used to be inseparable but all day I've notice They've been avoiding eachother. If looks could kill they'd both be underground. Possibly drowning – what with the ocean and everything''

''Maybe they need a break from eachother. Since living together they were always together''

''I know. It's just weird seeing them apart and looking at eachother like they're the Black Death''

''Yeah well anyway want a drink'' Punk asked standing up

''You paying'' Maria asked as he helped her up aswell

''Of course''

''Then yes please'' She smiled as they walked to the Tiki Bar

Awhile-later Stacy stood on the sand infront of the water in deep thoughts as waves lightly washed over her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed up and down from the coldness you usually get at the beach. Hearing a giggle she averted her attention to the noise and saw Randy in the middle of a pile of other girls. If he had a red velvet robe and a pipe he'd look like Huge Hefner. Randy saw Stacy and noticed her for the first time since she had been standing there. He looked at her with intense eyes burning in her. Then some girl's ass got in the view as she stood in-between them front facing Randy. Stacy looked away and went to the log where Torrie John Mickie Ashley Jeff and Barbie sat.

''Hey guys'' Matt called out as he walked over with someone ''this is my room-mate Cody''

''I was beginning to wonder if you even had one'' Jeff said

''Yeah I thought you were one of those types that sat alone in their single-bedded room with nothing else to do but just show up at his friends dorms cause he didn't have anyone else'' Barbie joked but sounded serious. Matt looked at her a little taken back. That's the most words he heard her say in one

''Yeah…well…your blonde'' He said embarrassed that he didn't' have a comeback and sat down next to Ashley then some tall musclely guy walked up to them

''Stacy'' he called. She turned her head and saw

''Andrew'' She said surprised ''what're you doing here''

''Don't know. Found a flyer'' He held it up ''Can we talk'' Stacy nodded getting up then walked with him as the rest watched the fire infront of them in silence

''Does anyone know who that guy was'' John asked everybody who either shook their head or said no

''I called you last night'' Andrew said as he walked with Stacy along the beach ''but no one answered''

''Sorry. I had a bad night''

''Girl's night didn't workout as planned''

''Actually it was canceled cause of the storm''

''That's your idea of a bad night'' He asked

''No…It's what happened after. But if you don't mind I rather not talk about it''

''That's ok.''

A little up the back Randy was drinking from a glass bottle while looking around. Then he spotted Stacy with some guy he'd never seen before. He continued to glare at them watching her every move as she spoke. There was something about the guy he didn't like

''Um…theres something I've been thinking about for a while'' Andrew stopped them from walking a faced Stacy

''What is it''

''I was wondering if maybe we could…get back together'' He announced, as Stacy looked at him not knowing what to do

Meanwhile up the beach Jeff and Barbie were standing near the Tiki bar talking and getting drinks for the others when Shane and Shannon ran up.

''How'd the chick hunting go'' Jeff asked

''I think all the girls here are crazy…or their lesbians''

''So no go then huh''

''Nope. We'll just look around the campus during class''

''Every girl from campus is here…well except one, Candice'' Barbie noted

''Where is she'' Jeff asked

''Milwaukee. She'll be back in a few days''

''Well you never know. Maybe we could get some exchange students or something'' Shannon thought aloud

''You keep thinking that'' Barbie said. Shane walled up to her

''Hey Barbie, how bout you and me…you know'' He asked suggestively

''Ah no'' She answered while Jeff looked around the beach

''Hey'' Jeff called to Barbie and lightly tapped her arm with the back of his hand to get her attention then pointed further up the beach. Barbie looked up and saw Maria and Punk ''what's going on there''

''Don't know. But it looks like someone's out to the picture'' Barbie smirked hinting to Jeff who just gave her a 'Duh' look

A few meters away John and Torrie were still on the logs. Torrie was talking while John listened

''I mean this year has gone so fast and…'' Torrie stopped when she realized he wasn't listening ''John''

''Huh''

''Are you ok'' She asked slowly

''Yeah, Yeah. Sure fine'' He said looking to where he was. Torrie looked over and saw Maria and Punk

''Oh. I get it'' She mumbled ''It's probably nothing''

''Wouldn't worry me if it wasn't''

''Yeah sure'' Torrie teased then got up and dragged John up aswell ''Come on. Countdowns about to start''

Stacy stood still with the same shocked look on her face

''What'' she asked as the countdown started but she was a little occupied to care

''I still love you''

''I…Uh'' She didn't know what to say as they final numbers were yelled

''I'll show you'' Andrew said as the new years was brought in. He kissed her as the other couples did. Randy, who was watching the whole time, angrily through his glass bottle then, walked away hearing the smash

Maria and Punk watched the fireworks as the lights contrasted colours on their skin. Maria looked at him and smiled

''Happy New Year'' She said before kissing his cheek. He smiled at her as he put and arm around her and continued to drink

Torrie and John were looked at the surroundings around them

''Should we?'' Torrie asked. John looked around and grinned

''Why not'' He said as they pulled in and gave a quick peck. ''Happy New Year'' they said pulling away

Still in the same position Andrew noticed Stacy wasn't doing anything so he pulled away

''I…I'm sorry I have to go'' Stacy said then ran away leaving him there confused

Over at one of the campfires Jeff sat on a log, phone in hand as he watched all the couples from the campus celebrate

''Jeff'' said a voice behind him that started him and made him drop his drink. He turned to see Mickie sit down ''Ooh Sorry''

''It's ok''

''I just got a message from Candice. She said to say happy New Year'' She said waiting for his reaction which never came as he just sat their '' She said 'everybody' so I guess that includes you. I'm a little unclear on how this works''

''I was just thinking about weather or not I should send her one.''

''I think you should''

''Yeah but considering the luck we had last year if I do she'll get these ides then something will happen that makes us awkward around eachother. But then again if I don't she'll think somethings wrong or that we're fighting''

''Oh god'' Mickie breathed out in frustration ''I hope this year you will figure out what the hell is going on and stick with it'' Mickie finished her outburst as Jeff just sat calmly

''You and me both'' he agreed

''I though yous were ok''

''I don't even know if we are. I haven't seen her in a few days. Not since the day after Punk dumped her''

''Well I know she's feeling low right now. I sure if you send her something it'll make her feel better'' Mickie advised with a pat on the back ''I'll leave you to it. Just remember the way you spend new years is the way you'll spend the rest of the year'' She got up to leave Jeff to think to himself

For the rest of the night everyone started to mellow out and drink less before going back to the dorms. Because the dorms were closer then the apartment Stacy slept in her dorm with Torrie in Maria's bed who slept in Ashley's dorm. John left later then the girls so he went to the apartment not knowing if Randy was there or not. He was to drunk to care at that moment


	54. The Becoming

Angelica/Miss Congeniality's 1999 Updates

**Hey guys just letting you know that I updated the story a few weeks ago and deleted one of the chapters (just the authors note) so it still had the same amount of chapters as before. So if you didn't notice or realise please read the chapter before this one. Thanks and you guys rock**

The next morning Torrie crept through the apartment door. After closing it she turned around and was startled by John who at the same time walked out of his room. Torrie lets out a loud high-pitched squeal

''I get that reaction all the time'' John joked ''Where's Stacy''

''She slept in''

''Did you get a chance to talk to her last night''

''You mean while she's drunk'' Torrie asked pointedly

''Never mind'' John shrugged and went in the kitchen

Torrie noticed the place was a bit stuffy so she walked over to the back door to open it. She went for the handle but stopped when she looked out and saw something on the balcony.

''Hey John'' Torrie called out

''What'' He said coming from behind her

John looked and saw Randy was passed out on one of the chairs outside on the balcony. They looked at eachother confused before walking out only to crunch few of very many beer cans. They both looked over him, casting shadows on his body. Sensing someone looking at him Randy woke up and saw them. After having a quick glance at Torrie he screamed

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh sorry Torrie. You don't look so good in the morning'' He insulted as Torrie took a breath and rolled her eyes ''You should really look into that'' He smirked

''What are you trying to do. Get alcohol and sun poison''

''Ah John. That's cancer. Alcohol poison and sun cancer'' Torrie corrected

''Right. You know what I meant'' John shrugged then turned his attention back to Randy ''So…were you out here all night''

''Mostly''

''You don't look right'' Torrie noted as she went to touch his head to see if he was sick. But Randy moved before she could

''Hey don't touch the merchandise, woman.'' He said with an attitude as he backs away and walked infront of them. John saw a difference in Randy's persona and knew something wasn't right

''What's wrong with you. What happened with Stacy the other night'' John asked

''I don't know. She probably hates me''

''And after everything you put her through last year your surprised by that'' Torrie asked in disbelief

''Torrie…'' John said but Randy cut him off

''No John she's right. Why I should be surprised''

John sighed and turned back to Torrie ''Can you go inside for a sec'' then looked at Randy ''I need to talk to him'' Torrie nodded and walked back in ''What's gotten into you''

''It's not what's gotten into me. It's what's come out of me. See for months I was whining about Stacy 'Oh god. Why did she leave? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I tell her I liked her'' Randy said with a dramatic dialogue ''The other night I realized I'm not in love with her. No. The sex with her was so good I guess I just wanted another crack. I mean John you wouldn't believe how great it is. You should try tapping that ass. I would try again but apparently she hates me''

''Come on man. This isn't the real you. You've showed us that for the past few months''

''No that wasn't me. I was only trying to play the nice guy to bed Stacy again. This is the real me. I've been like this for years''

John started yelling ''You better hope to God that you didn't hurt her. Cause if you did I'm gonna…''

''I wish I did.'' Randy shouted with emotion ''I wish I did hurt her. But for once I didn't. It's not _her_ who's hurting. It's _me_. She hurt _me_'.

John was confused one minute he was the old Randy and the next he looked like a little boy who lost his mummy in the shopping center

''What the hell happened ''

''Nothing.'' Randy replied regaining his composure ''Now I'm gonna go to a strip club. I bet the girls missed me'' He smirked as he walked inside and out of the apartment. John sighed and walked back inside to Torrie who was sitting on the couch

''Is he ok''

''No'' John replied then turned his body around to face Torrie and held both her hands ''Promise me something'' He asked as Torrie nodded ''Promise me that if I'm not home and Randy is, leave. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be left alone with him.''

''What happened''

''You remember how bad he was in high school. Well he's worse. So stay away from him''

''Ok. I promise''

Over at the girl's dorms Maria stretched as she woke up and looked around to see Ashley wasn't there. She sat in Candice's bed for a moment then saw a little flower on the table. Maria remembered that it was a flower Punk gave her as they took a walk on the beach. She smiled and placed it in her hair as Ashley came through the door, arms filled with cardboard and paper bags

''Theres nothing like goin to a party then waking up the next morning and having greasy fast food for breakfast'' She smiled as she gave Maria her bag

''Thanks'' Maria said as she drank her juice ''So I noticed you were unusually happy last night. Something must be going right.''

''Yeah'' Ashley nodded and wiped her chin with her finger ''I spoke to Matt and stayed at his place. I had no choice with the storm and Candice not being home. No way am I staying in her creepy house alone''

''Her house is kinda big isn't it''

''It's too big. And with the empty space rooms it's a bit…well scary.

''So you and Matt back on track''

''Yep''

''What happened''

''Didn't I tell you'' Ashley asked confused as Maria shock her head

''Only bits and pieces'' Ashley sighed and retold the entire story

''…Then I went over to Matt's and we sorted it out'' Ashley finished

''So your in Candice's playboy''

''Yeah'' Ashley got up and got the magazine out from a draw to show Maria

''Nice'' Maria complimented

''Thanks. I heard about you and John. I'm sorry''

''It's ok. It was my idea anyway''

''But your still gonna hang with the gang, right'' Ashley asked with hope in her voice

''Of course I am. Just because we broke up doesn't mean my friendships will end. I was friends with Candice and Stacy before I even met him''

''Good'' Ashley smiled then hugged her ''since we have the day off lets go shopping''

It was now a few weeks later near the end of February. One night Stacy walked in the apartment for the first time that day. She spent the day catching up on her studies. Hearing the loud music coming from Randy's room and seeing no one else home she dreaded the thought of being alone with him after the other night. Stacy walked into her room and place her bag on the bed. Entering the kitchen she saw a note left from John and Torrie saying they went shopping for food and would bring dinner home. Glancing at Randy's door she nervously fiddled her fingers as she slowly walked towards his door. She put a knuckle up to knock but stopped before her hand hit the door to re-think her decision. Then tried again this time unable to stop her self she hesitantly knocked twice. But no answer so she tried again. But again no answer.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and was shocked to see a naked Randy (looking at Stacy like he was expecting her to be there) having a naked Brooke standing bent over his bed as he did her from behind. Although shocked Stacy couldn't bring herself to move. Randy, still looking at Stacy, roughly pulled Brooke's head back by her hair and licked the side of her neck to ear then smirked at Stacy. Having enough of the show Stacy closed the door, got her coat and left the building

Awhile later John and Torrie arrived at the apartment and saw no one in sight. They called out a few times but got no answer

''I hope to god they aren't sleeping together'' John thought out aloud ''I mean I love them both…but not when they're bumpin uglies'' He continued as he put some bags on the kitchen counter

'''Is that all you think about: Sex'' Torrie asked

''And cars'' he smiled as they got the Chines boxes. Before another word was said Randy walked out of his room

''Hay man. Where's Stac''

''Haven't seen her''

Randy replied as Brook walked out with him. John was about to feed himself but stopped midway as he saw Brook being lead to the door. Randy opened the door for her then they had a full-on make-out session in the middle of the doorway. Once she walked away Randy closed the door and turned around to see the bewildered faces of John and Torrie

''What'' He shrugged

''Um…do you wanna say something'' John asked Torrie who could only stiffly shake her head

''Ooh dinner'' Randy said excitedly grabbing a box

''So… did ya do anything interesting today'' John asked Randy with a hint. Randy looked up at him

''Saw some of the new cars for the shop''

''That's it'' John asked

''What are you getting at'' Randy asked. John glanced towards the door then back at Randy ''Oh you mean Brooke. It's nothing'' He shrugged as Torrie huffed ''What! You can't tell me what to do Just cause you life's in the shits doesn't mean you can put down mine. I can invite and date who ever I want''

''Your dating her'' John asked surprised

''Yeah. So deal with it'' Randy shouted as he slammed his door leaving John and Torrie in stunned silence

''Stacy's not gonna like this'' Torrie thought aloud. John just shook his head


	55. Burn

A few days later everyone was back at school

A few days later everyone was back at school. Nothing has yet to change. Stacy stayed at her dorm with Maria so not to bump into Randy. She was walking slowly around the campus. Stopping near a bench under a tree Stacy sat on it and looked at her surroundings. Then she heard a giggle and looked at a small cemented bridge/pathway a few meters away to see Randy and Brooke making-out.

''Gross isn't it'' She heard a voice say. She looked over and saw Barbie

''They obviously don't have a problem with public displays'' Stacy said lowly looking down at her lap

''I told her not to do it but she didn't listen. Are you ok''

''Why wouldn't I be''

''Because…I thought that… never mind''

''He can do what he pleases''

''Ok. As long as your fine with that''

''I am''

''Right. Well I have a class.'' Barbie said getting up ''see ya Stac''

''Bye'' Stacy waved then looked back to Randy and Brooke before getting up and leaving as well

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the very crowded campus café Ashley and Mickie sat at a table trying to concentrate on studying while being bumped around and disrupted by the loudness

''That's it'' Ashley said slamming her book shut after being knocked too many times. Mickie looked up at her from her book ''I'm going to the library. You comin''

''Na, I've gotta go to work soon''

''Ok, I'll see ya later''

''Good luck trying to find the door'' Mickie joked as Ashley walked away giving her the finger. Mickie put her head back down on her book

''Is this seat taken'' A person asked. She didn't look up but shook her head. It wasn't until the person sat down that Mickie looked at them ''Oh hey. Don't I know you''

''Uh yeah. At the party'' Mickie remembered noticing it was Cody

''Your one of Matt's friends''

''Yeah, Mickie''

''So what's with the packed house'' He asked

''It's the after Christmas break rush. Some think that the holidays are for partying and don't study but when the breaks over they shit themselves''

''Oh I get it''

''How come we haven't met you till now''

''Well Matt and I where busy with different things so we didn't get to hang out. Then when he took a break from his girlfriend we hung out more and because I didn't know anyone else he wanted me to meet you guys''

''Well than your welcome to come join us whenever you want''

''Thanks'' He smiled as Mickie's watch beeped

''I have to go'' She said standing up ''Hopefully I'll make it out alive'' She joked and waved bye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Stacy walked through the door and saw a different looking apartment. She looked at the number of the door. It was the right one but the colours have changed for a more-guy looking apartment

''Oh hey you're home'' Torrie smiled as she stepped down a ladder

''Hi um…what's goin on''

''Sometimes you should spice things up and surprise people''

''You got board. Didn't ya'' Stacy smiled

''Yeah a bit. It's suck when all your friends go to collage''

''Well next time enrollment comes in you should go''

''Yeah I might''

''Do the guys – mainly John – know about this''

''Nope'' Torrie announce proudly

''When did you start this

''Early this morning. John thought I was taking a shower when I started the bathroom''

''How did you get all this done with in a few hours''

''It helps to know the right people'' Torrie said but Stacy gave her a blank look ''My cousin works with hardwares'' She stated as Stacy nodded understanding ''So you busy tonight''

''I was going to study at the coffee shop. Wanna join''

''I'm ok. John's with Jeff so I'm gonna do as much as I can before he gets home''

''Ok'' Stacy said walking to her untouched room to get some books then walked out ''see ya''

''Hey Stac'' Torrie called out as she climbed down the ladder. Stacy stopped and turned around ''When are you coming back here''

''I don't know. I can't stay here right now''

''Why. Is it cause of Randy''

''We just need a break from eachother''

''Why can't yous just tell us whats wrong''

''Why do yous have to know every little thing in our lives. Maybe some people don't like talking about everything that goes on. So maybe you should mind your own business once in a while'' Stacy bursts out then slams the door as Torrie just stood there knot knowing what to do

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the dorms Barbie and Maria sat in Ashley and Candice's dorm talking on one of the beds

''…Than I caught them in a full-one make-out session. Tongues and all It was gross'' Barbie told Maria who pulled a disgusted face as the door opened. The girls looked up to see Candice standing there with her bags

''Candy'' They both said as they got up and nearly knocked her over hugging her although Maria was a bit hesitant cause she had grown a friendship with her friends ex

''Ah…guys I can't breath'' They quickly let her go ''So who did you catch''

''Brooke and Randy''

''Eww'' Candice mumbled

''So who was your break''

''Yeah, ok. It gave me a chance to just sit back and relax without any drama. How was everything here''

''Actually pretty mellow'' Barbie answered

''Well except Stacy and Randy are avoiding eachother but we don't know why. Not even John and Torrie''

''Not Again. Oh well as long as I'm not involved…what are you two doing in here anyway''

''I was with Ashley and she forgot some books but had a class so I came and got them. Than Barbie came in told me about Randy and Brooke then you came''

''Oh well do yous mind if I get some sleep''

''Na, we'll leave you to it.'' Barbie smiled

''Oh you got this package too'' Maria said then they left as Candice looked at the package. She opened it up and was horrified to see what it was

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the 'more mellow then earlier' coffee shop Stacy was reading a textbook for her studies when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw surprised to see Christy Hemme

''Ah hi Stacy. Can I talk to you for a sec'' Stacy didn't say a word she just put her hand out to signal 'please sit' ''I just wanted to say sorry for the whole Randy thing a few months ago'' Christy stopped and waited for Stacy's reaction. But since she didn't get one she continued '' You see I had this huge crush on him since…forever. And I though yous were together. Everywhere I looked I saw you two and it drove me crazy. So I tried to split you up. Then I found out yous weren't together and what an asshole he really is. I work at a dance club and he came in the other night to scout his 'company' for the night. After he was done with two other girls he came to me for a go. And I'm not a slut or anything he's my first and only so…''

''You too, huh'' Stacy (cutting Christy off) said for the first time to her

''Yeah. So that's when I realized what I shared with Randy meant nothing to him. And I felt bad for making you run away that night''

''It's ok. I appreciate and except your apology''

''You do? Thank you''

''Don't worry about it. In face I haven't even thought about that night…until you brought it up just now''

''Oh I'm sorry''

''Don't be''

''Ok, well thanks'' Christy was about to walk away but stopped and turned to Stacy ''Take care'' She smiled

''You to'' Stacy replied as Christy walked off then noticed Randy and Brooke in a booth across the shop

''Hey Stac'' Andrew greeted as he sat across from her

''Oh hi'' Stacy she surprised

''So did you think about what I said on new years'' He asked eagerly

''How could I forget. You've been bugging for two months''

''And have you thought of an answer''

''I…um'' she trailed off as Andrew started talking about nothing in particular. Stacy wasn't listening as she was watching Randy kiss Brooke's neck, which Brook was gladly, enjoying. Suddenly Stacy cut Andrew off by planting a kiss on him

''I ah…what'' He said confused as Stacy pulled away ''Are you sure'' He asked getting the message behind it. Stacy bit her lip and nodded ''All right then. Let's blow this joint and go somewhere else'' He said packing Stacy's things and leading her out not noticing Randy saw the whole thing

Then Punk walked in and saw Randy sitting by himself

''Hey man. This is where you've been hiding'' Punk said sitting across from him

''I haven't been hiding. Just…mingling'' Randy shifted in his seat

''Right'' Punk said slowly as Brooke came and sat down

''Hay Punk'' She greeted

''Ah hi'' He said awkwardly ''Since when do you two hang out''

''We're dating'' Brooke stated. Punk looked at Randy who just shrugged

''But I though you (pointing to Randy)…Never mind. Well congrats. I just remembered I have to uh bye'' Then he quickly got off his seat and ran away leaving Randy confused

''Oh well'' Brooke shrugged ''Come on we have reservations'' Brooke said dragging Randy form his seat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Olive garden Mickie was working hard waiting tables and taking orders. She saw a table that sat one person. Not knowing if they were waiting on someone she walked over with a pen and pad

''Hi, can I take your order'' She asked

''Yeah I'll have a…Mickie''

''Uh'' She looked at the person and saw Cody…again ''Oh hi'' she smiled

''I didn't know you worked here''

''Yeah I didn't know you…come here'' she mentally slapped her self

''I come here once a week with my dad. But we had to cancel last week so we came here in the middle of this week …obviously''

''Really I've never seen you here before''

''We're usually at a VIP table in the back. But they were all booked tonight''

''That's probably why I've never seen you I don't do the VIP's'' Mickie said as a largish guy with blonde hair sat at the table

''Oh dad this is my dorm-mates friend, Mickie''

''And a pretty one she is'' He said politely as she blushed a little

''Thank you''

''James, we pay you to work not make friends'' one of her bosses said walking pass them

''Right. I guess I should get back to work'' Mickie walked away but then walked back five seconds later ''Where yous ready to order'' she said embarrassed. She got their orders and she walked away again

''She a nice girl'' Dusty said as Cody nodded in agreement

Mickie put the orders on the order wheel and saw a couple in a booth that haven't been served yet

''Can I take your…'' She was cut off

''Hey Mickie'' She looked at them and saw it was Randy and Brooke

''Oh hi Randy'' she greeted confused ''I guess this is your 'date' for the night. I heard you went back to your old self''

''Yeah whatever. Firstly she's Brooke and she's not my date for the night she's my girlfriend. And thirdly keep you opinions to yourself''

''Ah Randy she is our waitress. She has opinions on the food'' Brooke stated

''Ok but that's the only opinion you get'' Randy said embarrassed. Mickie just roller her eyes got their orders and walked away. ''What'' Randy asked noticing Brooke looking at him

''Dumbass'' She smiled and they made-out again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment complex John and Candice walked in the hallway to his apartment

''So I though you could talk to h…'' John stopped as he noticed the change in the place

''Surprise'' Torrie shouted jumping from behind the counter ''Candice, your back''

''Hi'' Candice waved and Torrie hugged her

''When did you get back''

''Earlier today, I had a sleep first''

''Uh hello, can we get back on topic here. Torrie what happened''

''Oh you like it? It didn't really look like a guy's place. So I thought that since two guys live here it should look like two guys live here''

''Your forgetting Stacy''

''No I didn't touch her room''

''You did the rooms two'' John said going to his room

''Just yours. Stacy 's looks like it should and Randy's…well I just didn't want to go in there''

''Wouldn't blame ya'' Candice added

''So how was your vacation''

''Yeah good. Just relaxed and caught up with the family''

''Sounds nice You were gone awhile''

''I was only gonna stay for a few days but one of my cousins convinced me to stay longer''

''Well we missed you'' Torrie smiled hugging Candice

''Torrie'' John shouted coming from his room. She looked at him stunned but he didn't say anything for a few seconds ''…I love it'' He hugged her

''Is Stacy here'' Candice asked

''She was earlier but I think she's at the café right now'' Torrie replied

''Ok I'll go find her. Bye'' Candice waved

''I though she might talk to Stacy'' John explained to Torrie

''Good idea''

''So you worked on this all day''

''Uh-huh''

''Thank you.'' They smiled at eachother, Then the moment was ruined by Randy drunkenly barging in with a giggling Brooke

''Oh hey yous are…what the hell'' Randy said noting the changes ''Am I in the right place''

''Hey Randy'' John greeted

''Oh I must be. Well goodnight'' Randy said to John and Torrie then carried Brooke to his room before shutting the door. What followed were some moans and groans

''I hope their not doing what I think they're doing'' John sighed

''I think they are'' Torrie chuckled as she followed John to his room and sat on his bed

''Did you say Stacy was here''

''Yeah. Only for a minute though'' Torrie said looking down. John noticed by her voice something was wrong

''And…did you talk to her''

''Yeah. She was yelling about not wanting to talk about it then at me for not minding my business''

''Does she even live here anymore''

''Doesn't feel like it. I hope she's ok'' Torrie thought aloud

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At some random party in a warehouse Andrew walked around with two beers in hand then sat next to Stacy on a couch and handed her a beer

''Thanks'' Stacy said taking the bottle while Andrew pulled out a white back with some power stuff in it ''What's that'' Stacy asked

''Cocaine babe. Want some'' He offered

''No thanks. I'm ok'' She insisted

''Ok'' Andrew said as he put a plastic straw to his nose and sniffed the white powder while Stacy looked on

''_Sometimes you should spice things up and surprise people'' _Stacy heard Torrie's voice say in her head

''Can…I try'' She asked Andrew which made him smirk. He handed her the straw and instructed her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	56. Happiness In Slavery

A few days later inside one of the buildings Punk was leaning on a wall talking to a few guys he met around the campus

A few days later inside one of the buildings Punk was leaning on a wall talking to a few guys he met around the campus

''See ya guys'' Punk called out as they left in the right direction. He flipped through a few pages in a book when he heard someone call out to him from the left direction. He saw a brunette girl who had an accent

''Your Phil Brooks, right'' She asked

''Yeah''

''Hi, I'm Layla.'' She held out her hand for him to shake but he just looked at her

''Am I supposed to know you'' He asked as she took away her hand

''I'm a friend of your room-mates girlfriend''

''Oh right. Brooks friend'' He said not to cheery

''Yeah. Anyway theres a football game this weekend and a bunch of us are going so I was wondering if you wanted to join us'' She asked. Punked stood there rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't really like her that much

''Ah yeah the thing is I'm already going…'' He was cut off

''Then maybe we could meet up…''

''…With someone else'' he finished, cutting her off aswell

''Really? Who?'' She crossed her arms not really believing him. Punk looked around to see any familiar faces. Fortunately Maria came around the corner

''Maria'' He said as he put an arm around her shoulder ''are we still on for Saturday''

''Saturday'' Maria asked confused

''Yeah. You know the game'' Maria looked at Layla then Punk, then back at Layla and got the hint

''Oh Yeah. Of course. Sorry my mind's running a million miles I almost forgot''

''Cool. I'll walk you to class. See ya…uh Layla'' With that Punk and Maria walked away, as Layla stood there and huffed

''Thanks for saving me'' Punk said as they came around the corner

''Oh no problem. I know what she's like''

''You know her''

''Yeah, she was in a dance group with Brooke and Barbie. She also when to school with Mickie and Candice''

''Oh''

''H-have you heard from Candice''

''Na. Apparently she's on some trip or something''

''Actually she went to her home town for a break from things''

''You mean me. She went on a break from me''

''You could say that. She's back now though. Came back last night. I'll see ya later'' Maria waved as she walked away. Then Barbie came up to Punk

''Hey Punk''

''Hi Barbie. What's up''

''Um do you know where Jeff is. I've checked the café, library and your dorm but he's not there''

''Ah no'' He answered ''Why'' he questioned suspiciously

''I have something to tell him''

''Ah Barbie you do know that he likes someone else. Who's one of your friends might I add''

''What? No. It's not like that. Candice is back so I wanted to help him. And oh my god I just realized she's your ex so I just made a total jerk of myself. I'm gonna run and hide now'' Barbie rambled and was about to walk away but Punk grabbed her arm

''It's ok. Yeah she's my ex. But Jeff wants her. So go nuts'' He gave his blessing

''Your cool with it'' she asked giving him a questionable look. He just nodded and smiled than walked away as Barbie rubbed her head in confusion

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''God I haven't been here in ages'' Torrie said as she and John entered her parents house ''it seems bigger''

''New colours'' A voice said behind them. They turned and saw a brunette in a maid outfit

''Oh Hello Dawn'' Torrie said with bitterness

''Good to see you Torrie'' Dawn smiled fakely

''Wish I could say the same for you'' Torrie scowled ''Where's my father''

''Right here, pumpkin'' Al said walking pass Dawn to hug Torrie ''I didn't know you where still here. I thought you went home with Billy. John, nice to see you again''

''We broke up. Wasn't working out'' Torrie said as Al gestured them to sit down on the couch

''Oh sorry to hear that. Where are you staying now? At the dorms''

''Actually John and Stacy live in an apartment down town''

''Oh are you and Stacy…'' Al trailed off directing the question to John

''Na, she had some troubles so me and Randy took her in''

''Randy Orton lives there too''

''Uh-huh'' John answered with a nod

''You know I never did like him. He was so…so…pretentious''

''Well he is a jerk, daddy'' Torrie smiled ''I just came to get some things I'll be back'' She got up and run up stairs to her room

''So, how's life John'

''Ok. Can't complain''

''No you can't'' Al mumbled staring at Dawns ass as she seductively bent over. She giggled and seductively bit the end of her nail. Al quickly cleared his throat and looked towards John ''Well, I'd best to be getting back to work '' He got up, as did John in a respectful manner. ''Goodbye John say bye to Torrie. Uh Dawn may I see you in the den to uh discuss you paycheck'' Dawn nodded and walked away with Al

''Damn'' John mumbled staring at Dawns ass as she walked away

In the den Dawn walked in followed by Al who shut the door behind him

''We're not really going to discuss my paycheck are we'' Dawn said with a bored tone

''Of course not'' Al smirked as Dawn cleared his desk and he lean her back on it and kissed her

Back in the hallway John was waiting for Torrie who not long after came down the stairs and the walked out

''How does your dad get a fine looking maid like Dawn'' John asked

''Lost of money'' Torrie simply replied

''She has a nice ass'' John smirked Torrie just looked at him, huffed then stomped away ''What'' John asked trying to catch up to her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the boys dorms Matt at his study desk and Cody sat on his bed both reading books and typing on lap tops then Jeff came in not knocking knowing Matt wouldn't mind

''Boys'' He greeted dropping himself on Matt's bed

''Brother'' Matt greeted. Cody was too much in his own thoughts that he didn't reply

''What's up with him'' Jeff asked. Matt just shrugged

''Don't know. He's been quiet all morning'' Matt replied shutting a book on his desk

''He's always quiet'' Jeff stated

''Yeah but today he seems more quieter then usual''

''You know'' Cody said for the first time ''even though my mind is juggling with the continuous information it receives and I don't seem to be listening I can still hear yous. I'm right next to you''

''So what's up. Why mute all of a sudden'' Matt asked

''It's nothing'' Cody shrugged

''Oh it's somethin'' Matt corrected

''No it's not. It's just I have a test tomorrow''

''Test my ass''

''No I know what this is'' Jeff said getting off the bed ''I know that look. The shifting uncomfortably on the spot. The tension. It's a feeling I know all too well''

''Jeff what are you talking about''

''Either he's met some one but doesn't know what to do or he slept with a close friend and is questioning the friendship. So which is it''

''Neither.'' Cody answered nervously

''Uh-uh'' Jeff said not buying it ''Well we'll just leave you till you confess. So Matt how are you and Ashley'' Jeff asked. Matt got the hint and played along

''Oh yeah we're great. She the best thing ever. I mean the sex is awesome. She does this thing where she…''

''Alright'' Cody said loudly ''I'll tell you''

''Nice work'' Matt clapped his hands twice

''I have many talents'' Jeff said jumping down on Cody's bed

''Well it's actually more of a ask then tell'' Cody said as the brothers looked at him confused ''What can you tell me about Mickie''

''Mickie.'' They repeated confused

''Well…'' Matt started but couldn't find the words ''Mickie, she's a nice girl and all but she's a bit…uh…is psychotic the word I'm looking for (Jeff nodded). Yeah psychotic''

''In what way''

''Well not in the 'should be locked up' way obviously. Otherwise she wouldn't be here'' Jeff answered

''It's just that when someone rubs her the wrong way she goes crazy. Last year Mickie was dating this guy who was friends with the bitchiest girl in the school. And I don't usually call girls mean names but this one pretty bad. Anyway the 'bitch' thought Mickie was cheating so she accused her and slapped her. So Mickie punched her in the face and a fight broke out'' Matt explained

''Ok…so she'll be good in bar-fights then'' Cody stated

''Dude I don't even know you that well and already your freaking me out'' Jeff said with a strange look

''Besides that Mickie a pretty cool chick. She knows how to stick up for a guy with out a blow to the ego. She's smart, funny, caring and awesome to hang out with…'' Matt said

''Dude.'' Jeff interrupted him. ''What don't you just marry her''

''Shut-up'' and they three started mucking around

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Stacy walks in to find the place empty. She quickly and quietly shuts the door. Then tiptoed to her room. But didn't notice Randy watching her from his room

''Nice to see ya Stac'' He said getting her attention. Stacy froze in her spot. ''Long time no see huh''

''What do you want'' She snapped. He came closer towards her and circled her as she stood in the same spot

''I want a lot of things. But the one thing that's very high on my list is…unavailable''

''Look I'm sorry if I hurt you. I…'' He cut her off

''Sorry'' He repeated ''Stacy you brought me back. If anything I should be thanking you. And I want to in my own way''

He grabbed her a roughly kissed her. She struggled for a moment then gave up but didn't respond. So he let her go and she ran to her room and locked the door

A few moments later she heard another voice then heard Randy say 'lets go' and the front door closed. Stacy sighed and looked out the door to make sure he was gone. Knowing the coast was clear she walked into the bathroom. While in the bathroom John came home. He headed for the couch but stopped when he saw Stacy walk past

''Stacy'' he called out. She poked her head out the door

''Oh hi John''

''Where have you been'' He asked hugging her

''Oh you know, here there, everywhere''

''We've missed you'' John said sitting down

''I bet'' Stacy replied looking at the messy place with clothes and stuff everywhere ''Thought Torrie would've helped yous out''

''Well she wanted a more guy-like apartment''

''So I see'' Stacy mumbled then sat on the couch (pushing away a pile to make room for herself) ''Sorry I haven't been around much lately. It's just finals are coming up and I've been busy studying and the only time I can come around is when…''

''You know for sure that Randy isn't here'' John cut her off. Stacy looked at him ''It's ok Stac. It's no secret that you two aren't getting along. And the fact that he's hanging with Brooke…'' He trailed off ''Why Brooke. If anything I thought he would've gone to Candice''

''Candice has her own problems she doesn't need Randy hanging around''

''Have you spoken to her''

''No. I spoke to Barbie. Funny how she's seems to be in the middle of everything. Anyway back to your question 'Why Brooke'. Most girls have that one person that no matter what is always in their life. Weather wanted or not. And Brook was my girl. We grew up together and were always in competition with eachother. If one was a winner the other wasn't far behind. She would always make me fight with my friends and she even slept with my boyfriend while we were together. And I think Randy knows what he's doing, because he knows all this. When we were sneaking around we had moments where we opened up to eachother. Actually I did he didn't open up about anything. So that why he's with her'' Stacy explained.

"And that doesn't bother you'' John asked, Stacy just shrugged. John sat in silence for a moment

''What happened Stac? Yous were so close''

''Well h-he…I'' Stacy started but couldn't fine the words. Then after a sigh she answered ''Do you remember that night of the storm (he nods) well the girls night was canceled so I got home after the power went out. Then Randy and me sat here talking then…he kissed me. But it wasn't like the way he used to. This one was different. I don't know what it was''

''So what did you do?''

''I pulled away and told him that we can't'' Stacy answered as John sighed knowing what was wrong with Randy ''I said I didn't want to ruin out friendship. But I guess either way it would've happened''

''I understand why your not around as much. I just wish it were Randy and not you. He's driving me crazy'' John though aloud hugging her

''Yeah me too. But we both know that he wouldn't move out unless you do. I have to go'' Stacy said getting her books she came for. Before she walks out John stopped her

''Can I just ask you one last thing?''

''What's that?''

''Do you love him'' He looked in both her eyes trying to find answer but nothing. She just had a blank expression. Then finally after awhile of silence she answered

''I did.'' And she left the apartment as John shook his head thinking about how much an idiot Randy is


	57. You Know What You Are

The next morning Candice was sitting at a table outside while Jeff spied on her across the campus

The next morning Candice was sitting at a table outside while Jeff spied on her across the campus. He thought for a moment before walking over to her

''Hey Candice'' he said but she didn't move. He spoke again butt nothing. He tried for the third time only this time he touched her hand and she looked up

''Oh hey Jeff. Been there long'' She finally took notice he was there. Jeff gave her a look but shook it off

''No. I just wanted to see if your ok. We haven't talked since before you left''

''Yeah I'm fine. Going home did me some good''

''That's good. That's…great'' He said as there space started to get awkward ''So…what'd you do new years''

''Partied some but as soon as the count down was over I went home. You''

''Had a beach party. It was cool. I tried to help Shane and Shannon pick up but even with my help they had no luck'' He laughed at his friends expense. Candice had a little chuckle but it died down as it was awkward again

''Well I have to go. I'll see ya later'' Candice packed her things and left as Jeff sat there before Barbie walked up

''Hey I saw you talking to Candice. Is she ok''

''Not sure. She looked worried''

''Probably just worried she might see Punk. You know what it's like to have to see you ex everyday at school. It'll be even bad for them cause we're all in one group. She just needs her friends. Well I have to go and practice for the game. Ok bye'' Barbie waved as she walked off. Jeff walked in the other direction and saw Cody pacing infront of the girls building

''Hey man you lost'' He said walking up to him

''Huh. Uh…no I was just…walking''

''Walking?'' Jeff gave him a questionable look ''Infront of a girls building. Dude you keep this up and you'll get a stalker reputation''

''I'm not stalking. I'm just…'' He tried to think of some words but they didn't come out

''Is this about Mickie'' Jeff grinned

''No'' Cody tried to convince but Jeff knew better and gave him a look that told him so ''Ok yeah. Maybe''

''Man just ask her out''

''I want to but I can't think of anywhere to go''

''What about the football game this weekend''

''Yeah but everybody else is going aswell and I don't want to feel overly pressured. And I know they'll look at us and say what they're thinking ''

''What so you don't care what I think''

''Not really. Matt told me a lot about you and apparently you don't think that much'' Cody answered remembering Matt said Jeff tends to listen to is gut instincts more then his brain

''Fair enough. How bout this. Go to the game with the group and quietly ask Mickie out afterwards''

''Yeah actually that sounds good''

''Cool. Glad I could help. Have fun'' Jeff said walking away as Cody went into the other direction

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Torrie woke up and got dressed then walked out to the main area where John was watching tv

''Mornin'' She said

''Yo''

''How was your night''

''Interesting''

''How so'' She asked sitting next to him on the couch

''Found out what happened with Stacy and Randy''

''Really? What''

''On the night of the blackout Randy showed Stacy how he felt but she turned him down''

''Why''

''Don't know. I asked her if she loved him. She said she did. But at what point I don't know''

''Then whats wrong with Stacy. She been acting strangle lately'' Torrie said getting up and walking over to her bag on the kitchen counter

''That I don't know. She's probably got heaps of work''

''I guess. Have you seen my phone''

''Nope''

''I must have left it at my dads''

''The one with the hot maid'' John grinned

''Eww'' Torrie pulled a face of disgust

''Why don't you like her?''

''Cause she's a money grubbing gold-digging bitch''

''Meow'' John said in a cat voice

''I'm serious. Why else would she be here. My mom and her were very close before the divorce then all of a sudden she doesn't speak to my mom and she's my dads 'maid' cause he can afford her. And who do you think will get the money when dad dies'' Torrie stated

''So your jealous cause you think she'll get all his money. That sound greedy Tor''

''I don't care if I don't get money. I wouldn't use my father like that. But Dawn would. I know what she's like she goes after rich men. She was married twice before. I just don't want her getting something she doesn't deserve'' Torrie took a breath to calm down '' Now I have to go back over and find my phone. I just hope he sent her out to run an errand'' She put on her coat and walked out as John still sat on the couch

''Why are girls always jealous of eachother'' He asked himself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Awhile-later Torrie arrived at her dads. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she walked herself. She looked around the living room but couldn't find her phone. She walked into the kitchen and found it on the main dinning table. She picked it up and put it in her bag. Torrie saw her fathers office down the hallway and knew he'd be in there working so she though she say hi before she left. But as she opened the door she was shocked to see Dawn was sitting in his lap in a full on make-out session

''What the hell'' Torrie yelled

''Torrie, what are you doin here?''

''I left my phone, but you were obviously to busy to notice''

''Torrie I can explain''

''Don't bother'' She turned to walk away but stopped ''Just so you know she's only after you for your money'' with that she left the house

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the dorms Matt, Ashley and Cody were watching tv when Jeff came in.

''Dude don't you ever knock'' Matt said

''Not at your place'' Jeff said

''What do you want bro''

''Actually I wanted to see Ashley''

''Whats up'' Ashley asked sitting up from Matt

''Since Candice came back have you noticed if she's been different?''

''Different how''

''Like more quiet''

'Why do you ask''

''I spoke to her today and something didn't seem right''

''Well you guys have been awkward around eachother for awhile so maybe she thinks nothings changed''

''Yeah maybe. But I don't get it. We used to be so close. What went wrong''

''Well you dated her for one'' Matt stated the obvious

''Yeah for five seconds'' Jeff retorted. Then there was a knock on the door and in came John with Mickie on his back. Cody tried not to seem too eager to see her

''Yo, homes. What up'' John asks as everyone said hi ''Ok so I need to know who's going to the game tomorrow'' Matt and Ashley raised their hands as John wrote it on some paper using Mickie's back as a wall ''Jeff what about you''

''Na man. Count me out''

''Got other plans''

''Kinda''

''Cody, you goin'' Mickie asks. He looks at Jeff who nodded his head

''Uh yeah sure''

''K cool. Thanks guys'' John says as Mickie get back on his back. As they walk out they see Maria walking towards them

''Hey Maria'' Mickie said trying to break the tension

''Hey Mickie''

''Maria'' John said adding more tension

''John'' Maria nodded as the hall went quiet. They stood around not saying anything for awhile

''So'' Mickie said trying to break the ice ''Maria are you goin to the game tomorrow. We can get you down and back''

''Yeah I'm goin but I'm goin down myself''

''Ok cool. Come on John we have to find the rest'' Mickie said leading John away as Maria went into Matt's room

''Hey Maria whats wrong'' Ashley asked noticing her glum look

''Just saw John. But anyway Ash, can I talk to you in the hallway''

''Yeah actually I was about to leave so we can talk on the way'' Ashley said as she gave Matt a kiss and jumped off the bed ''Whats up'' she asked as they walked down the stairs

''Ok so me and Punk have been hanging out lately. We're even goin to the game together but the thing this is…I really like him but he's Candice's ex''

''Honey I would worry about that. I've got her covered''

''With what''

''Jeff''

''Again. What is it with those to''

''I don't know but I suggest to you to go after him but make sure Candice is ok with it. Which I'm sure she will be''

''OK thanks'' Maria smiled, as they got closer to their building

''That's what I do''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Candice waked into her room and saw a big envelope on her bed. Thinking Ashley came back she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a tape and a note that said 'You have something of mine'. Looking at the tape Candice wondered what was on it so she put it in the player and saw shocked at what it was. Then she heard someone outside her dorm. She quickly turned off the tv and sat on the note as Ashley walked in

''Hey'' She smiled as she placed her books on the table

''Hey'' Candice replied shaken up trying to play it cool ''Been out all day''

''Yeah just at Matt's'' Ashley replied, Candice looked at her strangely

''So you haven't been here all day'''

''Nope. Why. Are you ok'' Ashley asked noticing Candice's freaked out demeanor

''Yeah fine'' Candice breathed out as Ashley saw the package

''What's that?''

''Nothing'' Candice replied a little too quickly ''Just assignment stuff''

Ashley nodded her head slowly ''Ok. Are you sure''

''Uh-huh'' Candice smiled as Ashley got her robe

''Ok I'm going for a shower'' She walked over to the door opened it and turned back and asked again ''Are you sure your ok''

''Yeah I'm fine'' Ashley stared at her for a moment before walking out closing the door behind her. Candice breathed a sigh then put the video away where no one can see it. After Ashley came back Candice was asleep. She looked at her and knew what Jeff was talking about

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mean while at the apartment Torrie was sitting on the couch watching tv and pigging out on chocolates.

''You know'' Randy said coming from his room ''if you eat enough you might get fat, but wait you already are'' He insulted

''Give it up Randy. I know your putting on an act but seriously it's getting old''

''What the fuck would you know?''

''What happened with you and Stacy for a start''

''You don't know shit''

''Go fuck your whore''

''Way ahead of ya'' Randy grunted as he walked out a little surprised to what Torrie said. As much as they hate eachother she's never spoke to him like that before. He walked past an attractive brunette and stopped when she called out to him

''Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Torrie Wilson''

''Who are you'' Randy smirked

''Just a friend''

''That one there'' Randy said pointing to the right door

''Thanks'' the women said and knocked twice before Torrie opened

''How did you know where I live'' Torrie asked angrily upon seeing Dawn Maria who let herself in

''I have my ways'' Dawn replied sitting on the couch seductively

''Cut the act Dawn there are no guys here'' Torrie rolled here eyes knowing that was how she acted when there were males present ''You must have come here for a reason cause I know you wouldn't come near me knowing I could kick your ass'' Dawn gets off the couch stands closely to Torrie

''Now Torrie violence never solves anything. But most importantly it's un-lady like. That's probably why you don't have a boyfriend, unlike me. You know him you call him, daddy'' Torrie went for her but Dawn caught her arms and pushed her away ''Uh uh, uh. Let me ask you something. Do you really think your father really loved your mother, hmm. Then tell me this: why do you think they divorced''

''Are you saying yous had an affair'' Torrie asks angrily

''No ones pointing fingers or blaming others. It happens. But you gotta admit your mother had it coming to h…'' Dawn was cut off by a viscous slap from Torrie

''Get out'. Torrie spat as Dawn left the room smirking. While walking down the hallway she walked past John and gave him a wink before continuing on her way. John walked in and saw Torrie in the same spot she was in when Dawn was there

''Was that Dawn Marie I saw in the hallway?''

''Yeah''

''Nice of her to come bye, I'm goin to bed night''

''Night'' Torrie was a little taken back that John didn't take notice or even asked what happened. She just sighed and watched TV


	58. Sanctified

The next day Jeff woke to a knock at the door

The next day Jeff woke to a knock at the door. He opened it to find Ashley looking worried

''Ash, whats up. Aren't you goin to the game''

''Yeah the bus isn't here yet. I need to talk to you. Can I come in'' She asks as he held the door opened for her

''Whats wrong'' He asks sitting on his bed as Ashley paces

''After I spoke to you last night I went back to my room and Candice was there. She was acting kind of strange''

''Like how''

''I don't know she was just…different. Like she was hiding something. She was talking fast and she looked kind of flustered. Can you keep an eye on her today''

''Yeah''

''I would myself but I promised Matt I'd go to the game''

''So she's not goin''

''Na'' Ashley answered as she heard the bus driver honk the horn

''Ok I'll do my best''

''Thanks Jeff '' Ashley smiled as she ran out to catch up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone except Jeff Candice Randy and Stacy were at the game. John had counted the heads and organized a bus for them. They cheered and booed when they were supposed to. Sometimes to joke around someone would go for the opposing team. Most of the gang sat in the middle of the bleaches, where as Punk and Maria sat a little away from them so the group didn't think they were betraying Candice. Even though they're not dating they didn't want everyone getting the wrong idea.

At the food counter Cody just got his popcorn and as he turned around he saw Mickie come out from the toilets. Knowing this would probably be his only chance to Jeff's suggestion he quickly caught up to her

''Hey you havin fun'' Mickie asked

''Yeah it's great'' He said then stopped her from walking ''I was wondering…if…uh…you wanted to hang out after the game'' He asked nervously.

''With the gang''

''Uh…no…I meant…with me…y-you know just us'' He said getting more nervous. Mickie could see his anxiety and didn't want him to feel like an idiot

''Of course''

''Really''

''Yeah sure. It'll be fun''

''Ok but uh just don't tell anyone please''

''It'll be our little secret'' Mickie smiled as they went to there seats

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the campus Candice was at the library studying. She got up to get a book. As she was looking through it someone grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth with their hand and she closed her eyes as they held her against the wall. She opened her eyes to see Victoria

''Victoria wha…''

''Sh. sh. shhh.'' Victoria whispered. ''We wouldn't want to cause a seen do we. But then again your used to that. I mean everything you do you have to showpony it. What would your friends think of you if they knew what you've done? Hmm. Do you think they could look you in the eye again without being disgusted. I mean I know people make mistakes but you, Candice, are one big mistake. Everything you have should have been mine. Everything you own should have been mine. But no you had to take it all away. You ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin yours. Just like you payback's a bitch'' Victoria whispered angrily as to not make a seen then she walked off leaving Candice confused

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at a rave party Stacy was getting drugged up with some people she meet. They had been there all night and still haven't left. Andrew wants to go but Stacy wants to stay. As Stacy was with her friends Andrew walks up behind her

''Come on babe. Let get out of here'' He said kissing her neck

''And go where''

''I don't know, anywhere''

''What about your place''

''No, my room-mates are home and they'll wanna share'' He answered

''Well I don't think John's home so we could go see''

''Lets rol.l'' They got there coats and left

They arrived at the apartment to find it empty

''I'm hungry'' Andrew stated as he dashed for the fridge

''Don't eat it all. We have to save the others some'' Stacy said as she went to her room

As Andrew was eating anything he can get to in the fridge he felt someone pull him over and smash him front up against the wall

''Who the fuck are you'' Randy said angrily

''Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you''

''I'm the fucker who owns that pizza your eating''

''Randy what are you doing'' Stacy shouted as she ran over and forced Randy to let Andrew go

''Stacy'' He said bewildered. He hadn't seen her in awhile and noticed her change of appearance. Like before she was thin and frail like a sick girl only this time it was drugs and not stress. ''What happened to you''

''Why do you fuckin care'' She spat to him as she cleaned the blood around Andrews face

''Stac, you don't look well''

''Yeah and you look like shit too. Didn't know it was a competition''

''Whats wrong with you''

''Come on Andrew'' Stacy said as she lead him to her room. Randy just stood in shock before Brooke came in

''Hey you ready'' She said, as she had to practically drag him out the apartment

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the game Maria sat in the crowd while she waited for Punk to come back with their food and drinks

''Here you go'' Punk said as he sat down and gave her a cup then they both booed as their opposing team had scored

''Thanks'' she smiled as she took it as Punk leaned in her ear

''Layla is over there'' he said loudly enough for Maria to hear over the people around them. She looked over and saw Layla looking at them then Maria gave Punk a hug and kiss on the cheek. They both looked at eachother and smiled

''So have you spoke to Candice'' Punk asked

''Yeah I've seen her around''

''How is she?''

''Yeah good'' Maria smiled then looked at the look on his face ''Oh you mean on a personal level. That I don't know I haven't talked to her properly''

''Oh ok. So I was thinking after game we'll have the rest of the night to do whatever so I was thinking maybe we hangout''

''Yeah ok''

''Cool'' Punk leaned back in his chair and smiled

''Hey'' Ashley said as she looked around and got Matt attention

''What''

''Look over there'' Ashley pointed Matt looked over and saw Punk and Maria leaning on eachother

''Yey'' Matt said trying to show an interest in something his girlfriend was exited about but he'd prefer to watch the game ''Now Jeff gets what he wants. But isn't wrong cause Maria's Candice's friend ''

''Yeah but Candice wants Jeff…I think. So she wouldn't care too much…I hope'' Then Ashley thought about it for a minute ''Maybe we just act as if we don't know anything''

''I've forgotten already'' Matt said wanted to end the conversation

''Are you ok''

''Yeah I just want to watch the game. How often do we do something like this'' Matt said directing his attention back to the field as Ashley slumped in her chair and looked over at Maria wondering if she should pretend not to notice

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Candice was walking to her house. Since the girls were at the game there was no point in staying on campus. As she was walking down the road it started to rain so she ran as fast as she could but the water slowed her down. As she walked along the road a car pulled up infront of her

''Wanna lift'' Candice looked over and saw Jeff then hoped in

''Thanks'' she said as she shivered. While keeping his eyes on the road Jeff used a free hand to search in the back and found a blanket he keeps there. He gave it to her and she wrapped it around her

''So how come you didn't go to the game'' Jeff asked

''I forgot about it''

''Even though Barbie was boasting about being on the squad'' He asked amused

''I've had other things on my mind''

''Is everything alright?''

''Fine'' Candice said in a distant voice. Jeff just nodded slowly and knew she didn't want to talk

''Are you hungry. Cause I was gonna stop in Macdonalds on the way''

''Yea sure''

They went in the drive-through and put in their orders then they drove back to Jeff's. As they walked through the door Jeff's pet dog Liger greeted them. Jeff called out to see if he's dad was home but didn't get a response so he figured he wasn't home and they went up to Jeff's room and ate while they watched tv. All along Jeff thought about what Ashley had said earlier and how Candice was acting the other day. He looked at her as she watched tv a few seconds later she looked at him and smiled before averting her attention back to the screen. Even though she smiled he knew something wasn't right

''Candice'' He said as she looked over with a questioning look ''Are you sure you alright''

''Fine. Why''

''Well it's just you've been acting different lately. I mean when I saw you the other day you were distant. And this morning Ashley said you were talking really fast and looked like you were hiding something. And earlier I saw you run out of the library crying and bumping into people''

''It's nothing. Really'' She insisted

''You sure. Cause you know you can talk to me about anyth…''

''Yeah well maybe I don't want to talk about it. Did you ever thing of that'' She yelled

''I'm sorry. I just…''

''You know what don't bother. I'm going home'' She stood up and left the room. ''You'll just judge me'' She mumble walking past him

''I'm not judging anyone'' He yelled back but he knew she wouldn't turn around so he ran after her ''Candice. It's raining''

''I don't care'' she yelled as she slammed the door. Jeff put a hand through his hair and sighed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the campus Randy and Brooke were in his dorm watching tv since his room-mates weren't there and Stacy was at the apartment. And since it was raining they were stuck there. Brooke noticed all day something was wrong but didn't know what.

''So I though we could take a trip'' Brooke said trying to break the silence

''A trip.'' Randy huffed. ''As in what couples do?''

''Well yeah. I mean we are a couple aren't we''

''Yeah it's just…that's usually what couples who have been together for months do. We haven't got to that stage yet. I haven't even given you flowers yet.'' He shrugged as Brooked huffed and got off the bed

''Randy why is it you always shut down my suggestions. The only time you agree with me is when it's about sex''

''I don't always…''

''Yeah you do'' Brooke stood with her arms folded as Randy rolled his eyes got up and held her by her shoulders

''Ok but I don't mean to'' he sat her back down on the bed ''We'll go on a trip if you want. But not now. We finish our first semester in a few months and I have to concentrate on my studies first ok''

''Ok'' She nodded and they hugged then got down to their 'business'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the apartment Torrie and John walked in looking drenched from the game that finished earlier then expected due to the rain. John noticed that Torrie was a lil standoffish all day but figured she was just having a moment

''Damn its cold'' John thought aloud

''Mhm'' Torrie mumbled

In Stacy's room she and Andrew heard the footprints on the floor and panicked so they put there stash in a carry bag and climbed through the window onto the balcony

''Now what do we do'' Andrew whispered then looked down at the city under him getting scared from heights ''I'm not climbing down there''

''Relax'' Stacy said softly ''I still have my key '' and they hid on the far side so not to be seen until the coast was clear

Back inside Torrie sat watching TV as John came out of his room

''I've got some clean cloths at the dorm I need to get. Are you staying or did you wanna come''

''Stay'' Torrie mumble. Not wanting to start an argument John just looked at her then left. Torrie sighed and went for a shower. A few minutes later she walked out in a cotton robe and dried her hair with a towel then went to bed

Out on the balcony Stacy saw the light reflection from the window go out. She stood up and looked in the window while Andrew used her key to open the door and dragged Stacy out of the apartment before anyone saw them. They got off the lift and walked out but little did they know that Randy had saw them from behind before going up the stairs

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the campus Punk and Maria walked back to her dorm after their date and stopped outside her door

''You know as much as it was a good game, I'm kinda glad it ended early'' Punk thought aloud as Maria got out her keys

''Yeah me too. I had a really great time today…and tonight'' She smiled. They looked at eachother and slowly leaned in and had a small kiss before Maria broke it ''I really like you but before we do this I should talk to Candice first just to make sure it's ok''

''Why''

''I value all my friendships and the number one rule is to never date a friends ex. So I just want to clear it with her''

''Ok we'll talk to her tomorrow''

''So your ok with that''

''Yeah. I mean Candice was nothing but great to me and she was honest with me in everything so I can do the same with her''

''Well thanks…and goodnight'' She smiled and this time they had a proper kiss that had Maria smiled form ear to ear as she closed the door behind her

''So date went well I take it'' Barbie asks as she sat up in her bed

''It was awesome. But we're gonna talk to Candice before we do anything else'' Maria said as she got changed

''Why'' Barbie asked confused

''Cause it's the right thing to do'' Maria replied getting into bed

''Did she ever tell him?''

''Tell him what''

''About her and Jeff on thanksgiving''

''I totally forgot about that. I guess they haven't said anything. But I'm not gonna tell him. If he finds out he finds out. If he doesn't he doesn't''

''Fair enough. Goodnight'' Kelly said turning out the light

''Night'' Maria replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still at home Jeff sat on the living room floor doing some sketches when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and saw Candice dripping wet.

''Hi'' she said sheepishly Jeff moved to the side and let her in. Then Jeff sat back to where he as Candice sat opposite him on the couch quietly looking around. The only things heard where the light taps of the rain on the roof and the tic toc of a wall clock in the room

''Did you want something'' He looked up from his drawing

''No, no. I just…uh…yeah. I did. Can we…go to your room'' She asked embarrassed hoping he didn't get the wrong idea

''Um…ok'' He answered slowly and they walked up the hallway to his room and closed the door

''Candice before you do anything I don't think that…''

''Oh no I just want to show you something''

''I've pretty much seen everything. In both print and real life'' He said as she blushed ''Don't be embarrassed. I wouldn't be.''

''Thanks Jeff. But seriously that's not why I'm here'' She looked at him with a serious tone and he knew she was serious ''I came to apologize for earlier. And your right I have been acting different. See the thing is…'' She stopped and paced for a minute

''Your making me dizzy. And don't think I'm going to judge you. I wouldn't do that to you. You know me better then that '' He said as he sat her on the bed and kneeled infront to her ''Whats wrong'' he asked in a tone that was soothing to her it made her feel comfortable

''I'm not a bad person right''

''No of course not''

''Well not everyone agrees with that. Everybody has atleast one person that hates them. Half the time they didn't do anything wrong. I mean these days people don't even get to know someone before they judge them. They see someone walk down the street and judge their clothes or how they walk or who their with…''

''Is this going somewhere or are you just a ramble?''

''Well lets just say someone we knew has a past their not proud of and don't want their friends to know about it incase they judge m…them''

''Is this some one you'' He asked trying to get her to get the point out. But she didn't answer ''Candice you said you had something. You can tell me now if you want or you can wait till you feel more comfortable'' He said not rushing her to what it is. That gave her more courage

''Ok I'll tell you but if I do please don't think differently of me''

''I'm sure it's not that bad''

''Oh it is. K so when I came back I got a package…no that's not right. '' She got up and started pacing again. Jeff stood up and held her shoulders to stop her

''Take your time''

''I'm being blackmailed and I don't even know why. I haven't done anything to her''

''To who''

''Victoria''

''She's just twisted. She'll blackmail anyone just to beat someone up. Whats she got on you anyway''

''That's the thing I don't know. She said that I ruined her life and everything I have should be hers''

''Not everything. I'll never get with her. I don't do nasty. Well I mean I do cause I did you but she a different kind of nasty'' Jeff rambled as Candice grew a little smile happy that he think she's his ''So what is she blackmailing you with'' He asked. She stood silent for a moment before answering

''Porn'' Candice immediately closed her eyes scared of his reaction. She waited a few moments but nothing happened so she opened them back up and saw Jeff with a grin ''Stop it. I'm serious'' she playfully hit him

''What do you mean porn'' he asks with a smile

''Well a few years ago during the summer I wanted to try acting so I went to a few classes and got an agent. She told me about this erotic movie and said I had the right look so I took the part and also did some modeling. And now it's come back to haunt me''

''You mean nude modeling'' He asked with curiosity she nervously nodded ''Well first things first I need you to bring the evidence so I can run some test'' He joked getting hit again

''Jeff come on I'm serious''

''It's ok we'll sort this out'' he said hugging her

''Thanks. And please don't tell the others. Atleast not yet''

''They may not have to know. If it goes away quickly we might not have to say anything'' Jeff assured her.

Candice pulled away and looked at him. Slowly they got closer and closer when a knock at the door interrupted them. Candice moved away and Jeff sighed in frustration and walked out followed by Candice to open the front door. Behind the door was non other then Amy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys I didn't expect this story to be as long as it has been but once I started writing I couldn't stop. Also if any1 has noticed all of the chapter names are all Nine Inch Nails songs. In some stories people put lyrics to songs I've never heard of. So for yous to get a better feel for the chapters and to heard what some of the songs are like I'm going to open up an account on an upload site so yous can download the songs to hear them. Also I'm about to start writing a new story with Trish and Jeff. It won't be up for a while but keep an eye out for it. It's called 'A Perfect Circle'. Again it's going to have songs titles as chapters so I'll upload those to.

Thanx guys

Also spread the story around for more reviews


	59. Throw This Away

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys F#kin rule. So, so sorry for the lack of updates I've been a little busy. But not to worry this will be finished. Only a few more to go. Enjoy XOXOXO **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That same night Mickie walked to her dorm after her date with Cody. But afterwards she didn't have that happy feeling she usually has after a date. They went to a casual dinner at an all-you-can-eat place and they sat and talked but didn't really connect as well as they thought they would. And they both realized this. So he walked her home and said that even though it wasn't going anywhere they should still be friends to which she agreed. She went to put her key in but it was already unlocked so she walked in and heard a scream. She flicked on the lights and saw Brooke and Randy

''Uh hi'' She said awkwardly

''God damn it'' Randy said with frustration. ''Can't we fuck in peace?''

''Uh Randy your in collage. It doesn't work that way'' Mickie laughed. ''You guys look mad''

''Our night keeps getting interrupted'' Brooke said. ''We couldn't got to my brothers apartment cause his got his friends there. Stacy and her boyfriend were at Randy's. Then Punk walked in on us in the dorm'' She huffed

''Well I'm about to go for a shower. That should give you a good ten minutes'' Mickie joked

''Ha, ha'' Randy said sarcastically ''Laugh it up. I don't see you getting any''

''If your trying to piss me off it's not gonna work'' Mickie said getting some clothes ''I'll see ya's in a bit''. With that she walked out

''Alright where were we'' Randy said as he held Brooke down

''The moments kinda ruined''

''Fuckin hell'' Randy sighed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at the Hardy's house no one had moved since the front door opened

''Amy. What are you doin here'' Jeff asked with concerned seeing that she looked like she was crying

''Is Matt home''

''No''

''May I come in'' She asked politely but hesitantly as to was the answer might be. But to her surprise Jeff opened the door wider and Candice moved to the side to let her in. She said a quiet thank you as she walked in to the living room

''So…where is he'' Amy asked while Jeff and Candice sat down

''Not sure'' Jeff said in a short sentence

''Oh…is he still with that girl''

''Amy why are you here. Is Adam with you''

''No he doesn't know I'm here'' She said bitterly. Jeff stood up then walked over to her and led her to the couch to sit next to Candice. Then he sat on the coffee table infront of them

''What happened'' Jeff asked. Amy broke down

''I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what Adam and I put you guys through. I didn't think it'd go that far''

''You didn't think it'd go that far'' Jeff asked in disbelief then he stood up and started yelling a rant ''You didn't think it'd go as far as Matt and Adam beating eachother up in the streets. Amy Matt loved you and you through it in his face. I mean with one of his friends. Did you think he wasn't gonna find out. He would've eventually cause everything comes out sometime or another''

''Jeff maybe you should calm down'' Candice said calm manner grabbing his arm while still sitting. She was a little shocked she'd never heard him go off like that. Ever!

''I said I'm sorry. What more do you want? I want to take everything back. I wish I could but I can't. And now I'm stuck with the consequences'' Amy cried. Jeff returned to his laid back style and sat back on the table

''Why did you come here'' he asked softly. Amy looked at him with fear and sadness. Just as she was about to say something the front door opened and in walked Jeff's dad. Amy hid behind Candice incase it was Matt.

''Hi son'' He said as he walked in ''And Candice nice to see you again…'' Then stopped talking as he spotted Amy. He looked at her for a moment before walking away without saying anything

"Hold on dad'' Jeff said as he walked behind him into the kitchen

''What is she doing here. Has Matt seen her? You know he'll got off''

''I didn't bring her here. She just showed up at the door''

''Why''

"Don't know"

''Well sort it out. Quickly. We just fixed the roof I don't want Matt wreaking it again''

''Actually that was me'' Jeff rubbed his neck nervously

''Well if he smashes anything your fixing it"

"Ok." Jeff said walking back to the living room where he saw Candice hugging Amy while she cried. He looked at Candice and admired her helping someone in need. A lot of people, mostly jealous girls, kept asking him what he sees in her but he just shrugged them off knowing that deep down she is one of the sweetest girls he knew and they don't know anything about her.

They decided to let Amy stay and put her in the guest room, which was the basement, knowing that if Matt does come home he wouldn't go down there. After tucking her in Jeff went to clarify it with his dad while Candice stayed until Amy feel asleep. Half an hour later Candice went back to Jeff's room to see him sitting on his bed

''She's asleep'' Candice said sitting next to him then silence hit the room ''What do you think happened'' She asked breaking the silence

''Don't know'' Jeff answered quickly in his own world but was brought back when she stood up

''I'm gonna head home'' She was about to walk out the door but Jeff caught up

''Why''

''It's not like I can do anything''

''And I need you to help me with this one''

''Ok what are we talking about'' Candice asked confused as to which problem they're referring to

''I'm talking about Amy''

''I'm talking about Victoria'' She said as Jeff took her hand and sat her on his bed

''We help eachother ok. Tomorrow morning we'll talk to Amy, then depending on the story decide weather or not to tell Matt. Then we'll go and see what Victoria's got against you'' Jeff explained. Candice looked to the floor then at him ''Just please stay with me'' He asked. She gave a weak smiled

''OK…but don't hog the covers'' She said standing up to move the blankets down

''Fair enough'' he said as he got in bed. He looked up at Candice who wasn't moving. "Are you getting in''

''Yeah but I gotta change. Jeans aren't the best thing to sleep in''

''Well…'' He asked and she gave him a look. "Your kidding? I've seen you before''

''That was different''

''How''

''It just…fine'' She gave up and undressed to her bra and panties as Jeff was being the perfect gentleman by looking the other way and turned to face her when he knew she had gotten under the covers. They said goodnight and fell asleep facing eachother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Candice awoke with a stiff pain in her back. She sat up a little to see it was Jeff still sleeping but had his knee it her back. She sat up properly and leaned into him

''Jeff'' she said quietly but he didn't move. ''Jeff'' she tried again a little louder and lightly shaking him but again got nothing ''JEFF'' Candice yelled but that still didn't wake him.

Sighing she rolled him off the bed and he fell on the floor with a thud. After quietly laughing to herself she leaned over the bed to see him still asleep. Then she heard a noise coming from her bag. Candice crawled over to the end of the bed and picked up her bag to hear the noise was her phone. She looked at it and it was a reminder she had to go to the hair salon in ten minutes. She then got out her emergency sleep over kit (that included make-up, a brush, a few hair bands and clips and a toothbrush as well as toothpaste) then went to the bathroom before leaving the house

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the boys dorm Matt woke up and saw that Ashley (who stayed the night) had left. He looked to the other side of the room and saw Cody asleep. Last night Matt and Ashley had a night out together and when they came back they saw that Cody had gotten home before them, which wasn't very late. Matt thought that was strange, as he knew about his date with Mickie. After one last stretch Matt got up and went to the bathroom to fix himself up. Fifteen minutes later he walked him just as Cody was awaking

''Hey man'' Matt greeted

''Hey''

''How did it go last night?''

''It was ok'' Cody said not wanting to elaborate

''Are you sure about that. Cause not many dates finish before midnight. Especially the good ones''

''We just didn't connect was well as we thought. It's not a big deal. We'll still hangout just not in that way ''

''Fair enough. Just don't act awkward. We have enough people hating eachother in the group'' Matt said as he answered the phone that was ringing

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Candice came back for the salon and went back to Jeff's. She walked through the door and saw that his dad was about to leave the same way Candice came in.

''Oh sorry Mr. Hardy'' Candice said embarrassed

''Not to worry Candice''

''I would've knocked but I didn't know if Jeff was up''

''Don't worry about it. And no he isn't up yet. But you know you always welcomed here''

''Thank you''

"Have a good day'' He said and walked out to go to work.

Candice sighed and walked to Jeff's room to see him still in the same spot. She kneeled down next to him and put and ear to his chest to make sure he's alive. She stood back up and quietly made the bed then sat on it and did some studying. She didn't want to go back to her room after realizing Victoria can somehow get into her dorm

Awhile-later Candice heard grumbling noises for the floor. She put her book down and crawled to the other side and leaned above Jeff. As soon as he was awake he saw Candice's face looking down on him

''Candice…Why am I on the floor'' he asked confused as wall as tired

''Don't know'' She lied smiling. ''You were there when I got back''

''Back from where…is that purple in your hair'' He asked still confused. He saw that she had purple streaks on the ends of her hair (She has her hair styled like she did in early 2006 with purple streaks like her 2008 return)

''You like it'' She asked moving her face side to side for him to see properly

"Yeah. Looks good'' He answered then looked at her in thought as if he was going to say something. After a few moments he spoke. "Bring you hair a little closer so I can look at it'' She looked at him strangely but did so anyway. Then she caught his wondering eye looking at her cleavage

''Jeff'' she yelled but smiled. Then she grabbed a pillow and went to hit him with it but he caught it. Jeff then realized that Candice was a lot stronger then she looked cause he tried to pull it from her but ended up having a tug-a-war. He stood up still trying to get the pillow but inch by inch he walked towards the bed as Candice had to crawl backwards. With one large pull from Candice she flung the pillow to the side only to have Jeff fall on her

"Owe'' She cried

"Sorry'' He smiled. They looked at eachother for a moment as Jeff went to lean in

''You know we should go see Amy'' Candice said crawling from under him and walked out. Jeff just sat on the end of the bed and smacked his forehead

''Stupid'' He whispered then got up and they went to the basement. Just before opening the door Jeff stopped

"What'' Candice asked

''Nothing I just have to check something'' He turned to Candice and lightly grabbed her arms. ''Can you look after Amy?" She looked at him confused and went to say something but he didn't give her a chance ''Take her to your dorm or something''

''I can't take her there'' Candice stressed ''Ashley's my roommate remember. You know MATT's girlfriend''

''Hide her at John's or something''

''Why can't you just take her'' Candice asked. Jeff looked at her trying to think of something

''I've got some things to do and I might run into Matt. And I don't want to risk that yet. Not until we know whats going on''

''Fine'' Candice reluctantly sighed

''Ok so you take care of her and I'll find you later so we can find out what Victoria's up to'' With that he left Candice standing there looking at the direction he disappeared to. She sighed again and went in to the basement to find Amy was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling

''Hi Amy'' Candice smiled

''I was gonna come up but I didn't know if yous were awake''

''Well we are. I just came to see if your ok"

"Where's Jeff"

"Jeff…had to go somewhere.'' After hearing that Amy shot up

''He's not going to Matt is he?''

"I don't think so. Come on lets get some breakfast. You hungry'' Candice asked as they walked out

''God yes'' Amy said desperately

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the boys dorm Maria knocked on a door and waited a while for it to be answered

''What took you so long'' She asked Punk who was standing infront of her

''I didn't hear it. Had headphones on. Whats up''

''I thought we might try and find Candice to talk to her''

"Yeah sure. Hang on a sec.'' Punk went back inside and got a few things as Maria waited. He walked out and looked the door ''so where do you think she is''

''We'll try her dorm'' Maria replied as the walked down the hallway

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few floors below Jeff walked into Matt's dorm and saw him and Ashley watching TV. He didn't really have to check on anything like he told Candice. He just didn't want to hang around Amy cause he knows how mad Matt will be. Then he noticed there was some tension between Matt and Ashley. They weren't talking or cuddling like they usually would be. They just sat there and looked incredibly bored.

''Wow this is exciting'' Jeff said sarcastically but only got a reply by a pillow flying at his head. He ducked it and it hit the wall then he grabbed it and sat on the floor near Matt's bed. They all just sat there not talking and seemed to be watching TV but each were in there own thoughts. Ashley broke hers and stood up breaking the other two thoughts.

''I have a class. See yous later.'' And she walked out the door. Jeff looked at Matt who shrugged as Cody walked in

"Finally. Some excitement'' Jeff exaggerated. ''So how did it go'' Cody gave him a blank look

''He means the date'' Matt said

''Oh that. Yeah it was ok. Not great but ok''

''What happened?''

''We just didn't connect. But we're still friends''

''So in other words, it sucked, you wished you were somewhere else and you wanted to kill yourself'' Jeff stated getting hit with another pillow Matt through. That being his last pillow Jeff smiled and he placed it on top of the other one and laid down further away from Matt

''Well at least my night gave me a proper sleep. Unlike yours. You look tired''

''I was helping…Candice…with a problem'' Jeff replied trying not to look at Matt. Technically he wasn't lying

''I just saw Ashley in the hallway and she didn't look too happy. Yous get into a fight'' Cody asked looking at Matt

''Not lately but I don't know whats wrong. We either argue or we don't speak at all. It's like we're resenting eachother''

''You know how you can make it up to her? Her birthday is coming up'' Jeff suggested

''I don't know if I want to'' Matt said as they room when silent. As Jeff was about to say something there was a knock at the door. Jeff answered it and saw Maria and Punk

''Oh Jeff your here. Do you know where Candice is?'' Maria asked

''I haven't seen her since this morning''

''And where was that''

''My house…but I don't think she's there. I think she said she'd be out for the day so she won't be back till tonight. Why?'' Jeff asked the last question with a suspicious look

''We need to talk to her about something''

''Well judging from the way they look right now I'd say their looking for approval'' Matt said standing behind Jeff. Both the boys gave them a look

''Ok yes we've been hanging out for a few weeks…well since new years. But nothing's final until we do the right thing and talk to her'' Punk said

"And Jeff atleast this way you can have her'' Maria said. Jeff gave her a look

''How did you…?'' Punk cut him off

''Well since you don't know where she is we'll just wait till she gets back. Bye guys.'' And they both walked down the hallway, as Jeff looked confused

''I have a class. See yous'' Matt said brushing past Jeff. Jeff turned to Cody

''What do you think he meant?''

''Which part?'' Cody asked. Jeff just stared at Matt's back as he walked down the hall before disappearing turning a corner

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Candice walked with Amy to John's place. During their breakfast Candice tried to ask Amy why she was there but Amy dismissed the questions and changed the subject. And since Amy had popped up out of nowhere unannounced Candice didn't have anywhere to put her and she didn't know where the hell Jeff ran off.

"What if he won't let me stay? What do we do then?'' Amy asked as they stopped at the door

''You should've thought of that before you showed up and said not to tell Matt. Look Amy I'm your friend and I'm here for you but 1. What you did was wrong. 2. Your gonna have to see Matt sometime and 3 excuse us if me or Jeff feel a little awkward near you. It's just you've put us in a really tough spot…'' Candice stopped talking as the door opened

''Though I heard voices'' John said ''what can I do for you and your friend…holy shit that's Amy'' he said in a dry tone

''Hi John'' Amy said hesitantly

''John can I talk to you'' Candice asked walking into his room

''Just make yourself at home'' John told Amy then want to his room as she sat on the couch

''What's going on?'' John asked. ''Why is she here?''

''I don't know. She wouldn't say. But she doesn't want Matt see her yet''

''How did she know where to find you?''

''She didn't. She showed up at Jeff's looking for him while I was there''

''Ok if she didn't want to see Matt why show up at his house?'' John asked confused as Candice just shrugged

Outside in the living room Amy sat on the couch reading some magazines that were sitting on the table

''Whoa Torrie did you dye your hair?'' Randy asked coming from his room. Amy turned around ''Oh hey Amy. Wasn't expecting you''

''Yeah I get that a lot''

''So what? Did you come here to torture Ashley again''

''Oh so you _can_ manage pulling you head out your ass long enough to know whats happening someone else's life''

''No…Jeff told me''

''Didn't know yous where such good friends''

''We're not. We're room-mates''

''Sucks for him''

"Whatever. I'll see you around'' Randy said walking out

''Hey Randy'' Amy called just as he was about to leave ''If you see Matt please don't tell him you saw me''

''I won't''

"Thanks. See sometimes you can be a nice person'' She smiled

''No I mean I don't care enough to say anything. Later.'' And he walked out that door as Amy's smiled dropped then Candice and John came out

''Amy you can stay here for a while if you want'' John said

''Thank you''

"No problem. Candice and I have to get back to the campus so you might be here by your self. But Randy and Torrie live here so they might be in sometime through the day''

''Yeah I just saw Randy''

''Don't take any notice to him. He's a jerk now'' Candice said

''I though he always was a jerk''

''Oh that's right you haven't been here for the past year'' Candice said embarrassed that she'd forgotten Amy wasn't there. Amy gave her a 'huh' look

''Ok we should go now. Amy theres a bathroom down there and theres one in my room. That's Randy's room and that one near the bathroom is Stacy's'' John pointed to the locations

''Stacy'' Amy asked confused

''Long story we'll explain later. See ya'' John said pushing Candice out the door as he was in a rush to get to class

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long day Torrie finally arrived back to the apartment. She did some extra shopping to get her mind off things. She opened the door and saw a somewhat familiar redhead asleep on the couch. Torrie tried to quietly put the bags on the counter but not realizing one had a glass jar and it hit the counter with a bang

''Wha…'' Amy said startled

"Sorry if I woke you I tried to be careful'' Torrie apologized

''It's ok''

"So'' Torrie said sitting on the opposite couch. ''What brings you here''

''Candice dropped me here for the day''

''Uh-huh and why is that''

''She wouldn't let me stay with her incase we saw Matt and I haven't seen Jeff all day''

"Ok. I'm not really sure whats going on but I've had a long day so I'll take your word for it'' Torrie smiled then Randy and Brooke came in

''Hoes'' he greeted walking straight to his room

''Man-whore'' Torrie snapped back

"Thank you'' he shout out from his room Torrie rolled her eyes

''I know it's not the most fun thing, but could you help me with the cleaning. John's always either at school or studying. And Randy…well lets face it he doesn't do anything useful''

''Yea sure''

''Thanks'' Torrie smiled getting out the cleaning supplies

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night at the girl's dorm Candice was walking up the stares to her door and got out her keys. As she unlocked the door she heard someone say her name. Candice looked over and saw Maria and Punk ''Oh hey guys''

''Hi. Can we talk to you for a moment'' Maria asked. Candice smiled and they walked in. Maria and Punk sat on Ashley's bed as Candice went through her mail

''So whats up'' She asked

''Ok well we've wanted to talk to you for awhile and we didn't want you to think we're betraying you or anything'' Maria explained as Candice found another big envelope. She tried not to get too worked up infront of them

''So anyway, we wanted to know if its ok if Maria and I can see eachother…as in date'' Punk asked hesitantly as Candice looked at what was in the envelope. She didn't look up or even say anything. She just looked at the envelope. Punk cleared his throat and continued ''It's just we've hung out since New Years and gotten close but we didn't want to go any further because of you. And atleast you can trust me with her and not to the whole 'interrogation' thing you girls do to theirs friend new boyfriends"

''Yea sure fine I have to go'' Candice said strangely and ran out the door making them think they've upset her

''Do you think she's upset at us'' Maria asked Punk just shrugged

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Amy was vacuuming the floor. She crawled on the floor to get under the couches when a plastic bag got stuck in the cleaner. She turned it off and pulled the bag out. She looked closely at it and saw white powder

''Ah Torrie…I found this'' She said holding up the bag. Torrie grabbed the bag and through it down as soon as she saw what it was just as Randy and Brooke came out of his room

''Randy did you want to tell me what this is'' Torrie asked angrily as Amy went and hid in John's room. He walked over and picked it up

''Cocaine'' He said nonchalant throwing the bag to Torrie

''No I know what it is. Tell me why it was under the couch''

''I don't know. Why do you think it's mine''

''Cause you're the only one dumb enough to have it''

''Hey I may have done lot of stupid things but I wouldn't touch that stuff''

Meanwhile out in the hallway Andrew and Stacy were walking to the apartment

''How could you forget it'' Andrew asked angrily

''I don't know. I swear I had it'' Stacy stressed. Andrew stopped walking and grabbed Stacy's shoulders lightly making her stop aswell

''Look Stacy, that's some heavy stuff. It's not a toy you can lose and find at any time. It can get you in a lot of trouble. Now go in there and get it''

''Why me? It was yours in the first place'' Stacy said pointedly

''You're the one who lost it'' Andrew pushed Stacy to the door and she sighed as she turned the knob

Back inside Torrie and Randy where still going at it

''Then who's is it'' Torrie asked as Stacy walked through the door. Torrie hide the bag behind her back thinking it was John

''Don't mind me. Just came for some things'' Stacy said walking past them. She hadn't spoken to Torrie since yelling at her or Randy since he beat up her boyfriend

''Well if it isn't yours Randy then who's is it'' Torrie asked showing the bag again. Before he could answer Stacy came out and saw the bag. Randy knew by the look on her face she knew something. He looked to the door way and saw Andrew. He knew something wasn't right with him

''Ok you want to know that truth…It's Brooke's'' He announced. Brooke tried to object but he just picked her up and locked her in his room then turned back to Torrie ''See she can't have it with her because she lives with her brother. So she asked if I could hold it. I guess she must have accidentally dropped it''

''Fine here you go'' Torrie said giving him the bag ''But don't let me see it again'' And she took off to John's room to talk to Amy. Randy turned to Stacy with a disappointed look

''What are you doing'' he asked calmly

''What do you care what I do with my life''

''You life?'' He repeated in disbelief. ''If you keep this up you won't have a life''

''So I don't care'' Stacy said with a huff. Randy wanted to tell her he cared but he was too disappointed in her. Even though he has done some fucked up shit in his life he has never gone this low

''Fine'' He said lowly holding out the bag ''Do what you want'' Stacy took the bag and ran out. Randy looked up and glared at Andrew who was smirking at him. Randy wanted to knock him out but for the sake of Stacy he didn't


	60. Metal

In the boys dorm Matt and Jeff were playing video games and yelling at the screen while Cody was doing his studies when sudden

In the boys dorm Matt and Jeff were playing video games and yelling at the screen while Cody was doing his studies when suddenly someone was loudly bashing on the door. Cody raced to the door to open it and was nearly knocked out by Candice who didn't realize the door had opened

''Something wrong Candice'' He asked dryly. Candice settled and looked at Jeff

''Jeff I have a problem''

''Problem A or problem V'' He asked standing up

''Uh…V''

"Right. Well it's getting late so I guess we'll walk n' talk'' Jeff said about to leave the room ''Later boys''

''Guys if thats code for yous are gonna do it again just say so'' Matt smirked

''Man it's not like that'' Jeff stressed ''If you don't believe me then you can come with-'' He stopped and looked at Candice who shook her head ''No. No you cannot come with us. It's private'' Jeff said strangely as he grabbed Candice's arm and they walked out closing the door

''We already know it's going to happen. Just get it over with'' Matt said loud enough for them to hear

''Do you really think they will'' Cody asked

''Don't know. I think he has the hot's for her'' Matt shrugged

Outside Jeff and Candice were walking down the hallway

"Sorry about him. Ashley hasn't given him any so he's trying to encourage others to do it'' Jeff said with an apologetic smile

''Don't worry about it''

"Whats up?"

''Did you find out anything today'' She asked as Jeff slapped his head

''Shit. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry''

''It's no biggy'' Candice sighed sitting on the stairs

"Why? Did something happen''

''I just got another package. That's all''

''What was it?''

''Just some photos'' Candice sighed. After a few seconds of silence Jeff spoke

''How many are there exactly?''

''You mean how many are there or how many does she have so far?'' she asked disappointedly. Jeff just looked at her ''So far she has sent me 11 copies in separate packages. As for how are out there…a lot''

She sighed leaning her head against the wall. Jeff motioned for her to sit closer to him. As she did she leaned her head on his chest as he hugged her

''We'll work it out. I'll walk you home so you can get some sleep then tomorrow we'll figure something out'' He thought aloud then Candice quickly sat up

"What?'' she asked horrified ''I can't go back to my dorm''

''Why not'' Jeff asked but she didn't reply

''I don't know how but she can get into my room. One of the packages that came wasn't signed by Ashley cause she was out with Matt yet it appeared on my bed. And it wasn't one of the other girls cause I asked them about it''

''Well I'm not going home tonight'' Jeff said as Candice put her head down. Jeff thought for a moment then stood up and held out his hand for her to take it then lead her to his dorm

''Are you sure about this'' Candice asked as they walked in

"Of course. I don't think the others will be in tonight so you should be alright. You can have my bed and I'll be in Punks. He won't be as pissed as Randy''

They both got into there bed and Jeff turned out the lights. They laid in silence as the background noises consisted of barking dogs and catfights

''Hey Jeff'' Candice called out

''Hm'' he looked towards her in the dark

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me''

''Anything for you darlin''

''Goodnight''

''Night'' and they both went to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Candice woke to the sun burning in her eyes. She looked around the room but didn't see Jeff anywhere. She looked at the clock that red 10:30. Then the door opened and Punk walked in

''Jeff you look a lot different today. Did you do something with your hair'' He joked

''Very funny'' Candice replied tiredly. ''Do you know where he is?''

''Nope just got in''

''Where were you'' She mentally slapped herself. Of course she knew where he was. And the look on her face told him. He sat on his bed across from her

''Look this thing with Maria and me. We won't do it if your not comfortable''

''What? No I'm totally fine with you guys together''

''Are you sure? Cause when we asked you last night you freaked. Then I come here and see you in Jeff's bed''

''Oh it's not what you think. We didn't…you know. See I still have clothes on. And when I ran out it wasn't because of yous. I just…hate mail'' She smiled nervously

''I know what you mean. So your ok with it''

''Uh-huh. Totally'' She smiled as the dorm phone rang. Punk answered it and after a few seconds gave it to Candice

''It's Jeff for ya'' he said handing it to her. She said hello then after a few seconds hung up

''Bastard hung up on me'' Candice huffed as Punk gave a little chuckle

''Did he say anything?''

''Just to meet him at some place but before I could ask why, he hung up'' She huffed ''I'm gonna go to my dorm and fix myself before goin to find him. I'll see you later." With that she left the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Torrie walked in from a morning jog and got the mail as well. When she walked in Amy was sitting on the couch

''Morning'' Torrie greeted sorting the mail

"Hey'' Amy replied glumly

''Whats wrong''

''I'm worried about Jeff and Candice. They said I would only be here for a few hours but it's been a day. Either somethings happened, or they forgot me…or they're avoiding me'' Amy said sadly as Torrie sat next to her

"Honey that's not true. You have to understand what position your putting them in. We were all friends at one stage before the incident. And besides Matt, they were the ones that were the most affected because you guys were like family. And you didn't even talk to any of them about what happened you just walked around ignoring us. If you had spoken to us then maybe things would be different.'' Torrie explained sweetly ''But like I said I'm sure it's not cause they don't want you around you know what they're like. Candice probably got court up in something and Jeff…well you could probably count on him to forget. Your welcome to stay as long as you need''

''Then I'll fell bad about kicking John out of his bed''

''I wouldn't fell badly about that. He sleeps more on the couch then in his bed anyway'' Torrie smiled and got off the couch and saw mail addressed to her so she opened it up. Then suddenly she just screamed out as John ran out of his room

''What? What happened''

''That bitch is marrying my father. Can you believe it? And you know the worst part…she wants me as a bridesmaid''

''Whoa. Heavy'' was all he could say. Truth is he didn't really know what to say but no one was talking. Torrie just gave him a mad look and huffed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Candice was walking down a road with a piece of paper in hand. As she got closer to the house she saw blue and purple highlights through some bushes. Candice chuckled at the sight of Jeff with electric colored hair trying to hide behind the green plants. She made a mental note that whenever she goes on a stakeout with Jeff either give him a hat or go with someone else and not take Jeff at all. She crouched over to him as not to be seen by the people who live there and she saw him peeking through the bushes

''So this is what you do while we're not around'' She said smiling curiously ''It's a little seedy Jeff''

''Skittle'' He offered putting an open bag infront of her. When she declined he moved it away

''So what are you doing?'' She asked as he gave her a pear of binoculars. ''Sure you're not a stalker?'' She joked and smiled when he mocked her

''Just look''

Candice looked through the binoculars into some windows. She saw someone walking around. When she got a clear view she saw it was Victoria. She looked at Jeff then back at the house

''I figured if we want to know whats going on we should get her where she lives''

''Her house'' Candice asked bluntly

"Exactly. See the ladder leaning near that window. I'm gonna climb in the house and get what I can"

"You put that there. Didn't you?''

''No that's for her boyfriend''

''She actually has one''

"Yeah. Mickie's ex''

''Joey'' Candice asked in confusion

"No. Kenny'' He corrected. Candice looked at him ''Tall guy (Candice continued with a blunt look) Blonde hair (still she didn't remember) No? They weren't together that long''

''Um…ok'' She nodded strangely. ''Have you been watching her all night''

''No''

''How did you find her house?''

''I have my ways''

''You hacked into a school computer didn't you?''

"And 'found' her diary'' Jeff smiled Candice chuckled and looked through the binoculars again

''You amaze me Jeff. You really do''

Jeff looked at her for a few seconds and went into his own thoughts. When he noticed the cost was clear he sat up in a walking crouching position

''I'm goin up'' He said quickly leaving the area.

Candice tried quietly to get his attention to come back but Jeff being Jeff he didn't. He raced over to the ladder and climbed it slowly as to not make a noise. Jeff slowly tiptoed on the roof before climbing through the window that led into Victoria's room. Looking around he saw a writing desk covered with the same type of envelopes that were sent to Candice. He went over to the messy desk to see what he could find. Noticing the desk had three draws curiosity got the best of him when he opened the top draw but found nothing useful. But upon opening the second he found a bunch of assorted photos and unmarked DVDs. He took some photos and one of the DVDs then put it in the lower side pocket of his baggy pant

"Jeff Hardy? What the hell?'' Jeff turned around and saw Victoria in the doorway. He just yelled and climbed out the window but didn't bother with the ladder as he just jumped off the roof landing with a thud on the ground.

Candice's eyes went wide and she was about to check on him but stopped when she saw Victoria screaming at Jeff out the window. Jeff just ran past Candice and up the road. Knowing she was out of Victoria's sight she ran behind him trying to catch up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the café Ashley was studying for the finals. She was so into her work she didn't even notice Maria had sat by her until Maria waved a hand infront of her

''Hey Ash you in there''

''Huh. Oh sorry. I was just concentrating''

''Uh-huh. So how have you been? I haven't seen you since the game''

''Fine'' She replied lowly

''Ok this time say it with a little more enthusiasm'' Maria smiled but not getting any reaction from Ashley ''Honey whats wrong''

''That's the thing. I don't know'' Ashley sighed

"Whats it about? School (Ashley shook her head) Family (again shakes her head) Matt'' when Ashley didn't say or do anything Maria knew she hit the spot ''Whats he done now?''

"Nothing that I know of. I don't know what it is we just stopped talking and started arguing…over nothing. Just petty little fights but now we can't even be in the same room anymore with out a fight breaking out''

''Couples fight all the time. It's natural''

''Yea but we've only been together for a few months. It's not usually that soon the fight start"

''Well if yous didn't take that break a while ago yous would be up to that part. Do you love him?'' Ashley nodded ''Does he know that'' Maria asked as Ashley thought for a moment

''Well I haven't told him lately if that's what you mean'' Ashley admitted. Maria gave her a look. ''What? He hasn't said anything to me either''

''Honey relationships are a two way street. You can't not tell him something just because he hasn't said it to you. Maybe he thinks he's said it first to many times now he's waiting for you to say it first for once''

''I think our problems are more then three words''

"Well your birthdays at the end of the month. What are we gonna do?''

''I was thinking we could all go to Vagas for a few days. Are you up for it?''

''Of course''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Torrie ferociously banged on her fathers door until he opened it

''Torrie…''

''Would you mind explaining this'' Torrie shouted holding up the invitation. Al looked around and saw his some of his neighbors looking over with interest

''Maybe you should come inside'' He said leading her in and closing the door

''You actually asked her to marry you. And allowed her to ask me to be bridesmaid. What? She can't find someone who likes her?''

''Dawn just wants to spend time with you and get to know her step-daughter''

''Why get married in the first place''

''I thought with it being out in the open it's the best thing to do''

''You thought it was the best thing. Sorry to break it to you dad but your not know for making the best decisions''

''What do you mean by that''

''The other night I got a visit from your bride-to-be and she told me the reason you and mom got a divorce because you had an affair with Dawn. Is it true? Did you really cheat on my mother'' Torrie asked defensively as Al sighed and sat on the couch across from Torrie

''It's not entirely true. But it's not entirely false either. I never cheated on you mom. We divorced because we'd grown apart. The divorce process is a strange thing to go through and Dawn was there for me. It wasn't until it was finalize that Dawn and I became official. I'm begging you please come'' Al pleaded and waited for a few moments before Torrie answered

''I'll go. But I'm not going to be a bridesmaid. I'll be there as a guest along with my brothers''

''Just as long as your there I'm happy''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Hardyz house Jeff and Candice ran all the way from Victoria's house. Jeff opened the door and let Candice in first

''I can't believe you did that'' She laughed and stopped abruptly as she entered the living room ''Ah Jeff'' she called cautiously. He looked over her shoulder and saw a blonde girl sitting in the living room looking at them

''Hey Jeff'' the girl said standing up

''Talia what are you doing here'' He asked walking over to hug her

'"I' back home for a bit. I wasn't sure of yous were in class so I came by anyway" She smiled ''Is this your girlfriend. What happened to Trish'' Talia asked eyeing Candice

''Oh this is Candice. She's not my girlfriend but we're close friends. Candice this is Talia or Jamie Szantyr (pronounced San-ty-er). She left just before you started hanging out with us'' Jeff explained as the three of them sat down

"And Trish?'' She asked eagerly

''We broke up and she went back to Canada for school. Not sure when she'll be back''

''Where's Matt?''

"Probably at the campus. We have finals next week''

''Is he still with Amy. I heard stories about them'' Talia asked as both there eyes widened

''Amy'' Candice blurted ''…wasn't good enough for him'' she said quickly noticing Talia looking at her. Candice and Jeff looked at eachother ''I ah just realized I have to be somewhere'' She said standing up '' Talia meeting you and Jeff I'll see you later'' Candice walked out

''She's a strange one'' Talia smiled. ''But I guess that wouldn't be you to hang out with normal people. So tell me what have yous been up to. I want to know every last detail''

''Have you got a few days'' Jeff joked

''Uh-huh'' Talia folded her arms and leaned back on the couch

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the café Randy and Brook sat in an awkward silence. They hadn't properly spoken since the night before

''Are we going to talk about it'' Brooke pushed

''About what'' Randy asked nonchalantly

''What do you mean 'what about'? Last night you made everyone think I'm a junky'' She huffed

''I have my reasons'' Randy said dryly wanting to end the conversation

''And they are?'' Brooke asked folding her arms. Randy folded up his paper and looked at her

''Look I know Stacy. This is not like her. She's not they type to do this stuff''

''Treating me like crap is one thing but to blame something like this on me is another. Don't expect me to be at your place tonight'' Brooke spat and walked out of the café

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While walking through the hallway Candice spoke to her sister on the phone. She hung up just as she reached the door and knocked a few times waiting for an answer

''Amy I'm so sorry'' Candice hugged Amy as she opened the door

''What happened to you guys'' Amy asked as she closed that door behind her and they walked down that hallway

''Well…we got caught up and forgot until some Talia girl asked about you''

''Talia who''

''Don't know. A friend of Jeff's. Anyway I talked to my sister and she said you can stay at my house if you want''

''Really thank you'' Amy said gratefully and hugged her

Candice took Amy to her place and introduced her to her sister and showed her around the house then when back to the campus to study for finals.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on the campus Jeff was giving Talia the tour of the place

''And here is the lovely café we go to get hyped up on coffee'' Jeff smiled as they approached the café ''Some more then they should'' He joked hearing Stacy laughing hysterical. Little did he know it wasn't the caffeine, Talia gave him an odd look ''Oh she a friend''

Talia just smiled and walked past him to go into the café. When they got in Jeff spotted a familiar blonde and walked up behind her and covered her eyes

''Guess who''

''Jeff'' Said Ashley. Jeff uncovered her eyes

''I can't trick you'' He smiled pulling out a chair for Talia to sit then got one for himself ''Ashley this is Talia. Talia Ashley Matt's girlfriend''

''Oh so you're the new one'' She noted

''She's not exactly 'the new one'. They've been together for a while'' Jeff smiled then looked out the window ''I'll be back'' He got up and walked out. Talia looked at Ashley who just shrugged

Jeff walked around the campus ground in the direction he saw Candice go but stopped once he noticed she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around before continuing on his way when Victoria popped up out of nowhere scaring him

''Jeffery'' She smiled

''It's Jeff'' He corrected. He looked around trying to find someone he knows but to no such luck. ''What can I help you with?'' He asked in defeat

''It's not what you can help me with. It's what I can help you with''

"Huh'' Jeff asked confused after a moment of thought

''You'd have to be dumb not to know I would try find you. But your pretty so I'll let it slid. So what were you doing at my house?'' She asked take a step closer as Jeff stood back

''I…uh''' He rubbed his neck nervously trying to think of something but all that can out were assorted vales. Victoria took it the wrong way

''Ohh'' She cooed like she saw a cute puppy ''oh my god I can't believe this is happening. I've dreamt of this moment for years''

"Huh'' again he was confused

''Oh come on you can't deny the fact we're made for eachother''

"What'' he's still confused

''Oh Jeff I love you too'' She proclaimed. Before he could object she jumped up and kissed him not realizing he didn't even budge. He didn't do anything just stood their

''Bye honey'' She waved lovingly at him. Jeff just shook his head thinking she was a freak and went to walk away but saw Candice walking in the other direction

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not so far away Punk sat on a bench watching what was happening. While he sat there chuckling to himself Maria sat next to him

''Whatcha lookin at'' She asked as she looked in the same direction and saw Ashley going off at Jeff asking what was he thinking and Jeff trying to defend himself

''Looks like Candice has some competition'' Punk joked

''Who?''

''Victoria''

''Eww'

''So I spoke to her this morning and she's cool with it''

"Really? Why did she run out''

''Something about mail''

''Right…so…were official then'' Maria smiled

"Yep." Punk smirked and kissed her

''Awwww young love'' a voice said behind. They broke apart and saw John standing there. He sat down next to them

''What can we do for ya'' Punk asked

''What do yous know about Brooke?''

''Randy's girlfriend, Brooke?'' Maria asked. John nodded ''Not much. Why?''

''Do yous know if she does any heavy drugs?''

''I only heard she drinks and smokes. Why the sudden interest in Brooke''

''Torrie said she found some coke in the apartment and Randy claimed it was Brookes. So I'm asking around before I jump to conclusions''

"It could be hers. But then again we don't really know her that well. All I know is that Randy was fine until she came along'' Punk added

''Brooke wasn't the problem there'' John said getting up ''I'll see you guys later'' and he walked off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the boys dorms Matt answered the door after someone repeatedly knocked to see Jeff and Talia

''Look who I found'' Jeff said walking in

''TALIA'' Matt said loudly hugging her tightly ''How are you. Where have you been'' he asked a though miles and second. Talia coughed as he let her go ''Ohh sorry''

''That's ok. And I'm good. How are you''

''Can't complain''

''I heard about the Amy and Adam thing. I'm sorry. And now I hear that your new relationship isn't going well''

''No it is. It's just…like most relationships we've hit a rough patch''

''I met her today. And if she don't realize what a great guy you are and how lucky she is it's her fault''

"Ahhh…thanks. You know who'll see happy to see you''

''Who''

''Shane''

''I haven't seen him in years. Whats he up to''

"Not much as usual. He's enrolled here but he doesn't show up to class much''

''Well he doesn't have to. He's smarted then us'' Jeff mentioned. Matt and Talia looked at him ''Never mind. Hey I'm goin to bed'' he said excitedly and walked out to his dorm. The other two shrugged and stayed up most of the night catching up


	61. The Perfect Drug

Hey guys I'm back with a double feature

**Hey guys I'm back with a double feature. I figure I haven't updated lately and you guys have been so patient I thought I'd gives ya's 2 chapters. Thank you to Jorrieprincess, Gawjuzdiva, Straight Edge Queen, & Mosvie 2k8 for the review. I said before you guys RULE. Also I have a poll on my front page about my next story. So put in your votes I'll keep it open for a few weeks so put in as many as you cant**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next week was the final exams so it was rush hour for everyone. The first day had just ended. At the dorms Candice was walking in the hallway towards the stairs and bumped into a body. She looked up and saw Jeff was coming the opposite direction

''Candice, Hi'' He said. ''What're you doin here?''

''Punk left a book in class so I'm bringing it back. No one was in there so I just left it on the table'' Candice explained

''I've been trying to reach you the last couple of days''

''I locked myself away where no one could find me so I can study''

''Well you did a good job cause not even I could find you'' He joked only getting a chuckle from Candice ''Look about the other day-''

''I'm not mad'' Candice smiled

"Your not? Are you sure we're talking about the same day''

''Is this the day Victoria kissed you? (He nods) Then yes''

''Why aren't you mad''

''Do you want me to be?''

''No…it's just a little strange'' Jeff replied

''I'm not mad because I know what she's like and I know you'd never touch her''

''Hu''

''And I've thought about how to put it in my advantage. We can pretend we hate eachother like we've had a falling out. You can confide in her, get her to trust you then find out why she's doing this to me''

''I knew you weren't all boobs and good looks'' He smiled getting a little confused smiled from Candice

''Ok so what are we fighting about?'' Candice thought aloud as both tried to think of something

'Ohh. It could be because Matt and Ashley are fighting. And since he's my brother and she's your best friend its put a wedge between us'' Jeff explained

''Perfect'' Candice smiled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at some dodgy apartment complex Stacy walked into the apartment she shared with Andrew and a few other people. Since the other night at the apartment Stacy and Andrew were fighting non-stop. She was supposed to stay at John and Randy's but having the experience she does she knows not to leave things unspoken for too long. Stacy put her bag and keys on the kitchen table and walked into the back room where the bedrooms were.

''Hey we need to tal-'' She stopped dead in her tracks seeing Andrew in bed with one of the female roommates

''Stacy what are you doing here''

''Well I thought we should figure out whats going on with us but I guess you've already decided'' Stacy said and walked away as Andrew ran after her

''It's not what it looks like''

''Oh what? Did you trip and landed in her '' Stacy replied, Andrew stood in silence. Stacy picked up a bag with her clothes. ''Don't bother'' she walked out and slammed the door almost breaking it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the Hardyz house Matt, Talia and Shannon sat on the floor playing board games and reminiscing on there childhood

''Hey boys.'' They heard a voice then looked up and saw Shane. ''Hey Talia when did you get in''

''Last week''

''Where have I been'' Shane asked sitting across from Talia on the floor where a spear seat was

''We tried calling you. We even sent messages'' Matt noted

''Where Have you been'' Shannon asked

''I don't even remember five hours ago. Let alone five days''

"For a smart person your pretty dumb" Matt joked

''Man I'm hungry;'' Shannon whined

''The grills out back'' Matt pointed

''It's not my house'' Shannon stated as Matt sighed in frustration as the two got up

"Fine. I'll make you a burger but tell me what you want on it cause I ain't wasting anything'' Matt said walking to the back with Shannon following

''Looks like things haven't changed'' Talia chuckled

''Not much'' Shane agreed. ''So I was thinking maybe you'd wanna got out sometime''

''I think we're all going out sometime this week''

''No I meant just us two''

''Oh…ok…yeah that'll be great'' She smiled as Jeff walked in ''Hey Jeff''

''What up? Where's everybody''

"Your dad's at work and Matt's out back with Shannon. Wanna joins us'' She offered him a seat on the floor

"Na that's ok. I'm gonna go study for a bit'' He said before retreating to his room. As he walked in he saw Victoria on his bed. ''What the…''

''I thought since you surprised me in my room I could surprise you in yours''

"Yeah about that. I don't think…'' He stopped talking when he remembered his conversation with Candice. ''Don't worry'' Jeff said sitting on his bed

''What? Whats wrong. You seem…mad''

''It's just…Matt and Ashley are fighting and now me and Candice aren't talking because of it''

''Why''

"Cause she's taking Ashley's side and I'm on Matt's. She can be so fuckin stubborn sometimes''

''She's a bitch'' Victoria said bluntly

''Why don't you like her?''

''She thinks she knows everything. She's a slut that steals from other people''

''What did she steal from you?'' Jeff asked knowing this was probably the way she can tell him without seeming too obvious

''That's not important right now. What is important is you feeling better'' Victoria said as she kissed him and went to take off his shirt but he stopped her

''Whoa. I'm not gonna sleep with you'' He said pushing her away

''Why not'' She pouted. He sat there trying to think of something

''Because…I ah…want to wait for a bit before I sleep with you''

''You slept with Candice…and Trish''

''Yeah look how well that turned out'' He huffed. Victoria laid her head on his chest

''Ok I trust you'' She smiled as Jeff rolled his eyes wondering what the hell Candice got him into

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Randy was about to go into his room until he heard a light knock on the door. Because he didn't know where Torrie or John was he'd have to answer it. He opened the door and saw a not-so glamorous Stacy on the other side. Her hair was in an extremely messy bun, her clothes were messy and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks

''Stacy'' He said softly

''Randy you were right. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't go back there. I don't want to'' She cried in panic. Before Randy could reply Brook came up the hallway

''Whoa look out it's X-Stacy'' Brooke teased with a play on words ''If you came to sell we're not buying'' She said as Stacy and Randy looked at eachother. Brooke noticed the looks and closed the door leaving Stacy in the hallway ''Why do you bother with her'' Brooked asked walking off to Randy's room. Randy stood there looking at the door wondering if he should check on her. As he was about to move towards the door he heard Brooke calling of him so he went in the other direction to Brooke


	62. Dead Souls

Over a month long break I'm back with the next chapter

Over a month long break I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you so much for being so patient. And thank you to 101mizzpoet101, Gawjuzdiva, Babygurl-x, xxxZeroDrakMoonxxx, Straight Edge Queen & Jorrie Princess for the reviews. & Special thanks to the ones who voted I no what direction to go to now. But the poll is still up and I'll take votes in the review section.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was half way through the week and the end to another exam day John was happy about that fact as he walked into the apartment and put his bag down seeing Randy in the kitchen

''Hey man'' Randy greeted

''Hey. Where's Torrie'' John asked

"Shopping for a dress'' Randy said going into his room.

John sighed and sat on the couch to watch TV. A while later he looked at the clock noticing it was getting late and Torrie wasn't back yet. He picked up the house phone and called to make sure she's ok. She told him she'd be home soon. After he hung up the phone he looked towards Randy's room and saw the light was still on. John walked over and knocked before letting himself in seeing Randy sitting at his desk covered in books and papers from different lectures

''Man, your really going at it'' John mentioned towards the mess desk. He'd never seen Randy get into his schoolwork like this

''Yeah well if you don't get a certain grade they'll kick you out''

''Didn't know that. Listen I need to talk to you'' John said sitting on Randy's bed. Randy rolled his chair around to face John and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees

''Whats up?''

''I spoke to Torrie and she told me about a little incident that happened the other night''

''Which night? If you haven't noticed theres a lot going on"

''I'm talking about the night a little plastic bag was found'' John stated as Randy looked to the ground ''Torrie said you told her it was Brooks. I asked around and besides heavy drinking and smoking normal cigarettes Brooke doesn't do coke'' John added as Randy looked up defensively

''What are you saying? That it's mine?''

''I didn't say that''

''Not directly''

''Look Randy all I want to know is whats going on under my roof. Now I'm not saying it's not Brooke's but I'm not saying it is. The point is the stories to check out and someone's lying'' John replied calmly and walked towards the door ''Randy if your covering for anyone you know I'm gonna find out'' after that he went to walk out

''It's not Brooke's'' Randy said as John stopped in the doorway. He looked around the apartment and walked back in closing the door

''Then who's is it?'' John asked, as Randy stayed silent for a long time

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few blocks away Torrie put her phone back in her bag and walked along the streets filled with stores. Walking past her favorite café Torrie decided to get a take-away coffee and a hot chocolate for John. She walked in hearing the bell above the door and saw the café was busy with late night shoppers. Torrie put in her orders and ten minutes later she was ready to go. Upon leaving the café she spotted Stacy sitting near the door reading

''Hi Stacy'' Torrie said cautiously not wanting Stacy to yell at her like last time

''Hey Torrie'' Stacy greeted lowly. Torrie looked at her appearance and noticed something was wrong

''May I?'' Torrie asked. Stacy looked up and nodded her head so Torrie sat down

''I'm glad I saw you. I wanted to apologize for what I said to you''

''Water under bridge'' Torrie waved away

"Are you sure?'' Stacy asked

"Yeah. You were going through a rough time and you were frustrated and you just let it out. Too bad it had to be on me but I bet you felt better getting some of that anger out"

''I did actually'' Stacy smiled

''So how have you been?''

"OK. I broke up with Andrew so I'm back at the dorms now''

''Why didn't come to the apartment?''

"I did but Randy's bitch shut the door on me"

"Actually Randy's the bitch in that relationship" Torrie corrected

"Really" Stacy laughed

"Oh yeah. You should see the way she bosses him around"

"I got a peek of that the other night"

"He hasn't said anything to us about you coming bye but we don't really talk that much" Torrie looked up and saw Stacy about to cry

"Honey don't worry about it. You'll find your place" Torrie reassured giving her a hug. "We're all going out to dinner tomorrow night why don't you come with us. It might do you some good to hang out with nice people for a change''

''Yeah ok I'm up for that…I-is Randy going?''

''Doubt it. He'll be on his leash'' Torrie joked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at a restaurant Candice decided to get Amy out of the house and take her to dinner and tried to talk to her about why she's there. Because of all the exams Candice hasn't seen her in nearly a week. They entered the restaurant and were seated before getting drinks and ordering their meals

''So how was your week living at my house? My sister said you're quiet.'' Candice asked

''No offence but your sister isn't really someone I'd hangout with. But she's alright. How's the exams?'' Amy asked as Candice sighed

''I'm glad it's Thursday and only have tomorrow to go''

''We should got out tomorrow night in celebration. Oh and Jeff too'' Amy smiled

''We actually have something planned for tomorrow night with the others. We were supposed to go on Saturday but Torrie has a wedding to go to''

''Why don't we go out Saturday then'' Amy asked as there food came

''Matt's having a party. Then next week we're going to Vagas for Ashley's birthday'' Candice said feeling sorry that Amy would be there by herself

''Jeff going to?'' Amy dug in to her food

"Yeah. He and Ashley get on great. She wouldn't have a party without him. Who wouldn't'' Candice said with an unknowingly dreamy smile on her face

''Whats going on with you two?'' Amy asked suspiciously

"Who'' Candice asked dumbfound

''You and Jeff''

''Nothing''

''Uh-huh. Then why are yous always together''

"Cause we're friends. Friends hangout you know''

''Not like yous do. Come on. I've seen the looks and the way yous act around eachother''

''Ok I know what your getting at. We were together once…for like 5 seconds before Trish showed up''

''Did she break yous up?''

''No I ended it as soon as I saw her''

''Why''

''Oh please. We all know how in love with Trish he is''

''Was. That was then. This is now''

''Ok you've lost me'' Candice replied looking down at her plate picking up bits on her fork

"That night I came to yous I was looking through the window for a while before I knocked. I saw yous talking and the way he looked at you and comforted you told me there was something more then meets the eye''

"Huh'' Candice looked up

''He likes you'' Amy said loudly in a frustrated tone cause some people near them look towards their table and after a few seconds went back to their own business ''I don't know how you can't see it'' Amy said lower

''It's just…it's Jeff. I mean we tried once but that didn't even last a whole day''

"That's because you were over-thinking it. I know Jeff better then anyone and I've never seen him the way his is around any girl like he is with you. Not even Trish. And if he loved her so much imagine what he feels for you''

''Ok can we not talk about this right now. I actually asked you to some for a reason'' Candice stated Amy nodded for her to go on. ''Why are you hear?'' Amy took a deep breath and sighed

''I…ah…ok after we left here a few months ago me and Adam were great then one day we just stopped getting along. So we broke up…but still lived together cause we couldn't afford to live on our own. Then I started seeing this guy but Adam didn't like him. I don't want to get into it too much but long story short Adams trying to kill me'' Amy said seriously

Candice chuckled a little ''Amy surely he's not going to kill you'' she replied then look at Amy's seriousness ''Oh…you mean litturly kill you'' Candice said quietly

''What? you thought I was joking?''

''He's not gonna find you hear and kill us will he'' Candice asked shocked

''I wouldn't count on it. He thinks I'm either in Atlanta, Florida or still in Canada with Trish. He won't think I'm here because of the whole Matt thing and what we did to his girlfriend. He knows I'd never show my face here again''

''But you are here" Candice stated confused

''Yeah but he doesn't know that''

"Good thinking. I have to got to that bathroom'' Candice said getting up to go

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment John and Randy stayed in the same position. Many minutes have past but Randy hasn't said a word

"Well?" John asked thinking he gave Randy enough time to think about what he's going to say. Even though John tried to get an answer he didn't. Just as Randy was about to take the door opened

"I'm home," Torrie sung. "And with goodies. Whats going on?" She asked standing in Randy's doorway

"Uh nothing" John said as he and Torrie went to walk away. John stopped and looked at Randy. "We'll talk later" John demanded more then asked and went back to Torrie. "What've we got?" he asked sitting on her kitchen stool

''Hot chocolate for you and a coffee for me''

''Why do you get coffee and I don't''

''I'm not the one who has to get up early for an exam'' Torrie stated take a sip from the foam cup

''Oh right''

''Also I saw Stacy and invited her to come tomorrow night'' Torrie added as John nodded in agreement

''What's happening tomorrow'' Randy asked coming from his room. Once he heard Stacy's name her walked over to them

"The gangs going out"

"Can I come?" He asked

"Why? You bearly hang out with us?" Torrie noted

"I haven't seen them in a while. Plus I'm in need for a proper meal"

"Doesn't Brooke cook for you?" John grinned

"Yeah…but not well. I like the girl but she can't cook"

''Fine'' Torrie gave in "But don't be an ass to anyone" She got up and walked away

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the restaurant Candice walked past the entry to go back to her table but stopped when she heard someone call out to her. She turned around and saw Jeff with Talia Shannon Shane and Matt. Candice was nervous for two reasons one Matt was there and she's with Amy, and two she was a little taken back when Amy said Jeff has feelings for her. Yeah they did have an extremely short relationship and they slept together numerous times but she though the feelings went away. Candice promise herself to not do anything stupid until she knows for sure

"Oh hi guys. What're yous doing here?"

"We're catching up on old times'' Matt answered, "What're you up to"

"Not much. Just dinning with a friend'' Candice replied looking around to see if they could spot Amy. Luckily there were a few walls that blocked their view

"A friend huh. So can I meet them?" Jeff asked wondering if it was a date

"You already know her"

"Who?"

"That girl who lives with my sister" Candice said emphasizing 'girl'

"Oh her. I'm gonna go say hi" Jeff said walking off dragging Candice with him "You were talking about Amy, right?" Jeff asked once they were away from the others

"Yeah. I've got news for you to. But not now"

"About Amy?" Jeff asked Candice just silently nodded as they walked up to her table

"Look who I found" Candice announced to Amy

"Jeffy" Amy yelled in excitement

''Shhh, Matt's just outside" Candice said lowly

''What? He's here"

"Yeah so unless you want to see him we have to go out the side door" Candice said putting money out for the check

"Uh yeah lets go" Amy got up and the rushed away

"Wait" Jeff called and the turned to him. "Can I come?" Amy gave Candice a smirk, before Candice could answer Amy did for her

"Of course you can" She smiled ignoring the glare from Candice as Jeff ran to the others

"Guys I'm goin with Candice"

"But we just got here. Aren't you gonna eat?" Talia asked

"I'll eat something later" Jeff said running off

"Yeah he'll eat Candice. They're so gonna do it again" Matt smirked. He looked over to the others who were giving him looks

"Dude" Shannon shook his head "What has Ashley done to you?" He lightly smacks Matt in the back of his head as they walked into the restaurant

"Again?" Talia asked as Shane held her hand walking to their table

"That's a story for another day" He grinned

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment Randy was reading a magazine on his bed when Brooke came in looking serious

"Hey'' He said as he saw her

"Hey'' she replied lowly sitting on the edge of the bed

"Whats wrong'' Randy asked as he sat up next to her

"Well I've been doing some thinking and…I know you still love her''

"Who?''

"Stacy. I realize now that you're not really over her. I mean I can't blame you she's really sweet. Well she's a train wreck right now but still sweet. And I can't be in this relationship with you if you still have those feeling for her. I mean you went as far as accusing her stash as mine''

''I told you before she not the type to do anything like that. There's something wrong with her''

''I'm not just talking about that. Why can't you face that fact that this isn't who you are anymore''

''What are you talking about?''

''This act your playing. When you're around your friends you act like an arrogant cocky jerk that thinks he can get away with everything, but when you're alone with me you a different person. I'm sorry but it's not going to work out'' Brook said before getting up and leaving as Randy just sat there surprised

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while after leaving the restaurant Jeff and Candice took Amy back to Candice's sisters house and went back to the campus. Because Candice didn't drive tonight she had to walk to the campus and because it was late Jeff felt it would be safer for her if he walked with her. Along the way Candice told him about Adam and Amy

"Do you really think he'll do that?" Jeff asked as they entered Candice's building. Candice sighed

''I don't know. I mean look what he did to Ashley" She replied "Is everything ok with her and Matt. She's been complaining about him a lot"

"Matt's the same. The worst thing is because Ashley hasn't slept with him he's been trying to get everyone else to hook up. I mean yeah it's ok when you go out with friends and try to score but when its only your brother it's kinda…well wrong'' Jeff pulled a face as Candice lightly chuckled. He noticed all night she was acting strange. ''Is everything alright"

Candice looked up after getting her keys from her bag "Yeah fine" She answered but Jeff gave her a look "It's just…me and Amy had a lot of conversations tonight. None that I wanna repeat"

"But this is me. You can talk to me"

"Not about this I can't"

"Ah those girly problems yous have. Yeah can't help you there"

"Uh…right" Candice said as if he was right. Jeff pulled her in for a hug

"But beside that you can tell me anything"

"I know" She replied as they hugged in the hallway

"You whorey bitch" They heard a voice and looked to the starts and saw Victoria. Quickly Victoria ran over to Candice and tackled her down as they both started screaming making the other girls on that floor come out to see the commotion

"First you steal my family then you steal my boyfriend" Victoria shouted as they rolled on the floor no one really get the upperhand. Even though Candice was tiny she could still hold her own in a fight. As for Victoria, she fought anyone she hated…and usually won

Jeff tried to get Victoria away but she elbowed him in the head. He looked up to see some of the girls looking at him. "Well? Yous get in there." He told them and some rush over to pull apart. Once they succeeded Jeff grabbed Victoria by her waist

"She's a stealing cheating porno whore." Victoria screamed as Jeff dragged her down to the lobby while Candice sat there shocked

"What the hell was that?" Jeff yelled

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one cheating"

"I di-"

"Save it. Why does she get everything? Huh? She gets the parents, the good friends, the boyfriend, the movie star life. And what do I get? Nothing "

"Its not her fault. Why are you doing this anyway? What's her life got to do with you?"

"Because that was supposed to be my life. Because we didn't have a lot of money my parents gave me up for Candice. So I had adoptive parents. And now they're dead so I'll never get to know them. And after tonight she has you"

"Ok let's get a few things straighten out. 1, you and me were not together. Never have been never will be. I just wanted for find out what you have against Candice. And you gave me that"

"You used me"

"You were doing the same thing"

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems this little crush you've had on me for 'years' as you put it, only started when you were terrorizing her. And you were using my plan against me so you could make Candice jealous. And 2. You need to realize what your parents did wasn't Candice's fault. Yeah she may have the upperhand but that wasn't a choice she made. It was a choice your parents made. Just cause your insane doesn't give you the right to torture a helpless girl for something she didn't do" Jeff explained as Victoria started smirking "What?" He asked

"Oh as if you don't know. You like her"

"You are insane"

"You think I'm that dumb. From what you've told me it seems your going through an awful lot of trouble for a girl who's 'just a friend'. And wasn't just that little speech that gave it away. Next time you should hide your sketch book when your not home" With that being said Victoria left the building. Jeff shook his head and went back to Candice's room

Back in her dorm Candice sat on the edge of her bed with one of the other girls from the floor put icepacks on her. As Jeff walked in Candice told the girl she was fine and was ok for her to leave. Jeff closed the door behind him and sat across from Candice on Ashley's bed

"How you feeling"

"A bit sore. What did I ever do to her" Candice sighed

"Its not what you did. It's what your parents did"

"What do they have to do with this?" She asked in a defensive tone. Jeff got up and sat next to her

"It turns out…you two are sisters." He answered truthfully. Candice looked at with shock and confusion then sudden burst out laughing. After a while she looked at Jeff and notice he wasn't laughing with her

"Oh your serious. Wait. What? No that can't be. I mean she's so…She's a psycho. How long have you known this?" Candice asked obviously freaking out

"Only a few minutes. She said your parents were poor and didn't have enough money for both so they sent her to foster parents"

"Oh god. I feel so bad"

"Don't." Jeff said bluntly. Candice looked at him "I know it sounds insensitive but we don't know if it's true. Call your sister"

"It's too late now I'll talk to her tomorrow" Candice replied just as Ashley walked in

"Hey did you noticed the…Candice what happened" Ashley rushed to her side and examined the marks and scratches

"Ash I don't think-" Jeff started but Candice cut him off

"Jeff it's ok" He looked at her and she nodded

"She got into a fight with Victoria" He explained

"Well that explains the marks on the walls in the hallway. Why?"

"Long story" Candice mumbled

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Jeff said walking out the door. He stood there for a while just staring at the door before walking down the hallway. As he got to the second last floor he heard a voice call out to him. He looked up the stairs and saw Ashley running to him

"What? Is she ok" He asked worried as Ashley caught up to him

"She's fine, just taking a shower. She told me everything. About the movies and Victoria. And I just want to say thank you for looking out for her. You're a good friend. And I just hope soon she realizes how much she means to you"

"Huh"

"I'm not stupid Jeff"

"According to Matt you are"

"What. What'd he say"

"That its hard to have an intelligent conversation with you"

"Yeah well…he's an asshole"

"I don't know what the hell happened to yous"

"If you find out…let me know. Cause I'm just as confused" Ashley mumbled. She hugged Jeff and went back to her room as Jeff walked back to his dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's the last day of the week and the last day for this semester. Most woke up with a smile knowing it's the last day but soon fell once they realize they still had exams. John walked out of his room dressed and saw Torrie in the kitchen

"Mornin" She greeted with a smiled

"Hey. Is Randy up yet?"

"Just left" Torrie answered upon hearing that John race to the door and ran out "John I made breakfast" Torrie called out.

A few second later John ran back in chugged some juice, getting more on his shirt then in his mouth. Then grabbed some toast and ran back out. Outside the building John slowed down and saw Randy turning a corner so he started running again to catch up to him

"Randy" He called. Randy turned and waited for him "Hey man. You left without me" John said as they walked to campus

"Sorry" Randy mumbled

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ok. But I'm not letting you off. The only reason why I let you go last night was because of Torrie. So tell me whats going on"

Randy saw some seats in the park and headed to that direction to sit down followed by John. They sat there for a while as silence came over them

"Ok. Don't blame me or go off at me once I tell you" Randy said getting a stiff nod from John "That bag Torrie found…was Andrews. But Stacy came in and lead me to believe that it could be hers" he explained as John leaned back and sighed in disappointment "I didn't say anything because I know how much she means to Torrie and she'd go berserk. The reason why I didn't tell you are because you don't think before you act. If I told you straight away you would've gone to Stacy and handled it the wrong way then yous wouldn't have a friendship anymore"

"Why did you say it was Brooke's then?"

"Cause Torrie and Stacy were in the same room. That was the first thing I thought of…I didn't say it was the best thought. Not that it matters now. Brooke dumped me."

"After what you did I'm not surprised but I'm proud that you sided with Stacy over her. Come on we've got exams" John patted Randy's back as they walked towards the campus

"You guys didn't like her"

"God no" John chuckled

"Not even a little"

"Nope"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In one of the lecture rooms Maria sat on a seat getting out what she need for the exam. She sat with her elbow resting on the desk while her hand supported her chin as she looked around the large room as students where walking up the steps to their seats. Then she saw some familiar faces and she waved as they walked over to her

"Hey Ash. Candice what happened" she asked noticing the little bruises and red marks

"She had a fight with Victoria" Ashley answered taking a seat along with Candice next to Maria

"What about"

"I don't really want to talk about it" Candice replied. Maria just nodded her head to let it be

"There's Stacy. Are we mad at her? She hasn't been around much" Maria asked as Stacy walked into the hall

"No" Candice replied, "I've known Stacy longer then yous. She's really sweet. Just because she's off the wagon doesn't mean we have to judge her. After all it was Randy's fault" She waved to Stacy who acknowledged and walked over to sit next to her

"Hey guys" Stacy greeted with a smiled as the other girls smiled and said hi back "Are yous all going out tonight"

"Yeah" Ashley replied

"Torrie invited me. Hope yous don't mind"

"Are you kidding? We haven't seen you in ages. And your supposed to be my room mate" Maria laughed

"I saw you in class the other day but you look pre-occupied and I didn't want to bother you" Ashley noted

"That's ok. I just broke-up with Andrew but I'm ok now"

"Where are you staying? I didn't see you at John's the other day" Candice asked

"In the dorms, where you (pointing to Maria) obviously haven't been for atleast a week"

"I've been staying at Punks"

"Punk as in Candy's ex" Stacy asked looing at Candice

"I'm ok with it" She shrugged

"Maria you need to come back. Barbie is driving me insane"

"How?"

"She talks…a lot" Stacy sighed as the girls had a little chuckle before the teacher walked in to start the exam

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the boys dorm Jeff walked in to his room after one of his exams. Closing the door he called out to Punk and Randy but no one was there. Deciding to rest for a minute before having to go to another exam he sat on his bed and looked for the TV remote. While looking under the bed he saw his sketchbook. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed and looked through his drawings and poems. He saw one he drew of Candice and though about what Ashley had said. Closing the book he opened the top draw on the table next to his bed and unexpectedly found the remote. He went to pick it up and saw an unmarked disc. Realizing it was the one he stole from Victoria he put it in the DVD player to see what was on it.

Jeff pressed play and saw it was one of Candice's movies that looked like a home shot movie. In the scene Candice was lying on a pool bed in a light and dark green bikini out side near a large pool while another unknown brunette female kissed up and down her body. Jeff jumped as someone knocked on the door. He turned of the TV and answered it to see Matt in the hallway.

"Whats up man" Jeff asked

"Nothing. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Matt asked suspiciously

"No. Why?"

"I though you were getting busy. I heard Candice moaning" Matt answered as Jeff gave him a look

"How do you know what she sounds like?"

"Dude after all the times you two hooked up how could I forget"

"Well she's not here" Jeff said getting annoyed

"Ok then. Chill out. Anyway are we still on for tonight?"

"As far as I know"

"Ok. Do you think it'll be ok if Talia came"

"I don't see why not. She wants to meet everyone"

"Cool. Do you think Ashley will be there?"

"Let me think. She's Candice's roommate, Maria's best friend and your girlfriend" Jeff replied sarcastically "Have you broken up or something"

"No…we just haven't spoken in a while. Anyway I'd better get to class. See ya tonight" Matt waved as he strolled down the hallway. Jeff just looked in his direction and sighed shacking his head

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night everyone joined at the Olive Garden where they get a discount cause Mickie worked there. Only John Randy Candice and Ashley had arrived so far. The boys sat at the bar inside while the girls sat out side talking until Mickie showed up and went inside with Candice while Ashley insisted she'd get some fresh air

"Hey Ashley" Shannon shouted loudly scaring her as he walked up to her with Shane Matt Jeff and Talia

"Keep your voice down man" Shane slapped Shannon's head

"Hey guys" Ashley greeted

"Ash you remember Talia" Matt asked hanging an arm off Talia's shoulders

"How could I forget" She replied rudely "if you grew up with these guys how come you have a New York accent" Ashley asked

"Because like them I was born in a different state before moving here." Talia answered offended. Ashley just walked inside. Talia looked at Matt who just shrugged and they walked in aswell. Talia was introduced to everyone and they sat down

"Talia I'm glad you decided to come" Candice smiled

"Well I have to keep an eye on my boys" Talia smiled glaring in Jeff's direction

"Why the hazing" Jeff asked quietly to Talia

"I just want to make sure she's good enough for you" She smiled

Twenty minutes later the rest had arrived except for Stacy and Torrie who decided to go shopping before hand. They hurried up the entrance but Stacy stopped and held Torrie's arm.

"What's Randy doing here? I thought he wasn't coming"

"Sweety I'm sorry. It was only a last minute thing. John told me he broke-up with Brooke. Look tonight is about fun so just ignore him." Torrie said walking in. The Only trouble was Stacy couldn't ignore him because the only spare seat was next to him. Knowing Torrie wouldn't put up with him Stacy had to take it

Next to Randy was occupied by Candice who just looked around at the different conversations. Next to her was Jeff although she didn't know weather to be happy or not. She still was a bit cautious over what Amy had said to her

"Did you talk to your sister?" He asked quietly but loud enough for Candice to here

"She was at work. I'll try again tomorrow?" Candice answered before listening to a conversation. Next to Jeff was Talia and Shane (who were secretly holding hands under the table) Then Matt Shannon Mickie Ashley Batista Punk Maria Torrie John Stacy and then Randy

They all sat there for hours just talking, laughing and having a good time. That was until two unexpected guest showed up

"Look who's here Brooke" Layla grinned suspiciously as she and brook stood near their table "It's the happy family"

"They won't be happy for long" Brooke smirked

"What do you want?" Mickie asked

"Nothing. It just seems a little strange that such a close group has some many secrets." Brooke said

"You hoes have nothing on us" Mickie stated

"Oh no?" Layla challenged "Matt your ex-girlfriend is back in town. And has been for a while. Ask your brother who by the way is in love with Candice but won't admit it. Punk on thanksgiving Jeff slept with Candice who also made a name for herself doing Porn" Layla announced as everyone looked at each person that was mentioned

"Candice you've really out numbered everyone. But the best was saved for last" Brooke smiled "Torrie that bag you found…it wasn't mine. It was Stacy's. Ask Randy. He knew. And you know who else knows but didn't tell you…John. That's right the so-called 'sweetest girl' in the group is a no good junkie. Have a good night?" They girls laughed walking off leaving a shit load of tension within the group

"So…are we getting desert?" Shannon asked getting glares for the others.

Candice suddenly stood up and left the room. Jeff went to stand up and run after her but Ashley gave him a looking to say that she'll handle it and ran after her with Mickie. Stacy took this moment to walk out as well but was not as successful as Torrie ran after her and caught up with her in the parking lot as everyone followed expect Shannon Shane Talia and Matt who just got up and went home.

"Stacy get back here." Torrie threatened turning Stacy around. Stacy looked at her with a sorry look. Torrie grabbed Stacy's purse and took out a bag containing white powder with a mirror. Blade and straw. Torrie looked at Stacy shocked. Stacy grabbed the bag and started pouring it out on the sidewalk "What are you doing" she asked

"Proving I'm not doing it anymore" Stacy answered pouring water over the powder pile and it went down the drain.

"Anymore" Torrie huffed "How could you do it in the first place?"

''You told me'' Stacy yelled. ''You said sometimes you should surprise people. Well here's my surprise'' She shouted sarcastically

''Stacy I was talking about interior decorating and gifts.'' Torrie corrected "I didn't mean go back to your ex and become a junky'' she stressed

"Torrie what the hell would you know"

"Excuse me" Torrie shouted

"Torrie maybe you should calm down" John insisted

"Why should I? I'm the one being lied to. How could you not tell me?"

"Cause I only found out this morning and now is the only time today I've seen you since I've known" John explained

"Mickie" Torrie asked not taking her eyes off John and Stacy "Could stay at your dorm"

"Sure. I don't think Brooke will be coming in." Mickie answered

"I'll give yous a lift." Dave said "Come on, guys." He patted Jeff's back and the four walked away as well as Punk and Maria (separate from the car Jeff was in for the obvious reason) leaving John Stacy and Randy in the parking lot.

"You told him?" Stacy asked quietly

"Stacy I was…"

"No. You've made your feelings perfectly clear. The other night I came to for help but you shut me out. And now you've betrayed my trust by telling him"

"Well if he didn't then who would've" John interrupted "Stacy can't you see your killing yourself. We don't want that to happen that's why he told me"

"Guys I'm fine now ok. I haven't had any for a week and I don't feel I need it to live"

"Then why was it in your bag"

"Andrew left it in there. I was going to meet up with one of our roommates to give it back"

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go home and go to bed." John said

"Your still letting me stay" Stacy asked

John didn't say anything he just opened the car door for her and walked to the driver's side. Stacy sighed and got in closing it herself and they drove to the apartment. They walked in the door Randy was the first in his room and shut the door. John turned to Stacy. Without saying anything he just shut his bedroom door on her


	63. Discipline

Hey guys

Hey guys. So so sorry for the lack of updates. The last few weeks have been a bit hectic. This is the first time I've looked at my stories since I last updated. Anyway I'm back with a new one for yous. Thank yous to xxxZeroDarkMoonxxx, Straight Edge Queen, Jorrieprincess, Gawjuzdiva, Mosvie 2k8 for the reviews. And thank you to those who voted. It make my job for writing these stories a lot easier. Much Love XOXO

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Ashley knocked on Maria's door

"Hey Ash" Maria greeted

"Hey. I'm actually surprised you here" Ashley said. Maria looked at her confused "I thought you would've been with Punk."

"He wants to be alone for a while"

"Did yous break-up" Ashley asked worriedly

"No he wants to be by himself in his dorm. I just prey for Jeff's sake he doesn't show up there" Maria said sitting on her bed "I though Jeff was a nice guy. I don't understand how he could he do that to his own room-mate" She added as Ashley sighed laying on Barbie's bed

"It's Candice. He has no self-control when it comes to her. From what I've heard He never has"

"Did you see the look on her face. You'd think she'd have atleast some clue he liked her. I don't think they'll be hanging out any time soon. So he can't go to his dorm or Candice's" Maria stated

"He can't go home either. Matt will still pissed. Poor Jeff" Ashley thought aloud

"What do you mean 'poor Jeff? He brought this on himself" Maria snapped

"I got to know him pretty well and I don't think he did all this on purpose"

"Well it can't be an accident. These things aren't accidents"

"I don't know whats going on but can we please not argue. I don't want us hating eachother aswell," Ashley said standing up

"Sorry" Maria gave a little smiled

"Ok. I'm gonna go pack my stuff"

"Are you moving back to New York over break?"

"No. Some people from class are setting up in a warehouse for a bit and they asked me to stay with to help with the rent"

"Cool. Don't forget to invite me to the house party" Maria smiled

"Will do" Ashley called out walking in the hallway

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at Shane and Shannon's tattoo shop Shane was sitting at the front desk fixing some deigns with Talia sitting on the desk

"Mornin guys" Shannon greeted walking through the front door

"Hey" they both said unison

"Who's the first customer" Shannon asked

"Jeffro" Shane said

"What's he doin?"

"Touch up I think" Shane answered as Shannon went out the back to get the supplies

"Intents night huh?" Talia asked

"Yep" Shane answered "Get used to it. There always something goin on around here"

"Why"

"What would the point of life be" He answered then nonchalantly kissed Talia just as Shannon walked in

"Guys this is a place of art not sex. And since when do yous two make out your like brother and sister"

"When you think bout it Sex is a form of Art. And It's only been goin on since that night at the restaurant when Jeff ditched us" Shane stated

"Yeah and I consider Matt and Jeff are more of a brother then Shane" Talia answered

"What do you consider me then" Shannon asked

"The creepy distant cousin who pops up out of nowhere for no reason" Talia joked as Jeff walks in

"Ok then. Hey Jeff" Shannon shouted a bit too excitedly as Jeff walked over to the table where the customers lie down "Guess who found love" Jeff just looked at him. Shannon pointed to Shane and Talia back and forth with a cheesy grin

"Congrats" Jeff smiled while Shannon walked over with the inks

"Which one"

"The one on my leg" Jeff answered sitting on the table with his legs out

An hour and half later

"Does you dad know you have this yet" Shannon asked inking Jeff's tattoo

"Nope" Jeff grinned mischievously

"How do you hide it" Talia asked

"Lots of pants…or long socks" Jeff answered as a customer came through the door and went to the desk. They realised it was Candice except for Shane who was still drawing. Not looking at Jeff Candice spoke to Shane

"Hey" She smiled. He looked up and grinned back

"Hey Candi. What can I do for ya"

"I came in the other day with a design and gave it to the other guy here" She said. Shane pointed to Shannon. "No not him" Candice said not looking but still knew who he was pointing to "The other one"

"Oh yeah I know the one you mean. Hang on and I'll get it"

Shane walked to the back as Candice stood at the desk feeling on either side of her were eyes burning through her. On her right was Talia and on the left was Jeff who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked in. Just as Talia was about to say something Shane walked back in with some paper in hand.

"This is what I got" Shane showed her that 'Faith' design (the one that she has now)

"That looks good" She smiled as Shannon came up to the desk

"Hey Jesse Jane" He teased. Candice huffed and walked out

"Candice" Jeff called out but she had already gone so he hopped off the table and hopped out on one leg to catch up to her as Talia had a little laugh (At the way Jeff was hopping not at Candice) Shane looked at Shannon

"Jesse Jane?" He asked 

"Porn star" Shannon stated but just got a slap in the back of his head from Shane

Outside Jeff was still hopping after Candice and got to her at the car just before hers

"Candice" He called

"What Jeff" She asked impatiently turning around to face him

"Don't worry about Shannon. He's an idiot you know that"

"You probably told him to say it. Just like you told those girls" She snapped

"What? You think I told them" He asked in disbelief

"How else would they know. Huh"

"Look I don't how they found out but I didn't say anything to them. I don't even like them. How can you think I'd do that do you"

"Yeah well your telling people one thing and then your not telling me anything at all"

"What?" He asked confused

"I know I heard it" She said mad but confused aswell

"Have you spoken to Amy"

"Not yet"

"Did you want me to come with you. Cause I know Amy and once something doesn't go her way she…"

"No, Jeff. Look I can't do this right now" She walked away to her car got in and drove off leaving Jeff standing there

"Yo Jeff. We gotta finish" Shannon called out peaking his head out the door. Jeff sighed and turned back to go in the shop

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the dorms John knocked on Mickie's door

"Hey John" Mickie greeted lowly

"How is she"

"She's fine. Just left an hour ago for the airport" Mickie said steeping aside to let John in

"I can tell she's gonna have a bed weekend"

"Can you blame her?"

"Hey don't take it out on me. I was going to tell her"

"What. About Stacy or the other thing"

"What other thing?"

"That you love her. John she has to know. And maybe she might have a better week knowing that"

"I'll teller when I'm ready. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work" John said as he stomped out the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night at the Hardys place Matt Shane Talia and Shannon were sitting in the living room boardly watching TV.

"Not as fun as last night huh? Anyone seen Jeff" Shannon asked getting hit in his head by Shane telling him to shut up. Shane looked at Matt and gave an apologetic smile

"Hey I know" Shannon said excitedly as he stood up infront of the others "Lets go out drinkin. I mean we were supposed to have a party tonight weren't we"

"We're under age" Talia pointed out

"Yeah but we have fake id's"

"I don't think tonight's a good night" Shane stated

"Alright fine" Shannon gave up then his face lit up "Hey Jeff" He said everyone except Matt turned to look at him. Jeff just gave an acknowledgment nod before going to his room "That wasn't much of a welcome" Shannon huffed as someone knocked on the door. Matt got up to answer it and saw Ashley on the other side

"Hey Matt" She greeted awkwardly. He gave a stiff nod letting her in

"Hey guys" She greeted the others "I'm just counting who's coming to Vagas this week" 

"What for?" Shane asked 

"It's my birthday"

"I'll go" Shannon raised his hand "Any excuse for a party"

"I guess I'll go to keep him out of trouble" Shane smiled

"I'll go" Talia said standing next to Shane then they all looked towards Matt "Well…?" She asked

"Count me out" Matt said walking to his room "Lock up when yous leave" 

"His still mad" Ashley noticed "I'm gonna see Jeff" she walked off and knocked on his door and entered after her called out "Hey Jeffy" She smiled

"Hi" Jeff replied glum, as he was lying on down reading on his bed. Ashley sat on the edge next to him

"A bunch of us are goin to Vagas for a few days and I was hoping that since you were pretty much my first best friend since I came here you would come" She look at him hopeful while he just looked blank at her

"Sure" He replied going back to his magazine. Ashley looked around his room and saw something on his desk. She walked over and picked it up "How is she" Jeff asked

"Don't know I haven't seen her"

"Weren't you with her last night?"

"We chased her to her house but her sister said she didn't want visitors. So I'm going over after I leave here," Ashley answered. Jeff just nodded in silence as Ashley looked at the picture "You still have a chance you know"

"I think I'll give her some space for a while"

"We'll see… if she decides to go. Remember what happened the last time you went on a trip. Think about it. I'll see ya" Ashley smiled as she walked out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment complex John walked in after work

"Hello" He called out. Randy came out of his room

"Hey man"

"Yo. Where's Stac"

"In her room I think" Randy answered following John to Stacy's room. When they went in they saw Stacy was packing a few things

"Hey Stac. Whatcha doin" John asked. Stacy up off the floor and sat on the bed then was soon joined by Randy

"I was thinking maybe…I should move back with your parents"

"Why"

"Well when Torrie gets back she'll be in here. And because I don't have a job I can't pay the rent here"

"This is your place just as much as Torrie's. If not more so" Randy added

"Torrie's lived here longer then me. She has every right to kick me out"

"No one's kicking you out" John said

"No but if Torrie was here…"

"She wouldn't kick you out. She doesn't have the power to do that without asking us"

"We all know she's a better room-mate"

"Stacy just cause you got high doesn't mean you're a bad room-mate"

"Why can't you just let me pack" Stacy snapped

"Cause I want you to understand that just because you fucked up doesn't mean I'm gonna turn my back on you"

"Neither will I" Randy spoke up for the second time since being in the room

"Randy you can't turn your back on her. Even if you try she'll still haunt you weather she knows it or not "John chuckled then went serious as he turned to Stacy "After all thats happened I just want to make sure your safe"

"I'll be with your parents. How much safer can I get" Stacy smiled. John walked over and gave her a hug. A few seconds later Randy joined getting a look from John

"Easy man. Your goin into enchanted territories" John laughed easing Randy off them and walked out leaving Randy and Stacy

"Stac I just want you know that I would never betray you the way you thought I did"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just a little shocked at everything that came out"

"Yeah who knew Candice was a porn star that cheated on her boyfriend with Jeff" Randy joked as Stacy laughed then he helped her pack a few things

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at Candice's house Ashley knocked on the front door waiting for it to open

"Hey Ashley" Candice's sister Dana greeted with a smiled

"Hey how is she"

"She's upset but won't tell me why"

"I know whats wrong. But don't worry she'll be fine" Ashley smiled "Can I see her"

"I guess" Dane opened the door wider to let her in. Ashley gave a small 'thanks' before walking up to Candice's room. She heard sobbing then it stopped once Ashley knocked

"Hey Candi" She smiled and saw a slightly familiar redhead on the bed with Candice

"Ashley, hi" Candice wiped her face her hands "What's up. This is Amy. You might remember her"

"Uh yeah hi" Ashley gave a small wave

"Hey I'm sorry about the last time we meet. Matt and Adam have a history"

"So I've heard. But I'm not here about Matt. He's the last person I wanna talk about. I came to ask you Candice if your still up for going to Vagas"

"Do you know who's going"

"Yeah just some of the gang" Ashley shrugged as Candice had a scared look "Hun it'll be ok. Just explain to them why you did it. They'll understand"

"What about Jeff. He didn't understand. He ran and told those to bitches"

"No honey I don't think so" Ashley said sympathetically "Ok heres whats gonna happen. We'll be there for a few days. We all don't have to hang around each second of the day I only need yous on my birthday. So you probably won't even seen any of them that long. Only the plane ride down and then the actual party day…oh and the ride back. So what do ya say" Ashley smiled. Candice looked from Ashley to Amy

"It's ok" Any smiled "You go have fun and forget about your worries. I'll fine here"

Candice looked back to Ashley "Ok" She gave a small sad smiled. Ashley jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands

"Yey. This will be so fun. I'll come pick you up, ok. See ya's" Ashley smiled skipping out of the room


	64. Head Down

The next morning Mickie went over to the apartment and knocked on the door

"Hey John" She greeted cautiously "I just came to apologize" Mickie explained walking in after John gave her a nod "I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right. It's you life and you tell her when you want to. Not when some one tells you to"

"It's ok. I'm not mad" John said as his phone rang so he picked it up and answered it. After a few seconds his eyes went wide in shock and went to his room to finish the call while Mickie stood there not knowing what was happening. So she sat down and turned on the TV. Then John came back out and grabbed his keys

"There's been an accident. I have to get to the hospital." He said rushing out

"What happened?"

"I won't know till I get there. Tell Randy I won't be home" With that John ran out the door leaving Mickie confused

At the hospital John ran to the front desk and asked for the right room. Once given instructions he ran down the hallway got on the elevator to the right floor and walked into the proper room. He slowly walked up towards the bed and saw her lying unconscious covered in cuts and bruisers

****

Later on at the campus Jeff went into his dorm building to get his stuff. As soon as he went in he regretted it when he saw Punk was still nesting in there

"Look who it is" Punk said with a tone

"I'm not here to cause trouble man. I'm just here to get my things" Jeff put is hands up

"I bet you wanna sleep with Maria too huh"

"Come on man. It was an accident"

"AN ACCIDENT" Punk shouted with rage "How the hell is fucking another guys girlfriend an accident" He continued to shout

"You didn't fuckin love her anyway. So what does it matter" Jeff said defensively

"It's the principals. You didn't like it when Randy slept with you ex even though you were fucking around with someone else"

"Not that it's any of your business but I never cheated on Trish with Candice. Whats that got to do with it anyway?"

"You just couldn't watch her be with someone else"

"What"

"Yous were together what two seconds before you broke up and got back with your ex. But as soon as Candice and I got together you're back on the scene. Do ever think that for once she might be sick of your bullshit"

"No but I'm getting pretty sick of yours"

"What are you gonna do about it" Punk challenged stepping into Jeff's space. Jeff pulled an arm back then connected his fist into Punks nose. Seconds later it poured with blood. Punk wiped his hand over it and looked at it shocked "You fucker" He yelled before taking Jeff down. They fought back and forth throwing lamps and draws and whatever else they can get.

Meanwhile Maria was walking down the hallway. She hadn't spoken to Punk since the Friday night dinner. So she thought she might speak to him. Upon entering the right hallway she heard loud smashing and chaotic noises coming from the room. Quickly she ran to the room and opened the door to see Jeff and Punk whaling into eachother. Maria yelled for them to stop but failed. So she went over to them and tried to pull them apart only to be accidentally knocked down by Punk. Realizing what he'd done Punk got up and ran to check on Maria but only for a second as Jeff tackled Punk to the floor near Maria. Jeff looked up and saw the scared look she had so he got off Punk and helped Maria up.

"Maria. I'm so sorry. Are you ok" He asked gently

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She said with an angry tone pushing Jeff away "This is the second fight that yous two have had…that I know of. And you Jeff you're not usually this violent. So you need to stop this fighting and get along cause as long as I'm with punk and friends with Jeff yous will be seeing a lot of eachother. So try to co-exist with eachother." Maria said rationally

"Maria I'm sorry" Jeff said

"Get away from her" Punk threatened getting off the ground

"Phil, stop it. Look I know what Jeff did was wrong but it wasn't all his fault" Maria said with a glare

"Yeah Candice brought the alcohol" Jeff added, Maria looked at him

"Jeff you're just as bad. I mean he's supposed to be your friend"

"You got the good end of the deal. So why are you getting all huffy" Jeff defended

"I can't talk to you guys while yous are like this. Phil when you grow up I'll be in Ottawa" Maria turned and walked out the room

"I'll get my stuff another day" Jeff mumbled walking out leaving Punk alone

****

At the apartment Randy walked in to see Mickie on the couch

"Where have you been all night?" Mickie asked

"Out" Randy replied confused as to why Mickie was there and asking motherly questions, "Where's John?"

"He's at the hospital"

"What? Why?"

"Something about an accident"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure but I heard either Torrie or Stacy's name over the phone"

"Stacy?" He asked worried

"Or Torrie" Mickie stated

"I have to go" Randy said running out

"Wait I might not be right" Mickie called out

"I'll take my chances" Randy replied back running to the elevator as Mickie ran behind him catching up in time to get through the door "What're you doing?"

"Coming with." Mickie answered

In the hospital Randy ran in the entrance and saw Candice sitting on a chair reading

"Where is she? I have to tell her," He yelled

"Who? What?" Candice asked confused

"Stacy. I have to tell her how I feel"

"Stacy's not here, Randy" Candice replied standing up

"Where is she?"

"She's gone"

"Gone. What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she left a few minutes ago"

"Then who had the accident?"

"Torrie. If you wanna see Stacy she's at John's parents house" Candice said as Mickie ran up to them

"Where were you?" Randy asked

"Hotdog stand outside. So who's in here?"

"Torrie" Randy answered

"Can we see her?"

"No, visiting hours haven't started yet"

"The how come John's in there?"

"The hospital was told to give John the parental visits since her dad's on the honeymoon" Candice explained as Mickie and Randy had grossed-out looks on their face

"That's one thing I never want to hear again. Al Wilson/honeymoon" Randy gagged as the girls chuckled ''Well I guess we should sit and wait" he said sitting down next to where Candice was sitting

"You're staying" Candice asked bewildered

"Yeah" Randy said in a 'so what' tone

"You don't like Torrie" Mickie stated

"That was when I was with Brooke. The truth is I actually like Torrie. But she's hates me"

"Yeah with the way you used and treated her friends it's hard to believe why she doesn't like you" Candice chuckled sarcastically "Torrie is one of the nicest people. She wouldn't hurt a fly. So you must have done something pretty bad for her to hate you"

"I know what yous are getting at. Be quiet and sit down." He said. The girls shrugged and sat next to him waiting for the visiting hours to start

In the room John sat on a chair next to Torrie's bed holding her hand and stroking her hair

"I don't know if you can hear me. I thought if you heard a familiar voice you might wake up. I know that things look bad right now but you have to…I need you…to wake up, please. You're my best friend. Who's gonna get me away from Randy when he pisses me of and does something stupid. Who can I gossip to about the guy Candice is banging? And who's gonna help me when Stacy gets in another mess. See I need you. We don't have that type of bond with anyone but eachother. So please you have to wake up Torrie…I love you" he said with a silence then he heard the door creak open and saw Candice Mickie and Randy come in

"Is it ok if we come in" Mickie asked " Or we can wait out side?"

"That's fine. Come in"

"What happened" Randy asked. John was surprised but shock it off

"I got a call from her dad and said Torrie was wasted for the hole wedding. He tried to talk to her but she pushed him away. After the weekend her brothers made sure she got on the plane ok. The doctors said she had some alcohol in her blood so she must have had some on the plan and tried to drive home before clashing with another car" John explained. Everyone sat in silence hoping Torrie would wake up

****

Late at night Candice and Stacy decided to take a drive and get some fast food to fill their stomachs. In the passenger seat Candice shivered

"Are you cold. Theres a blanket on the back seat"

"How is it living back at John's parents" Candice asked grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her

"It's actually going better then expected. They're being really supportive. Just as long as I don't lie or sneak around." Stacy replied driving her black and silver four wheel drive

"Do they know everything?"

"Yeah. The drugs. Andrew. Even Randy"

"Why didn't you go back to the apartment? I mean it's your name on the lease not Torrie's"

"I though it'd give John and Torrie some time. And I'm a little mad at Randy about telling John even though he apologized"

"What's going on with you two? You have this love/hate thing going on"

"He has this thing were he does something stupid and I hate him but then I realize it's who he is so I forgive him. But he knows I'm gonna forgive him, but he doesn't know when. Anyway I'm not the only one"

"What do you mean?" Candice asked confused, Stacy huffed

"Oh come on you and Jeff have been confused ever since his ex left the first time"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I love Jeff. I hate Jeff. I love Jeff. I hate Jeff yet I cheated with him on my current boyfriend now I'm back to loving him" Stacy mocked as Candice lightly slapped her shoulder

"Shut up"

"So do you love him?"

"Do you love Randy?" Candice asked back as they stopped at a red light

"I asked you first. Is that Jeff?"

"I'm not falling for it"

"No I'm serious. I think it is" Stacy said pointing outside. Candice looked and sure enough he was running up to their car. Seeing as though Candice wasn't winding down her window Stacy did it for her with a push of a button

"Thank god…it yous…get to…Randy quick…at Andrews" Jeff said in between breaths

"Get in" Stacy said. Jeff hopped in the back behind Candice who slouched in her seat and glared at Stacy who just shrugged and drove off after the light went green "Whats going on Jeff?"

"Me and Randy were just walking then all of a sudden we're outside Andrews. Randy picks a fight with some guy but he backed down then Andrew came out and…well he _didn't _back down" Jeff explained.

Stacy stopped the car out the front of Andrew's apartment and saw him fighting with Randy on the front lawn. It wasn't one of those cheesy fights were no one is really getting in any blows. They were both busted up and bleeding. Stacy and Jeff rush out of the car and ran over to break it up. One of the junkie girls came from behind Stacy and grabbed her. Candice jumped out of the car and ran over to help. Then suddenly while everyone was fighting a huge explosion went off in the one of the apartments. That got everyone's attention. Stacy and Jeff held up Randy one on each side and watched the flames go up

After awhile the police showed up to take Randy and Andrew away while the medics checked out the rest. Candice sat in Stacy's car wrapped in the blanket waiting for Stacy to give her statement to the cops

"Hey" she heard a voice. Candice looked over and saw Jeff "Are you alright"

"Fine" Candice replied distantly looking away from him. He looked down then back up again

"I was wondering if we could…" Jeff stopped as soon as Stacy came up

"I told Andrew growing his stash in the house wouldn't be a good idea. You ready to go" Stacy asked

"Yeah" Candice replied lowly as Stacy got in the drivers seat

"Jeff you want a ride?" Stacy smiled. Jeff looked from at Candice then back at Stacy

"Na I'm good. I'm stayin at the dorms and I guess I'll have to wait for Randy's phone call"

"Alright. Goodnight" Stacy said driving off "Did I interrupt something?" Stacy teased

"Not that it matters" Candice replied sadly looking out the window


	65. READERS HEPL!

Hey guys sooo soo sorry i havnt been keeping the updates, major bloackage right now plus other stuff getting in the way, now i need you help which pairing would yous like to see the most

Matt with Amy or Ashley

Jeff with Trish or Candice Michelle

Reply in the review section xxxxx


	66. Chapter 65

Hey everyone so soo sorry for the lack of updates, still having writers block n have no idea how to finish it so ideas and opinions are extremely welcome and remember to review and let me know which couples ud prefere to end up together

****

The next day they arrived in Vagas. The group included Ashley Candice Shane Shannon Maria Mickie and Punk. They stepped off the plane and got their luggage before laving for the Hard Rock Hotel

"Where's Jeff and that other girl" Mickie asked as they waited in lobby while Ashley sorted out the rooms at the front desk

"He want to talk to Matt first and Talia didn't want him to be on a plane by himself" Shane answered

"Uh-huh" Mickie shrugged as Ashley walked over with their room keys

"Ok so each room has two bedrooms. Shane and Shannon you shear with Jeff and Talia when they get here. Candice you'll be with Mickie and me. And Maria I gave you and Punk a single room to yourselves" Ashley said giving out the keys.

Then they went to there respective rooms. They all looked the same. A large open front room that had a lounge room and a kitchen plus a balcony that looks over the outside with views of the hotel pools and restaurants. The rooms even had 1 bowling lane up the back near the bathroom and the bedrooms on the opposite ends.

"Wow the room is so huge" Mickie said with amazement while Candice jumped up and down on one of the beds. Then Shannon ran in and excitedly hugged Ashley

"I can bowl in my hotel room" He yelled then ran out again. The girls looked around strangely and giggled a bit before exploring the room

****

Meanwhile back in Chicago Stacy sat on the front step on the porch reading a book. Hearing someone stepping on gravel she looked up and saw Jeff walking up the road

"Hey Jeff" She called out. He looked over giving her a wave then made his way over to her

"How's it goin"

"Good"

"I heard you moved back here. Why" Jeff asked confused sitting down next to her

"Just something I needed to do" Stacy replied a short answer "Who told you"

"Randy"

"How is he? Did he get in much trouble?"

"Basically a slap on the wrist. I'm surprised you haven't seen him yet"

"I will. I've been busy looking for a job"

"How's that working for ya?"

"Bluh" Stacy grunted

"Well Shannon works part time at a bar and a tattoo parlor. I'm pretty sure he'll have something for you"

"Yea sure" Stacy smiled

"I'll talk to him when I see him later"

"Ok but I thought you were going to Vagas"

"Yeah I'm leaving tonight. I have to talk to Matt first"

"About what those girls said?" Stacy asked Jeff nodded

"I just came for a walk first. I always go for walks when I know theres tension. I should go now anyway and get it over with. And I have to do it by 6" He said standing up along with Stacy

"Ok well good luck then" Stacy smiled hugging him

"I'm sure Randy might like to see you too" Jeff called out as the ran off

****

In Vagas the groups had a late lunch in the hotel restaurant

"So Ash when's the actual party" Mickie asked

"Day after tomorrow"

"What are we doing tonight?" Shannon asked

"Dude" Shane answered "Look where we are. You can do what ever you want"

"PARTY" Shannon yelled getting odd looks from other stayers

"Damn man quiet down a bit" Shane laughed. Ashley saw something through a window and stood up

"Um I have to go. You guys have fun." She said strangely before running off

"Well that was odd" Punk stated

Meanwhile outside Ashley ran up to a guy a little shorter then her

"Oh you saw me," The guy said sarcastically

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you? Shouldn't you be in Chicago where you abandoned your family? Cause see what I'm doing here is working to for that same broken home you left" The guy spat with anger. Ashley stood there not saying anything "cat got your tongue"

"Asshole" Ashley said angry and walked off

"I'm not the one who left my child," He yelled out to her

Ashley walked back inside to the table where everyone still sat. Not saying a word she grabbed her bag and walked off. Her friends looked at her wondering what was going on. Mickie stood and caught up with her

"Ash are you ok" Mickie asked concerned

"Uh yea I think I ate something bad. I'm gonna lay down for a while"

"Are you sure? You don't have food poisoning or anything?"

"It's nothing I'm just tired" Ashley assured her then walked to her room as Mickie went back to the table

"What's wrong" Maria asked

"She's not feeling well so she went for a sleep"

"Well what do we do for the rest of the day?" Punk asked

"Why don't we hang by the pools for the night" Maria suggested as they nodded in agreement

"Me and Shannon have to wait for Jeff and Talia then we'll meet yous there" Shane said as everyone got up

"What time does their plane come in?" Mickie asked

"About 11" Shane answered

"Right. Well we'll see yous then" Mickie said then everyone split up and went to do their own things

****

In Chicago Jeff returned from his walk and stepped into his house. Looking around there was no one insight. He went towards the hallway and as passing Matt's room the door opened and Matt stepped out almost bumping into his brother

"Sorry" Matt mumbled walking past Jeff

"Wait Matt. I need to talk to you"

"About what. The fact that you betrayed me. That you were hiding something from me," Matt said trying to walk passed but Jeff grabbed his arm and turned him around

"Ok I get why you're pissed but can you let me explain"

"Oh so now that I know about it you wanna talk. I bet it wouldn't make a difference if I didn't find out"

"It's not like that bro"

"Whats it like then"

"I know the last time you saw her it wasn't good for you. With Ashley and everything. But just know it has nothing to do with her. Candice and me were just hanging here when Amy showed up. She wouldn't tell us why only that she didn't want you to know she's here. We wanted to tell you but we didn't want to say anything until we knew how serious it was. She told Candice that Adam whet skits after she started dating someone and threatened to kill her. Adam knows she wouldn't come back here after everything so she tricked him. I was going to tell you that night but those girls got there first," Jeff explained clearly. Matt looked at him then sat on the couch

"That true"

"Every word" Jeff said confidently

"If I went to Candice, she'll tell me that same thing"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I forgive you. Now get Talia and go to Vagas"

"Your not coming"

"I need to think about some things"

"Its your girlfriend birthday" Jeff stated matter-of-factly

"I'll do something for her. Now go"

"Make sure you do" Jeff grabbed his bag and put them in his car before going to pick up Talia and then boarded the plan

"So Matt was ok with it?" Talia asked as they sat in their seats

"Yeah. At first he wouldn't listen but after I explained he didn't ask questions. Just basically told me to go already" Jeff chuckled

"Well atleast everything's back to normal" She said shifting down in her seat and put her head back to sleep

"Almost" Jeff sighed disappointedly. Talia looked at him with sympathy and knew was he meant

"You'll get her" She assured then closed her eyes to take a nap 

****

At the apartment Randy was the only one home. So he had to make is own meals. He stood infront of the stove stirring when theres a knock on the door. He put the spoon down and walked over to answer it. On the other side was Stacy

"Hey Stac" He greeted with a smiled and opened the door more to let her in "I'm cooking dinner. You hungry"

"You cook?" She asked strangely as he went back to the stove

"Funny. I can feed you or you can starve" He joked

"Yeah I'll have a little something"

"So what brings you here"

"Just thought we could hang out. We haven't done that in a while. Where's John"

"At work. They had some celebrity signing at the store then afterwards the employees got tickets for a concert" Randy explained dishing up their dinner and going over to sit on the couch

"Lucky him"

****

Back in Vagas Shannon and Shane were at an All You Can Eat buffet restaurant in the hotel.

"Ever wondered what goes through someone's head when the kill someone innocent from another country" Shannon asked. Not knowing what to say Shane just looked at him blankly "Think about. Why do we have wars anyway? They don't solve anything. Can't we all just keep to our own countries and let it be"

"It doesn't work like that man," Shane said shoving food in his mouth "Since when did you become so political"

"What else are we gonna talk about" Shannon asked then there was a silence "You and Talia done it yet" He asked with a grin

"So politics huh" Shane answered quickly to get off the subject

Not so far away Candice was walking through the restaurant. Hearing the embarrassing familiar laughing she saw the two boys pigging out at their table. But before she could get away they already saw her

"Hey Candi" Shannon called out as they finished there meals. Candice looked around but not seeing anyone else she went over to them.

"Hey guys. Havin fun"

"You bet. What are you doin?" Shannon asked as they walked out the restaurant

"Had to use the rest room"

"I just had the best idea for this trip." Shane thought aloud

"What?" Shannon asked

"Shannon can you meet Talia and Jeff while I go do something"

"I'm not sitting out by myself"

"I'll go with you" Candice suggested

"No I need you" Shane stated, "Look I don't think they'll be that long. Their plane should be landing now"

"Fine" Shannon reluctantly agreed

"Great. See you in awhile" Shane said grabbing a confused Candice's arm making her run after him. And Shane was right Shannon wasn't by himself for long as soon as he got to the airport not far from the hotel Jeff and Talia were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. How's your flight"

"Quiet" Jeff answered

"Did you see Matt?"

"Yeah everything's fine"

"Where's Shane" Talia asked looking around behind Shannon

"He said he had some great idea then ran off with Candice" He answered and saw the looks on the two faces "I'm sure it's defiantly not what your thinking" He stated as the walked out the airport to the hotel

"Still I don't trust her"

"You told me on the plane I'll get her. Did you want me to be with someone who you don't think you can trust" Jeff asked offended

"Is there an answer to that where I won't get in trouble?"

"No"

"Then no comment" Talia joked. They soon reached the hotel and went to the front desk so the other two can get their keys, then went to their room.

"Wow check out the view" Talia said racing to the balcony. And with it being night she saw the lower parts lit up with night-lights "It's gorgeous"

"This is bigger then my house" Jeff stated

"That's not saying much" Shannon laughed only to be taken down by Jeff "I was joking. Talia help" He called out. She walked from the balcony and saw the boys on the ground with Shannon in a headlock. Talia grin and ran up and gave him an elbow drop

"Ow" He said calmly

****

Back in Chicago Stacy and Randy sat out on the balcony and looked over the city

"How's Torrie"

"She's still asleep but the doctor said her responses improving. So she should wake up soon"

"Thank god. I want to talk to her"

"You may want to leave it for when she's 100%. We don't want her relapsing. Or you for the matter" Randy stated as they sat on the chairs

"I'm over that. I realize I was stupid and nothing is ever worth trying to mess yourself up or taking your own life. And doing drugs really didn't get me anywhere. Look what happened. I lost everyone's trust, I lost the people who are most important to me and I broke up with my boyfriend"

"You can put that one on the good part. I didn't trust him from the moment I saw him"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was when we where fighting"

"Which time" Stacy chuckled. They sat in a comfortable silence listening to the city environment and little bugs "I miss this. Just hanging out with you"

"Yeah we haven't done this in awhile"

"What happened while you were in jail?"

"Nothing much. It wasn't a big investigation or anything. I just sat in a cell"

"Who'd call?"

"For some reason Jeff. I guess cause he knew where I was and why. I didn't know where John was and my dad would've made me stay for another day or so just 'to teach me a lesson'" He lightly laughed.

"Your dad's not that bad"

"Are you kidding? Did I tell you about last summer when he tried to get me to join the army? Luckily John asked me to move in with him" Randy chuckled. Stacy gave a small smile

"I should get going. She said standing up. Randy jumped to his feet and chased after her inside

"Stay awhile longer. You can even spend the night "

"I can't I have to clean out my wardrobe for charity"

"Come on Stac. We haven't hung out like this in ages"

"I promised John's mom"

"So lie. Tell her you fell asleep"

"I don't want to lie to them. I'm done lying to everyone"

"Please Stac. I really miss what we had and we don't do this very often" He pleaded. Stacy looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes

"Fine" She gave up. Randy took her hand and led her to the couch before turning on the tv

****


End file.
